Taking Charge
by dee768nj
Summary: Complete! Steph decides it's time to take charge of her life. Ranger convinces her to take over the bond enforcement department for RangeMan, but she's afraid she'll screw it up. Romantic Babe story. Warning for smut.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Taking Charge

**Taking Charge**

By Dee

_A/N: The prologue was the first fiction I ever wrote, response to a challenge on pp. This began as a series of shorts and challenge responses, so the first few chapters might be a bit disjointed or repetitive, but by about chapter 5 or 6 I realized I was writing a full length and the continuity improved._

_WARNING: Smut scattered throughout this whole story. And cupcake warning. Not Joe friendly. Romantic Babe fluff._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money._

_oOo_

"Babe, you're so wet. You're dripping," murmured Ranger, stroking my lips with a finger.

I gazed into his dark, dark eyes, unable to respond, unable to breathe. Damn! The effect this man has on me! My nipples were hard, trying to push their way through my shirt. My teeth started to chatter.

Of course it might have just been the cold.

I had been chasing a skip, Jeremiah Scroggins, FTA for indecent exposure. He was a fairly small guy, about my height, but wiry and apparently stronger than I anticipated.

He darted into the park and ran along the promenade at the edge of the river. Good thing I had my cross-trainers on.

I was panting and gasping, thinking about giving up—boy, do I ever hate running!—when all of a sudden I got my second wind. I'm really rolling now, I thought. That fifty bucks is as good as mine! Maybe I'll visit Victoria's Secret to celebrate.

Just as I was coming up on his heels, about to grab him, he suddenly stopped, turned, and shoved me over the wall into the water.

Wow, was that ever cold! Yes, it's a pretty nice late summer day, sun shining, birds singing. But the chilly water was an extreme shock to my overheated body.

And the worst part was the wall. I couldn't get back out of the water because of the wall. I clung to the rough stones, shivering, wondering what to do.

"Come on, girl, you can swim. Get goin'," urged Lula, who had finally caught up. "There's a break in the wall just down there and you'll be able to climb out."

I started doggie paddling, still badly out of breath from the running and the shock of the cold water. The wall looked like it went on forever. Don't think I can make it, I started thinking. Maybe just a short rest. I stopped churning and began to sink, reaching out blindly for something to grab on to.

Then I heard the voice. "Babe."

Looking up, I saw a muscular mocha latte arm reaching over the wall and I grasped at it desperately. Man, is he ever strong, I thought as I was lifted out of the water one-handed. The next thing I knew, I was back on the promenade, dripping and gazing into those dark eyes, unable to speak.

I collapsed onto the grass beside the walkway, stretching out on my back in the sun, letting it warm my chilled body. Rolling my head to the left I met the beady eyes of Jeremiah Scroggins, on his belly in the grass, hands cuffed behind him. One eye was losing its beadiness as it started to swell, and he had the beginnings of a world-class shiner.

Wow, guess Ranger must have taken him down before coming to my rescue.

Half an hour later I was at the police station, wrapped in the blanket from the back of Ranger's truck, taking shit from Carl Costanza and Big Dog.

"A little late in the season for swimming, don't you think, Steph?" commented Big Dog.

"Wow, nice hair! Guess the wet look is in this season," was Carl's contribution.

"I'm just claiming my money," I told them. "So get the hell out of my way and let me get my body receipt."

As I finally exited the station, I looked across the lot to see the man in black in his classic pose, leaning against his truck, arms crossed, almost-smile on his gorgeous face.

"Come on, Babe," he said. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Oh, boy!

**Chapter 1—Return Visit**

Ranger was silent as he drove me home. I'd used his blanket to try to keep warm, but I was still shivering as he walked me up and secured my apartment.

"Babe, I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks," he said, backing me against the wall in my tiny foyer. He pressed his body to mine and his heat soaked into me.

Now my shivering wasn't from being cold. His physical reaction to our closeness was obvious, and I couldn't help but moan as he pressed his hardness against me.

He responded with a slight moan of his own, and then his mouth touched mine very gently, his tongue parting my lips. Omigod. A flood of moisture soaked my already wet panties.

"If you need anything while I'm away, call Tank," he murmured against my mouth, and then he was gone, leaving my body aching and my hormones raging.

As soon as I could get my legs working again I headed for the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water and a little Bulgari shower gel. I stripped and sank gratefully into the heat and bubbles, lying back and relaxing, allowing the scent to soak into me.

I must have dozed off, because I awoke to cooling water. I drained the tub and turned the shower on to wash my hair, shave, and do all the other little rituals of beautification.

Just as I was finished rinsing off, suddenly the shower curtain was yanked back. I squeaked, starting to scream when a hand came across my mouth, stifling any sound.

"Shhh, Babe, it's just me." Ranger. My heart was hammering with fear at his sudden intrusion. But at the look in his eyes it started a skip-stuttering. His eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them, and he quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me, keeping his arms around my waist and holding the towel closed at my back. Pitter-pattter, pitter-patter went my heart.

"Dios, Babe, seeing you there, all I can think of is the night you were handcuffed to the shower bar," and he lifted me out of the tub, pulling me tightly against his body. His mouth took mine, and I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling out his hair tie and twisting my fingers in his silky locks.

Our tongues dueled, fighting for control of the kiss. His hands ran up and down my bare back, the towel opening. He grabbed my ass with both hands and lifted me against him, his huge hardness pressing against my center.

It was only natural to wrap my legs around his hips, using my muscles to draw us even more tightly in contact. The texture of his pants against my uncovered clit sent me spinning, and I gyrated against his cock until I came, crying out his name into his mouth.

"Stephanie, you have to stop. You're going to make me come," he panted against my lips.

With almost inhuman self-control Ranger pulled his upper body back from me, looking drugged with passion, his eyes completely dilated, his mouth open as he gasped for air. But his body against mine had been the only thing holding up the towel, and it dropped down to catch where we were still pressed together at our core.

The sight of my bare breasts, tips hard as rocks, tore a groan from him, and he dipped his head down to take a nipple, sucking it in, his tongue stroking it. It was my turn to gasp for air, arching my back and pressing my breast tighter into his mouth.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," I moaned as he switched breasts, biting down gently on my other nipple. The feeling was so intense that I came again, his cock still pressing on my clit and his pants now soaked with my juices.

"Babe," he wrenched out, finally tearing away again, pulling my hips until my legs released him, setting me back down on the floor. My legs wouldn't support me, so he kept me against him until I was able to hold my own weight. He pulled the towel up from where it was still caught between us and wrapped it around me again.

"Babe…" His voice was gravelly and he cleared his throat. "I came back because I want to talk to you about something."

"Wh… what?" My voice wasn't much better.

"I need you to put some clothes on before I do something we'll both regret," he said roughly.

"What makes you think we'll regret it?" I asked.

"Clothes first, then talk."

_oOo_

I emerged from my bedroom a few minutes later clad in sweatpants and a huge black hoodie with the RangeMan logo on the breast, a souvenir from when I had commandeered Ranger's apartment when the Slayers were after me.

Ranger was sitting on the couch but rose as I came into the room, smiling at the sight of me. "I love seeing my name on your body, Babe."

I smiled back. "This is my favorite sweatshirt," I confided. "It warms me up when I'm cold, and makes me feel safe when I'm scared."

He sat back down, gesturing to a Pino's box on the coffee table. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," I said, popping into the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water and then joining him on the couch.

When we were finished eating, Ranger pulled me sideways onto his lap, his arm cradling my back against the arm of the sofa.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Babe, are you still with Morelli?"

So not what I expected.

"Well, we've been kind of off lately. To tell you the truth, our relationship has been deteriorating. It seems like all we ever do anymore is fight, him trying to tell me what to do and me refusing."

What I wasn't saying was that Ranger was a big part of the tension between us. Joe wasn't at all happy to have me anywhere near Ranger and kept warning me against him, telling me he was dangerous and crazy.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired.

He pressed his lips against the side of my head above my ear. "I can't explain right now, but I will when I get back. Just wait for me, Babe. Don't forget about me while I'm gone."

I tipped my head back to look into his eyes. "I could never forget about you," and I pulled his face down to mine to give him a gentle kiss.

He buried his face in my neck for a moment, and then rose smoothly, lifting me as easily as he would a child. He carried me into my bedroom and laid me gently on the bed, covering me up. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over for a sweet and tender kiss.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked him.

"First thing in the morning."

"Stay here tonight? Hold me?"

Without a word he turned and removed his boots and socks, then stood to pull his shirt off. Wearing just his cargoes, he slid under the covers beside me, pulling me into his warm embrace. "Good night, Babe."

"Good night, Ranger."

My sleep was deep and dreamless, and when I awoke in the morning he was gone.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—Hard Times**

_Joe's pov_

"Dammit, Stephanie, why can't you stop all this nonsense and find a real job?" I stood in my living room, gritting my teeth, trying to control my anger. My stomach was killing me. I really need to buy some stock in Maalox and Rolaids. They're making a fortune off me.

"You're going to get killed one of these days," I went on. "You're damn lucky you didn't drown yesterday, or end up a vegetable on life-support." Stupid skip had thrown her in the river and she had to get fished out by Manoso.

Manoso. Grrrrr…

"And I'm sick and tired of hearing all the rumors about you and Manoso." I was on a roll. "Did you know that out on the streets they call you Manoso's woman? You need to stay away from him. He's dangerous. And he doesn't really care about you, anyway. All he wants is to get into your pants."

If he hasn't already, I added to myself. Oh, God, please let her not be sleeping with him. Maybe I should add Tums to my future stock portfolio.

Stephanie's hands were on her hips and sparks were flying from her bright blue eyes. "I like my job. I have no intention of changing things. And Ranger is my friend. He cares about me. We work together, and there's no way I'm going to stop seeing him."

Even with a scowl on her face she was so beautiful standing there in the dim lamplight that my cock stirred. Maybe we can have hot makeup sex later…

Then my mind came back to the problem at hand. Manoso.

"I've had it with him always sniffing around you. You're mine and he has no right to butt in. He needs to find his own girlfriend and stay away from mine."

Uh-oh. That might have been taking it a bit far. She really looked pissed now.

"Do you think you own me, Morelli?" she spat out. "What the hell kind of caveman attitude is that? I'm not your property. I belong to me! You have no right to tell me who I can or can't be friends with."

"Okay, maybe not, Cupcake, but I've had enough. You're going to have to make a choice. If you're with me, you need to stay away from him. I just can't handle this situation anymore."

I could see her mind working, every thought she had flying across her expressive face. And I didn't like what I was seeing. But I couldn't just let it go this time. We had been here so many times before. If she truly loved me…

"This isn't going to work, Joe," she said, looking down at her feet to avoid meeting my eyes. "_We're_ not going to work. I thought we could get past our differences. I thought all the fighting, your disapproval of my job and my friends, the on-again off-again thing, would ease up and we could maybe, just maybe, have a life together."

Then she looked up at me, and her beautiful blue eyes were filled with pain. "But now I can see that it's impossible. I'm sorry, Joe."

I could feel things shifting, as if my life was receding into the distance, as if night was falling over me. Oh, God, what have I done?

"Wait, Cupcake. Don't do this. Don't turn your back on me. You can't do this."

"No, Joe. It's over. For good. Don't call me. We're finished. I hope someday we can be friends." She turned toward the door.

"Cupcake… Stephanie…"

"I'll pick up my things tomorrow." And she was gone.

Fuck.

Life without Stephanie. The world suddenly seemed darker, colder. How did I end up like this?

_oOo_

_6 weeks later—Steph's pov_

I parked the piece-of-shit vehicle I was driving this week, grabbed the box of donuts from the passenger seat and headed for the bonds office. I wondered if today was the day I would see Ranger. Damn, no sign of any shiny black cars on the street outside the office.

Goddammit, he was avoiding me. I just knew it. I hadn't seen him one single time since the breakup with Joe, and I knew he was back in town. Connie had mentioned him stopping by the office for files last week.

I thought back to the last time I saw him, almost two months ago. I thought about feeling the hard wall against my back and his hard body against my front, my knees weak, a moan escaping from me. He'd responded with a slight moan of his own, and the vibration of his chest against mine made my nipples stand up. Batman showing emotion. Not something I'd seen much of, with the exception of our night together… No, I'm not going there, not thinking about that night. That way leads only to heartache.

His mouth had touched mine very gently and then his tongue parted my lips. Omigod. The memory of his kiss and the feeling of his erection pressing against my groin brought a flood of wetness to my lower region.

Pulling my mind back to the present, I walked through the office door and dumped the Tasty Pastry box on Connie's desk. She and Lula just looked at me.

"What?" I snapped, frowning at them.

"Jeez, white girl, just 'cuz you ain't getting' any is no reason to take it out on us." Lula was looking very smug. Obviously she was getting some. She and Tank had been hot and heavy lately, and I was sick of hearing about it. Not that I begrudged Lula her happiness. If anyone deserved it she did, after all she had been through. It's just that her abundance of what she referred to as "good lovin' " made the dearth of my own so much more painful.

"Don't you have filing to do?" I muttered, and then turned to Connie. "Any skips for me today?"

"Sorry, nothing new. Things are quiet lately. Nobody's jumping bail this month," Connie replied, inspecting her nails and then looking appraisingly at several bottles of nail polish she had lined up on her desk.

Shit. I really needed some money. Rent was due in a few days, and paying it would leave me completely broke. Things really had been slow.

I turned back to Lula, who was sitting on the cracked leatherette couch sulking. "Lula, I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood today."

"Yeah, lack of good lovin' will do that to you," Lula replied darkly. Then she perked up. "Why don't we truck on over to Macy's and try on some shoes?"

"Fat lot of good that'll do me," I grumbled. "No skips means no money. My credit card is almost maxed out."

"You need to get with Batman," Lula advised. "That man could put a smile on your face fo' sure."

"Yeah, well, Batman is MIA. I haven't seen him at all since he got back. And besides, it's not like that between us. We're friends."

"Yeah, right." She shook her head in disbelief, the beads on the ends of her microbraids rattling. I don't know why she thinks there's something between us. Well, it might be Ranger pulling me out into the alley every time we're both in the office. And me coming back all flushed and mussed. Yeah, that could be it.

But really, there's nothing between us. If I keep telling myself that maybe I'll be able to forget about him and move on. Sure…

I shook my head to clear it of disturbing thoughts. "Okay, then, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Connie, call me if anything comes up this afternoon."

I turned my pos toward home. I needed to do some laundry and clean up my apartment.

"Hey, Rex," I greeted as I walked into my kitchen. He poked his little hamster head out of his soup can and twitched his whiskers at me. Wow, it's been a while since I cleaned his cage out.

After taking a load of laundry down to the basement and getting it going, I returned to the apartment and scooped Rex and his soup can out of his aquarium, dumping both in the bathtub. Fifteen minutes later he was back in his clean cage, with new wood chip bedding, a new soup can, and a grape and some peanuts to help him get over the trauma. He stuffed the grape in his cheek and scurried into the can, wood chips flying.

"You're welcome, buddy," I told him, and then pulled out my vacuum cleaner.

Two hours later, laundry done, folded, and put away, and my apartment sparkling, well, not really sparkling, but as clean as an old rundown place can get, I decided it was naptime. I stripped off my clothes down to my cute little lace panties and pulled a t-shirt on. Well, not just a t-shirt. It was one of Ranger's.

Somehow I'd managed to acquire several of his shirts, a couple Ts, the hooded sweatshirt, and one charcoal silk dress shirt. Some I'd stolen from his apartment, others he'd left here at various times. There was also a pair of his cargoes folded on the closet shelf, plus a couple pairs of socks. Occasionally he'd change here when we were coming or going from a job.

I snuggled into the black t-shirt, inhaling the scent that still clung to it. Ranger always smelled terrific. Trying not to think about him and why I hadn't seen him for so long, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—The Dungeon**

1

I was rudely awakened from my nap by the shrilling of my telephone. Prying open one eye, I peered at the clock. Seven-thirty. I'd been sleeping for almost four hours.

As I dragged myself out of bed I heard the answering machine kick in.

"Come on, white girl, pick up," Lula's voice rang out. "I know you're there. You have no life. Where else would you be? Well, anyway, Connie and I decided yo' skinny ass need some excitement…"

I picked up the phone. "I'm here, Lula, I'm here."

"Good, 'cuz we decided we takin' you out dancin' tonight. Gotta get yo' mind off all yo' no-man troubles."

"Tonight? It's kind of late, isn't it?"

"It's the perfect time. The What is goin' on at ten at the Dungeon, and we need you and Connie to come cheer fo' us."

I thought about it for a moment. I hadn't been out in ages. With Ranger away there were no distraction jobs, and we hadn't had a girls' night out in months.

"Okay, I'm in," I finally told Lula.

"O-_kay!_ I gotta be there early to get ready, so we'll pick you up at nine."

I hopped into the shower and did my getting-ready thing, setting my hair in hot rollers and inspecting my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I finally settled on a fairly conservative outfit for me, a black leather skirt and a black cotton scoop-neck sweater with three-quarter sleeves. The skirt wasn't too short, hitting a couple inches above my knee, and the sweater wasn't low-cut enough to show cleavage.

I chose comfortable three-inch heels that I knew I could dance in. I wasn't trying to attract men tonight. I just wanted to relax with the girls, have a couple of drinks, do some dancing and revel in my freedom. Yeah, that's it.

Promptly at nine I headed downstairs and could hear the vibrating thud of hiphop outside the front door of my building.

"Hey, Lula," I said as I hopped into the passenger seat. "Where's Connie?"

"She gonna meet us there. Wanted her own wheels, just in case she find something hot to take home with her."

We arrived at the Dungeon and bypassed the line at the door, going to the side entrance reserved for employees. Lula headed for the green room to get ready with the rest of the What, and I poked my head in to say hi to Sally Sweet.

"Great to see you, girlfriend." Sally wrapped me up in his arms, lifting me off the floor in a big hug, his crazy Howard Stern hair corkscrewing around his face and down his back. He was wearing torn jeans, an AC-DC t-shirt, and cowboy boots that added several inches to his already impressive height. His eyes were lined and mascara'd ala Captain Jack Sparrow and he wore a clear lip gloss. He'd given up on trying to keep his nails manicured; his frantic lead-guitar playing was hell on polish.

"You look terrific, Sally. Love the boots," I told him as he set me back on my feet.

"You're looking pretty awesome yourself, Steph. Thanks for coming to see the show."

"Wouldn't miss it, Sally."

The band gathered to warm up, and I headed out to the floor to find Connie. She'd snagged a great table right by the side of the stage and at the edge of the dance floor. This was my first time at the Dungeon and I looked around curiously.

The décor was definitely dungeon-like. There were small, high windows with big black steel bars on them, and the walls were painted to look like old stone. Randomly located along the walls were black manacles attached to chains hanging from big black hooks, and the bar was built of irregular stone with a large slab of dark distressed wood for the top. Pretty cool.

We got a couple of frozen Margaritas and settled in to wait for the band, sipping and indulging in aimless chatter. Finally the announcement came over the sound system: "Ladies and gentlemen, clank your chains, put your hands together, and give a big Dungeon welcome to… The What!"

We clapped and cheered as Sally, Lula, and the rest of the band came striding out onto the stage to a pumped-up version of _Galvanize. _Don't hold back… Connie and I were immediately up and dancing, and before we knew it a couple of guys were dancing beside us, then with us. I sized them up, and they looked like some kind of professionals, maybe accountants or engineers, decent looking, in decent shape although not merry-man hot. No threat, I thought, and threw myself into the rhythm.

As the song ended, Sally grabbed the mike and announced, "We have a very special guest in our audience tonight, Trenton's very own Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Steph, this one's for you," and the band launched into the chorus of Good Charlotte's _Dance Floor Anthem._

_Everybody, put up your hands,  
Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love.  
Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left,  
Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._

Oh, yes, I was really feeling the beat, and the sentiment. I sang along with Sally: I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love.

As Connie and I continued to dance, to my surprise Tank, Lester, and Bobby appeared and pushed between us and the guys we'd been dancing with. One look from Tank and the two guys immediately backed off, turned, and walked away toward the bar.

Okay, I couldn't blame them for bailing. Every single one of the Rangemen is intimidating, but Tank's giant size and glowering stone face make him doubly so. Once they were gone Tank grinned at me and waved at Lula on the stage.

The guys stayed, dancing with us and dragging more chairs over to our small table. When the band took a break Lula joined us, plopping down in Tank's lap. It was finally quiet enough to talk, and I asked the guys, "What are you doing here?"

"Just a night off, Beautiful," Lester replied with his engaging grin. "Didn't expect to see you here, but it's great to have someone to dance with." Sure, as if Lester would have a problem finding dance partners.

Late in the next set the band covered Moby's _Extreme Ways,_ and I fanned my face as an excuse to sit down. Connie and the guys kept dancing and I was left alone to listen to the lyrics:

_Oh babe, oh babe, then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Oh babe, oh babe, like it always does, always does._

All I could think of was Ranger, and it brought tears to my eyes to think that he was back and avoiding me. Especially after the night he left, when he asked me not to forget about him while he was gone. I hadn't forgotten about him, but apparently he'd forgotten about me. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

Had it fallen apart? Was he sorry he'd opened up to me a little? Had he done some thinking while he was away and decided his no-relationship policy was back in effect? I kind of thought we already had a relationship of sorts, such as it was. Hell, even Scrog had thought we were together. Was I so wrong?

As I sat there, feeling all alone amidst the crowd, I felt a tingling on the back of my neck. Ranger? I looked around, suddenly very aware of my surroundings, but there was no sign of him. Of course that didn't mean anything. If Ranger didn't want to be seen, I wouldn't see him. But he was the only one that made me feel like this, that evoked a physical reaction to his presence. My body just knew when his body was nearby.

As I scanned the crowd, I was surprised to see Joe Morelli across the room, sitting at a table very close to a slim blonde woman. I squinted to see who it was… Oh, Myra Slotnik, a nurse from St. Francis. She was from the Burg, had gone to school with us, graduated with Joe. I knew she'd been married and divorced, no children. Joe had his arm around her and as I watched he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

I tore my eyes away. Well, obviously Joe had moved on. Hmph. Not that I wanted him back. I was happy for him, but it just made me miss Ranger even more.

"Hey, Beautiful, is something wrong?" Lester sat down beside me and hooked an arm around my neck.

"No, just getting a headache from the margarita and the loud music. I think I need to go home."

"I've got my car here. I could drop you off."

I nodded, giving him a grateful smile, said goodnight to Connie and the guys, and waved at Sally and Lula.

At my apartment Lester escorted me upstairs and checked for intruders before stopping at the door. "If there's anything at all I can do for you, Beautiful, just let me know."

"I'm fine, Les, but thanks."

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and departed. I washed up and dragged myself into bed, finally letting the tears fall. Where are you, Ranger?

_oOo_

2

_Joe's pov_

It was Friday night and I was sitting in my living room drinking beer, eating pizza, and watching the Rangers play the first hockey game of the season. I had the weekend off, not even on call, so unless a disaster of Biblical proportions occurred, I could relax.

When my cell phone rang, I glanced at it and flipped it open. Carl Costanza.

"What's up, Carl?"

"Hey, Joe, how ya doin'?" Carl's voice was loud and I could hear music pounding in the background.

"Fine. How about you?"

"I'm good. Rosalie talked me into taking her out tonight, to the Dungeon because she heard it was the hottest place in town." Rosalie Romano was Carl's latest squeeze.

"Yeah? So is it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Sally Sweet's band is playing, and they're not bad at all."

"So is this a social call, Carl? 'Cuz I'm watching the hockey game."

"No, Joe, not exactly. I just thought you might want to know Steph is here with Connie and some guys from RangeMan."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, Carl. Have fun."

I flipped the phone shut and settled back to watch the game. Fifteen minutes later, after getting three more calls giving me the same information, I decided maybe I should go over there and see for myself.

As I drove toward the river I thought about Stephanie. It had been nearly two months since we broke up, and as far as I knew this was the first time she had been out since. I knew for a fact that Manoso was back from wherever he'd been when Steph and I broke up, and I was pretty sure that they hadn't been together. If anyone had seen them I'd have heard about it, just like I was hearing about her being at the Dungeon tonight.

Maybe Manoso had finally gotten what he wanted out of her and gone on his way. Maybe Steph was ready to settle down now and give up that damn bounty-hunting job. Not that I wanted Manoso's rejects, but if she groveled enough I wouldn't mind having her back. She'd probably finally learned her lesson about him.

In the time since she left I buried myself in my work. I hadn't tried to date anyone yet, still thinking Stephanie would change her mind about us. We'd broken up before, several times, and she always came back to me. We had all that history, common Burg background, mutual friends—all things that tended to draw us together. Why did this time feel different?

I pulled up to the Dungeon and badged my way in to avoid the line. The place was loud and dark, but in the occasional flashing lights I spotted Steph almost immediately. She looked absolutely delicious, dressed completely in form-fitting black, tall and slender with those gorgeous long legs.

She was dancing with Connie Rosolli from the bonds office and three guys. Tank was easily identifiable, and I strained to see who the other two were. Dark-haired Latino, but not Manoso. Santos. And a tall, well-built black guy with a buzz-cut. Brown.

Manoso's three top dogs. Crap. I wondered if they were keeping an eye on Steph for him. I hoped she hadn't picked up another stalker.

As if they felt my eyes on them, two of them looked over toward me and I quickly turned my head, grabbing a random blonde woman and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Joe, how great to see you," she said, smiling at me. Shit, she's from the Burg, graduated with me, pretty sure she works at St. Francis. What the hell is her name? Mona, Myrna…

"Myra. It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. Guess you probably heard Harry and I got divorced."

Fuck. She had the black widow spider look, like she was about to devour me. Everyone knew about divorcees. After years of regular sex, they get so horny after being separated or divorced for a while that they'll screw anything in pants.

Well, it had been a while for me, too. I looked her over. She looked good, slim and pretty, her hair carefully arranged in tousled waves, and I guess she'd had her teeth fixed, no longer a rabbitch.

I guided her to a tiny table in the very back of the room, probably the last open table in the place. I had a good view of Stephanie and her entourage, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to talk with Myra for a bit.

I signaled the waitress and we ordered drinks. The music was so loud that it was hard to talk, but we got in a few words between songs. As we sat her hand dropped down to rest on my thigh, and I slid my arm across the back of her chair.

After dancing for what seemed like hours, Stephanie finally went back to her table alone. She sat with her chin resting on her hands, watching the dancers. All of a sudden she seemed to stiffen and started looking around at the crowd, behind her, to the sides, across the room. Oh crap, she was going to see me. She knew I wouldn't hang out in a place like this.

As she squinted toward me I quickly turned to Myra, pulling her close and kissing her with all I had. Steph wouldn't be able to see my face from this angle. I kept it up for a while, then finally released Myra.

Turning back toward the room, I saw Santos putting an arm around Steph's neck, pulling her toward him. He said something to her, and she said something back, then they both rose. Looked like they were leaving. Shit. I didn't think she'd be screwing one of Manoso's right-hand men, but you never know with her.

I sat quietly until they'd been gone long enough to be out of the parking lot.

"I've had enough of this noise," I shouted to Myra. "I'm going to take off."

"Oh, would you mind very much taking me home?" she asked. "I came with friends and I don't think they're going to be ready to leave until the place closes."

"No problem," I told her. What else could I say? No, I don't want to take you home because I still love the woman who dumped me? Besides, I really needed some release tonight after watching Steph dance.

As expected, Myra invited me in for "coffee," and we ended up in bed. She was a pretty good lay, but I got out as soon as I decently could once we were done, telling her I'd call her but not really intending to.

On the way home my SUV just seemed to go into auto-pilot, taking me to Stephanie's building. I sat in the lot for a while looking up at her bedroom window. Her apartment was completely dark, no signs of life, no unfamiliar cars in the parking lot.

She was probably sound asleep in bed. Or shit, maybe she went home with Santos. I still had my key to her apartment. Maybe I should just go up and check to see if she was okay.

No, that was too much like stalking. Much as I wanted to know if she was in there, breaking and entering was taking it too far. I was a cop, after all, sworn to uphold the law.

I finally decided to head home, noticing as I was pulling out that there was a Porsche Cayenne parked on the street half a block down. The windows were heavily tinted so I couldn't see if there was anyone inside, but I knew that car. Manoso's. Fuck.

But if he were up there with Stephanie he would have parked in the lot. I'd seen it before, his car parked in her lot overnight, even when we were together. God, I hate that bastard!

I arrived at home, let Bob out, and finally hit the sack, still thinking about Stephanie and Manoso. I tossed and turned for hours, but finally slept around dawn.

_oOo_

3

_Ranger's pov_

I sat in the Cayenne watching Stephanie's parking lot. I could just see the fire escape leading to her bedroom window from my spot down the street. At least if someone went up there I'd have a chance to stop them.

Watching her dance at the Dungeon earlier I'd almost given in to my desire to sweep her away and make her mine. I've never felt this way about any woman. She's so beautiful and good, and she makes me feel worthwhile again, like a human being rather than a killing machine. I want her more than I thought it was possible to want anything. She's my vision, a light in the darkness that was my life before I knew her.

I'd stayed away from her in the weeks since I came back because I knew I couldn't see her without touching her, without holding her, kissing her, making love to her. I pride myself on my control, and yet she has the power to smash through my defenses. Like the night I left, when I couldn't stop myself until it was almost too late. I'd barely avoided spending the night making love to her, and she was still technically with Morelli then.

I was determined to control myself until the time was right. I made up my mind when I came back from my last mission that I would wait until two months after her breakup with Morelli. I knew from Tank, who heard from Lula that they broke up the day I left, so just a week more to go. Next Friday I planned to ask her out to dinner, maybe take her dancing and see where things went from there.

I'd never actually dated since I joined the army thirteen years ago. My life hadn't been my own for the eight years I was in the service, so my female companionship had consisted of consensual one-night stands. My marriage was the result of one of those nights, and much as I loved Julie, I regretted it had happened. Rachel deserved better, and I tried to give it to her by getting out of the way.

Even after leaving the service I was so busy trying to build up RangeMan that I couldn't be bothered to date. And quite frankly, until I met Stephanie, there was nobody I wanted for more than a night's release.

She's totally changed my life. I thought I was fairly happy before I met her, contented at least, but she proved me completely wrong. I'd tried to get over her, pushing her back to Morelli after our night together, but I knew now I couldn't live without her. Her faith in me makes my heart ache, makes me think maybe I really do deserve some happiness in spite of what I've done.

I watched as an SUV pulled into Steph's parking lot. Morelli. It was nearly four a.m. I wondered what the hell he was doing here.

I saw him at the Dungeon, and I knew what he'd been up to. I watched him watching Steph dance, and I saw him grab the woman next to him when he thought he'd be spotted by my men.

I'd seen him sit with the blonde, still watching Steph, and I knew he'd only kissed the woman to try to avoid being seen. I also knew that Stephanie had seen him. She'd looked curious but not particularly hurt.

Unfortunately I knew I was the one hurting her by not going to see her since I came home. I hope I'll be able to make all that up to her next week.

I settled back to keep watch over her as I had every night since I returned, and as I will every night until she is in my bed for good. I can grab a couple hours of sleep later.

I'm not crazy, just crazy in love with her.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4—The Date**

The following Friday morning I was sitting on the couch in the bonds office looking over my one new file when I felt a tingle that started at my toes and jittered up my legs, swirling into my belly. I looked up and there was Ranger.

"Can I see you outside for a minute?" he asked, yanking me up and dragging me out the door.

The second we got to the alley he had me pressed against the brick wall, his body hard against mine, his tongue in my mouth. The intensity of the kiss scorched me, leaving me weak and quaking.

When he pulled his lips away he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against his heat and hardness.

"I've missed you." His voice whispered over my skin like a silk sheet. "I've tried to stay away for a respectable amount of time, but I just can't take it any longer."

"I've missed you, too." I inhaled his scent and my tongue darted out to taste his earlobe.

He groaned and kissed me on the neck before releasing me. I leaned against the wall to make sure I could stay upright.

"Dinner tonight," he said, more a command than a question. "Rossini's. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Do you have a job for me?" I asked. "A distraction? Surveillance?"

"No, not a job." The corner of his mouth twitched a little bit. Ranger smile. "A date."

"A d… d… date?" I could barely get the word out. Omigod. A date with Ranger? Is it the apocalypse? Did I miss the signs?

I know Ranger loves me, in his own way. He told me so. But a date…?? It was too much to wrap my mind around and I stared at him, open mouthed.

He smiled, a real one this time that warmed his eyes and liquefied my knees. "Yes, a date. You know, a man and a woman, together, dinner, maybe a movie or dancing, goodnight kiss…"

The thought of a goodnight kiss from Ranger gave me a hot flash, and the burn in my cheeks told me they were blazing. I clamped my mouth shut and closed my eyes for a second, desperate to calm down before my mind exploded and my body burst into flames.

"Okay, seven. It's a date." I was trying to play it cool, but inside I was doing a Snoopy dance. Yes! Finally!

Ranger's hand lay possessively on my lower back as he guided me into the bonds office, releasing me with a stroke up my spine that made me shiver. I sank back down on the couch as he got his files from Connie and drove off to fight the powers of darkness.

"Lula," I said when I regained the power of speech. "I need to go shopping." I needed a new dress for my date.

"Well let's go, then, girlfriend." And we were off to Macy's.

_oOo_

Date. Date. I kept repeating the word to myself, still not believing it, afraid to be happy. After all, this was Ranger, the guy whose life didn't lend itself to relationships.

I tried on a dozen dresses. They were all okay, but I wanted something really special for tonight. I wanted to show Ranger how much I'd missed him, and how much he'd be missing if he walked away from me again.

Finally Lula steamrolled into the dressing room with a dress for me to try on. It was blue silk, classy and more conservative than I usually wore. It hit me just above the knee, clinging to my curves and making me look taller and thinner.

This was it. I didn't know it until I tried it on, but now I knew. It was perfect.

I had to have it and nothing was going to stop me, not even the fact that it cost more than I usually make in a week.

I pulled out my credit card. Now that I'd found the dress I knew tonight was going to be perfect.

_oOo_

I spent two hours getting ready for my date with Ranger. I scrubbed, shaved, and exfoliated to within an inch of my life and set my hair in hot rollers to loosen the curl.

My hair came out as perfect as my hair gets, loose tousled curls cascading over my shoulders, and I kept my makeup light, knowing that Ranger preferred that look for me. Just a tiny bit of blusher, lip gloss, understated smoky eye shadow, and two coats of mascara for courage. Okay, better make that three.

The dress looked just as gorgeous as it had in the store, and lacy-topped thigh-highs with black FMPs finished off the look nicely. The blue of the dress almost perfectly matched the blue of my eyes, and I looked pretty damn good, if I did say so myself.

At about five minutes of seven there was a knock at my door.

Huh, I thought, wondering if it was Ranger. He usually just lets himself in.

I checked the peephole to make sure it wasn't some new crazy after me. Can't be too cautious, even though I hadn't had any stalkers in a while. Nope, not a crazy, at least not an unfamiliar crazy. Man in black.

I opened the door and looked Ranger over. Wow! He looked amazing! Black dress slacks and a black silk dress shirt, open at the neck to reveal a triangle of tantalizing café-au-lait skin. Hair loose on his shoulders. Diamond studs in his ears. The sight of him sent heat sweeping through me.

While I was looking him over, he was assessing me as well. His eyes deep and warm, he smiled, a real smile, although not his patented 200-watter. "Wow." He echoed my own thoughts about him. "You look amazing."

"Come on in," I invited. "I just have to grab my purse and I'll be ready to go."

I stepped back into my bedroom and found the small black bag that matched my shoes, transferring lip gloss, my ID and credit card, and enough money for cab fare home. Yes, this was Ranger, but my mother had ingrained this habit into me at an early age, and it was second nature.

After a moment of reflection I stuffed in my cuffs and a tiny keychain-size pepper spray. Never hurts to be prepared.

As I walked back into the living room, Ranger was standing near the door, leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. The man's control may be legendary, but his patience is almost as absolute. He never seems to be in a hurry.

He straightened as he saw me and held out his hand. "Ready?"

"For anything," I answered playfully, putting my hand in his.

"Smartass," he replied, but continued to hold my hand. He even took the elevator, thankfully Mrs. Bessler free, in deference to my four-inch heels. On the slow and creaky ride to the first floor he pulled me close and kissed the side of my head above my ear, then laid his cheek against it.

"Did I tell you how much I like that dress?" he murmured, his breath caressing my ear and sending sparks sizzling through me.

"I think the word amazing was mentioned." I leaned back and looked up at his beautiful face, stroking my fingers over his smooth-shaven cheek. "And by the way, you look terrific, too."

He held my eyes with his, dark and intense. The kind of eyes you could get lost in. The kind of eyes you could fall into and never get out. Never want to get out…

The elevator doors opening to the lobby interrupted our gaze, and he reluctantly released me but kept hold of my hand as we strolled to the parking lot. The Turbo was parked right beside the door, of course. I may be lucky in finding my skips, but that man has the best parking karma I've ever seen.

He held the car door for me, releasing my hand finally when I got in. Bending down and leaning in, he reached around to fasten my seatbelt and then touched his lips to mine, sending a fresh wave of desire coursing through me. Making a small sound in his throat, he backed off and closed the door.

As soon as he pulled out of my parking lot, Ranger reached over and captured my hand again, holding it loosely on his thigh. I came out of my daze as we turned onto Hamilton Avenue, heading for the Burg and Rossini's.

He was in his driving zone, and I looked casually ahead through the windshield, thinking about what this date might mean, afraid to hope and yet my natural optimism trying to burst out. As I glanced at the oncoming traffic I suddenly jerked my hand out of Ranger's and threw myself forward with both hands on the dashboard.

"Omigod, turn around, quick!" I ordered.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5—The Takedown**

Ranger glanced in his rearview mirror and jerked the Turbo around in a quick u-turn, heading back the way we'd come.

"Blue Oldsmobile," I gasped, pointing. "That's Ringo Gnypek! I've been after him for weeks and we're about to forfeit on his bond."

"Relax, Babe," Ranger told me. "I've got him."

"He's wily." I tried to subdue my excitement. "This is the first time I've even caught a glimpse of him in the two weeks I've had his file."

We stayed several cars back, and Ringo must not have noticed us screeching around in an illegal u-turn, because he just kept going at a reasonable speed. He was headed away from Trenton, and he turned north onto the interstate.

Ranger is nothing if not impressive at surveillance and trailing, and he had no problem keeping Gnypek in sight without being made, even in the extremely noticeable Turbo. When Ringo took the exit for Lawrenceville, we were two cars behind him.

"His girlfriend lives in Lawrenceville," I told Ranger. "I've been there twice in the past two weeks and both times she said she hadn't seen him. I bet that's where he's headed."

Sure enough, Gnypek turned north on Lawrenceville Road and put on his blinker for Carter Drive. Ranger slowed, and by the time we took the turn, we just caught the rear of the Olds disappearing onto Van Kirk, the girlfriend's street.

We cruised slowly past the house, noting the Olds in the driveway, and Ranger pulled over a couple houses down.

"Wait here," I instructed him as I hopped out of the Porsche.

"Want some backup, Babe?" he asked, getting out and coming around the car to me.

"Could you just stay here and keep your eyes open? There's a high fence around the back, so if he takes off out the back door he'll have to come around the side of the house to get away," I told him. "If you see him come running, feel free to take him down."

I strolled up to the front door, cuffs in my left hand, pepper spray stuck in the top of my thigh-high, and rang the bell. Gnypek couldn't have gotten too far inside, because within a few seconds he opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie." I held out my right hand to shake hands with him. His automatic response was to shake my hand, and as I held his right hand in my right, I slapped a cuff on his wrist with my left hand.

"Ringo Gnypek, I represent the Vincent Plum Bond Agency. You are in violation of your bond agreement and I need to escort you to the Trenton police station to be re-bonded."

He turned and tried to pull away, but I had a strong grip on the chain of the cuffs and he succeeded only in pulling me towards him. As I teetered on my FMPs he reversed direction and came back at me. Guess he thought he could overpower me, even though he wasn't that much bigger than me, or maybe just push me aside and get out the door.

A lot was going through my head, and I was pissed. This was my first-ever real date with Ranger, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. He had seen me dirty and banged up too many times. Plus I had just spent every penny I had and then some on this perfect dress, and I'd be damned if I'd let this asshole ruin it.

So I took the most obvious strategy available to me. As he stepped toward me I brought my knee up into his groin with all the force I could muster in such close quarters. Guess it was enough, because he folded to the floor, curling in fetal position, groaning and panting.

I gave him a moment, still holding the cuff, and when his breathing became slightly less strident I rolled him onto his belly, pulled both hands behind his back and finished cuffing him.

As I was helping him to his feet Ranger came sauntering over, hands in his pockets. He grinned, the full 200 watts, and looked me up and down. "Love watching you work, Babe."

I was really, _really_ glad I'd managed the takedown without ruining my dress. "Sorry about dinner, but I need to get this asshole to the station. And we'll need to stop at my apartment and pick up the paperwork first."

"No problem. I already called Rossini's and pushed the reservation back to nine."

"Thanks, Ranger."

"No, thank _you,_ Babe. Nothing like a little action on a first date. You never disappoint."

_oOo_

We squashed Gnypek into the tiny backseat of the Turbo and motored back to Trenton. Ranger was in his driving zone, probably planning his next coup d'état, and I was trying to find my own zone so I didn't have to hear Gnypek whining. It wasn't his fault that he got arrested, he didn't do it, he never broke any law ever in his life, yada, yada, yada. Yeesh!

Ranger stood by the car watching Gnypek while I ran up to my apartment to grab my shoulder bag with the bond agreement papers. Guess Ranger didn't want Gnypek to have a chance to do any damage to the Porsche. Can't blame him. If it were my car I'd…. Oh, who am I kidding? If it were my car it would have blown up, maybe been run over by a cement truck by now.

The station was a pleasure for a change. Instead of laughter, ridicule, and money exchanging hands, I got wows and whistles.

"Hey, Steph, is that the latest from Paris for fashionable fugitive apprehension?" asked Eddie Gazarra, one of my best friends on the force, with a smile.

I grinned at him. "Dressed to kill."

Suddenly I felt a body close behind mine, hands on my waist, and a voice whispering in my ear, "Wow, Cupcake, did you get all dressed up just for me?"

Joe. Damn. I'd hardly seen him, even from a distance, let alone talked to him since we broke up. I think he was avoiding me as much as I was avoiding him, and I wasn't expecting to run into him tonight.

I stepped away from his touch and turned to face him. "Hi, Joe, how ya doin'?"

He gave Eddie a look and Eddie rapidly made himself scarce, muttering a quick goodbye to me.

"Bob has really been missing you, Cupcake," Joe said, his whiskey-colored eyes darkening as he looked me over. "And you look great in that dress. I'd like nothing better than to take it off you." He reached for me, as if to pull me into his arms, but I quickly stepped back.

"Joe, you know it's over between us, and I heard you were dating Myra Slotnik. I thought we were both moving on."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not seeing Myra anymore. I figured you'd have heard that I'm a free man again, and I know you haven't been dating." Sure, like I'd be falling all over myself to get him back, just because things didn't work out with Myra. "So why are you here at the station looking all sexy if not to see me?"

"I was on my way somewhere and happened to spot a skip, so I brought him in. I'm leaving now. It was good seeing you, Joe. You're looking well." My Burg manners were a staple to fall back on in times of stress, and I was hoping it would be enough to get rid of him.

"Let me just see you safely to your car, Cupcake," he offered, following me as I headed for the door.

Sure, now he becomes a gentleman. He never walked me to my car in all the years I was with him, except if he was already on his way out to the lot. Courtliness was just not in his repertoire, only innuendo and instant readiness for balls-to-the-wall sex. Not that I'd minded when I was with him, but now it just made me uncomfortable.

"It's not necessary, Joe. I think it would be best if you just left me alone." I turned and stared him down until he backed off, hands in the air.

"Okay, Steph, okay. See you later."

"See you, Joe."

I hurried out to where Ranger waited by the Turbo. The gentle breeze drifted his soft, midnight-dark hair around his fallen-angel face, and his full, lickable lips were almost curved in an almost-smile. He looked good enough to eat standing there, and I hungered for him.

He must have seen something in my expression, because he reached out, took both my hands in his, and leaned down to brush those lips back and forth over mine. Damn ESP. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, swaying a little as the kiss spun me into delicate flight. When his tongue touched mine, arrows of desire pierced me and I wondered if we could skip dinner and just get right to the dessert.

I've never been comfortable with casual sex, although the way my body was responding to Ranger's lips I might have to change my standards. Besides, we were on a date. Something had changed between us, and I was waiting to see what came of it. Hopefully me, and hopefully tonight!

"Are you ready for dinner, Babe?" he asked huskily, ending the kiss but keeping hold of my hands.

My stomach answered him, growling loudly, and I smiled, a little embarrassed. Why can't my body just learn to keep its noises to itself?

"Yes, I'm starving," I told him. And starving for more than food. It had been over two months since I'd had an orgasm, not counting my shower massager, and every nerve was screaming for his touch. Even the gentleness of his lips flooded dampness to my lower regions.

As he walked me around the car, still holding my hand, and opened the door for me, I glanced back at the station. Joe was standing in the open doorway, watching.

Damn.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Ranger asked

Oops, I must have said it out loud.

"Oh, it's nothing, Ranger. I ran into Joe in the station, and he made me feel a little uncomfortable." I shrugged. "But it's really nothing," I hurried to add, seeing a menacing look flash past his eyes.

He helped me into the car again and we headed toward Rossini's again, Ranger taking my hand in his again. I hoped there wouldn't be any more interruptions of our date.

"Has Joe been bothering you since you broke up?" asked Ranger out of the blue. What happened to the driving zone?

"No, no, not at all. As a matter of fact I haven't even seen him to talk to in the past couple of months, just from a distance. And tonight he was just being Joe, not anything to worry about."

"I thought he was seeing a nurse from St. Francis."

"Apparently that's over." I studied him out of the corner of my eye, trying not to let him see I was looking, disconcerted by the out-of-character car conversation. This wasn't normal Ranger behavior and it made me antsy, struggling not to squirm in my seat. Obviously he wanted to know something, and I'd do my best to answer him if only I could figure out where he was going with this.

"So he's ready to start up with you again." It was a statement and Ranger shot a look at me, blank face firmly in place. But there was something in his eyes…

Wondering if he was worried that I was going back to Morelli again, I answered him straightforwardly. "I think he was just horny tonight, and was hoping to scratch an itch. But it's definitely over between us. There's no chance I'm going back to him. He and I aren't right for each other; we just don't want the same things from life. He wasn't ready to accept me the way I am, and I decided I couldn't compromise my dreams to be with him. It's definitely over," I repeated, "for good."

There, that was clear enough. Let's see if that does the trick.

I could feel him relax, an almost imperceptible tension leaving his neck and shoulders. He glanced at me again, this time with warmth in his eyes, and squeezed my hand. Yup, I guess that addressed his concerns. Then he must have found his zone, because he was silent the rest of the way to the restaurant.

There was an empty parking spot right by the entrance, naturally, and Ranger was already around the car and opening my door for me as I reached for the handle. He took my hand again as he helped me out and kept it as we entered the restaurant. I was really getting into this whole hand-holding thing.

I stopped in the ladies' room on the way in to check my hair and makeup after the side trip and takedown. Hmmm, still looked okay. I added a little more lip gloss and went out to find our table.

As usual, Ranger was in a corner, back to the wall. He'd acquired a secluded table in the small back room, with no other tables occupied at this relatively late hour for the Burg. And my chair was pulled around to the corner as well, close to his.

He was on his cell phone when I walked into the room, but when he spotted me he clicked it shut, stood, and held my chair for me. As he sat down he slipped an arm around me, propping it on the back of my chair and pulling me close so that our thighs and hips were pressed tight together. My entire body was tingling, from my ankle right up to and including parts of me that weren't even directly in contact with him.

The waiter came hustling over with a bottle of Dom Perignon and two glasses and popped the cork. I knew that was the best, most expensive champagne that Rossini's carried, and I looked at Ranger curiously. "Champagne? What's the occasion?"

"We're celebrating."

"What are we celebrating?" I figured since he told me _that_ we were celebrating, he'd probably tell me _what_ we were celebrating. Although he says he'll never lie to me, he does sometimes refuse to answer questions. He's a very private person, and I'd learned over the years to try to curb my nosiness where he was concerned. But it was hard.

"Lifestyle changes, Babe."

"Yeah? Your lifestyle?"

"Yeah."

Okay, that was informative. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Mmmm," said Ranger helpfully. I could feel the vibrations in his chest where my shoulder was pressed against him, and it sent a sizzling shaft through me, launching my mind off to thoughts of what was under his shirt. Hard, perfectly defined muscles covered by velvety soft skin. Mmmm, I echoed in my mind. Oops, I thought as a smile flitted across his face, maybe that one slipped out, too. Sometimes my mouth just wasn't connected to my brain.

By this time the waiter had poured the champagne and left, and Ranger raised his glass. Okay, let's go with the flow here. I raised mine as well, gazing over the rim to lose myself in the depths of his eyes.

"To lifestyle changes," he said.

"Lifestyle changes," I echoed.

We clinked glasses and drank. His left arm was still around me, holding me tight against him. He set his glass down, used his right hand to take my glass and set it down next to his, and then pulled me around into his lap, straddling him, chest to chest, groin to groin. He kissed me, his mouth devouring mine, hot and greedy, his muscles tense and quivering as he held me tight against him. A deep ache swamped me, my mind emptying with the heat, and by the time he released me I didn't know where I was, or even _who_ I was. All I knew was that I wanted him, now.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6—The Job Offer**

Every nerve ending sizzled as Ranger's lips released mine with a breathtaking tenderness. I leaned back, my body flickering with need, and my stomach took the opportunity to again announce its emptiness.

Ranger laughed. "Guess it's time to get that beast some food."

He lifted me off his lap and swung me around into my chair, but kept his left arm resting on the back, his hand lightly stroking my shoulder and playing with my hair.

The waiter came hustling over to take our orders. He must have been loitering discreetly outside the room, waiting for the PDA to end. Ranger ordered his usual healthy grilled fish and steamed vegetables, and I surprised him by ordering grilled chicken and pasta in a light olive oil sauce.

"What? No sausage and alfredo sauce?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Actually, I've been trying to eat healthier the last couple of months," I told him. "Been exercising a bit, too."

"I noticed that you've lost a few pounds," he said with a smile. "And your muscle tone is looking good. Proud of you, Babe."

As usual his praise made me feel like a million bucks. After I broke up with Morelli, I made a serious decision to take charge of my life, to try and get better at my job. I was sick to death of being mocked and bet on by the cops, and of being told how incompetent I was by Joe and my mom. So I started running three times a week, on my own, and I was already up to three miles without throwing up.

I also took a four-session course on self-defense at the Y. I had a feeling that was the reason I was able to take Gnypek down so handily with a quick knee to the groin rather than trying to tackle him. The instructor had drilled into us the necessity for acting quickly and using whatever weapons were at hand, and a knee to the groin is one of the best.

Ranger poured us each another glass of champagne, and I suddenly remembered. Lifestyle changes. He'd distracted me with that hot kiss, but I was nothing if not persistent. Pit bull, yeah, that's me.

"So, lifestyle changes?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered, informative as always.

I was going to get this out of him if it killed me. And it just might. But Ranger wouldn't kill me, would he? "Ranger, what lifestyle changes are we drinking to?"

"Well, you know how I sometimes get called away on missions?"

"Uh-huh."

"The mission I just did a couple weeks ago ended my contractual obligation to the government, and I've decided not to re-up. RangeMan still has an open-ended contract with the option to accept or refuse projects on a case-by-case basis, but my personal service is over."

"Wow! That's great news!" I paused, wondering. "It is, right? Good news, I mean?"

"Yeah, Babe, it's good."

I wondered if that meant that his lifestyle would now lend itself to relationships, _a_ relationship, singular. With me. I took a big gulp of champagne, trying to hide my thoughts from his ESP.

The waiter brought our salads, nice diversion, and we began to eat them. "So what brought about your decision?" I asked.

He hesitated, seeming to gather his thoughts. "There were several reasons. First, my age. I'm getting older."

"Yeah, right," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Practically a senior citizen."

"No, really, Babe. I'm thirty-three now, and it's kind of like a professional athlete. They're at their physical peak in their twenties, and then through experience develop skills and strategies that make them still highly effective into their thirties. But by the mid-thirties they begin to slow down and can't physically keep up with the younger players anymore."

"But you're supposed to be the best in the world at what you do," I objected, "at least, that's what the guys told me."

"Have you ever seen an athlete that held on too long, continued to play when he was obviously getting too old?"

"Yeah," I said, "like Steve Carlton. He was my hero when I was little, and he was an awesome pitcher when he was with the Phillies. But he refused to retire, kept moving from team to team, getting worse and worse, and when he finally did retire he went out with a whimper, not a bang. It was pitiful."

"Exactly," Ranger said approvingly. "It's the same thing with my missions. The older you get, the more likely it is that something will go wrong, and moving too slowly in this business can get you dead real fast."

The thought of Ranger getting killed and left in some desolate third-world country made my heart ache and my stomach roll. I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing. "Okay, that makes sense. But you said several reasons. What are the others?"

"Well, there's the business. RangeMan has grown incredibly quickly, and there are more and more matters that need my personal attention. Tank and the core team can handle the operational end very well, but there are certain aspects that I need to deal with myself. Being away for weeks or months at a time without notice has started to interfere with my ability to run and grow the company."

As the waiter came to clear our salad bowls, we polished off the last of the champagne. I was feeling just fine, and when Ranger asked me if I'd like some wine with dinner I smiled happily and nodded. After consulting with the waiter and looking at the wine list, he ordered some kind of white wine. Not being a wine connoisseur, I paid little attention.

I must have zoned out for a few minutes, because suddenly the waiter was back with the wine, and Ranger did the cork-sniffing, tasting thing. The waiter poured, and we raised our glasses.

"My turn to toast," I announced. "To RangeMan."

"RangeMan," he answered, and we drank.

I was feeling no pain at this point, and I told myself I'd have to stop drinking to make sure I didn't pass out on him. That happened to me once before, and I didn't want a repeat. I'm not known for my ability to hold my alcohol.

"Actually, Babe, I kind of wanted to talk with you about the business."

Huh? Me? I was floored. "You want to talk with _me_ about _your_ business?"

"Yeah. I have a proposition for you."

"You're propositioning me?" Oh, yes, I definitely needed to cease and desist with the wine.

"Maybe later." He grinned, a dazzling 200 watts, maybe more. Ranger could stop a train with his smile. Launch a thousand ships.

My mouth was open, and he reached around and closed it with a gentle finger on my chin. "A business proposition, Babe."

Oh. I couldn't decide whether to be relieved or disappointed. His grin got even bigger. How does he always know what I'm thinking?

"Okay," I said, "what's the business proposition?"

"I want you to come and work for me." As I started to protest, he broke in, "Let me rephrase that. I _need_ to you to come and work for me."

My mouth was open again. I gaped at him for a minute and then jumped right in. "Wait just a minute, I'm the one who's had too much wine, here, not you. You're the business tycoon, sober, professional. Have you gone crazy?!"

I was on a roll. "Do you want more cars blown up? Your building blown up, God forbid? Do you want to be the laughingstock of the security business?"

"Babe."

I stopped for breath, still goggling at him, and the waiter took advantage of the momentary lull to sweep in with a tray on his shoulder. We watched in silence as he served our dinner and filled our water glasses. Finally, after being assured we were fine and in need of nothing further, he exited the room.

As I opened my mouth to continue my tirade, Ranger said, "Babe, just listen to me for a minute."

"Okay." I sighed and nodded for him to go ahead, picking up my fork and starting to eat automatically.

"You just heard me say how quickly the business has been growing, right? And you've seen how busy we are, too."

I nodded again.

"One of the areas where we're spread really thin right now is in fugitive apprehension. Skip tracing was my first job, how I started the business, and I did it all myself."

I continued to nod, starting to feel like one of those bobblehead dolls.

He went on, "Nobody knows better than you that fugitive apprehension takes much more than brute force. It takes research, and patience, and persistence, and most of all, it takes instincts."

Uh-oh, I was beginning to see where this was going.

"Stephanie, I've never met anyone with better instincts than you. Your knowledge of the Burg is unmatched, and you're almost as knowledgeable about the rest of Trenton. You know people, and you have a way of gaining their confidence. People talk to you, tell you things. You have the tenacity of a dog with a bone. You never let go and you never give up."

Wow, that made me sound great. Except maybe for the dog with a bone part. But bone… No, don't go there. He might ESP.

I knew I wasn't as good as he made me sound. Yes, I was making an effort to get better, but everyone knew I'd never be really good.

Ranger was reading my mind again. "Babe, you _are_ good at your job. _Very_ good. You know I'd never lie to you."

"But what about my regular skips, and what about Vinnie? I can't just leave him with Lula and Joyce."

"We can handle that with no problem," he said. "We'll just renegotiate Vinnie's contract with RangeMan to include your skips, too. As a matter of fact, we can just subcontract to him for all his fugitive apprehension. That way you can still take care of your regulars and oversee the RangeMan team for the higher bond skips."

"Oversee the RangeMan team?!" My voice was so high-pitched I was afraid it was beyond human audio capabilities and could only be heard by dogs.

"Yeah, Babe. I need you to head up the bond enforcement business for RangeMan. It's a management position, and you'll be a member of my core team, along with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. I'm prepared to offer you a manager's salary plus an annual bonus based on the profitability of your department."

Omigod. Twinkly stars were dancing around the edges of my vision and I felt faint. What the hell is going on here? He can't possibly mean it. And there's no way I can do this job. I'm a screw-up. Just ask anyone.

"Babe, you're not a screw-up. On the contrary, you're one of the most competent and talented people I know when it comes to fugitive apprehension. Just think about your capture rate."

Well, I guess that was true. I always caught all my skips. But they were easy skips and I was lucky. It didn't have anything to do with competence.

"Babe, like I said, RangeMan needs you. _I_ need you. Please."

Oooh, now he was playing hardball. The magic word. He knew damn well I couldn't resist him when he said please. But I still couldn't believe that I'd really be anything other than a burden and an embarrassment to RangeMan. And I wasn't thinking straight right now, thanks to the wine.

"Ranger," I started.

He held up his hand. "Don't give me an answer right now. Take a couple of days to consider it. But don't sell yourself short. You're exactly what I need, what RangeMan needs, and you'll be doing me a huge favor if you accept my offer."

Wow. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. But I'd think about it. Tomorrow. When I was sober.

We finished eating in silence, and when the waiter cleared our plates Ranger asked me, "Tiramisu?" He knew me better than anyone, and he knew that Rossini's tiramisu was, in my humble opinion, one of the best desserts on the face of the earth. I nodded.

As I ate my dessert I tried in vain to be quiet, but the occasional moan escaped. Mmmm… Delicious.

Ranger sipped his coffee and watched me eat with ever-darkening eyes. His index finger was tracing small circles on my back, and a slow burning built down low in my belly.

As I finished dessert and sat back with a small sigh, Ranger leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I guess I surprised you with my offer tonight." That was putting it mildly. I tilted my head at him and tried to raise an eyebrow, but I think I only succeeded in raising both. Well, close enough. He got the idea.

He continued, "You were so surprised that you forgot to ask me the third reason I decided my lifestyle needed changing."

The look on his face made my heart pitter-patter, gave me trouble breathing. "What…" I took a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate. "What's the third reason you're changing your lifestyle?"

Instead of answering, he pulled me against him and kissed me, rough and demanding. I melted into him, surrendering to his power. Good thing I was seated, because my legs would never hold me. My panties were definitely ruined now.

"Babe," Ranger murmured against my lips, "do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Just dinner at my parents' house on Sunday at 6," I whispered.

"Spend the weekend with me?" he asked, his lips stroking and teasing mine. "Please?"

My brain was spinning out of control, unable to think, to make any decisions. I just wanted to yield to him, to do whatever he wanted me to. "Okay."

He dragged me up, threw a handful of hundred-dollar bills on the table, and half carried me out the door.

I looked around, confused. What happened to the Turbo? The parking lot was empty except for a long black limo idling at the curb.

The uniformed driver hopped out and came around, opening the back door with a flourish. "Good evening, Mr. Manoso, Ms. Plum."

"Good evening, James," said Ranger, leading me to the limo door.

Holy smokes!

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

_WARNING: Smut. Lots of it.  
_

**Chapter 7—Interlude in a Limo**

_Ranger's pov_

I followed Steph into the limo and the instant the door was closed I had her on my lap facing me, her legs wrapped around my waist. I had a hard-on the size of Montana pressed tight between her legs and my tongue plundered her mouth, feeding a need for her that was ripe and ready to rupture. Christ, I craved her.

She moaned a little, her heart tripping against my chest, her body conforming to mine as if to become a part of me. The kiss spun on, its orbit taking over my entire being.

After a long minute she tore herself away, breathing hard, her eyes searching mine. "Ranger," she panted, "you never told me the third reason you're changing your lifestyle."

There's my girl. Curiosity reigns, and perseverance forever.

"You know why," I told her, and hauled her back against me. My hands had a mind of their own, floating over her, stroking her back, running up and down her sides, cupping her breasts, squeezing her ass. Her tremors fed my desire, and I was helpless with lust.

"I'm not sure I do," she whispered, her trembling fingers pulling open the buttons of my shirt, her hands exploring my bare chest, tracing the ridges of my abs, teasing my nipples. A groan gusted from my throat, uncontrollable.

"Tell me," she breathed into my ear.

I moved both hands to her face, my palms embracing her cheeks, my fingers twisted in the tendrils of hair curling down her temples. I focused all my energy on her and said, "Because I love you, Stephanie, have loved you for a very long time. Because I want to be with you, have a relationship with you. Because I want you to be mine."

Tears deluged her sapphire eyes, glittering in the passing streetlights and threatening to spill over. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, anxious, submerged in the fear that she didn't feel the same way. I thought she cared for me, hoped she did, but I've been wrong before.

A tear rolled down each cheek, but her mouth curved up in the most exquisite smile I've ever seen.

"I'm just happy," she said. "I love you, too, Ranger. I think I've always loved you."

The words inflamed me to madness, spurring me to pillage her with my lips and tongue and teeth. I overtook her mouth again for long minutes before kissing across her jawline to her ear. My warm breath sent a shiver through her, and my tongue stroked along the outer rim until my teeth met the lobe.

My lips nibbled and sucked at her neck, producing a shudder and a mounting heat as she rubbed her center against my erection. I trailed open-mouth kisses along the crease under her jaw, tasting every centimeter before arriving at the other ear. After spending some time there licking and biting gently, I worked my way down the side of her neck to the hollow at the base of her throat, caressing with my lips and tongue.

As I drank in the spot where her neck met her shoulder the flavor of her permeated my soul, flaring the fever banked inside me. I sucked hard, knowing I was marking her but out of control, unable to stop myself. As my teeth sank into her she gasped, "Ranger," and came hard, her fulcrum driving against me.

The contractions of her orgasm against my cock pushed my limits to a razor edge. Her wetness soaked through my pants and, feeling the damp and warmth on my skin, all I could think of was burying myself deep inside her.

Holding her until the pulsating slowed, I threaded a hand in her hair to pull her head back, arching her spine and allowing access to her chest. I kissed down to the neckline of her dress, that beautiful blue dress that looked so amazing on her that all I wanted to do was tear it off.

I reached behind her and unzipped it partway, sliding the straps down her shoulders to reveal the black lace of her bra. My tongue skipped along the lace edge, sliding underneath to lave the top of her breast, working my way to dip down in her cleavage, and then continuing across the other side.

She had lovely breasts, I remembered from our long-ago night together, not oversized with implants but all natural, round and firm with rosy nipples that tasted like nectar. Her spicy scent was humming in my blood and the treasure of her body was as necessary to me as air at that moment.

I pushed the bra straps down her shoulders and used a hand to slide the cups down, exposing her breasts one at a time. A small moan escaped her and she arched more, offering her breasts to me, nipples hard. My mouth circled a breast, my tongue outlining the aureole for as long as I could hang on. After a slow and simmering eternity I sucked the nipple hard into my mouth, catching it with my teeth, and she dropped over the edge again, choking out my name, "Ranger."

Again I gave her time to recover, waiting until her heart, drumming wild under my cheek, moderated.

As I kissed and sucked her other breast, I moved my hand up her leg under her skirt, gently stroking the silken flesh above the lace top of her stocking. As my fingers fondled higher she drew in a sharp breath and it took every iota of control I had not to tear our clothes off and slam into her.

With erotic slowness my fingers shimmied up the inside of her thigh until I reached her center. When I pressed her clit through the lace of her thong she came yet again, a cry bursting from her like a bird startled from its nest. And before she had time to come down, I slid a finger inside the edge of the panties and deep into her. Her orgasm rekindled, and her wetness drenched my hand.

"Dios, Babe," I rasped, overcome with desire for her, for all of her, body and mind, heart and soul. All for me, all mine.

I added another finger, and she cried my name and came once more, her body tensing around my fingers, contracting and gripping me in her heat. Finally spent, she collapsed forward against me, breathing heavily.

"I need you inside me," she whispered, shifting back to unbutton and unzip my pants with deft fingers, freeing my aching cock from its painful prison. Her hand stroked me, slender skillful fingers dancing up and down my length in a rhythm so outrageous it threatened to undo me.

"Not here, Babe." I wanted with an agonizing hunger to take her right there, right then, but I was determined that everything would be just right when I finally made love to her. "Not in the car, not the first time. Let's wait until we get to a bed."

"Okay," her breath shuddered out through swollen lips, "but I need a taste right now."

She took her time tonguing her way down my chest, sucking and biting at my nipples, tearing another moan from me. Lowering her head further, her mouth outlined my abs as she slid down to her knees on the floor in front of me. Her gaze rose to my face, and she licked her lips in a way that bombarded me with passion. Holding my eyes, she dipped her head down and ran her tongue up the length of my cock. The sensation covered me with a thin layer of sweat as I strained to hold on. Christ, it felt so damn good.

She sucked me in with the lips of an angel and the tongue of a devil, and I was ready to go to heaven or hell for her. Her mouth drove me higher and higher until I grabbed her head, trying to pull her away.

"Babe, stop. It's been too long. I can't last."

"Mmmm," she said, the vibrations of her throat sending tremors hurtling through me. When she slipped a hand between my legs to pluck at my balls with gentle fingers, I groaned again and stroked into her mouth. Once, twice, and I came, crying out, "Stephanie," shooting my cum deep into her throat. The intensity of it overshadowed anything I'd ever experienced, and her throat flexed as she swallowed and continued to suck until I was completely spent.

"Mmmm," she said again, crawling up into my lap. Her arms locked around my waist and she snuggled against my bare chest, her head tucked into the crook of my neck.

"Love you, Ranger," she mumbled, heavy voiced.

"Love you, Babe." I wrapped my arms around her and within moments she was sound asleep.

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8—The Weekend**

I drifted into consciousness feeling warm and oh-so-comfortable. I'd had the most amazing dream, and I was reluctant to wake up and lose that sensation.

My mind replayed it. Finally catching the elusive Ringo Gnypek, dinner with Ranger interspersed with passionate kisses, an offer to join the dream team at RangeMan, an erotic interlude in a limo with declarations of love on both sides, and… What then? I couldn't remember, but it had been the best dream of my life.

I squirmed and snuggled a little, thinking about multiple orgasms and Ranger's mouth on my body, Ranger in love with me, his life lending itself to a relationship. Oh, if only…

Something intruded into my contented daze. Something was pressing into my right hip, poking at me. If I could just wake up a little more I could roll off whatever it is.

I pried open a sleepy eye.

Omigod, omigod, omigod!

Both eyes flew wide to the mouth-watering sight of an expanse of mocha-latte chest. I was lying completely on top of Ranger, my head snuggled into his neck, my arms tight against his sides, my hands holding the back of his shoulders. His arms were wrapped around me, one hand in the center of my back and the other splayed across my ass. My right leg was between his legs and his right leg was clasped between my thighs. So what was poking into my hip was…

Omigod, omigod, _omigod!_

"Good morning, Babe." I could hear the smile in his voice and feel the vibrations of his speech on my cheek and chest where we were pressed together.

"What…? Where…?" I trailed off. Oh, yes, brilliant, Plum, scintillating conversation.

I tried to roll off him, but his arms held me close, not letting me go. I twisted a little to look down at our bodies. Ranger was wearing his black silk boxers. I was wearing one of Ranger's black t-shirts and apparently nothing else. I could see the side of my hip and a little of my ass where the t-shirt had ridden up. No panties. His hand cupping my butt was underneath the shirt on bare skin. Possessive, intimate, warming my heart with an aching tenderness for him.

I pressed my lips against his neck in a quick kiss before looking further. Beneath us was a queen-size bed covered in blue-and-mauve flowered sheets. Hmmm. Definitely not Ranger's apartment or mine. The Batcave? Doubtful. Somehow I didn't think Ranger's taste ran to blue and mauve flowers.

I rolled my head a little more. It was a four-poster bed with a large headboard and footboard, covered with a ruffled canopy of the same blue and mauve flowers. Focusing beyond the bed, I could see a wall papered with yet more of the flowers and a couple old-fashioned double-hung windows draped with, you guessed it, the same fabric.

"My God," I said, "did a florist throw up in here?" Oh, shit, I didn't just say that, did I?

Ranger laughed out loud, a sound I didn't hear very often. The shaking of his body as he laughed pulsated against me and I involuntarily thrust my groin against his leg. The laughter cut off abruptly and he pulled me up to his lips for a steamy kiss that went on and on, shimmering through me like sunlight.

Lucky for me he ended the kiss before I started humping his leg like a dog.

"Uh," I said, again trying to pull away. "Bathroom?"

He released me then. Smart man. Somehow he didn't seem like the golden shower type.

"Right over there, Babe." He jerked his head to the right.

I slid to the floor—man, this bed was high—scurried into the bathroom and locked the door. Not that a locked door would stop Ranger if he wanted to come in, but it would get the message across that I wanted privacy for the moment.

Jeez, even the shower curtain was blue and mauve flowers. The towels were just plain blue, thank the Lord for small favors.

I answered nature's call, and stepped to the sink to wash my hands. When I looked in the mirror, I had to clamp my lips together to suppress a shriek. The vestiges of last night's makeup plus truly scary morning hair. I hoped Ranger didn't look at me while he was kissing me good morning.

On the sink was a cosmetic bag. _My_ cosmetic bag, filled with my things. Huh. Wonder how that got here. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I pulled out a brush and elastic ponytail holder and tamed the mop with water as best I could. I washed my face, brushed my teeth with one of the two new toothbrushes on the vanity, and walked back out into the room.

Ranger was lying in the middle of the bed on his back, stretched out, hands behind his head, boxers low on his hips. I felt weak at the sight of so much drool-worthy masculinity displayed just for me. I wanted to leap on him and eat him for breakfast, but I was still a little unsure how much of my dream was real and how much was just in my mind. Besides, the bed was so damn high I would look like an idiot belly-flopping onto it.

"See something you like, Babe?" he asked with a grin.

"Hmph," I grunted. Didn't want to appear too eager, after all, just in case last night was a hundred percent dream. So I walked over to one of the windows and looked out. Hey, the ocean!

"Where are we?" I asked.

His smile was affectionate as he answered, "Let's see how good your powers of deduction are, Babe."

Guess that meant he wasn't going to tell me. I studied the view for a moment. I could see a couple of old-looking houses, a street, and then the water. Running along the edge of the ocean was a concrete boardwalk.

Okay, there are only a couple of towns at the Jersey shore with concrete boardwalks, and I was going under the assumption that we were still in Jersey, although honestly, we could have been anywhere along the Atlantic seaboard. But I don't think I would have slept through a multi-state drive. Oh, who am I trying to kid? I can sleep through anything.

I walked to the other window, which apparently was the front of the building. Across the street I could see several Victorian-style houses with elaborate gingerbread trim.

Hmmm… Victorian houses, the ocean, concrete boardwalk. "Cape May?" I asked.

"Brilliant deductive reasoning, Babe," Ranger answered with a smile, sitting up in bed with his hands still clasped behind his head, stretching. His muscles rippled as he moved and I couldn't help it. I licked my lips.

His eyes darkened and his feet hit the floor, bring him toward me.

"So what are we doing in Cape May?" I blurted out. Hey, inquiring minds want to know.

He reached out a hand and pulled me toward him. "Come on, Babe. Time for a run on the beach."

Oh, crap.

"I can't go running today," I whined. "I don't have any running clothes." Besides, I'd already done my three runs for the week. Just because Ranger is an exercise junkie doesn't mean I have to be.

"Look in the dresser," he told me.

Drat! How did he get my running clothes here? And not just my running clothes. I pulled open drawers. In the top was an assortment of underwear, _my_ underwear. Everything from sports bras and everyday cotton panties to my very best Vicki's lace. In the second drawer was my favorite pair of jeans, a pair of khakis and several of my little t-shirts, both long- and short-sleeved. And my jogging pants. The third and fourth drawers held Ranger's things. It made me feel all melty inside to be sharing a dresser with him.

I had a thought. "But I don't have my running shoes. I can't go running without my shoes."

"The closet."

Double crap! I opened the closet door and sure enough, there they were, along with walking shoes and a couple pairs of FMPs, including the ones I wore last night.

Hanging up alongside his shirts and jacket, aww, all melty again, were several dresses, a skirt and blouse, a hooded sweatshirt, and my favorite lightweight jacket. I couldn't have packed better if I did it myself.

"Who packed my things?" I asked, curious.

"Tank."

I was incredulous. "You let Tank paw through my underwear?"

"Lula helped him."

Oh, that explained the sexy underwear and the fact that most of my very favorite stuff was here. Thank God for Lula.

"It's too early to go running," I told him. "I need at least a couple more hours of beauty sleep in order to be at my best."

"Babe, it's seven a.m. That's a half hour later than you usually go running."

"Well then, it's too late."

"It's never too late."

"But it's Saturday, Ranger. I never run on Saturday." I knew I wasn't going to win this one, but I was going to give it the good old college try.

"Babe," Ranger said. "I'm going to brush my teeth. If you aren't ready when I come out of the bathroom, I'll dress you myself."

I dashed around getting ready, not wanting him to dress me by force. Undress me, maybe…

Ten minutes later, wearing running clothes and sweatshirts, we walked hand-in-hand out the door of our room and down a grand curving staircase to the foyer. A cheerful fifty-ish woman with bleached blonde hair and a wide smile greeted us.

"Good morning, Ranger, and you must be Stephanie. I'm Kathy Jordan, owner of the Captain's Inn. Welcome."

"It's nice to meet you, Kathy." I shook her hand and smiled. She fairly brimmed over with energy, reminding me of Ella.

"We have a great breakfast today," Kathy told us. "Howard has outdone himself. Stephanie, Howard is my husband and our chef. You'll meet him later. This morning there are blueberry scones, granola nut pancakes, cranberry orange muffins, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and of course homemade bread for toast."

"Mmmm, it sounds wonderful," I said, my growling stomach echoing my words. "I'm starving." I turned toward what I figured was the dining room.

"Babe, you can eat all you want after our run." Ranger was still holding my hand, and he pulled me toward the door. "We'll be back in about an hour, Kathy."

_oOo_

An hour later we were back as promised, Ranger dancing around on his toes, shadow boxing, and me dragging along on rubbery legs. Let me tell you, running on the beach is a lot harder than running on the high school track. Even near the water's edge where the sand is somewhat compacted, it shifts treacherously under your feet with each stride, doubling the effort needed to keep going.

I staggered toward the dining room, but Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the staircase. "We'd better get showers before breakfast, Babe."

"My legs are too weak. I can't make it up the stairs."

So of course he slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took the stairs two at a time. Lucky for me no other guests of the inn were around to see me, ass over teakettle, staring at Ranger's butt flexing under his sweats.

He keyed our room door open, deposited me on the bed and said, "Take a rest. I'll shower first."

"I want to shower first." I was being a royal pain in the ass this morning, and I just couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Okay, Babe, go ahead." He gave me a wolf grin. "Need any help in there? I'm good in the shower."

I thought about what he said in the limo last night, if it wasn't a dream, about wanting to make love to me in a bed the first time. Well, it wasn't really the first time, but it would be the first time in a long time. _If,_ the big if, it wasn't just a dream.

"It wasn't a dream, Babe. It was all real. Now get your ass in the shower before I change my mind and come help you."

_oOo_

Twenty minutes later, all clean, shaved, brushed and moisturized, I exited the bathroom dressed in one of the fluffy white robes provided by the inn. I felt better. While Ranger showered I sat at the dressing table and applied minimal makeup. I ran some mousse through my hair to try to control the frizz, but it was going to be impossible with all the ocean dampness and wind. Finally I gave up, pulled it into a ponytail, and got dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved little stretchy t-shirt.

We went downstairs for breakfast and met two of the other couples that were staying at the inn. Ranger looked delectable in faded jeans and a cream-colored Henley shirt, and I could see the women looking him over and salivating. The two couples were together, in their late forties or early fifties, well dressed and well preserved, but the men couldn't come close to approaching Ranger's hotness.

I kept his hand in mine as much as possible, and to give him credit, he didn't seem to notice the women staring at him. Guess he was probably used to it. I wasn't, though, and the rhino mode began building in my chest. He was mine, at least for the weekend, and nobody was allowed to drool over him but me.

Then the breakfast came and I forgot to be pissed. Mmmm… I ate pretty much everything in sight, and when I finished, leaning back with a sigh, everyone in the room was staring at me. Oops… Guess I might have been a little too vocal in my enjoyment of breakfast.

Ranger's eyes were smoldering, and as soon as we were done he excused us with a few polite words, dragged me out into the hallway and yanked me into his arms, kissing me with both hands on my butt, pressing me against him. I could feel the massive effect I was having on him, and my own response swept me toward frenzy.

"Babe, if you're going to keep doing that to me I may not be able to stop myself from dragging you back to bed and making love to you all day long."

Okay by me…

_TBC_

_A/N: The Captain's Inn is not a real place in Cape May, but there are many similar inns and B&Bs there._


	9. Chapter 9

_WARNING: Smut!_

**Chapter 9—The Weekend 2**

We went up to our room, but after a few toe-curling kisses and some groping on both sides, Ranger cleared his throat and said, "Get your jacket. We're going out."

Well, damn! But then again, everyone downstairs knew we were up here, and if we didn't go back down soon they'd all suspect what was going on. And I knew that Ranger's philosophy was that anything worth doing was worth doing well, so when we finally got to it, it wouldn't be a quickie.

I wasn't exactly comfortable with spending the day screwing my brains out in someone else's house. But dammit to hell, the touch and taste of him was rushing through my veins.

I grabbed my jacket and off we went, hand in hand, to explore Cape May. The town was filled with people there for Victorian Week. We strolled along the mall, which wasn't a shopping mall like you'd expect, but rather three blocks of quaint little shops with the street turned into a pedestrian way.

As we walked I noticed Ranger kept putting his right hand into his pocket for a minute and then taking it out. "Is there something in your pocket?" I asked him.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded and smiled at me, still holding my right hand in his left.

"So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Maybe later," with a bigger smile. Okay…

We spent the whole day walking around Cape May, acting like tourists, seeing the sights. But I noticed that Ranger was constantly looking around, aware of his surroundings. It reminded me that his life hadn't been innocent, that there were people from his past that might reappear at any time, seeking revenge, wanting to hurt him or anyone important to him. As much as I might wish for it, he'd never be able to completely relax and just enjoy life. It was something I needed to accept in order to have a relationship with him.

_oOo_

Although we'd had lunch, by six p.m. my stomach was starting to make itself heard, so we headed to Martini Beach for drinks and tapas. The dining room was on the second story, right on the beach, and we sat across from each other at a window watching the water between long, heated looks as darkness fell. We fed each other bits of this and that, and our feet were intertwined under the table.

Finally Ranger glanced at his watch. "Come on," he said, pulling me up. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out." He gave me a grin, his teeth very white in his dusky face, and I heard a tray crash behind me. Ranger's smile is hell on waitresses.

We walked down the boardwalk and he sat me on a bench facing the ocean. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Five minutes later he was back as promised, reaching for my hand and leading me to a group of people just as a woman dressed in a long granny dress and a frilly cap came up carrying a lantern. She set the lantern on the ground and we gathered around.

"Welcome to the original Haunted Cape May tour," she told us. I beamed at Ranger. He must have remembered that Halloween is my favorite holiday. I just love the ghosts and scary stories, and of course, dressing up.

"Cape May is a hotbed of paranormal activity," our guide began, "and a psychic researcher has done extensive studies of some of the houses here."

Oh, boy! Real Ghostbusters!

Two hours later, still smiling from the amusing stories and legends of ghosts and haunted houses, we walked back toward the inn. Ranger was still holding my right hand in his left as he had all day long, and his right hand was in his pocket again.

I was determined to get to the bottom of this whole pocket thing. I knew he had a gun at his back under his shirt, and another smaller one in an ankle holster. The man never went anywhere, even on a romantic getaway weekend, without two guns and a knife. I was pretty sure there wasn't a gun in his pocket. I had been surreptitiously studying him all day, as well as bumping my hip against him several times, and there wasn't enough heft in the pocket to be a gun. So what the heck was his hand doing in there?

"So are you going to tell me what's in your pocket?" I asked him, stopping on the sidewalk outside the inn.

"What will you give me if I tell you?" Wolf grin.

I flung my arms around his neck, yanking the tie out of his hair so that I could slide my fingers up into its silkiness and pulling his head down so my mouth could capture his in a hard kiss. I pressed myself against him and he took his hand out of his pocket and wrapped both arms around me.

"Me," I told him when the kiss ended. His eyes, hot enough to burn, shot me through with flames, and I buried my teeth in the side of his neck. I didn't think I could live another minute without having him.

He jerked away, grabbed my hand again and started to drag me toward the house, but I dug in my heels and pulled him back. Well, he let me pull him back. There's no way I could ever stop him unless he let me.

"What's in the pocket?" I asked again.

His eyes infinite blackness, he reached his right hand into the pocket and slowly withdrew it. Ripping myself away from his mesmerizing stare, I looked down at his hand. Megawatts of electricity tore through me, starting at all my extremities and thundering toward the center, leaving me breathless with desire. Dangling from his fingers was a tiny black lace thong. My thong. The one I had been wearing in the limo last night.

Omigod, omigod, omigod!

Shoving the thong back in his pocket, Ranger dragged me up the steps and into the inn. There was a group of guests in the parlor and I caught a quick glimpse of them as we went rushing by, but Ranger didn't even slow down.

We were up the stairs and in our room in a flash, and the second the door slammed behind us Ranger turned and crushed me against it. His lips smashed down on mine, his tongue invaded my mouth hard and hungry, and his mammoth, rock-hard erection ground into my belly.

I opened myself to him, my mouth, my arms, my body, all of me. I was staggered with need for him, craving his body like someone lost in the desert craves water or a drowning person craves air.

"Ranger, take me to bed," I panted, tearing my mouth from his.

He picked me up with one hand at my back and the other under my ass. I wrapped my legs around him and squeezed, using my feet at his back to pull him tighter against me.

"I can't get close enough to you," I whispered. "I need you inside me, right now."

He was at the bed in two long strides. He tossed me down and yanked off my shoes and socks. As he reached for the button of my jeans, I grabbed him and pulled him down on top of me, tearing at his clothes in a frenzy.

He raised himself up enough to pull off his shirt while I was fumbling with his jeans, trying to get them undone so I could touch what I was so desperate for.

"I'll do it, Babe." His voice was husky, and he was in as much of a hurry as I was.

While he flipped his shoes off and slid his pants down, I quickly undid my jeans and shoved them and my panties off together. Kicking my legs to rid myself of the clothes, I pulled Ranger down to me again, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Now, right now," I begged. "I can't wait another second."

"Babe, just give me a little time to touch you, taste you…"

"No," I interrupted. "Later. I need you inside me… _Right… Now…_"

He supported his weight on his arms and shifted until the tip of his cock was at my entrance. I arched my back and flung myself up, pulling tight against him with my arms and legs until he was sheathed inside me.

It felt like coming home.

I gloried in the welcome weight of him as he began easing in and out with caution, stretching me to accommodate his size. But I was still delirious with need, and I rocked my hips rapidly up and down, both of my hands gripping his ass, until he gave in and met my frantic tempo.

"Babe, slow down a little," Ranger groaned. "You're going to make me come."

Yes, me too.

I could feel the orgasm building in my thighs and gut, and I increased the pace even more, my mouth on his, trying to devour him in every possible way, to absorb him completely into me so that we no longer existed apart but were one entity, a single being, never to be separate again.

And then it was on me like a storm surge, a hurricane that threatened to whoosh me away to the ends of the earth. The sensation annihilated me, tore me to pieces, carried me to ecstasy on its crest.

Somewhere in the furthest reaches of my mind I was vaguely aware of Ranger coming inside me, choking out something in Spanish. But all I knew was combustion, an inferno, burning me up, consuming me with devastating intensity.

I came back to myself after some period of time, I have no idea how long, and again felt his body covering mine, his erection already reviving inside me.

"Doomsday," I muttered, my cheek against his, my breath in his ear, his in mine.

"Mine," he whispered. "You're mine now, Stephanie, and I'm never going to let you go."

After a while he withdrew from me, rolling to my side and leaving me whimpering with emptiness.

I was still wearing my shirt and bra, and he removed them with deliberation, licking up my stomach as he slid the shirt up, showering wet, open-mouthed kisses across my breasts as he slipped my bra off.

"You're the only one who's ever made me lose control like that, Babe," Ranger told me in a low voice, kissing my chin, my cheeks, my forehead. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. You healed me," I said. "You took away every pain I've ever felt. You completed me."

"I love you, Stephanie,"

"I love you too, Carlos."

At the sound of his name on my lips, his eyes darkened again to coals, black and blazing, and his mouth took me over. He kissed and sucked and bit my neck, my breasts, my belly, my thighs, leaving his mark, making me cry out, sending another tornado storming through me. His hands and mouth embraced me all over, everywhere except the one place I needed. As he sucked the crease between my thigh and my body I squirmed and shifted, trying to get him to my core.

He looked up into my eyes, his mouth poised over me.

"You're so beautiful, Babe. Come for me. I want to watch you come."

His tongue darted out and pressed on my clit, and he thrust two fingers inside me, his eyes never leaving mine. I sucked in a breath and my head tipped back, eyes rolling up and closing, but they flew open again when his tongue left me.

"Keep your eyes open, Stephanie. I need to see your eyes when you come."

His eyes locked on mine, his tongue again stroked my clit, and then he sucked it hard into his mouth, nipping and tugging. Oh, God, I wasn't sure I was going to live through this. My body wrenched and spasmed with the force of my climax, threatening to buck him off, but he stayed with me, devouring me, sucking in my juices as they flooded from me, his strong hot scrutiny dominating me.

As I began to come down from the pinnacle, I grabbed his head and pulled him up for an ardent kiss, the taste of myself on his mouth fueling my need for him. He plunged into me, my body entirely open to him, primed and expectant.

Ahhhhh…

The rapture went on for hours. Sometime during the night we showered, soothing each other with soft fingers and Bulgari, but the fondling led to renewed arousal. We coupled in the shower, on the vanity, in the blue-and-mauve flowered chair, and finally made it back to the bed.

As the earliest signs of dawn streaked the sky we made love one last time, tender and filled with emotion, our eyes never parting, our bodies still aching for each other, not yet sated.

And finally we slept.

_TBC_

_A/N: Martini Beach is a real place in Cape May. Great drinks and delicious tapas. The Haunted Cape May tour is also real, and lots of fun._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10—The Weekend 3—Sunday**

I floated back to consciousness, very warm and comfortable, the same as yesterday morning and yet utterly different.

I was again on top of Ranger, chest to chest, my head snuggled into his neck, my forearms tight against his sides, my hands curved under his shoulders. His arms were wrapped around me, a hand cupping my ass. And, déjà vu, his hardness was pressing into my hip.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked him, squirming, sliding up until his length was clamped between my thighs. God help me, I wanted him again.

"I can't get enough of you, Babe," he rasped, his voice hoarse with sleep and desire, his hands moving over me with lazy, lingering caresses that roused my blood.

I was sore from the exertions of last night, but it didn't matter. I opened my legs and slipped down onto him.

_oOo_

Sometime later we were in the shower together, washing each other, finally content with just touching, embracing.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Ranger as we got dressed together, a very intimate act somehow. His man-of-steel body was beautiful beyond reason, rock-hard muscles flexing under luscious skin, and I envied his clothes as they hugged his ripples and ridges.

"Breakfast first," he said, and of course at the mention of food my stomach spoke up. Not very romantic, I thought. I wish I had more control over my body, but I guess the previous evening was proof of my deficiency in that area. Jeez, I had practically assaulted Ranger, possessed like a madwoman by my hunger for him.

As we entered the dining room all eyes were on us. Oh, shit. I wonder if they heard us last night, all night.

I could feel my face flaming, and yet there was no way to rid myself of the afterglow of multiple orgasms. The small satisfied smile that I couldn't conceal always gave me away, apparently even to complete strangers.

"Good morning, Stephanie and Ranger." Kathy flashed a brilliant smile as she led us to two empty seats at the large table. "I hope you had a good night." I blushed even more, wondering how Ranger could be so efficient at controlling his emotions. He never seemed to be embarrassed by anything, certainly not by an intense night of lovemaking that obviously everyone knew about.

We nodded to the two couples from yesterday, and met two older couples. Howard even came out from the kitchen to greet us, grinning and shaking our hands. I was flustered. Ranger was smug. Damn him.

As we ate we made polite conversation. Yes, perfect weather for Victorian Week, a very pleasant fall so far. Lovely place, Cape May. Wonderful accommodations. We escaped back to our room as soon as common courtesy allowed.

Crap, the room smelled like sex. I cracked open one of the windows, hoping that the wet spots on the sheets would be dry by the time someone came in to make up the room, praying that it would be a housekeeper, not Kathy herself.

"Don't be embarrassed, Babe," Ranger told me with a smile. "Every single one of those people down there is jealous of us."

"Well, at least we'll probably never see any of them again," I muttered under my breath.

"Would you like to take a walk on the beach this morning?" he asked. "Howard is making a picnic lunch for us."

"Are you magic?" I asked him. Okay, yes, I already knew the man was magic in bed. But how did he make these arrangements without me knowing? The limo, the ghost tour tickets, a picnic lunch… We hadn't been apart for more than a moment in almost two days.

"I called down while you were in the bathroom, Babe." He gave me the wolf grin. Guess he ESP'd the magic in bed part.

On our way out we stopped in the kitchen to compliment Howard on his delicious breakfasts and pick up a wicker picnic basket and a backpack filled with a blanket and other beach essentials.

The day was gorgeous for October, sunny and calm, and we shed our light jackets. After stowing them along with the picnic basket and backpack in a secluded spot along the dunes, we strolled hand in hand down the beach for miles, silent, lost in our own thoughts.

I thought how wonderful the weekend had been, and how much I didn't want to go back to Trenton, back to real life. I also thought about Ranger's job offer, wondering if he knew how strapped I was for cash, how few skips there were for me in the past few months.

As always he knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry about the job, Babe. Let's just enjoy the rest of our weekend and we can talk business tomorrow."

Sometimes it was really comforting having him answer questions I didn't ask.

We got back to our picnic spot just as I could feel my stomach beginning to assert itself. Spreading the blanket in the sand, we unpacked the basket, finding a bottle of sparkling wine and real crystal flutes.

Ranger poured the wine and held his glass up. I raised my glass and he touched his to it, his knuckles insinuating themselves between my fingers.

"To relationships, Babe."

"Relationships," I echoed, my heart overflowing with tenderness for him.

It was the most delicious picnic lunch I'd ever had. When we finished I covered a gaping yawn with a hand.

"Naptime, Babe?" Ranger lay back on the blanket and drew me down into his arms.

"Yeah," I mumbled, snuggling against him, already half asleep. We'd only had a couple hours of sleep early that morning, not to mention being worn out from the calisthenics of lovemaking. Those nights of passion sure do take it out of you.

_oOo_

I awakened to the beeping of Ranger's watch.

"Time to pack up, Babe, if we're going to make dinner at your parents' at six." We're going to make dinner, plural? As in both of us?

"Your mom won't mind if I tag along, will she?" he asked, knowing the answer. Mom was always prepared for extra people at dinner. It was the Burg way. "I don't want this weekend to end yet."

Neither did I.

We folded the blanket, repacked the backpack and picnic basket, and held hands as we walked back to the inn. After packing and thanking Kathy and Howard for being such great hosts, Ranger carried our suitcases out the door. The limo was idling at the curb, James leaning against the front fender. More magic.

During the two-hour trip back to Trenton we dozed together, Ranger leaning against the cushioned side of the car, legs up on the seat, and me stretched out between his legs, my upper body cuddled against his chest.

We pulled up in front of my parents' house at five minutes to six, and there standing at the front door were Mom and Grandma. Mom had her arms folded across her chest and was tapping her foot.

Oh, shit.

Ranger pushed a button to lower the screen separating us from James, who passed back two bunches of flowers and a box covered in Spanish words. Magic again. Peace offerings for the parents. Smart move.

James hurried around to open the limo door for us and Ranger helped me out, draping an arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the door.

His presence didn't faze my mom. "Stephanie Michelle Plum. Where have you been all weekend? I've been calling and calling. I called all your friends, even Connie at the bonds office, and nobody knew where you were. I finally sent your father over to check your apartment and make sure you weren't lying there dead."

Great.

Ranger jumped right in to defend me. "It was my fault, Mrs. Plum. I needed Steph for the weekend, and cell service was spotty where we were. Next time I take her out of town I'll be sure to let you know."

Goddam it, I'm a grownup. I'm almost thirty-three years old. I have my own place, my own job, such as it is, my own life. I shouldn't have to report my whereabouts to my mother like a teenager.

I opened my mouth to tell my mother off and Grandma Mazur jumped in. "So, Stephanie, you spent the weekend with the bounty hunter with the great package." Grandma was getting a little hard of hearing, and her voice was very loud, stopping me before I could speak. "I wouldn't mind getting me some of that." She rolled her dentures around in her mouth, smacking a bit and staring pointedly at Ranger's crotch.

Ranger pulled me in front of him and adroitly changed the subject. "I hope you don't mind if I join you for dinner, Mrs. Plum. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," and he handed Mom and Grandma each a bunch of flowers.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Mom's Burg mentality kicked in. "Guests are always welcome for dinner." She looked down at the bouquet in her hand. "What lovely flowers. Thank you very much."

I realized challenging my mother for her attitude could put my future desserts in jeopardy, so I took deep breaths to calm myself. "Mom, what was so important that you had to reach me?"

"Your sister and Albert went with us to the lodge dinner on Saturday night, and we needed you to watch the girls," my mother told me. "But they had to hire a babysitter instead."

Sure, make the assumption that I had nothing to do on a Saturday night. "Well, I was out of town and wouldn't have been able to do it anyway, even if I had gotten your messages."

I pulled my cell phone out of my bag. Eighteen missed calls, fourteen voicemails. I didn't even look at it all weekend, and most of the time it had remained in my shoulder bag in the closet of our room… I drifted off into a daydream about "our" room and what had transpired there…

"Come inside." Mom interrupted my lascivious thoughts. "Dinner is ready."

I kept myself between Grandma and Ranger, not wanting her to pinch his ass or try to cop a feel of his "package." The only person I wanted to touch that package was me. But Grandma retaliated.

"Is that a love bite on your neck?" Again with the really loud voice as we sat down. "I see Ranger's got a matching one. I tried to give one to Eddie DeChooch when we were dating, but I almost swallowed my teeth so I had to stop."

Thank you for pointing out the marks on our necks, Grandma. And eeuw, too much information. Even my dad looked up from his plate at that one, glancing at my neck and then wincing. Good thing both Ranger and I were wearing our hair down, because there were more marks. I was covered with them, neck, shoulders, belly, breasts and thighs. Ranger's ardor knew no bounds, and I had matched it bite for bite.

We ate pot roast and potatoes and gravy, vegetables and rolls, at least I did. Ranger took only lean meat with as little gravy as possible, plus lots of vegetables. No salad for dinner at Casa Plum. He kept his left hand on my knee through most of the meal, squeezing every little while, reassuring me that everything was fine.

Finally dinner was over, and Ranger slipped my dad the box of what I guessed were Cuban cigars. The two of them disappeared out to the garage while I helped Mom and Grandma clean up.

Let the Hungarian Inquisition begin.

"Stephanie, are you and the bounty hunter an item now?" asked Grandma the instant the men were out the door.

"Grandma, we work together." I wasn't ready to go public. I didn't want our relationship, new as it was, to be the talk of the Burg, and without a doubt Grandma would use it as fodder for her weekly trip to the beauty parlor. She felt it was her obligation to have interesting news to beef up the conversation.

"I heard you were kissing at Rossini's on Friday night," Mom interjected. "I got a dozen phone calls about it on Saturday morning."

How the hell did that news get out? There was nobody there but us. But that explains the fourteen messages trying to get me to "babysit." She was trying to find out about the date.

"Ranger and I are good friends, Mom. The story must have gotten blown all out of proportion." I'm going to hell for lying to my mother.

I fended off more questions as we finished the dishes, but no urging to go back to Joe. Out of character for my mother. She must not have heard that he was no longer dating Myra.

As soon as I could slip out the back door I ventured to the garage, finding Ranger and Dad in a cigar-smoke haze. They shook hands as we said goodnight, Dad saying, "You're a good man, Ranger. Take care of my little girl."

And Ranger replying, "Always, Frank."

Always?! What the hell were they talking about?

We went back through the house so I could get my bag of leftovers and we could thank Mom for dinner. Ranger told her how good the pot roast was and how much he enjoyed having a real family dinner for a change, and Mom blushed and stammered as he gave her the full 200 watts. Lucky she wasn't holding a tray of dishes.

We made our escape out the front door and found that the magic fairies had left us the Turbo. Since I was pretty sure it was some Merry Men, I snickered to myself at how they'd react to being called magic fairies.

"What's so funny, Babe?" asked Ranger, raising a questioning eyebrow at me. The ESP must have failed him.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about magic."

As we were about to pull out from the curb, he turned to me. "Will you come back to Haywood with me? I don't think I can sleep without you tonight."

"Okay, Carlos, let's spend the night in your bed." I wondered if saying his name would have the same effect as it had last night.

His eyes deepened, and he turned and jerked the car out into the street, rocketing from zero to sixty in two point three seconds flat, the force of the acceleration pinning me back in the seat.

Yup. Zoom, zoom.

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11—Back at Haywood**

Ranger zoomed so fast that the twenty-minute trip to the RangeMan building on Haywood Street took less than ten. The Turbo screeched down the ramp into the garage and I jerked forward, my seatbelt ratcheting and then holding, as Ranger slammed to a stop just shy of hitting the wall by the elevator.

Before I could even gather my things, he was at my door, dragging me out with both hands under my arms and pulling me into the elevator. As the doors closed he aimed his remote at the control panel to take us to the seventh floor, and then clicked another button at the security camera to scramble it.

"Babe, you shatter my control just by saying my name," he growled into my ear. He pulled me tight against him, and it was obvious how much he wanted me. His arms imprisoned me like steel bars, crushing me against him, and his lips attacked mine as if he were starving for me, making my heart stutter.

He once told me that if I wanted him to be Superman I should spend the night with him. At the time I thought it was macho posturing, but after last night and this morning I had no doubt that it was fact. The man's staying power was incredible and his recovery time almost instantaneous.

As we exited the elevator on seven, he aimed the remote at his apartment door and then swept me up into his arms. He carried me across the threshold like a groom carrying a bride, and I was blown away by it, wondering if it was intentional, another way of making me his.

He kicked the door shut behind him and practically sprinted into the bedroom, laying me carefully on the bed. I could see him struggling to regain control, like a physical battle taking place within his body.

Kicking off his shoes, he joined me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, both of us still fully clothed.

"Dios, Babe," he murmured into my ear, his mouth all over my face, my forehead, my hair. "You have no idea how many hours I've spent fantasizing about having you here in my bed."

"Carlos," I whispered, and that was all it took. He was a wild man, ripping off our clothes and ravaging my body. When he finally slammed into me, the word choked out of him.

"Mine."

_oOo_

Much, much later we lay lax and sated side by side, sweat-slicked skin cooling in the dimness of his bedroom. Ranger held me close, and my arm rested across his waist, my leg over his thigh. Finally I rose and dragged myself into the bathroom to clean up.

As I stood in the soothing spray of the multiple shower heads, letting the hot water ease aching muscles and hypersensitive skin, a touch of cool air whispered over me and warm rough hands joined my own in stroking away the soreness. Ranger. We washed each other's bodies and hair, and toweled each other off with tender comfort.

On the back of the bathroom door I was surprised to find not one, but two soft terrycloth robes. The smaller one was a perfect fit and I slipped it on. Ranger just wrapped a towel around his waist and led me out to his huge combined closet-dressing room.

Over on the right-hand side where my couple of RangeMan uniforms and black Rangeman-logoed underwear usually sat on a bench, there was a new dresser, an exact match to Ranger's on the opposite side. My dresses and other things from my suitcase were hanging neatly beside it, my shoes lined up underneath.

"You got another dresser," I observed.

"For you, Babe, so you can keep some clothes here."

I stared at him for a second, wide eyed and open mouthed. Then I pulled open the top drawer. Underwear, a full selection that included what had been in my suitcase, my practical Rangeman sports bras and panties, and several beautiful new silk-and-lace sets that I'd never seen before. Picking one up, I saw that it was my size, and I turned back to gape at Ranger.

"I told Ella to get whatever she thought you'd need, Babe," he said, answering my unspoken question.

The second drawer was filled with absolutely gorgeous lingerie, lacy nightgowns, sexy teddies, and sweet little tank-and-boxer sleep sets, all brand new. Victoria's Secret tags. I blushed, thinking of Ella picking out this intimate apparel for me to wear for Ranger.

"Ranger, this is too much," I protested. "It must have cost a fortune."

"On the contrary, Babe, it's nowhere near enough. I'm just getting started."

"But…"

He interrupted my attempted argument. "It's a gift, Babe. For you. And the cost was nothing compared to how much I care for you, how much I want to make you happy. No price, remember?"

Awww, now I started to tear up. To hide what I was feeling, even though I knew he could read my every thought, I turned back to the dresser. I smoothed my hands over the stunning nightgowns, wondering if I should wear one to bed.

"Would you rather sleep in this, Babe?" Ranger held out one of his black t-shirts.

"Thanks." I took it gratefully. I slid the robe off, dropping it on the floor, the feeling of his eyes on my nakedness sending a sizzle through me. I quickly pulled the shirt on and added black cotton bikini panties. Enough is enough, and I was going to have trouble walking tomorrow as it was.

As I watched, Ranger pulled off the towel, dropping it onto the bench that was now at the back of the dressing area. He stood there for a moment, making sure I noticed that his cock was standing at half-mast again, proof of how much he wanted me. Honestly, he must be a god, a Cuban sex god, to have anything left.

Pulling on his black silk boxers, he took my hand and led me back into the bedroom, picking me up and placing me on my side of the bed. Walking around it, he climbed in, stretched out on his back, and pulled me over against him.

Inhaling his distinctive scent, a mingling of Bulgari, sandalwood, and something else that was unique to him, I relaxed and settled in for the night. Feeling perfectly content and indescribably happy, I drifted off to sleep.

_oOo_

I woke up confused, not knowing exactly where I was. I was on my stomach on top of a warm, hard body that was obviously very glad to see me.

"Good morning, Babe."

Ranger. It was all starting to come back to me. The date… The weekend… It was like a dream, but this morning I knew it had been real.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"I was just thinking how happy I am right now." I stretched and yawned, remembering my clothes in his closet, remembering…

Omigod! Rex! I tried to leap out of Ranger's arms, but he held me tight. I'd left poor Rex all alone for the weekend without a thought! Oh, God, I knew I was a bad hamster mommy, but this was really bad. Hamster abuse bad, the kind where they came and took your baby away from you.

"Rex," I started.

Ranger was quick to interrupt. "Rex is in the kitchen, Babe, all tuckered out from running all night. I had Tank pick him up Saturday morning and bring him here. Ella's been taking care of him."

I relaxed back against him, weak with relief. Thank God, he thinks of everything. I thought back to last night, wondering why I hadn't noticed Rex's cage in the kitchen. Oh, yeah, Ranger had carried me from the elevator into the apartment and straight into the bedroom, and we hadn't left the bedroom since.

Or at least I hadn't. His hair was damp. He'd showered, which meant he'd probably gone running, maybe to the gym, too.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven. Time for breakfast. What are your plans for the day?"

"Seven! It's way too early to get up for anyone who's not a crazy, exercise-junkie workaholic. And besides, I need to catch up on my beauty sleep. I had a rough weekend." Well, actually most of the time he'd been pretty gentle, but all those orgasms sure do tire a girl out.

He grinned at me, no doubt knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Okay, Babe, but may I make a suggestion?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"How about you come downstairs at lunchtime and I'll take you out. Then afterward we can sit down with Tank, Lester, and Bobby and discuss what your new position at RangeMan would entail if you decide to accept my job offer."

Gulp. Oh, yeah, I'd been pushing that out of my mind all weekend, residing in the Land of Denial. Now I guess I'll have to think about it, about the possibility of taking charge of the bond enforcement department at RangeMan.

Oh, crap.

I was scared to death to even think about the damage I might do to RangeMan and the merry men if I were running a whole department. And I was afraid I was going to say yes because I can't deny Ranger anything he wants. And he said he _needed_ me…

"Babe, don't worry about it. Before you start weighing pros and cons, meet with us and listen to what the team has to say. You can have as long as you want to think about it after you know more about the job responsibilities."

"But Ranger, there's no way I can…" I started to talk, but he interrupted me again.

"Not now, Babe. Later. Shut up and kiss me."

So I did.

_oOo_

One thing led to another, and about an hour and a shower later I found myself in my luxurious bathrobe, hair in a towel, sitting with Ranger at the breakfast bar eating Ella's scrumptious whole-grain-and-nut pancakes.

"Mmmm…" I couldn't hold back the moans. There were chocolate chips in my pancakes, and I covered them with a ton of butter and syrup. Ranger, of course, was eating his plain. No wonder he didn't moan when he ate—his healthy fare wasn't worth moaning over.

"So are you going back to bed, Babe?" he asked me with a wolf grin.

"I'm up now. Guess I'll take some doughnuts over to Connie and Lula and turn in my body receipt for Gnypek. Might as well get the weekend interrogation over with, catch up on the latest from the Burgvine."

"Your car's not here. Take the Turbo." He knew I loved the Turbo the best of all his cars.

He continued, "And would you do me a favor while you're at the bonds office?"

"Of course. What?" There was absolutely no way I could refuse Ranger anything he asked.

"Would you please pick up the files Connie has for RangeMan?"

"No problem. But don't I need authorization to sign for RangeMan?"

"Yes, but you already have it. I gave Vinnie an authorization for you back when you were working for RangeMan, and I never rescinded it." Hmmm. "And if you get a chance, Babe, would you mind looking through the files to see if there's anyone you know from the Burg? You may be able to save us some time on research and surveillance."

"Sure."

We finished up breakfast and Ranger gave me a smoldering kiss at the door, pulling the towel off my head and sliding his hands into my hair. The heat almost led us both back into the bedroom before he managed to tear himself away. With a steamy look at me, he adjusted his pants and headed down for the fifth floor while I went into the bathroom to finish up my hair and makeup.

In the bathroom was a complete selection of makeup and hair products, all my favorite brands. I silently thanked Ella for anticipating exactly what I would need. My hair was a mess from Ranger running his hands through it, so I opted for a ponytail.

I entered the dressing room and looked around, sighing with pleasure, my heart pitter-pattering to see my clothes hanging there and the new dresser just for me. I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, and added my favorite lightweight jacket that I'd worn at Cape May.

Grabbing the keys for the Turbo I hopped into the elevator, pressing the button for the garage. The elevator slid smoothly to a stop on five, and when the doors opened Ranger stepped in and pulled me tight against him, kissing me long and hard.

"Ranger, the cameras," I gasped, pulling back a little.

"Babe, you're mine now, and I want to make sure there's no doubt in anyone's mind," and he kissed me again. The alpha male marking his territory. I should have been pissed, but it gave me a zing right in the middle of my chest. Funny, though, when Joe got possessive on me I always fought against it. Something to think about later.

When the elevator stopped at the garage level my knees were weak and rubbery from Ranger's kisses, so he walked me to the car, helped me in and kissed me once more, light and easy this time.

"Come back to my office when you're ready to go to lunch, okay, Babe?"

Since it was phrased as more of a request than an order, I decided not to give him any shit. Besides, I was still a little stunned from the kisses in the elevator. "Okay, Ranger. See ya later."

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12—The Skip**

I drove the Turbo over to the Tasty Pastry, got a dozen assorted doughnuts, heavy on the Boston crème, and then headed for the office. Since anyone that knows me can tell from my face whenever I've had multiple orgasms from a non-mechanical source, I did my best to put on a blank face when I walked through the door.

As expected, Connie and Lula pounced on me almost faster than they did on the doughnuts, going with the double-team.

"I heard you had dinner with Ranger at Rossini's on Friday night." Connie was one of the primo sources of Burg gossip and always prided herself on knowing everything, and knowing it first.

"Mmmm," I mumbled noncommittally, my mouth full of Boston crème. I handed Connie the body receipt. It seemed like forever since I picked up Ringo Gnypek on my date with Ranger Friday evening.

"And that's not all, white girl," Lula chimed in, practically dancing in her chair with excitement, the neon green spandex she was wearing threatening to burst from the strain. "We heard Batman be kissin' you like there was no tomorrow."

"And then you disappeared for the weekend, and you weren't answering your cell phone, and your mother was calling everywhere, trying to find you." Connie opened her desk drawer and dropped in the nail polish and file she'd been using when I arrived. She was playing hardball now.

"So did Batman take yo' skinny ass to the Batcave for the weekend?" Lula knew I'd been with Ranger for the weekend. After all, she'd helped Tank pack my clothes on Friday while we were at dinner. But apparently that was all she knew.

"All right, all right," I muttered through a mouthful of doughnut, finally swallowing so I could continue. "Just let me finish my doughnut and then I'll explain."

We ate in silence for a few minutes, giving me some time to consider how much to tell them. I knew I was going to have to give them something, but I also knew that any information they had would go out in an all-points-bulletin to the Burg the second my ass cleared the door.

"Okay," I began, using a bakery napkin to clean the crème and chocolate frosting from my mouth. "Yes, Ranger took me to Rossini's for dinner on Friday night. He had RangeMan business to discuss with me." Not a lie, exactly. Even though he had said it was a date, he did offer me a job, so we did technically discuss business for a few minutes.

"But what about the kissin'," Lula broke in. "We heard there was kissin', real hot. Lots of it."

"Well, there may have been a few kisses," I admitted.

"I knew it! I just knew you and Batman was gonna get together." Lula was squirming, all atwitter. "So what the Batcave be like?"

Connie picked up a file folder and began fanning herself as I answered. "We didn't go to the Batcave. We just went down the shore for a couple days to get away."

"It too cold to be goin' to the beach. But I bet Batman know how to keep a girl warm, don't he?" Lula wasn't giving up until she got some smut.

"It was Victorian Week in Cape May. We did some sightseeing and walked on the beach. That's all, just a little relaxation."

"But, but…" Lula was momentarily at a loss for words. I knew she wanted to know if Ranger and I had slept together, and I knew I wasn't going to tell her.

Connie took over. "So did you have separate rooms or did you stay together?" She was holding my check for Gnypek hostage and waved it at me, pulling it out of reach as I grabbed for it.

"Okay, that's enough questions. I've said all I'm going to say." I was adamant. "Do you have any files for me?"

"Sorry, no," Connie said with regret, finally handing me the check. "None of the low bonds are going FTA lately." Crap. This check would cover my rent, but I was never going to be able to pay my other bills. Guess I'd be mooching food from my parents until things picked up.

"Okay, well Ranger asked me to pick up the RangeMan files. Anything for him?"

Connie handed me a small stack of files, three of them. I moved over to the couch to take a look as Connie and Lula filled me in on other weekend news.

The first two files I looked at weren't from the Burg. One was a Stark Street drug dealer, and the second a gang banger arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. Both scary and not my type of skip at all. But the third…

"Hey, Connie, do you remember Jemeny Springer?" I waved the file at Connie. "He was a year or two behind me in high school."

"His sister Jemima graduated with me, but I didn't know Jemeny. He was too much younger." Connie had been two years ahead of me at McCorristin Catholic High School. Almost all of the Burg plus a lot of the surrounding area went to McCorristin. I kind of remembered the Springers being from the Franklin Park area, adjacent to the Burg.

"When we were at the Dungeon the other week I'm pretty sure he was bartending," I said, remembering the feeling of abandonment because Ranger was staying away from me. What a difference now. "And I saw him take a break and go off with Ginger Giuliani."

"Oh, I know Ginger," said Connie. "Her sister Roberta was in my class, too. She married Gino Bianchi. They live on Fulton Street. Do you want me to give Roberta a call and see if she knows anything about Springer?"

"That would be great." I settled back on the couch watching Lula shuffle a stack of folders she was supposed to be filing.

After five minutes on the phone, Connie had Ginger's address and confirmation that Springer was living with her in Franklin Park and bartending at the Dungeon. Roberta was happy to cooperate, since it seemed that Springer had been bashing Ginger around a bit.

"Thanks, Connie," I said gratefully as I headed out to the Turbo.

_oOo_

I deposited my check at the bank, and since it wasn't too far I thought I'd just drive by Ginger Guiliani's house to see if there was any sign of Springer. Pulling up to the curb just down the street from the small row house, there wasn't much to see. I sat and thought for a minute and then drove around the block to the alley behind the row. Counting the houses to find the back of Ginger's I saw a blue Ford Focus in the parking space. Sure enough, the tag number matched the Springer file.

I dug my cell phone out of my bag and pressed speed dial one for Ranger.

"Yo, Babe" he answered.

"Yo yourself," I replied.

"You still at the bonds office?"

"No, actually I'm in Franklin Park. One of your new skips is inside a row house here, and if you send a couple guys over I'm pretty sure we can take him down right now. He's probably still in bed."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered. "Okay, Babe. Be there in twenty."

I gave him the address, disconnected, and drove to the end of the alley, finding a parking spot where I could see the blue Focus. I dug around in my big bag and found my stun gun, cuffs, and pepper spray, stuffing them in various pockets of my jeans and jacket. My 38 was home in my cookie jar, as usual.

In exactly twenty minutes a black Explorer pulled up behind me, disgorging three men in black. Ranger, Tank, and Lester. Wow, the A-team.

I hopped out of the Turbo carrying the file.

"Hey, Babe." Ranger hooked an arm around my neck, pulled me in to give me a kiss on the forehead, and then released me.

"Bombshell," Tank nodded.

"What's up, Beautiful?" Lester gave me his charming grin.

"Hey, guys. Got a live one here, and I'm thinking we might take him by surprise." I passed around the picture. "Jemeny Springer, FTA for possession with intent to distribute and carrying concealed, a Walther P99 semi."

I paused to give them all a chance to look at the picture, then continued, "See that blue Focus halfway down the block? That's his, and it's parked behind his girlfriend's house. He works late as a bartender at the Dungeon, so I'm betting he's inside, still in bed."

"Okay, Babe," Ranger said. "How do you want to do this?"

"I think if we knock on the front door, he'll likely go out the back and try for his car. So how about I take one of you to the front door with me and the other two can cover the back?"

"Sounds good. Tank and Lester, you take the back. Steph and I will go to the front."

I got back in the driver's seat of the Turbo and Ranger took the passenger side. We drove around to the front, stopping a couple houses down, and Ranger turned to me. "You dressed?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

He gave me a smirk, shook his head and pulled a Glock out of the back waistband of his cargoes. It was just like the one he'd issued to me when I worked at RangeMan. It was very warm from his body heat, and I held it in my hands for a moment before checking the clip and safety and stuffing it in the front of my jeans under my t-shirt.

Ranger pulled out his cell. "You in position?" he asked. "Okay, let's do it."

We walked up the front steps and Ranger stood next to me and slightly behind, hand on the gun at his hip. I opened the screen door and knocked on the wooden inner door. We waited a minute and then I knocked again, louder this time.

"Yeah, yeah, just a minute," I heard from inside.

The lock tumbled and the door opened to Jemeny Springer, bare-chested with mouse-brown hair sticking out in all directions. He was scratching a furry belly above gray sweatpants.

"Jemeny, I'm Stephanie Plum, representing Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. You are in violation of your bond agreement, and I'm going to need to take you downtown to reschedule."

He stood there for a second, mouth open, and then tried to slam the door in our faces. Since my boot was in the door, it didn't close, but he took off toward the back of the house with us in pursuit. By the time we got to the back door Tank had him on the ground on his face and Lester was slapping on cuffs.

"Let me just grab him a shirt and shoes," I told them as they were yanking Springer to his feet. I found a flannel shirt hanging on a chair in the kitchen, and sneakers by the back door. Lester released his hands one at a time so I could put the shirt on him, and I untied the shoes so he could slip his feet in.

"The capture papers are in the Turbo," I told Tank. "Meet us around front and I'll give them to you."

Ranger and I walked back into the house and locked the back door. As I started toward the front Ranger grabbed me by the ponytail and pulled me around and into his arms. Still gripping the ponytail he pulled my head back and captured my eyes with his, deep and dilated.

"Watching you work is so hot. Proud of you, Babe," and his mouth came crashing down on mine.

Holy hotness!

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

_Is anybody reading? If you are, please let me know if I should continue posting._

**Chapter 13—Lunch with Ranger**

Several minutes later, barely able to stand and flushed all over from the feeling of Ranger's hands on me, I pulled reluctantly away. "Come on, the guys are waiting."

I took his hand and walked with him out the front door. Tank and Lester had the Explorer parked behind the Turbo, Springer shackled in the backseat, and after locking up Springer's house I gave them the capture paperwork. They took off for the police station and Ranger and I got back into the Turbo, me still driving.

"Do you want to go for an early lunch right now, Babe?"

"Pino's?" I asked hopefully.

"Anywhere you want, Babe."

"Okay, Pino's."

_oOo_

The lunchtime crowd was just starting to trickle into Pino's as we arrived. There were a few cops at the bar, but no one I knew very well. I nodded to some people I knew as we walked to the back and secured Ranger's favorite corner booth. He sat, as usual, back to the wall, and I slid in across from him.

After we were settled and gave our orders to the waitress, he reached across the table and grabbed both of my hands, holding them in his in the center of the table and leaning toward me to talk.

"Nice job taking down Springer, Babe," he said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal," I told him. "He went to high school with me, and Connie knew his girlfriend's sister, so he was pretty easy to find. And you guys did the hard part making the capture."

"You're wrong, Babe." He shook his head at me, his face serious. "Making the capture isn't the hard part. The hard part ninety percent of the time is locating the skip. And you do that exceptionally well."

"It's just that I grew up here. I know everyone in the Burg, and quite a few people from other parts of the city. It's not anything special, just that I've been around here my whole life."

"It is special, Babe," he corrected. "You're special. And there's something else you did right, too. You called for assistance with the takedown."

"Well, of course I did!" I was surprised. "He wasn't my skip; he was RangeMan's."

"You haven't always waited for backup," he reminded me. "Remember Alphonse Ruzick?"

Oh, yeah. A while back Ranger asked me to see if I could get one of my Burg contacts to report if Ruzick showed up at his mother's house there. I enlisted Sandy Polan, who called when I was at Julie Morelli's wedding reception with Joe. I couldn't find Joe or reach Ranger on the phone, so I went myself, even though I had no gun and no cuffs with me. I made the capture, but not before having garbage thrown all over me, rolling around on the ground with the skip, and being doused with water.

"Well, that taught me a valuable lesson," I said. "I shouldn't get covered in garbage for anyone's skips but my own."

Ranger grinned and brought my hands to his lips, kissing my fingers. His lips were soft and full, and the touch of them spun all the way through me.

Even though I had my back to the room, I could still see the bar and most of the tables in the mirrored wall behind Ranger's head. While it was hard to tear my eyes away from his beautiful face, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Joe Morelli coming in the door.

Crap.

Ranger looked toward the door and gave me the almost-smile. "Babe."

"I gotta go wash my hands," I said quickly. "Be right back."

One of the advantages of the back booth is that it's right by the restrooms. I slid out of my seat, ducking down a little, and hustled into the ladies' room, hoping Joe didn't see me. I wasn't yet ready for him to know I was with Ranger. He had been too jealous of our friendship.

It was Morelli's ultimatum, Ranger or him, that finally gave me the incentive to end that relationship for good. Of course, I was pretty sure he saw us kissing in the police station parking lot Friday night after I turned in Gnypek, so he probably already suspected. And if the rumors about us kissing at Rossini's that same evening were all over the Burg…

Crap, crap, crap.

I just hoped Joe wasn't going to make a big scene and spoil our lunch.

Falling back on that old standby, avoidance, I stayed in the bathroom a good ten minutes. But I knew my pizza would be ready, so I finally exited, only to find Joe sitting in my spot in the booth across from Ranger. I would have turned right back around, but he saw me, so I forced myself to face him.

"Hi, Joe."

Ranger slid off the bench seat and stood, pulling me to him for a hug and a brief kiss, not overly passionate but still a public display of his possession of me. He gestured me into the booth and settled in beside me, saying, "Detective Morelli is joining us for lunch."

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

Joe's teeth were clamped tight in a physical effort to control his temper after Ranger kissed me. "So, Cupcake," he growled, teeth still clenched, "I see it didn't take you long to replace me."

"We broke up more than two months ago. Who I date is none of your business anymore." I was pissed. "You were with Myra Slotnik long before I went out with Ranger."

"Aha," he exclaimed, triumphant. "So you admit it. You're with him now."

Ranger broke in. "What's your point, Detective?"

Joe ignored him, his handsome face contorted with anger as he glared at me. "The whole Burg knows you cheated on me with him, and now you're rubbing my face in it."

I took a deep breath and counted to ten, my hand seeking and finding Ranger's under the table. "I'm going to say this one time, and then you're going to leave and never bring this up again." I gripped Ranger's hand tight and held my other hand up, palm facing him, gesturing for emphasis. "I… _never_… cheated on you. And I'm not rubbing your face in anything. I hoped we could be friends, but obviously you're not ready. It's over, Joe. Please accept that and leave me alone."

"Well, when he's done fucking you, don't expect me to take you back." He got up and stomped out the door.

"Crap," I said, close to tears. "I just lost my appetite."

Ranger slid his arm around my shoulders and kissed me above my ear. "Do you still want to stay here, or would you rather take lunch home?"

"Home."

He gestured to the waitress and asked her to pack our food to go. And in a few minutes we were back at the Turbo. Ranger ushered me into the passenger seat, taking the keys from me and giving me a very sweet kiss on the cheek before walking around and getting behind the wheel.

We rode silently back to Haywood Street, Ranger in his zone, no doubt, and me thinking about the implications of him calling it home. Obviously he meant his home, since that's where we were headed. But did he mean home for me, too? It gave me a fluttery feeling in my chest. But the more I thought about it, being with him felt like home, no matter where we were. Ooh, pitter-patter went my heart.

Reaching the RangeMan building, we got out of the car, each carrying our respective lunches. In the elevator he pulled me against his side, his warmth and strength making me forget all about Joe Morelli.

As soon as we got in the apartment, he took the pizza from me and put the food on the breakfast bar. Backing me up against the counter he wrapped me up in his arms, pulled my head back by the ponytail and kissed me. He began with my mouth and then moved down my throat, nibbling with his lips, sucking my skin gently into his mouth, scraping with his teeth.

"Babe, you taste so good," he huffed against my throat. "You're all I want for lunch."

"Okay."

I really needed to get out of these damp panties, anyway.

_oOo_

Cuban for lunch. Yum…

After my second shower of the day and Ranger's third, we exited the apartment and walked down the stairs to the fifth floor. I knew I had a little cat-that-ate-the-canary smile that just wouldn't go away. And, I thought, giggling to myself, not only did the cat eat the canary, the canary ate back!

Ranger had his hand on the back of my neck and he squeezed it and gave my curls a kiss. "What's so funny, Babe?"

"Nothing. Just feeling good." I giggled a little more.

As we exited the elevator, though, my stomach gave a flip-flop as I remembered. Oh, yeah, the job offer. Shit. Ranger wanted me to work for him, be part of the core team. He'd managed to keep my mind from churning around about it all weekend, and all this morning. But now the time of reckoning was here. I was going to have to talk with him and the guys, and think seriously about changing my life, taking charge of a whole department at RangeMan.

We entered Ranger's office and I flopped down on the couch, gnawing on my lower lip.

"Hey, Babe, do you have the other files you picked up from Connie this morning?"

Oh, yeah, almost forgot about them in my worrying. I pulled them out of my big bag. "Here you go."

Ranger took the two files and glanced through them, asking, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Something has come up that the guys and I have to take care of this afternoon, so we're going to need to postpone our meeting. If you don't have anything going on, would you mind very much starting the research on these two?"

I started to open my mouth, but he spoke first. "I really could use the help, Babe. We're spread awfully thin right now. And of course you'll get your usual pay from RangeMan for the time you spend."

"You don't have to pay me, Ranger," I said. "I'd be glad to do it for you."

"Well, we'll figure that out later," he told me, rising from his chair. "Sit here and use my computer. Vince has taken over your old cubicle with all his equipment."

He pulled me up from the couch, pushed me over to his desk and gave me a breathtaking kiss. Wow, did somebody turn up the heat in here? My knees were wobbly and he lowered me into his chair. The immense strength of his arms never failed to send a tremor through me.

"We should be back before the end of the day, Babe. See you later."

"B… b… bye," I stuttered, finally getting my voice back.

Damn, can he ever kiss!

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I hope the alerts are back to working properly now! And since I wasn't getting alerts for your reviews, I just want to say a mass thank you in case I missed anyone. I appreciate your input so much! --Dee_

**Chapter 14—Research**

It took me a few minutes to recover from Ranger's kiss, but I finally remembered I was supposed to be running searches on the new skips.

I cranked up the search programs on Ranger's computer and began feeding in the info from the files. As results came in I printed them out and leaned back in Ranger's comfy leather chair with a yellow marker, highlighting anything that struck me.

The first skip was Alonzo Washington, Stark Street address, charged with drug possession with intent to distribute. He had several previous charges for the same thing, plus an arrest for trafficking in prostitution that was later dropped. Not a nice guy at all. He'd served a couple of short jail terms, but most of the charges against him were plea-bargained down, so he'd gotten off without doing much time.

As I read through the printouts, I marked Washington's credit card transactions. He had several charges in the past couple of days from the Borgata in Atlantic City.

I picked up the phone.

"Borgata Atlantic City, how may I direct your call?"

"Could I please speak with your chief of security?" I asked.

"One moment, please."

After a pause, "Security, Richardson speaking."

"Mr. Richardson, my name is Stephanie Plum and I'm calling from RangeMan LLC in Trenton. We're a security company, and one of our business areas is bond enforcement."

"Yes, I've heard of RangeMan, although I haven't personally dealt with them."

"We have a Failure-to-Appear Warrant on an Alonzo Washington. He skipped out on charges of possession with intent to distribute and we have reason to believe he is staying at the Borgata. I'm sure you don't want this guy operating out of your casino, and we'd really like to apprehend him and get him back to jail. I was hoping you could help us out with a little information. If I fax you our Authorization to Apprehend, would you be willing to cooperate?"

"Fax me the papers, then call me back and we'll see," Richardson responded.

After getting the fax number and disconnecting, I walked out to the fax machine in the control room and stuck the papers in. Once they'd gone through, I took them back into Ranger's office and redialed the Borgata.

"I've got the papers and am looking them over now," said Richardson when I reached him again. After a pause he asked, "Okay, everything looks legit. What would you like to know?"

"First of all, could you tell me if Mr. Washington is registered in the hotel there?"

Some keyboard noises. "Yes, ma'am, he's booked into our Presidential Suite with five other guests, a total of four men and two women."

"Can you tell me how long he's planning to stay?"

"The computer shows his check-out to be tomorrow, and the suite is already reserved for tomorrow night by someone else."

"Can you give me the suite number?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't release that over the phone."

"No problem. You've been very helpful and I really appreciate it." I took a deep breath. "Sir, if we can put together a RangeMan team this evening to attempt to apprehend Mr. Washington, would you and your force cooperate with us?"

"If you'll cooperate with us by trying to arrest him discreetly, with as little disruption to our business as possible. He and his associates are not the type of clientele we want here, Ms. Plum."

"We always do our very best to capture skips as safely and quietly as possible. Thanks so much, Mr. Richardson. And please call me Steph or Stephanie."

"Okay, Steph, and my name is Tom. When your team gets here, ask for me at the front desk and I'll do my best to help you out."

"Thanks again, Tom, and I hope I'll see you this evening sometime."

My stomach was rumbling so I took a short timeout to grab a sandwich and a bottle of water from the break room. This research stuff sure makes you hungry. Oh, yeah, and my lunch had consisted mostly of Ranger… Mmm…

I shook my head, trying to clear it of lustful thoughts, and got back to work.

The second skip was a gang-banger, Jose Soto, arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. He was a member of the Hearts, short for Darkhearts, who had territory east of Fowler Street. The Hearts took over the top spot in Trenton from the Slayers after that gang was decimated by Sally Sweet with his school bus and his Uzi.

The searches revealed nothing particularly enlightening, but I sat and thought for a few minutes while finishing my sandwich and then went in search of Hector. He was a former gang member and still maintained some contact with a few of his old associates. Maybe he could find something out.

I found Hector in his little office, fiddling with some doodads. Okay, maybe they were geegaws. Or thingamabobs. Hector is expert in the electronic systems of the security business, but I had no clue about the actual equipment he used.

"Bang, bang," he said to me as I stepped into his doorway. Hector is an extremely scary guy, not real big, but something about him… Maybe it was the teardrop tattoo just below the corner of his eye that represented a gang kill. He always greeted me with the 'bang, bang' because I once shot the shit out of a remote keypad that wouldn't let me past the security system he'd installed in my apartment.

"Hola, Hector," I said. Might as well practice my only word of Spanish other than taco, burrito, and chimichanga.

Hector didn't speak much English, but I knew he understood quite a bit. So I handed him the Soto file and started talking.

"Hector, this is an FTA, Jose Soto, a member of the Hearts. My research didn't turn up anything, so I was hoping you might be able to get some intel on him from one of your contacts. Maybe an address or a hangout, something to go on."

Hector looked through the file and then nodded gravely. "Si, Estefani. I will try."

"Gracias, Hector. Adios." Oh, yeah, forgot I knew those two.

"Adios, Estefani."

_oOo_

As I walked back to Ranger's office, Nate Conners, the RangeMan accountant, stopped me just outside the door. He was just as good looking and well built as the other Rangemen, but spent his time down on the second floor with spreadsheets and tax forms.

"Hey, Steph, long time no see."

"Hey, Nate. Yeah, it has been a while. How've you been?"

"Doing it by the book, Steph, as always."

I grinned at him. Accountant humor.

He handed me an envelope. "Here. Ranger said to give this to you."

"Thanks," I said, looking down at the window envelope with my name and address in the window.

"Gotta run, but hope to see you later." And Nate was off toward the elevator.

I continued into Ranger's office, tearing open the envelope as I went. It was a check. As I pulled it out and looked at the amount I gasped and dropped weakly into the desk chair. Five thousand dollars!

Holy flying batshit! What the hell? I looked at the memo line, and it read 'Capture, Jemeny Springer.'

The total bond on Springer was 100,000, which meant that RangeMan's ten percent would be ten thousand. Ranger was giving me half the fee.

Dammit, he must know how broke I am and is giving me a handout. Or, horror of horrors, it's some kind of bizarre payment for services rendered.

No. I immediately quashed that idea. He wouldn't do that. He loves me and respects me; I knew that as surely as my heart was beating. It must just be his way of trying to take care of me.

I stuck the check back into the envelope with its raggedy edge where I tore it open and laid it on the corner of Ranger's desk. We would definitely talk about this when Ranger came back.

I glanced at the clock. Three-thirty already. I was so absorbed in my research that I lost track of the time. I decided it was time for a break and headed up to the seventh floor.

I hit the bathroom, washed my hands, and then stood in the bedroom doing some stretches and toe touches. I hadn't run this morning, and I felt kind of antsy, so I thought I'd hit the gym for a little while.

I checked my dresser in the closet. My dresser… Sigh… Sure enough, workout pants and a short ladies' t-shirt, both black and embroidered with the RangeMan logo. Even black socks and running shoes.

I changed and took the elevator down. The gym was almost deserted, typical for this time of day. I stretched, then hopped onto a treadmill, starting at a walking pace and gradually increasing to a fast jog. After thirty minutes of that, I spent another half hour on an elliptical machine. Finally I cooled off with more stretching and headed back upstairs.

Since my hair had been in a ponytail all day, I didn't bother washing it again, just pinned it up and took a quick shower. Dressing back in my jeans and a clean black RangeMan t-shirt, I took the elevator back to five.

I sat down in Ranger's chair and started to go back through the search results on the two skips, looking for anything I might have missed.

_oOo_

Absorbed in reading, I was totally unaware of my surroundings until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Looking up I saw Ranger standing in the doorway watching me.

My chest filled up at the sight of him. He was wearing his usual black cargoes and t-shirt, and he looked incredibly hot. His body was perfect and he was so achingly beautiful that he almost stopped my heart. If I'd been holding a tray of glasses they would have been shards on the floor.

"Hey, Babe," and the almost-smile turned into a full smile. Be still my heart!

"Hey, Ranger." I tried to play it cool, surreptitiously rubbing the back of my hand across my chin and lower lip in case of drool.

He came striding over and pulled me up from the chair and into his arms. Crushing me to his chest, he gave me another one of those life-threatening kisses, his tongue in my mouth and a hand running up and down my back a couple times before cupping my ass and pressing me tight against a massive erection. After last night, this morning, this noon, I just couldn't believe he wanted me again, but the evidence was right there against my belly.

"Missed you, Babe," he said after ending the kiss. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were very dark.

I had to clear my throat to speak. "Me, too."

"So how was your afternoon?"

As he released me I caught sight of the check on the edge of the desk. "I have something to discuss with you." I handed him the check and stood there looking up at him with my hands on my hips. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a check, Babe. Your share of the fee from this morning."

"Ranger, I don't need any handouts. I'm doing just fine on my own." Okay, big fat lie, but I kept my eyes steady on his.

"Babe, this is no handout. You did all the work on this one and you deserve half the fee. Hell, you really deserve the whole thing, minus a few hundred dollars for our services during the takedown. Shall I have Nate draw up another check?"

"Ranger…" I didn't quite know how to argue this one, so I opted for bravado. "I'm not going to take it."

"Okay, Babe. We still have your approvals from when you worked fulltime for RangeMan. I'll just have Nate direct deposit it to your account."

"Dammit, you will do no such thing! I don't want it and I won't take it."

"Babe, this morning's capture didn't cost RangeMan a thing except a few minutes of our time. You did it all yourself. The way I look at it, you gave RangeMan a gift of five thousand dollars today."

"But you would have picked up Springer anyway," I protested.

"Yes, eventually, after days of research and multiple surveillance teams costing RangeMan thousands of dollars. Instead it cost us next to nothing. So I insist, Babe."

"No, Ranger, I just can't take it."

"How about we make a deal?"

Oh, boy. Him and his deals. "What kind of deal?"

"You come to work for me, and I won't make you take the money. If you're employed here you'll be on salary, so all the bond income will stay with RangeMan. Otherwise you're going to take this money. No argument."

"Ranger, I'm just not sure about working for you." The honest truth was I'm a total chickenshit, scared to death that I'll make a fool of myself, or worse, embarrass Ranger and damage RangeMan.

"Well, we still haven't talked about it with the guys. It's too late for that now, but tomorrow we can do it."

"Okay, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

He gathered me into his arms again, just hugging this time. Finally he released me with a quick kiss to my neck. Oooh, shivers…

"So how did the research go today?" he asked, glancing down at my pile of yellow-highlighted searches.

"Oh, I know where Alonzo Washington is, and if we act tonight we should be able to pick him up."

"Hold on a second, Babe. I want the guys to hear this so you don't need to repeat it later." He punched a couple buttons on the desk phone and I could hear it ringing on speakerphone.

Tank's voice came on. "Yo, boss, what's up?"

"Tank, I need you, Bobby, and Lester in my office."

"Be right there."

Within a couple of minutes the three of them were in the room, making it seem a lot smaller.

"Have a seat," Ranger told them, pushing me down into his desk chair and leaning against the wall beside me. Tank took the leather client chair and Lester and Bobby settled onto the couch.

"Okay, Babe, tell us about Washington."

I passed the picture of Washington around and began talking. "Alonzo Washington. Skipped out on a charge of possession with intent to distribute. The searches showed recent credit activity from the Borgata in Atlantic City, so I called their head of security. His name is Tom Richardson."

I paused and looked around. "He said he'd never worked with RangeMan before. Any of you guys ever heard of him?"

All negative headshakes, so I continued, "He confirmed that Washington is there, staying in a suite with three other guys and two women. Scheduled to check out tomorrow, so if we're going to catch him there we have to do it tonight."

"Great job locating him. How do you suggest we go about this?" Ranger asked.

"Well, Tom told me his security guys would help us if we try to keep the whole thing as quiet as possible, not interfere with business. The big problem will be getting him away from his cronies, all of whom are likely to be armed."

I tipped my head, thinking. "I can see a couple of ways to catch him alone. It's possible we can page him to the hotel desk and grab him there. Or just watch him and see if he breaks away from the group for the restroom or some other place."

I stopped for breath. "If he's not with one of the women, a distraction might get him away from his guys and up to the suite. If it's not too crowded we can take him right at the elevator, and if not there, then up in the hallway."

I looked around again. "So, what do you think?"

Lester gave me a huge grin and answered, "All right! Road trip!"

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15—The Borgata**

It was six p.m. and I was racing around my apartment, grabbing everything I thought I might possibly need in Atlantic City. I pawed through my closet at warp speed, looking for a couple of distraction outfits in case I needed them. Ranger stood in my bedroom doorway watching me.

"Babe," he said.

It's unbelievable how many diverse meanings he can convey with that one simple word. This time I was pretty sure it meant, Babe, it's only for one night and you've packed enough for two weeks. How much more do you think you need?

Not that Ranger was ever impatient with me, or anyone else, for that matter. He is so self-contained that waiting never seems to affect him. He can sit in a car on surveillance for eight hours straight without ever moving or losing focus on his target.

I always wonder what's going through his mind at those times, and I've never had a clue. Planning a huge military invasion of a small third-world country? Making up RangeMan personnel schedules into the twenty-second century? Fantasizing about balls-to-the-wall ferocious gorilla sex? Oh, no, that would be me…

"Almost done," I told him, rummaging through my underwear drawer for the specific push-up bra I needed for one of the distraction outfits.

At last I was ready. As Ranger came into my bedroom to pick up my bags he looked at me, then at the bed, then back at me, his pupils dilating to depthless black and his full lips parting to reveal sharp teeth and the end of a pink tongue. Before I had time to blink I was in his arms and his hot, hungry mouth was devouring me, sending me flying.

"Ranger," I gasped when he let me up for air. "Do we have time for this?"

"Fuck," he said, pulling his head back a little to meet my eyes. "I've been waiting so long for you that it's going to take more than a nooner to satisfy me."

"Don't forget second breakfast this morning," I reminded him with a grin. Well, technically it was first breakfast, and second breakfast had been Ella's muffins, but…

"Babe, every moment I've spent in bed with you is forever etched in my memory. But it's nowhere near enough. Not even close." He ran his large hands up and down my sides before releasing me.

"Well, by the time I'm through with you you'll be begging me to stop," I joked.

He started to reach for me again, but I shot my hand up to stop him.

"Later, sweetie."

His look was incredulous, his voice rising. "Sweetie?"

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Absolutely not," he said with a mock frown. "I'm not a sweetie. No way, no how. Never. I'm a badass. A mercenary. I'm tough, uncompromising, unyielding, a soldier for hire. The complete opposite of a sweetheart."

"Okay, then, later you'll be begging me to stop, _Soldier_."

His eyes as black as onyx, he answered, "That better be a promise, Babe."

We walked out of my apartment with Ranger carrying my big suitcase and an extra small suitcase full of shoes. I was carrying a garment bag stuffed with dresses, skirts and tops. If I had to do a distraction I needed to be prepared for any situation—slutty, preppy-slutty, classy-slutty, formal-slutty, whatever might come up.

Besides the Turbo there were two black SUVs in my parking lot waiting for us. Tank, Lester and Bobby were leaning against one and it looked like Manny and Zero sitting in the other.

"How come we're taking so many guys?" I asked Ranger. "I wouldn't think we'd need seven people to get Washington. Doesn't it make you bleed money to have that many guys on one job?"

"Babe, Washington is worth fifty big ones to RangeMan. I could afford to put the whole company on him for a day and still make a load of money."

He handed my bags over to Tank and Lester, who stowed them in the back of their SUV, then opened the door of the Turbo for me.

_oOo_

We rode the hour and a half to Atlantic City in complete silence, Ranger because he was in his zone, and me because I promptly fell asleep. The dark, womb-like cocoon of the Turbo tended to have that effect on me.

"Babe, wake up. We're here." Ranger's deep voice made awakening a pleasurable experience. I yawned and stretched, my black skirt riding up almost to the promised land. At Ranger's suggestion, I was dressed in a businesslike black suit with a medium-length skirt paired with a black silk shirt. I was Corporate Stephanie, my version of Corporate Ranger.

The doorman opened my door and extended a hand to help me out of the car, but Ranger was there taking my hand. I saw him eying my legs as I swung them out, and I swear he licked his lips. The tingle stuttered from my toes all the way to the top of my head.

Leaving the Turbo to the valet parking attendant, we entered the Borgata. It was the newest of the Atlantic City casinos, and the lobby was a modern marvel of marble and glass with the most unusual chandeliers and dramatic glass sculptures I've ever seen. They were neon curly orange-ish glass tendrils, looking to me like Medusa's hair. Like my hair the time I left Mr. Alexander in the middle of a color job to go chase a skip. The casino was visible through archways on three sides.

We walked across the lobby hand in hand to the desk. "Babe, I'm going to check in while we're waiting for the guys," Ranger told me. "Once they're here we'll go see Richardson."

The guys had taken the two SUVs to the self-parking garage. When you're taking down a skip you don't want to trust your vehicle to valet parking. I smiled at the thought of Tank, Lester and Bobby standing at the grand entrance with a skip in cuffs and shackles, waiting for the valet to bring their SUV around.

"Reservation for Manoso," Ranger said, handing a black RangeMan credit card to the desk clerk.

"Ah, yes, sir, Mr. Manoso. We have your party booked in two adjoining Piatto Suites." The clerk did his thing, and handed Ranger two small folders of key cards. "Thank you, sir. I hope you and Mrs. Manoso have an enjoyable stay at the Borgata."

Mrs. Manoso… My heart was fluttering like hummingbird wings.

Ranger turned and put an arm around me, kissing the top of my head. "That has a really nice ring to it, doesn't it, Babe?" he murmured against my ear.

Oh, God, if you're going to strike me dead for happiness, do it now!

I saw the guys coming in with my luggage, and after arranging to have it delivered to our suite we found a small alcove to discuss our plan of attack.

Ranger started. "Babe, I want you to take the lead since you were the one who set up the alliance with Richardson."

Aha, so that's why he had me dress so corporately.

"Here," he said, handing me a small, flat silver case, business-card size, engraved with my initials. "Use these."

I opened the case and pulled out one of the cards. There was the RangeMan logotype, black block letters engraved on an expensive-looking creamy card. Printed below the corporate name was 'Stephanie Plum, Manager, Bond Enforcement' followed by the RangeMan phone numbers and my old RangeMan email address.

"Ranger," I started, but he interrupted.

"Just use them for Richardson and we'll talk about it later."

"And how about you don't tell him we're RangeMan management," Tank added. "It would be good to be able to evaluate his security program here without him knowing who he's dealing with."

Okay, we'll be Stephanie and her band of thugs, I thought, looking around at the six of them in their identical black cargoes, RangeMan t-shirts and RangeMan windbreakers covering their guns. I was wearing sensible-yet-sexy three-inch heels, bringing me up to a respectable five-foot-ten, but I suspected I looked like a child surrounded by these huge, muscular, luscious-looking men.

Lester spoke up. "I imagine he's already watching us on the security cameras, so we better get going."

With nods all around, the guys stepped back and I walked over to the desk clerk, handing him a card and slipping the case into my jacket pocket.

"Could you please let Tom Richardson know that Stephanie Plum from RangeMan is here?"

_oOo_

After just a couple minutes a really good-looking man in a very nice gray suit, white shirt, and a purple-and-gray striped tie met us in the lobby, holding his hand out to me. "Josh Duvall, Borgata security. You must be Ms. Plum." He was wearing one of those small communications earpieces, almost invisible unless you were looking for it.

I met his blue eyes and shook his hand. "Stephanie, or Steph. Pleased to meet you."

"Right this way, Steph."

I followed Josh, and the guys followed me to an unobtrusive door to the right of the desk, marked "authorized personnel only." At the end of a short corridor was an elevator that took us up a couple levels to a foyer area with several desks and a receptionist. Everything was very plush and nice, and I assumed this was the casino management offices.

On the far left of the reception area was a door marked "security," and we walked through it into a large open area. In front of us was a full window wall, one-way glass no doubt, showing us the entire main casino. On each end of the room there were banks of computer monitors showing various views of different areas of the hotel and casino.

As soon as we entered the room a man stepped out of a separate office to one side. He was just about my height in my heels, medium build, with salt-and-pepper hair and a face that creased deeply with his smile. His brown slacks were rumpled, and his off-white shirt was somewhat wrinkled with the top button open and his brown tie loosened.

He came over with long strides, holding out his hand to me. "Hi, Steph. I'm Tom."

"Hi, Tom. Nice to meet you." I smiled, shook his hand, and fumbled in my jacket pocket for a business card to give to him. He glanced at it and stuck it into his shirt pocket.

"I'm very happy to meet up with someone from RangeMan. I've heard some good things about your company, and I'd like a chance to talk with you about possibly doing some contract work for us on an as-needed basis."

"That sounds great, Tom. Once we get this skip locked down you can tell me what you need and I'll put you in touch with the right people."

"Right, first things first." He gestured me over to one of the banks of monitors. "This is Scott, our surveillance specialist."

Scott looked very young, but was probably about twenty, with pierced ears, eyebrow and nose, and kind of crazy spiky blonde hair. He gave me a quick nod without tearing his gaze away from his monitors. "Right here," he said, pointing with a pen to one of the monitors. "There's Alonzo Washington, and these guys here are with him." He indicated two men on Washington's right and one on his left.

All four of them looked like smalltime gangsters wearing dark suits with dark shirts, lighter ties, and lots of gold jewelry.

"I've gone back through the three days they've been here and followed their movements," Scott went on. "Every day has been the same. They've stayed in their suite all day and spent the evening at the same craps table, staying until about 2 a.m."

"Scott, that's terrific work." I smiled at him and he finally looked at me, doing a double-take and then holding my eyes, a dazed expression on his face. Score one for Corporate Steph, I thought, smiling even wider.

"How about the two women who came with them?" I asked.

Tom fielded this one. "We traced their movements, and it appears they're hooking. I have to thank you for putting us onto them, because we hadn't picked up on it before your call."

"Did you get them yet?" I was concerned that Tom had done something to alert Washington that we were on to him.

"No, we didn't want to take a chance of interfering with your operation. We'll take them into custody later tonight, after you get Washington, and turn them over to the local cops."

"Thanks for that, Tom."

"Well, I was NYPD for twenty-five years, detective for twenty-two, so I know how to prioritize. Washington is clearly a bigger threat than two hookers, and we should have no problem picking them up afterward."

"Great. We have a couple ideas for getting Washington away from his associates, and the first is to just try to page him. Can you help us with that?"

_oOo_

"Will Mr. Alonzo Washington please come to the courtesy desk?" The announcement came out over the loudspeaker system, and I watched the monitors with Tom.

Lester, Manny, and Zero had all changed into civvies and were lurking at strategic and inconspicuous points around the courtesy desk. Ranger, Tank, and Bobby, still in RangeMan uniforms, were just outside the nearby side door. If Washington came over alone, they'd grab his arms and hustle him out with a minimum of fuss.

"Rats, it looks like he's sending one of his lackeys," I said. We watched as Washington's associate had a brief conversation with the courtesy desk attendant and accepted the envelope she handed him. Tom had arranged for a special VIP card, so as not to raise his suspicions.

"Looks like we're going to have to go with a distraction," I said.

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16—The Distraction**

We all went up to our suites. Ranger, Tank, and Bobby had to change into casual clothing so they could blend in with the hotel guests, and I headed for the bathroom with my big cosmetic bag.

Forty-five minutes later I emerged wearing the hotel bathrobe, my hair, face, and body as good as I could get them. Ranger was lounging on the bed waiting for me, wearing dark khaki pants and a black polo shirt, looking good enough to eat. I knew he could read my mind, because as soon as he saw me looking at him he jumped up and held his arms out to me.

I stepped into his embrace, but just gave him a light kiss. "Not now, Soldier. Let's do this takedown, and then I'm yours for the rest of the night."

"Just the rest of the night?" he inquired, parting my robe and running his hands up and down the sides of my thong-clad body, his touch sending heat rocketing through me.

"Well, for starters," I told him with a smile as I pulled away.

I pulled on a clingy, low-cut cherry-red dress with spaghetti straps. It had a flared skirt that floated around my thighs, ending abruptly four inches above the knee, the matching four-inch heels making my legs look very long. It was obvious that I wasn't wearing a bra, and I hoped that would get Washington's attention sufficiently.

Before he zipped me up, Ranger taped my wire into place, running his hands over my breasts as he did so, dipping his head down to kiss my nipples. I moaned at the thrill of his lips on me, pulling his head back up to mine for a kiss.

We tore ourselves apart with reluctance and I looked at myself in the mirror one final time. Great, my hard-as-a-rock nipples were poking out, making it even more obvious that I was braless. I quickly touched up my cherry red lipstick, using a tissue to wipe some off Ranger's mouth.

"Let's get this over with," I said, reaching for the door.

We picked up the guys at their adjoining suite and went back down to the mezzanine level to the plain door that led into the corporate hallway. Tapping on the door and waving at the security camera got us buzzed in.

Tom met us in the hallway, and I could see him struggling to keep his eyes on my face. "You should have no trouble getting Washington to come with you in that dress," he told me, blushing slightly before turning businesslike once again. "Come back to the office and brief the team. I've rounded up four guys in case you need additional manpower."

Entering the security office again, I was met with open mouths, glazed eyes, and a low whistle from Scott the surveillance wizard. Josh was there and Tom introduced me to three other men, all dressed like Josh in suits and ties, wearing those little comm links in their ears.

"These are all the security guys I have on the floor tonight other than the uniformed guards at the main entrances and the cash windows," Tom told me. "Their normal job is to patrol the floor, watching for any trouble. They know the layout of the casino, and are used to dealing discreetly with drunks, dissatisfied customers, and other problems."

"Okay, guys," I said to the group. "Have you seen the photo of Alonzo Washington?" Nods all around. "Good. The objective here is to separate Washington from his three associates, who are probably all heavily armed, and get him to come with me voluntarily."

"I'd go anywhere with you, beautiful," muttered Scott under his breath behind me, causing Tom to give him the evil eye.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and continued. "Now if I can get him to take me to his suite, the closest route would be right out this doorway here," I pointed to the diagram of the building on the wall by the door, "and to the elevator, here, and on up. So we'll position the RangeMan team in pairs here and here," indicating the doorway and the hall by the elevator, "and the last two just outside the elevator on the Presidential suite level. Okay, guys?" Ranger, Tank and the others all nodded.

"Josh, you and your men will continue to patrol the casino floor, but keep one eye on me just in case Washington tries to take me somewhere else. Is everyone set up with communications?"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am," stammered Scott from his computer chair behind me.

I turned and smiled at him. "Thanks, Scott. You'll be in charge of keeping me in sight on your monitors at all times, and you, Tom," I turned to him, "will monitor communications. I'm wearing a wire, so you should all be able to hear whatever conversation I have with Washington. Everyone else will be able to hear me and each other, but I'll be running blind, or rather, deaf. I won't be able to hear you. I'll need all my concentration to deal with Washington."

I looked around, meeting each set of eyes briefly. "Any questions, anyone?"

At the negative headshakes, I smiled and said, "Okay, let's do this."

After a quick communications check, we headed out. Tank and Ranger were going to be the first line of capture, just outside the casino door, so I walked down with them.

Just outside the archway to the casino floor, Ranger pulled me to him for a brief hard kiss and handed me a couple hundred-dollar bills. "Here, Babe, use this to gamble with at the table." I accepted them with a nod. This was, after all, a RangeMan operation, so I deserved to have my expenses covered.

"Go get 'em, Tiger," Ranger said, our little ritual before a distraction, and I grinned and winked at him.

I sauntered over to the craps table. Washington and his cohorts were crowded at one end with piles of chips in front of each. There was just room for me to slide in next to the stickperson, and I exchanged my hundred-dollar bills with the dealer for a small pile of chips. It was a twenty-dollar minimum table, and there was lots of excitement, everyone cheering as a woman at the opposite end of the table was throwing the dice.

"I'm not sure exactly how this works," I confided to the associate of Washington's who was standing next to me. I leaned in over the table, looking at the many possible bets and making sure the top of my dress gapped, giving Washington a view of my lack of support in that area.

"Here, let me help you, gorgeous," Washington said, pushing his sidekick back and sliding down next to me with his pile of chips.

Washington was a tall, trim, good-looking man with chocolate skin and warm brown eyes. He was probably used to women throwing themselves at him. We spent about a half hour gambling, during which time I looked up at him through my lashes, licked my lips, took deep breaths to inflate my chest, and touched him frequently on the arm and shoulder.

Finally I said, "This is fun, but the crowd is getting to me. I need to get out of here for a bit. Come with?" I tilted my head toward the doorway. "I have a room upstairs…"

"How about we go up to my suite and order some room service?" he said with a lecherous grin.

"Sounds perfect." I stuffed my chips into my small evening bag, taking care that he didn't see the stun gun and cuffs that resided there.

"Be back in a while," Washington said to his friends while shoving chips in his pockets, and we headed toward the door.

I grabbed his hand and stepped ahead through the archway toward the elevators, pulling him along as if I were in a hurry. The second he was through the door Ranger and Tank stepped in from each side, grabbed his arms, cuffed his hands behind his back, and pulled him off to the side, out of sight behind a large potted plant.

"Alonzo Washington, you are in violation of your bond agreement, and you're under arrest," Ranger said to him. He and Tank frisked him, removing a gun, two knives, brass knuckles, a bunch of small keys, and what looked like lock picks. Washington stood silent and expressionless, apparently used to being arrested.

I walked away toward the elevators, stopping there to watch but making sure I was removed from the proceedings so he wouldn't know I was in on it. There had been a couple of occasions where skips that I had helped apprehend had later come after me, seeking vengeance.

Bobby and Lester came from the hallway to join Ranger and Tank, and by the time they were finished searching Washington and shackling his ankles, Manny and Zero were there to help. Josh and the other Borgata security guys gathered around, watching and screening the action from the public.

The guys hustled Washington into a back room to hold him until Manny and Zero could bring the SUV around and I hopped into the elevator.

_oOo_

"Terrific job, Steph." Tom was standing in the open door as I walked toward the security office. "That was a very professional operation you just ran."

"W-wow," stuttered Scott. "Y-you were amazing!"

"Thanks, guys, but it was really no big deal. I'm just happy it all went down according to plan."

"Since you're back here now, do you have a few minutes to discuss some possible contract work for RangeMan?" Tom asked.

"Sure, but let me get Ranger. He's better equipped than I am to talk about it." I dialed my cell phone.

"Yo, Babe," he answered.

"Can you come back to the security office to talk with Tom about contract work for RangeMan?"

"Be right there."

"Oh and Ranger," I said quickly before he could hang up on me. "Would you please bring my black sweater from the suite?"

"No problem." And he was gone.

While we waited for Ranger to arrive, I asked if Scott could run back through the camera footage of the entire operation. I watched myself enter the casino and flirt with Washington in quicktime, and Scott slowed it to real time as I pulled him through the doorway and Ranger and Tank made the capture. I looked good, I had to admit, but the dress certainly left little to the imagination.

"Thanks for showing me the tape," I said to Scott. "It's helpful to review and make sure there was nothing we could have done better."

We watched the video feed from the camera outside in the hallway as Ranger approached the door with Josh. Josh swiped a keycard to let them in and brought Ranger into the security room.

"Tom, this is Ranger, Carlos Manoso, the CEO of RangeMan," I said, watching them shake hands.

"Ah, I saw you with Steph earlier on the surveillance cameras, and I wondered if you were someone special," Tom said.

"Did you go back far enough to see us check into the hotel?" Ranger asked him, handing me my sweater.

"No, I didn't. If I'd seen that I could have called up guest registration and found out who you were. We picked you and Steph up live when you met with your other guys in the lobby. Didn't bother going back to see where you came from."

I pulled on the sweater and buttoned a few buttons across my chest to cover the more obvious stuff. That felt much better, although out of the corner of my eye I could see Scott slump back in his chair. Guess he'd been enjoying the show.

Tom, Josh, Ranger and I moved down the hall into a conference room. Josh got bottles of water for us from a small refrigerator in the corner and we all sat.

I did my best to pay attention to Ranger and Tom's conversation about contract workers for special events. Then Ranger made a couple of suggestions for improvements in the casino's security system, and Tom asked him to fax over a quote once Ranger got back to Trenton.

It only took about fifteen minutes, and then we all shook hands again.

"Thanks so much for your cooperation tonight, Tom," I told him as we were leaving.

"Any time, Steph. It was a real pleasure, and I hope we'll have the opportunity to work with you again."

As we walked out onto the mezzanine, Ranger wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me tight against his side. "You were terrific tonight, both in the planning and execution of the capture. Proud of you, Babe."

I tilted my head back to look up at him, and just as I opened my mouth to answer, he pulled me around front to front and his tongue was in my mouth. His hands ran up and down my bare back underneath my sweater and I melted into him, ready to surrender right then and there, in the middle of the mezzanine.

I had a sudden thought and broke off the kiss. "Carlos, stop! Not here."

"Why not, Babe?"

"I bet you anything they're in there watching us, Scott and Tom. I don't want to give them a big show."

"Yeah, it's true, in the casinos big brother really is watching, all the time." He gave me a wolf grin. "So you don't want me to sling you over my shoulder and carry you up to the room to have my way with you?"

I smiled at him as we started walking toward the elevator hand-in-hand. "I'd appreciate it if you waited."

"It'd give Scott something to fuel his fantasies for years to come, Babe," he noted.

"I think Scott already has enough for his fantasies. He spent ten minutes trying to look down my dress while we were waiting for you."

"You want me to kill him?"

"No, poor guy, guess we should let him live."

"Can't blame him, Babe. The sight of you in that dress has certainly given me something to fantasize about. I've been fantasizing taking it off you ever since you put it on." Bigger wolf grin.

"Later, Soldier. I need dinner first."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

_TBC_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17—Steph Surrenders**

Ranger slipped his arm around my waist, and as we walked down the hall toward the elevator his long, skillful fingers crept down and fondled my ass. His touch fizzed and hummed in my veins, and I forgot all about the big eye in the sky watching every move. I turned to him, put both hands on his chest and shoved him up against the wall, following with my body and then my lips. To hell with dinner. I just wanted…

My stomach growled. Damn! I was so ready to go back to the suite. Ranger's kisses, his hands on me turned my knees watery and my resolve to mush.

"Babe, let's feed the beast," Ranger said upon hearing the noises emanating from my midsection. "You're going to need all your strength for the night I have planned."

Oh, boy.

So we phoned Tank and met the guys in the lobby. It being Monday, a couple of the restaurants were closed, but Tank had managed to get us a private room in one of the open ones. It was 10 p.m., closing time for the restaurant, but "It's all taken care of," Tank assured us.

We sat down at an oversized round table, and the waiter immediately brought out two bottles of wine. Once we each had a glass of wine, Tank proposed a toast. "To a successful capture." We all raised our glasses and drank.

"Great job tonight, Steph," Lester said from his seat next to me.

"Thanks, Les," I answered him, "but it wasn't a big deal."

"Are you kidding? You lured him out of there as easy as shit through a goose." He grinned.

"Nice imagery, Santos," I replied, wrinkling my nose at him.

"But he's right, Bombshell," Tank put in. "You did a great job on several levels. First off, you found the guy in just a couple hours. Then you coordinated with casino security. Finally, you personally were responsible for getting him away from his gang so we could grab him."

"Aw, cut it out, Tank." I could feel the redness creeping up my neck to my cheeks, and I took a big gulp of wine to try to cover up my embarrassment.

"Face it, girl, you're a star," Bobby told me, proud as a soccer mom.

"I didn't do anything any of you couldn't have done."

"You're wrong, Stephanie," Ranger said, pinning me with serious eyes and my whole name. "First off, it's pretty obvious none of us could have lured him away from his homeboys the way you did. You have to admit that."

"Well, yeah, I guess so. But you'd have managed to make the capture some other way."

"Maybe, maybe not," Ranger responded. "We'd have spent hours, maybe days, on surveillance and we might never have gotten him alone. And a takedown with those guys around him could have turned into a real cluster fuck. One of our men could have been hurt or killed."

"Okay, okay, so I used what God gave me to lure the guy out. You could have hired anyone to do that, Jeanne Ellen, or someone else."

"Babe, we need to have total trust in everyone who's a part of our team. There's no one we trust the way we trust you. The one time I tried to use Jeanne Ellen for a distraction was five years ago, when it was just Tank and me, and the business was barely getting off the ground. And she totally screwed it up, tried to take down the guy herself before she got him outside. He ended up stabbing her and getting away."

"Oh, God," I said, not knowing exactly how to respond. There had been rumors about Ranger and Jeanne Ellen, and I knew they'd worked together a few times. I really didn't want to know if there'd been anything personal between them.

"She was fine, Babe. He didn't hit anything vital. Only about twenty stitches and she was good as new." Only twenty. "But since that day I've never trusted her. You're the only one I trust to do a distraction, and it's because I have total confidence in you."

Something loosened in my chest knowing that Ranger's trust in me was so unconditional. And that helped explain why he was so cautious when I did a distraction, and why he always had so many men there. That's why he brought Manny and Zero down here, plus allowed the casino security in on the operation. It wasn't that he didn't trust me; he just wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. My heart did a little pitter patter.

Ranger waited for me to process his comments before going on. "There's something else, too. The other thing you did today that the rest of us might not have been able to do was to make an ally of Tom Richardson. You'd be surprised how territorial security chiefs can be, especially when it comes to the casinos." He leaned over and kissed the side of my head.

"Ranger's absolutely right on that, Steph," Bobby commented. "You had Richardson eating out of your hand. Hell, he already had the skip all scoped out before we even got here."

Lester added, "You really have a way with people. That's part of the reason you've been so successful as a skip tracer. People talk to you. They tell you things that they'd never think of telling us."

"But Les, that's just because I grew up in the Burg. I know everybody."

"Know, don't know, it doesn't really matter," Tank asserted. "This morning you didn't know Tom Richardson, and tonight you had him eating out of your hand."

I was tired of arguing, and the glass of wine I'd almost finished was beginning to affect me. "Okay, guys, I give. You're right about everything. Now can we get dinner? I'm starved."

Tank signaled the waiter and we ordered a ton of food. Ranger refilled everyone's wine glass and offered another toast. "To teamwork."

"Teamwork," we all echoed, drinking together.

"So Bombshell," Tank said, "welcome to the RangeMan management team."

"What?" My voice was so high it squeaked. "Wait just a minute. I haven't said yes to Ranger's job offer yet."

"But Babe," said Ranger, "you just agreed that we're right about your skills. Since you're so perfectly qualified to handle RangeMan's bond enforcement business, how can you refuse? I told you how much I need your help."

"Yeah, Steph, we really do need you at RangeMan," Bobby said.

"We have so much other work that we're having a hard time keeping up with the skips," Lester added.

"And we're wasting money and manpower on surveillance because we don't have anyone except Ranger who's got the instincts to be really good at locating FTAs," Tank threw in. "Really, Bombshell, you'd take a huge load off all of us if you'd just agree to come help us."

Quadruple-teamed. Between the four of them and the glass of wine, I was done for.

"Okay, okay, guys. I surrender. I'll try…" I stopped talking because they were all cheering and high-fiving, making so much noise that they couldn't hear me anyway. Holding up my hands to quiet them down I continued, "As I started to say, I'll try it out for a month. We'll see how it goes."

"A month isn't really giving it enough time," Ranger said. "How about a trial period from now through the end of the year? That's about two-and-a-half months. By that time you should have a pretty good handle on things, and we can renegotiate your salary and benefits."

"All right. But I reserve the right to quit at any time if I feel I'm not doing a good enough job."

"I'll get my attorney to draw up the employment contract tomorrow. It'll be retroactive to today, since you really already started the job. Welcome to the RangeMan team, Babe."

"All right, enough business, you guys," Les broke in. "It's time to par-tay!"

_oOo_

After a really delicious dinner accompanied by friendly conversation and lots of laughter, Tank, Bobby and Lester asked Ranger and me if we were going to come gamble with them.

"Well, I'm not much of a gambler," I told them, "but I wouldn't mind watching for a while."

"Not much of a gambler, are you kidding?" Lester asked. "How much did you just make playing craps tonight?"

"Make? I don't have a clue. What makes you think I made money?"

"Josh and the other Borgata guys who were walking the floor told us it looked like you were doing well, Babe," Ranger said.

"I was just putting down bets to stay at the table next to Washington, thinking about how I could get him to come out the door alone with me." I opened my little bag and dumped out the chips. There weren't that many there, really, maybe just a few more than I started with.

I pushed the chips toward Ranger. "Here, these are yours."

"Babe, you made that money. You should keep it."

"No, it's not mine. You staked me, so if I won anything it's yours."

Bobby reached across Ranger and swept the chips over, counting. "Holy shit, woman!" he shouted.

I looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Those are thousand-dollar chips! You've got 3,700 there!"

Huh?

"How much did you start with, Beautiful?" asked Lester.

"Uh, well, Ranger gave me two hundred to play with."

"You turned two hundred into thirty-seven hundred in a half hour?" Bobby was astounded. "Holy craps table, you _have_ to come with us!"

As we walked out of the restaurant and into the casino, Ranger hooked an arm around my neck and pulled me close to his side. "Well, Babe, you sure are RangeMan's lucky charm."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea what you've done today, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Babe, in just one day with RangeMan, you've made the company a grand total of more than sixty-three thousand dollars."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Ten thou for Springer this morning, fifty for Washington tonight, and thirty-five hundred gambling. That's one of the best day's work I've ever had from an employee, and on your first day."

"But it wasn't just me, Ranger. I had all you guys helping me."

"Babe, we were just the muscle. You were the brains. And you really took charge, led the team. I knew you'd be good at this job. Really proud of you, Babe."

Ranger's eyes met mine and he came to an abrupt stop right in the middle of the aisle between the slot machines. He tugged me around into his arms, tipping his head to the side and covering my mouth with his. His tongue touching mine generated white-hot lightning bolts, and I surrendered to the sensation, my body turning to molten metal, fiery and liquid, melding me to him. My thong was instantly soaked, and my rocklike nipples pressed against his chest through the flimsy dress and thin sweater.

I could feel something else rocklike against me, and he took one arm away from me, his mouth still ravishing mine. I felt him reach in his pocket, heard a beep, and then he dragged his mouth away from me, leaving me gasping.

"Steph and I decided to pass on the gambling tonight," he said into the phone, and I could hear the deep boom of Tank's laughter in stereo from further down the casino and from the phone before Ranger snapped it closed.

"Babe, I can't hold back for another second," Ranger growled in my ear, and he picked me up like a child, his hands under my butt, and began striding toward the archway that led to the elevator.

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 18

_WARNING: Smut and nothing but..._

**Chapter 18—Interlude on the 42nd Floor**

I twined my arms around Ranger's neck, locked my legs around his waist and prayed he would keep my skirt over my ass until we made it to the suite.

Ranger strode to the elevator and the doors were opening just as we reached it. Elevator karma, too, I thought, vague and floating on a sea of need.

A middle-aged couple stepped out, looking curiously at us, and several senior citizens who had been waiting began to move toward the doors. Ranger just looked at them and they stopped on a dime, backing up and leaving us alone in the elevator. The doors slid smoothly into place enclosing us into a cocoon of privacy.

As soon as he punched the button for the 42nd floor, Ranger used his body to press me tight into the corner of the elevator. One hand slid under my skirt and stroked me for a second before grabbing the side of the thong and ripping it off with a jerk. He shoved it into his pocket and brought his fingers back underneath my ass to where I wanted them, sliding them back and forth through my wetness.

"Oh, God," I moaned, and he echoed with his own moan as a long, clever finger slid inside me.

"Babe, you're so amazing, so incredibly beautiful," he croaked, hoarse with passion. "I need you, need to touch you."

"What about the cameras?" I whimpered, squirming on his hand, almost not caring. If I hadn't met Scott and Tom and seen the monitors, I wouldn't even be thinking about it.

"It's right above your head, Babe." He stroked the finger in and out, gentle and teasing, making me ache for more, for faster, for harder. "They can't see what's happening, just the top of our heads."

He shifted me a little so that his hard-as-granite erection was pressed directly against my clit.

"Oh, God," I moaned again, yanking the tie off his ponytail and running my fingers through his silky locks. "Oh, God, Carlos, I need you inside me."

Removing his finger from my dripping pussy, he reached between us, flipping open his khakis with one hand and freeing himself. He lifted me up until the head of his cock was pressing against my entrance, and then dropped me down as he effortlessly slid home. Ahhh… His hugeness filled me, stretching my inner walls to accommodate him. It felt so right.

"Mine," he murmured in my ear.

"Mine," I whispered back.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a deserted 42nd-floor hallway. Carefully pulling my skirt back down over my butt, Ranger carried me to our suite and carded open the door, supporting me with one large hand. We were still joined, and every step he took caused a slight jog of his length inside me as his leg lifted and then dropped me, first one side then the other. I could feel an orgasm building as we entered the suite, and the motion of him kicking the door shut behind us pushed me over the edge.

"Ohhhh, Carlos," I cried out as I came, and he held me tight to him, his cock twitching inside me. He gasped out my name, grabbed my gaze with eyes like bottomless black pools, and then he came along, shooting his heat deep within me. His legs shaking, he sat down abruptly on the couch. The bump as we landed pounded him against my g-spot, and the incomparable sensation had me coming again before the first orgasm had even ended.

"Dios, Babe," he groaned, burying his face in my neck.

After a few minutes of just clinging to each other while recovering from the intensity, I lifted my head from his shoulder and leaned back to look at him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Babe, you just make me lose all control. This has never happened to me before. I love you so damn much, Stephanie."

"I love you too, Carlos, so much it hurts."

He was still inside me and I could feel a pulsing that told me he would soon be ready to go again. I leaned back as if to disengage, but he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked. "This is nowhere near over, Babe."

"I need a shower. I can smell the smoke from the casino in my hair." New Jersey is a smoke-free state in all public buildings, including all restaurants and even bars, but the casinos, with their money and power, managed to finagle an exemption to the law.

"How about a bath, Babe?"

"Perfect. Let's go, Soldier."

_oOo_

The suite had the most amazing bathroom I'd ever seen, gigantic, all mirrors and marble and pewter. I'd already used the shower, but the huge Jacuzzi tub looked heavenly, built for two people but easily big enough to hold four.

Without releasing me Ranger leaned forward on the couch, reaching down to untie his boots. He toed them off along with his socks, still holding me tight against him with an arm around my back. The leaning and movement put his face in contact with my chest, and as soon as he got the socks off, he pushed my sweater down off my shoulders. Because it was still buttoned the sweater imprisoned me like a strait jacket, trapping my upper arms tight against my body. I was helpless, and it sent shudders of desire coursing through me.

Ranger stroked my standing-at-attention nipples through the thin fabric of my dress and then slid the straps down to expose them. Pulling my head back by the hair to arch my back, he sucked a hard tip into his mouth. Oh God, oh God. I arched my back further, pressing into his lips, wanting more. The sensation shot through me, and I could feel myself clenching around his cock.

He released the nipple, and I groaned, "Don't stop." He turned his attention to my other breast, licking and sucking and nipping. He was huge inside me, and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I came again.

He stilled and let go of the second nipple.

"No, no, don't stop," I whimpered, wanting another orgasm, in spite of the double I just had.

"This time it's going to last," he told me, kissing his way up the midpoint of my chest to the hollow of my throat. His mouth and tongue traced my collarbone, tasting my shoulders, nipping my neck, tickling my ear, sucking across my jawline until he finally reached my mouth. The feeling of his mouth on mine was addicting, a drug that numbed and stimulated at the same time, making my head spin.

His hands were on my back underneath my sweater, unzipping my dress, releasing the kiss to pull the dress and sweater off over my head. I was naked now except for my shoes, while he was still fully clothed except for his. It was erotic beyond reason, but I needed to feel skin on skin. I slid my hands under the sides of his shirt, feeling my way up his torso, pushing the fabric up to expose his beautiful mocha chest.

When I got up to his pecs I stroked his small dark nipples to hardness and then leaned in with my mouth. He hummed deep in his chest and pulled the shirt off over his head one-handed, tossing it aside. I caught one of his nipples between my teeth, biting and yanking on it. Now it was his turn to moan and arch his back, thrusting his chest toward me.

"More." The word was torn from him. I ran a fingernail over the other nub and then pinched it between thumb and forefinger. "God, Babe, don't stop."

His hips were moving of their own accord, stroking in and out just a little bit. I pumped, meeting and deepening his thrusts, the friction on my clit working me toward another climax.

Abruptly Ranger stood up, lifting me with him, still impaled. He used one hand to push his pants down and stepped out of them as they dropped to the floor. Walking into the bathroom I again felt the jolting of his cock inside me with each step he took, knowing it wouldn't take much more for me to come again.

He sat down on the edge of the tub, my legs still wrapped around him, and turned on the water, testing the temperature with his hand and adjusting the faucets. As we waited for the tub to fill his mouth again found mine, and our tongues tangled and dueled, each trying to take control of the kiss.

Finally he released my lips, stood, and reached around to remove my shoes, tossing them away. Still keeping us coupled, he turned off the water, stepped into the tub, and knelt down, sitting back on his heels. He lifted one of my legs up to his shoulder and swung it around in front of him, rotating me on his cock until my back was to his front.

Omigod, the feeling was exquisite and I gasped with pleasure. I leaned forward, reaching for the end of the tub and sliding my feet back until I was on my knees. He held my hips, rising to his knees to keep us conjoined.

I ended up on my hands and knees in the water with Ranger behind me, doggie style, his hands on my hips. The only other time I'd experienced this position was during my long-ago night with him after the deal. With Joe I always kept the no-doggie-style, no-butt-stuff rule, but with Ranger there were no rules. I wanted him so much that I would do anything with him. Anything and everything…

He began thrusting harder, and as I met his movements we both groaned.

"Dios, you feel so good," Ranger ground out, one hand reaching around to squeeze and roll my nipple and the other wrapping around me, hand pressing on my belly.

"More, faster, harder." I was so overcome with passion that I was practically sobbing. "I need to come. Please."

Finally he was slamming into me and I was meeting every thrust, our bodies slapping together, both of us panting and gasping. The hand on my belly slid down to my clit, talented fingers grabbing it and pinching hard. The climax that had been building in my loins hit like a firestorm, raging through me in a blazing inferno. I cried out, every muscle in my body clenching, lost in pure sensation, barely aware of Ranger calling my name as he reached his own pinnacle.

_TBC_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19—Getting Down to Work  
**

We arrived back in Trenton shortly after noon on Tuesday, heading straight up to the seventh floor for a delicious Ella lunch. She even left one perfect, fudgy brownie on a plate covered with plastic wrap for me. There are not enough wonderful words in the English language to describe Ella.

My mind drifted back to the night before in Atlantic City.

Some unknown time after the doomsday orgasm in the huge tub, we separated with great reluctance, shampooing each other's hair and washing each other's bodies with soothing caresses. Climbing into the king-size bed, I thought Ranger would be ready to sleep, but I was wrong.

He made love to me again, leisurely and lingering. He said he wanted it to last all night, and it practically did. His mouth and hands brought me to miraculous heights, dropping me off the edge of the world over and over again, and he only allowed himself release when I was completely undone. Who knew heaven could be found on the 42nd floor of the Borgata? After hours of lovemaking we slept, wrapped tight together.

The guys awakened us around nine by pounding on the door that connected with their suite. They took the bulk of my luggage, since the Turbo had a miniscule trunk. Ranger and I had a relaxed room service breakfast, touching and kissing between feeding each other fruit and bagels, reluctant to leave the Borgata behind. I was going to miss that tub.

"Babe, I'd better get downstairs. Got a meeting in a bit." Ranger's voice brought me back to Trenton. He'd changed into his RangeMan black as soon as we reached the apartment. "You can stay here and take a nap if you want."

"No, Ranger, if I'm going to work at RangeMan I need to keep regular hours, either in the office or going after skips."

"You worked a very long day yesterday, so you're entitled to time off to compensate," he told me.

"Well, I'm fine, and I'd rather get to work. I just want to change my clothes and then I'll be down."

"Okay, Babe. My office, whenever you're ready. Until we can fix up an office for you, we'll have to share." Wolf grin. "Shall I have another chair brought in or would you prefer to sit on my lap?"

I grinned and reached for him, slipping my hands around his neck and pulling his head down for a solid kiss.

"Babe, if you keep that up we'll need a bed instead of a chair."

"Mmmm," I said, a little dizzy from the taste of his lips and from breathing in his intoxicating scent. Finally pulling myself together I told him, "Have another chair brought in. I'll be down shortly."

Pulling me tight against his hard body, Ranger kissed me again, his tongue stroking my lips until I parted them and allowed him entrance. The beep of his watch signaled the end of the kiss, and he tore himself away.

"I've got a meeting on three in five, Babe, new client." The third floor was where the fancy conference rooms were, for clients and large group meetings. "I'll see you when I'm finished, probably in about an hour." And with another quick kiss he was gone.

I wandered dazedly into the bedroom, forgetting what I was there for. I just stood there for a few minutes, my eyes unfocused, before coming back to consciousness. Oh, yeah, I needed to change.

As I entered the closet I was taken aback. "My" side was half full of clothes. All the things the guys had brought back from AC for me were hanging neatly. A little more of Ella's magic, no doubt. It almost looked like I lived here.

The thought of living with Ranger gave me a little ping in my chest. I really wanted to be with him every minute of every day, and I felt no fear whatsoever at the idea of moving in with him. It was the total antithesis of the way I felt when Joe tried to get me to move in with him. Although I lived with him for brief periods due to circumstances, I never even considered making it permanent. Even the short time we were supposed to be engaged, I mostly stayed in my own apartment.

Whoa, girl, you're getting ahead of yourself here. Ranger hasn't asked you to move in, I told myself. But if he did, well…

Finally I got moving and changed into a RangeMan uniform. After a quick stop in the bathroom to pull my unruly hair into a ponytail, I went down to the fifth floor, taking the stairs like a good little Rangegirl. I snickered to myself at the thought, wondering if Ranger would be amused by my terminology.

Entering the fifth floor, I waved at Hal and Roy at the monitors in the control room as I slipped into Ranger's office. On his desk were the body receipts for Jemeny Springer and Alonzo Washington, and I stuffed them into my big handbag to turn in to Connie later.

Since a second chair had yet to make an appearance, I sat in Ranger's big comfy leather chair to check my email. Hmmm, an email from Tom Richardson at the Borgata telling me what a pleasure it was to have met me and thanking me for conducting such an efficient and discreet operation. Nice.

Uh-oh. I looked at the next email on the list.

**From:**

**To:** All RangeMan Employees

**Sent:** Today 11:25 a.m.

**Subject:** Addition to Management Team

The Management Team is pleased to announce

the addition of Stephanie Plum as Manager,

Bond Enforcement. As many of you know, Ms.

Plum has previous service with RangeMan in

the area of Research and Analysis. She also

brings several years of fugitive location

and apprehension experience. Her position

on the Management Team is effective

immediately.

Please join me in welcoming Ms. Plum back

to RangeMan.

_oOo_

Oh, crap.

Dammit, I thought. Now everybody knows. I could feel the heat flooding my face. I was in no way certain that this job was a good idea. I was scared out of my freakin' mind, scared that someone would get hurt and it would be my fault, scared things were going to blow up, but most of all scared that I was going to screw everything up and be a disappointment to Ranger.

Ranger made me feel like I could do anything, like I could fly. But the harsh reality was that I was more likely to fall off the garage roof and break my arm.

I crossed my arms on top of the desk and rested my forehead on them, trying not to panic. My first instinct was to get the hell out of there, to run and never come back. The urge was almost overpowering. I wonder if they're hiring at the personal products plant… in Gary, Indiana…

But I fought that compulsion with every ounce of my strength. I'd run away from every fight, from every difference of opinion that Joe and I had. I was bound and determined to break that pattern of behavior with Ranger. I won't run away, I resolved. I'll stay and face it. I accepted the job, and now I'm going to do it to the very best of my ability. And if it doesn't work out, as of January first I could terminate, go back to Vinnie.

A knock on the door had me jerking upright, smoothing my hair back as I said, "Come in."

Hector stepped into the room, keeping the door open. Pointing a finger at me like a gun, he said, "Hola, Estaphani. Bang, bang."

"Hola, Hector. What's up?"

"Jose Soto, el Corazón. Su casa," and he handed me a small slip of paper with an address on it.

"Jose… the Hearts. Yes. His house?" I asked. "This is where Jose Soto lives?"

"Si. Con su hermano. Brother."

"With his brother?"

"Si."

"Muchos gracias, Hector."

"De nada, Estephani." Hector smiled, nodded, and backed out the door, closing it quietly.

I punched the address into the search programs and came up with the brother's name. Actually it was a half-brother, different last name. I plugged that name into the programs as well, reading and highlighting as each page printed.

By the time I was finished and re-reading to make sure I didn't miss anything, Ranger came strolling in with Tank.

"Hey, guys," I said, looking up from my papers. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Great, Babe." Ranger smiled and my heart pitter-pattered at the gorgeousness. "New client, all signed and sealed. What've you been up to?"

"I think I have a line on a skip, Jose Soto, member of the Hearts. The address he listed on his bond application doesn't exist, but I asked Hector to see what he could find. Soto's probably living with his half-brother just off Stark Street."

"Good work, Babe," Ranger said, squeezing my shoulder and dropping a kiss on the top of my head.

"So what do you recommend, Bombshell?" asked Tank.

"Well, with a normal skip I'd go knock on the door. If he wasn't there I'd probably hang around a while, see if he showed. But with Soto being a Heart, I think I'll need some backup."

"Definitely, Babe. Tank handles personnel assignments, so Tank, can you take a look at your schedule and see who's available today? I'll partner with Steph, and we'll take one more team along. If he's not there we can leave the other team on surveillance for a few hours."

Ranger took me to the equipment room and got me outfitted with a new gun and a full array of equipment, including a woman-sized-and-shaped bulletproof vest.

"Where'd you get this vest?" I asked curiously, wondering how Ranger just happened to have a woman's vest when he didn't have any women working for him.

"I ordered it for you, Babe, last year when you were working here. I thought you'd need it for fieldwork eventually, but you quit before we got that far."

Something in his voice made me stop checking over my equipment and look at him. He had his blank face on, but I could see something in his eyes.

"What?" I put a hand on his upper arm, stroking along the impressive musculature.

He reached for me, wrapping me up in his arms and resting his cheek on the top of my head. When he spoke I could feel his voice vibrating in his chest. "I never understood why you quit so quickly after Stiva was caught, Babe. I was hoping you'd stay on."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I appreciated you giving me a job when I needed one, but I couldn't keep what I knew was a pity position."

"Babe, you're wrong. It wasn't a pity position." Ranger pulled his upper body back so he could see my face. "You were very good at the research, and I was planning on training you for fieldwork. I wish you'd talked with me before you quit. I had plans for you." Wolf grin.

Ranger left for the Boston office for a week right after the Stiva incident went down, and while he was gone I'd handed in my resignation to Tank and gone back to bounty hunting. Much as Joe hated my bounty hunting job, turned out he hated me working for Ranger even more. And honestly, it didn't take much pressure on his part to get me to quit. Being so close to Ranger on a daily basis was too difficult when I thought he didn't want me.

He was still watching me, using that damn ESP to follow my thoughts, and at that last thought he pulled me back against him and captured my mouth with his. "I need you, Babe," he mumbled into my mouth. "I don't think I can live without you anymore."

His words brought tears to my eyes, and I pulled away, sniffling. I cleared my throat to steady my voice and said, "Come on, Soldier, let's go capture a Heart."

"You've already captured mine, Babe."

_oOo_

We stopped back at Tank's office and he called in Brett and Binkie, telling them they were assigned to me for the rest of their shift. I looked at Tank in shock. Assigned to me?

"Babe, just explain to them what we're doing."

Okay, I can do that. I showed them the picture of Soto, summarized the file information, and explained our plan. After giving them the address we headed for the garage.

Ranger grabbed a set of keys off the board and tossed them to me. "This will be your vehicle. Why don't you drive?" He gestured toward a black Cadillac Escalade parked in one of his four spots by the elevator.

"Where did this come from?" I asked. I'd never seen it in the garage before, and it looked brand new.

"I had Al bring it over for you. Wanted to make sure you had something to drive for work."

"But a Cadillac… Ranger, that's too much. What if I blow it up?"

"If you do, we'll get you a Buick. I wanted you to drive an American car so your dad is happy with it."

My dad? Since when did Ranger start worrying about what my dad thought? Then I remembered their time in the garage together Sunday after dinner. Neither one of them is much of a talker, but I guess some communication must have taken place. Was that really only the night before last? So much had happened that it seemed like weeks ago.

I hopped up into the leather driver's seat and adjusted it. Nice. Ranger swung up on the passenger side and we were off.

On the way Ranger asked me how I thought we should handle the capture.

"The searches showed that Soto's half-brother isn't involved in the Hearts," I told him. "He's part-owner of a small convenience store in the same neighborhood as his house, a couple blocks from Stark but not too bad. He's apparently an upstanding citizen, so I don't see why we don't just go knock on his door."

We decided we'd handle it the same as we had Jemeny Springer yesterday morning. Ranger and I would go to the front door and have the other team covering the back.

We met Brett and Binkie at the end of Soto's street and I gave them instructions. The house was a duplex with a driveway on the side. There was no alley in the back, so no worries about Soto escaping in a car that way. And the back door was actually on the side of the house at the back corner, convenient for someone parking in the driveway.

After checking to make sure there wasn't another door in the back, Brett and Binkie took positions up against the house on each side of the side door. Ranger and I walked to the front door and knocked. No answer. I knocked several more times, and still nothing. Nobody home.

We walked back around the side of the house, meeting Brett and Binkie and looking over the street. Since the Explorer they were using didn't stand out particularly in the neighborhood, we decided the best spot for surveillance was to park across the street and a couple houses down. That way they could see anyone driving into the driveway, entering through the side door, or going to the front door.

"Thanks, guys," I told them, making sure they had the capture paperwork, a photo, and other necessary documents from the file. "Give me a call if you spot him. I'll talk to Tank about someone to relieve you at seven."

_TBC_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20—A Visit to the Bonds Office**

As we got into the car, Ranger said, "Let's swing by the bonds office and pick up the new files on our way back."

"Ranger, do you have time to hang out with me? I don't want to keep you from more important work."

"Babe."

"Don't you 'Babe' me, Ranger. And don't baby me, either. I need you to treat me the way you'd treat any other new hire. I'm sure you don't partner with every new employee yourself to make sure they're doing okay."

"You're a special case, Babe."

Okay, now I was getting pissed. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I didn't want to be a special case and get special treatment just because we were sleeping together.

"Babe, it's true you're very special to me. I'd love to spend every minute of every day with you. But that's not why I'm with you this afternoon." He paused.

I waited for a minute and when he didn't go on, I prompted him. "Well?"

"You're a special case because for one thing it's the first time I've hired someone directly into management. Normally we hire into entry-level positions. New employees start out with monitor duty and assignments that don't require special skills until we have the opportunity to evaluate and train them."

"Okay, I understand that. But still, why are you hanging out with me?"

"When an employee starts to do fieldwork, even something relatively simple like surveillance, we always partner them with a member of the core team for the first couple of weeks. It gives us a chance to assess their strengths and weaknesses and give guidance where it's needed."

"Do you ever partner with trainees?" I think not.

"I haven't since I hired Tank, Bobby and Lester, back very early on after I formed the company. I find it's best to maintain a bit of distance from my employees. It helps me preserve my authority if they don't get to know me too well."

Preserve his authority? More like keep them in fear of him. I knew for a fact that both Binkie and Brett were terrified of Ranger, and I suspected that other than the core team, every single Rangeman was intimidated by him. He demanded complete loyalty and unswerving obedience from all his employees, and he got it.

I thought about it a little more. It made sense to consider it in military terms, since almost all of the Rangemen were ex-military. Ranger was their commanding officer, and his men followed orders without hesitation or question. Anything that caused them to challenge his authority could cripple an operation or cause someone to get injured.

That's why when I worked for him during the Stiva mess he asked me not to be too smartass in front of his men. I made a mental note to be very careful what I said in front of his employees so as not to undermine his authority.

"Okay, I think I understand that," I told Ranger, who was waiting with his customary patience for me to think things through. "But why now, and with me?"

"Two reasons, Babe. One you're going to understand, and one you might not."

"Okay, go ahead."

"The first reason is that I'm the one that has been managing the bond enforcement business up to now. There's nobody else in RangeMan that has the particular skillset necessary. I've evaluated every single employee, including the members of the core team, trying to find someone to take over that work, but there's nobody."

He breathed out, almost a sigh. "I would have given up the bond enforcement work a long time ago if it weren't for you."

"You mean because you were afraid Vinnie would give me skips that were beyond my capabilities if you weren't around?" I asked, thinking about getting pissed again.

"No, Babe. Because I wanted to see you, even if it was only a couple times a week in the bonds office. I've been in love with you almost since the day we met, and I had to take whatever time I could get with you. If I'd given up working for Vinnie, I'd never have seen you."

It made my heart clench to think that he'd made decisions about his business just to keep seeing me, even though I was with Joe. I wanted to make sure I understood him correctly. "So you kept on doing BEA work, even though you really didn't want to, just to be closer to me?"

"It's not that I didn't want to do it, Babe. I just have so many other demands on my time that it's hard to also manage that whole business area. Bond enforcement is actually very profitable if the right person is in charge."

"And you think the right person to be in charge is me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm not sure I agree with you on that, but it makes sense that if you've been running the skip business you're the right one to be helping me learn to run it." We arrived at the bonds office and I pulled into a parking place. I reached over and squeezed his knee and he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, nuzzling the backs of my fingers.

"So what's the other reason you're hanging out with me?" I asked, trying to tear my mind away from ripping his clothes off and having my way with him right then and there. "The one I might not understand."

Another almost-sigh. "Don't take this the wrong way, Babe, but it's because you're the first woman, the only woman, I've hired other than Ella. I need to make sure that everyone knows that you're a real manager and that you deserve the same respect and obedience that they give to Tank and Lester and Bobby and me."

"I do understand, Ranger. It's something I'm a little worried about myself."

"Don't worry, Babe. Anyone who dares disrespect you is a dead man."

Jeez, just what I needed.

_oOo_

Connie and Lula were standing at the door of the bonds office staring at the Escalade. I knew they couldn't see us because of the tinted windows, but to them any black, shiny vehicle meant RangeMan.

"We better go inside," I said to Ranger with a smile, "before Connie and Lula die of curiosity."

The girls backed away from the door as we climbed out of the Escalade. By the time we got to the door they were both seated, Connie in her chair and Lula on the cracked brown couch, both fanning themselves with file folders. I had to smile. It was like coming home.

As we walked into the office Ranger wrapped an arm around my neck, holding me against his hard body.

"Ladies," he greeted the girls.

"Hey, guys," I chimed in. No answers, just wide eyes. I pulled out the two body receipts from my handbag and handed them to Connie. "For RangeMan. Send the checks as usual." I knew from seeing Ranger dropping off body receipts that he always had Connie mail the checks to his accounting department.

"Is he in?" Ranger asked Connie, tipping his head toward Vinnie's door. To me he said, "We need to talk with Vinnie about contract changes, Babe. Might as well get that out of the way."

I could see Lula's mouth hanging open, and Connie couldn't take her eyes off us as she lifted her phone to buzz Vinnie. Before she could even get the phone to her ear my slimy cousin opened his office door with an unctuous smile, gesturing Ranger to come in. He looked surprised when Ranger pulled me along with him, his arm still around my neck.

We refused Vinnie's offer of seats, preferring not to actually come into physical contact with anything in Vinnie's office. With Vinnie you never knew what kind of disgusting acts might have taken place there. I wondered if I needed to disinfect my shoes before I got back into the Escalade.

"What can I do for you today, Ranger?" Vinnie was respectful and deferential. Huh. Vinnie never talked to me that way. Usually he either shouted at me or ignored me. But he didn't dare fire me; I knew too much.

Ranger had on his flat, expressionless face, and he looked dark and dangerous. "Just wanted to let you know that Stephanie will be managing all the bond enforcement for RangeMan from now on. We'll add her skips to our contract and all apprehensions will go through the company."

"Wait a minute…" Vinnie started to protest, but Ranger gave him the full intimidation stare and he trailed off.

"I'll have my attorney send over a new contract tomorrow," Ranger said and pulled me with him out Vinnie's door.

"Well, that was fun," I told him, and turned to Connie. "Any skips for us today?"

Without a word she handed me a small stack of files and I scribbled my signature on her forms.

"Ladies," Ranger said, and I gave Connie and Lula an apologetic finger wave as we exited the office, his arm still around my neck.

We reached the Escalade and Ranger pushed me up against the driver's side door, plastering his body against mine, his fingers winding through the back of my hair to tip my head back. A glance back at the bonds office showed Connie and Lula at the door again, watching, but his lips on mine drove every thought right out of my head. All I felt was a raw need rocketing from his lips right down to my toes.

When he finally broke the kiss, he kept an arm around me to keep me from collapsing to the pavement. His kisses were swoon-worthy, dreamy, I thought, feeling dizzy and weak-kneed. His smile told me he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Wrapping one strong arm around my waist while opening the car door with the other hand, he lifted me into the driver's seat without discernable effort. I watched him walk around the front of the car, licking my lips at the sight of his ass flexing with every step.

"Don't you think the PDA will ruin your badass image, Soldier?" I asked him with raised eyebrows as he slid gracefully into his seat and slammed the door.

"No way, Babe." He gave me the wolf grin. "Just giving Connie and Lula something to fantasize about."

We rolled back to RangeMan, Ranger's hand on my knee tingling and making my panties uncomfortably damp.

_oOo_

When we reached Ranger's office there was a table holding a laptop computer butted up perpendicular to the side of his desk. It has its own chair, a rolling leather armchair just slightly smaller than his desk chair.

"Looks like you've got a place of your own, Babe," Ranger told me. "It's going to take a week or so to get an office ready for you, so until then you're stuck with me."

I dropped the new FTA files on my table and my bag on the floor. "Guess I'll get started searching the new skips."

"Okay. I've got a ton of paperwork to catch up on." He picked up a large pile of file folders, letters, and contracts from the credenza and sank down into his desk chair.

We worked in companionable silence for about a half hour when Ranger's phone rang. After glancing at the display, he flipped it open. "Talk."

"Be there in twenty," and he snapped the phone shut, turning to me. "Gotta go, Babe. Problem with an account. Should be back by seven. You wanna have dinner upstairs?"

"Sounds good," I told him. "Don't get shot."

"Try not to go too crazy," he responded. These words had become something of a ritual for us over the three years we'd worked together, and the familiarity was comforting. With a hug and a quick, hard kiss he was gone.

I kept on with the searches, highlighting as pages came out of the printer. My phone rang and I glanced up at the clock. Five-thirty. Almost quitting time.

Looking at my phone, I saw it was Brett. "Yo," I answered.

"Hey, Ms. Plum. It's Brett."

"Brett, please call me Steph or Stephanie. How's the surveillance going?"

"That's why I'm calling. We got Soto. He just came strolling up, big as life, not paying attention to his surroundings, and we grabbed him. We're headed for the station with him now."

"Wow, that's terrific! Great job, Brett. Thanks so much. And tell Binkie, too."

"Thank you, Ms… Steph. We'll see you later."

I flipped the phone shut and pumped the arm holding it up in the air. "Yes!"

I felt great. All three files that I picked up yesterday were closed. Yeah! Another twenty-five grand for RangeMan. Maybe Ranger was right. Maybe I really was going to be good at this job!

It had been a long time since lunch, and I didn't think I was going to be able to hold out for another hour-and-a-half until dinner. I wondered if there was anything I could snack on in the break room.

Watching the pages coming out of the printer, I stretched and flipped on Ranger's monitor, punching keys to bring up the camera in the break room. I knew the view would tell me if there was anything to eat on the counter in there. As the picture slowly faded in, the audio popped on.

"…fuckin' pussy-whipped. For God's sake, he's installed his piece of snatch as a fuckin' manager. I think he's gone around the fuckin' bend."

"I don't know, she's…"

"And I was down in accounting dropping off some forms in Nate's office and her personnel file just happened to fall open. He's fuckin' paying his cunt a fuckin' salary that's more than twice as much as we make."

I stood there frozen, unable to move to turn it off, a huge lump in my throat and a fist-sized knot in my chest. Oh… my… God. Is that what the guys think of Ranger and me? That Ranger hired me so he could fuck me? That I'm a piece of snatch? The adrenaline poured through my body, making my heart gallop and my face burn.

My fight-or-flight instinct kicked in, and I took off out of the office and into the stairwell. I hit the garage at a dead run and then realized I didn't have my bag or keys or jacket. I was still clutching my phone, so I kept going, slipping out the narrow gap at the edge of the gate.

By this time the tears were pouring down my cheeks, and I just had to get away from there. I sprinted away down the street.

_TBC_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21—Ranger Investigates**

_Ranger's pov_

Whenever something goes haywire with an account, Tank always calls me to come in and smooth any ruffled feathers. He's not much of a conversationalist, and definitely not comfortable dealing with emotional clients.

This was a case where the cheapskate clients weren't willing to pay for RangeMan monitoring, but had us install a self-contained system. Several outside security cameras in the home failed, and the wife was hysterical because she couldn't see who was at the front door when the bell rang. She called her husband, Mr. Hotshot Executive, who called RangeMan, and everyone went rushing to the house to save her from the poor, unsuspecting UPS delivery man. Lucky for him he left the package on the front porch and was long gone before we arrived.

By the time I got there Hector had everything back online and met me in the driveway on his way out. He told me in Spanish that a short in the historic mansion's wiring popped a circuit-breaker. He immediately found the problem and installed a new junction box to prevent it from happening again.

Mrs. Hotshot Executive was still upset, the husband was pacing, and Tank hightailed it out of there the instant I stepped into the room. It didn't take me long to reiterate what Tank had already told them, but in words of one syllable that the missus understood. I explained that it wasn't the security system at all, just the ancient house wiring that caused the problem. I suggested they get an electrician to rewire the house and upgrade the service to avoid similar problems in the future.

The wife relaxed the minute I smiled at her. I'm not above using my physical assets in a case like this to calm agitated females and smooth over sticky situations. Once I assured her all would be well I shook hands with Mr. Hotshot and headed for the door. Mrs. Hotshot showed me out, stopping me with a hand on my forearm as I attempted to exit.

"Mr. Manoso, if you're in the neighborhood, give me a call and stop by for some coffee," she purred.

"I actually might do that," I told her. If I fell out a three story window, cracked my skull on the sidewalk, and suffered severe brain damage.

I removed my arm from her grasp and walked toward my car, thinking about getting back a little early for dinner with Steph. As I reached the car my phone rang. The control room.

"Talk."

It was Vince, on monitor duty. "Boss, I'm not sure if I should be bothering you with this, but Ms. Plum just took off like a bat out of hell."

"Explain."

"She ran down the stairs to the garage and left the building on foot, without a jacket or her purse, although it looked like she had her cell phone in her hand. I'm pretty sure she was crying, sir. She turned right onto Haywood and ran down the sidewalk until she was out of sight of the cameras."

"Thanks." I snapped my phone shut and immediately dialed Steph. It went right to voicemail, meaning it was either off or she was on it.

Oh, shit. What now?

_oOo_

I was back at RangeMan in half the time it took me to get to the client's, and as I was sprinting up the stairs two steps at a time I dialed Steph again. Direct to voicemail again.

I shut myself into my office and turned to my computer. It was on and already in the surveillance system, viewing the empty break room. I tapped a few keys and set the time for a half hour ago, five minutes before Vince's call to me. Using the four-camera view I pulled up the hallway outside my office, two views of the stairs, and one of the garage.

I fast-forwarded until I saw Steph, then backed up and ran it in slow motion. As she came out of my office it was obvious from the look on her face that she was upset. I followed her progress down the stairs, out the garage gate, and down the street until she disappeared from view. Tears were running down her face by the time she hit the garage.

I backed up, paused, and zoomed in. Yes, she was holding her phone in one hand.

What the hell had happened to get her so upset? Did she get a distressing phone call? Was something wrong with her family?

I thought about the view of the break room that was on the monitor when I arrived. I went back to it and jumped to five minutes before the point that Steph had left my office.

Starting it running, my blood pressure rose to dangerous levels as I saw Manny and Zero enter the break room and heard their conversation. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

Forcibly tamping down my anger I turned my thoughts to my top priority, making sure Steph was okay. I dialed her apartment first. No answer. I left a message: "Call me, Babe."

Where would she go, or who would she call for a ride? I dialed her parents' house. It was dinnertime for them, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Plum residence," Grandma Mazur answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Mazur. This is Ranger. Is Steph there?"

"Hey there, hot stuff." She lowered her voice. "No, she's not here, but she's in the doghouse with Helen big time. She called Frank for a ride ten minutes before dinnertime and he took off. He just got back, and the roast is overdone, and Helen's having conniptions."

"Please put Frank on." I was polite, but my tone left no room for teasing or argument.

"Just a sec."

I could hear her in the background, practically shouting. "Frank, the bounty hunter with the excellent package is on the phone for you."

"Ranger?" Frank came on the line.

"Did you see Steph?" I asked without prelude.

"Yeah, I just dropped her off at her apartment. Helen wanted her to come for dinner but she refused. Said she needed to be alone."

"Thanks, Frank." I closed my phone and sat back in my chair, relieved to know she was safe at her place. I'd go over there in a few, but first I was going to nip this problem in the bud, before it spread any further. I opened my phone again.

"Zero, my office, now," I snapped, and clicked off.

Within thirty seconds Zero was at my door. "Yes, sir?"

"Come in and close the door." I left him standing in front of my desk and swiveled my computer screen toward him. I turned the volume up and he paled as his comments in the break room played back.

"Sir," he began, straightening to attention. I silenced him with a look as I shut down the replay and tapped the keys that would erase that section of the surveillance file from memory.

"Your disloyalty to me and this company is unforgivable." I made sure my wrath showed in the harshness of my voice though I kept my feelings off my face. "And even worse, Stephanie heard what you said. But because you've been an above-average employee for more than two years, I'm going to give you a choice. Your resignation on my desk immediately, or face me in the gym."

I thought Zero was pale before; now he was so white his skin was almost translucent.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I didn't mean…"

I held up my hand to silence him. "You will have the opportunity to apologize to Stephanie if you live. Resignation or the gym?"

He sighed, his shoulders dropping and head hanging forward. "The gym."

"Five minutes. Dismissed," I ordered, and he turned and left my office. I felt my lips kinking in an unpleasant smile, anticipating what was to come.

_oOo_

I tried Steph's cell for the third time and again got voicemail. She must have turned it off, or the battery was dead. The way I was feeling it would only take me a minute to take care of Zero and then I'd head for her apartment.

I called Tank. "Need you, Lester, and Bobby in the gym now," and disconnected.

After a moment of centering myself with deep breathing I left my office and saw Tank leaving his. I slowed for him to catch up, and we walked down the stairs together.

"I'm meeting Zero in the gym." I told him grimly. "He insulted Stephanie, indefensibly, and me, and he looked at a confidential file without authorization. Try to stop me from killing him. But if I do, get rid of the body."

Tank gave me a bleak smile. "Got your back, Range-man."

As soon as we entered the deserted gym I removed my guns, utility belt, shirt and boots. Zero entered within a minute, Manny trailing, and did the same.

I gave Manny a nod. He had defended Steph with valor after Zero's remarks, pointing out how effective she'd been in Atlantic City and what an outstanding capture rate she had on her skips. At least I knew Zero's opinion wasn't shared by his partner.

Bobby and Lester slipped into the gym and lounged against one wall. I looked at Zero and jerked my head toward the mat. After scrambling the security cameras I dropped my key fob on my shirt.

Stepping onto the mat across from Zero, I stopped and looked at him. "Defend yourself if you can." He nodded, widening his stance and putting his fists up in fighting position.

I closed the distance between us with a long stride, slapped his arms to one side with my left hand and smashed his nose with my right fist. Fury filled me to bursting. Before he could move an inch, I jerked his right wrist, feeling the bone break, and without pause twisted his left arm up behind his back, hearing with satisfaction the pop as his shoulder dislocated. A red haze crept across my vision, and the next thing I knew I was struggling against Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Manny, two on each side, dragging me away from Zero's prone, bleeding body.

"Okay, I'm through," I growled, cursing and shrugging away from their hands holding my arms. I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah. Probably not even any permanent disabilities," Tank answered as Bobby and Manny went over to tend to Zero. "Man, Carlos, I haven't seen you so out of control since Ranger training, but we stopped you in time."

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or kick your ass."

"You'll thank us tomorrow," Tank said with a grin.

I pulled on my shirt and bent to lace up my boots. "I'll be offline the rest of the night," I told Tank as I geared up and headed for the door. Except for red, swollen knuckles on both hands, I didn't have a mark on me.

_oOo_

I silently opened the door to Steph's apartment, pausing and listening before relocking the door behind me. Gliding without a sound to her bedroom, I found her on the bed. She was in what she called her "thinking position," flat on her back in the middle of the bed, still fully clothed except for her shoes, which were lying askew on the floor at the foot of the bed where she'd kicked them off.

It was full dark outside, but in the glow of the streetlights through the open curtains I could see the mascara smears and tear tracks down her cheeks. Oh, my poor Babe. And yet she was still the most beautiful sight in the world to me, her curls spread out across the pale pillowcase, her perfect breasts rising and falling gently with each breath.

I stripped off my weapons and utility belt and dumped them on the chair in the corner. Removing my boots, I lay down next to her, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her to my chest to kiss the top of her head.

"Mmmm, Ranger," she murmured, snuggling into me, her arm snaking across my chest, her lips caressing my neck and then sucking gently. I was instantaneously hard.

"Babe," I said, pulling her on top of me and shifting to the center of the bed.

She drew her knees up on each side of me and gently pumped her pelvis against my erection. Dios, it felt so good!

"How'd you find me?" she asked, still sounding sleepy, but less so with every passing second.

"Called your parents. Your dad told me."

"I was just so angry I couldn't see straight. Plus I hate the fact that getting so furious always makes me cry. I needed to calm down and think. I was going to call you in a little while, once I figured out what to do."

"What happened, Babe?"

"I accidentally overheard something. It doesn't matter what, but it was an insult to you, and to me, too. I was trying to decide how to punish that person, to make them pay for disrespecting you."

"Babe…" I couldn't go on. Here I was so enraged at Zero for insulting Steph, and she was furious with him for dissing me! Only Stephanie.

My heart ached with love for her, and I cupped her head in both hands, bringing her mouth up to mine. After a long and tender kiss, I kept my lips touching hers as I said, "God, Stephanie, I love you so much."

"Why don't you show me just how much, Soldier?" she whispered back against my lips.

So I did.

_TBC_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22—Zero Apologizes**

It was Friday morning already, the last day of my first week back at RangeMan. I awoke early in what had become my normal waking position, on top of Ranger, my face tucked in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his arms wrapped around me, his hand on my ass.

I thought back. Was it only a week ago tonight that we had our first date? It felt like we had been together forever, and in a way we had. For three years Ranger has been my support system, my protector, my best friend. Being his now, and having him be mine, was exactly right. I'd loved him for years and known that he loved me and wanted us to be together someday.

We hadn't been apart for more than a couple hours in the past week. After my meltdown on Tuesday evening, we had dinner and slept in my apartment, and Wednesday morning we brought even more of my things back here to Haywood. Although we didn't have a formal discussion about it, Rex and a large proportion of my clothes were here, and I'd pretty much moved in.

Ranger knows me so well, I thought. He knew how I had run from commitment with Morelli, steadfast about refusing to move in with him. So he didn't take the chance of asking me to move in, just kept gradually building up my possessions here until I didn't need to go back to my apartment anymore.

Hmmm, I thought, he kind of did the same thing with the job, just got me started doing it on Monday as a favor to him. He really does know me better than anyone, maybe even better than I know myself.

He brought me out of my reverie by rolling me underneath him and giving me a sweet good morning kiss.

"Morning, Babe."

"Morning, Soldier."

"It's raining. Do you want to come down to the gym with me and run there?"

"M'kay," I murmured, yawning and stretching as he sprang out of bed. Damn, where the hell does he get all the energy?

Fifteen minutes later we were dressed in shorts and t-shirts walking into the gym. I dropped my sweatshirt on a bench, stretched to warm up and then hopped on a treadmill. It took a couple of months, but I finally started to enjoy the running. I still hated to get out of bed, but I was committed to running at least three times a week, at least three miles each time.

And in spite of the self-defense course I took at the Y, I knew I needed more physical training. So I talked with Ranger about it and we'd decided together that he and the guys would work out a program for me. We were going to start on Monday, and I was actually looking forward to it.

The other absolute when working at RangeMan was time at the gun range. I thought a half hour three times a week would be better for me than an hour all at once. I really wanted to be proficient with weapons, and I knew that any of the guys would help me any time I asked.

I finished my running, worked on a few of the strength-building machines, and then stretched again to cool down. Heading for the door, I grabbed my favorite huge RangeMan hoodie from the bench where I'd left it. I knew Ranger had at least another half hour of weight lifting and whatever, and I wanted to get back upstairs and take a shower.

As I finished pulling the sweatshirt over my head and sliding my arms down the too-long sleeves I heard a murmur go through the room. I turned toward the door and there stood Zero.

Oh, God. Ranger told me Tuesday night that he took care of Zero. I'm still not sure how he figured it out, but he watched and then erased the security camera recording of Zero's comments. When I asked him what he did to Zero he put on his no-comment expression and said, "It's taken care of." And that was all I could get out of him.

Zero was a mess. His face was one big bruise, with both eyes black and swollen to tiny slits. There was a plastic splint taped across his nose and black train-tracks of stitches criss-crossing his forehead and his lower lip. One arm was immobilized and strapped to his body, and there was a cast on his other wrist.

Clothing covered any other visible damage. No wonder Ranger's knuckles were scraped and bruised.

As soon as Zero saw me standing there just a few feet away he stepped up to me, saying in a quiet voice, "Ms. Plum, I apologize for what I said about you. I know it's not true. I was just…"

"What about Ranger?" I interrupted him.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you apologize for what you said about Ranger?" My voice seemed too loud in the complete silence that had fallen across the gym, and I quickly lowered it to a hiss. "Are you sorry you looked at my _confidential_ personnel file?"

"I just didn't think it was right that the boss was going to pay you…"

My arm came up, completely involuntary, I swear, and I smashed my sweatshirt-covered fist as hard as I could into the side of Zero's splinted nose. You know how they teach you to punch _through_ the target so you don't pull back too early? Well, that's exactly what I did. I tried to punch his nose all the way out the back of his head.

With a faint, high-pitched sound Zero crumpled to the floor.

I turned back to the sea of faces watching me from across the gym. "Bobby, I think Zero is in need of some medical attention," and I walked around Zero and out the door. As I moved toward the stairwell I could hear whistling and cheering, hooting and clapping coming from the gym before the door swished closed behind me.

_oOo_

When I got out of the shower a half hour later, Ranger was leaning against the sink in just his gym shorts, arms crossed on his chest. As I wrapped a plush towel around me I admired the love bites and suck marks decorating the perfection of his neck and body, thinking I'd much rather add to their number than get dressed and go to work.

He smiled at me, and my heart went tight, wrapped with bands of love and lust. My bones liquefied, and I had to grab the towel bar to keep myself from prostrating myself at his feet. He was the epitome of hotness, and he was mine. Just thinking of the things we'd done, the things we still had to do, caused a gush of wetness between my thighs.

"Bobby's taking Zero back to the hospital to get his nose re-set," Ranger told me, bringing me back from my impromptu fantasy.

"Good."

"Remind me to stay on your good side," he said, his smile widening.

"Does everyone know what Zero said about us?" I asked, thinking about the way everyone in the gym was watching as Zero gave me his lame attempt at an apology.

"Not exactly, Babe, just that he said some uncomplimentary things. Tank had a talk with Manny and they decided to let it be known that Zero insulted you, but not what he said."

"But that wasn't the worst thing he did!" I exclaimed. "He insulted you, too, and your ability to run your business. And he looked at my confidential file."

"I know, Babe. But we didn't want everyone to know the details. Tank and Manny are the only ones that know the whole story, and it will stay that way. "

I hadn't seen Manny all week, but I made a mental note to thank him for his support next time I saw him.

"Are your knuckles okay, Babe?" Ranger asked. "That was quite a punch."

"Just a tiny bit swollen," I answered, holding out my right hand for his inspection. "The sleeve of the sweatshirt protected my hand pretty well."

He took my hand and brought it to his lips, brushing feather-light kisses across my knuckles. My eyes drifted shut when his tongue began tracing its way around my knuckles and between my fingers. When he sucked my middle finger into his mouth I gasped and reached for him, pressing myself against his rapidly rising erection.

"God, Carlos, if you keep that up I'm going to drag you back to bed."

"Better let me get in the shower. I called Ella and breakfast will be here in a minute."

Breakfast. I was starved but right now it was a tossup whether I'd rather have whatever Ella had cooked up, or what Ranger and I could cook up together.

"Waffles, Babe."

"I hate to let you go, but well, waffles…"

Ranger laughed and nudged me away. I stayed to watch him pull off his shorts, checking out his goodies and watching that amazing ass as he turned on the shower. Yum. When he stepped into the shower and closed the glass door I pouted and dragged myself off to get dressed.

_TBC_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23—TGIF**

Friday was zipping by, just like every day this week. I'd had a very successful first week at RangeMan and was feeling pretty proud of myself. I did so well finding the skips on Monday and Tuesday that I was sure it was just luck, but Wednesday and Thursday had gone just as well.

I'd fallen into a kind of routine already. Thanks to being with Ranger every morning, I've started waking up early. Now this isn't completely on my own, but waking up on top of the sexiest, most beautiful man in the whole world, maybe the universe, is an excellent way to get the motor revving.

After exercising by either running, going to the gym, or exercising, umm, other options, we get showered and dressed, have breakfast and go down to the office. I look over my files, start my computer doing whatever searching needs to be done, and generally try to plan out my day.

At eight every morning is a core team meeting. Now I'm not the best in the world at meetings, but after a couple mornings I realized that the guys hate them just as much as I do. So the morning meetings, at least this week, haven't lasted more than fifteen minutes, with everyone just briefly updating on the status of the projects they're working on and sharing any relevant information. Occasionally one of the guys will ask for opinions on some course of action, or how to handle a certain situation, and we'll discuss it for a few minutes.

I've surprised myself by actually contributing to the discussions, especially where it concerns interacting with people. The guys already seem to be considering me their expert in human behavior, especially where Burg-ites are concerned, and I'm doing my best to give them good advice.

After the meeting I head back to my/Ranger's office and finish whatever searches are going on, maybe make a few phone calls, then drive to the bonds office. There, nothing is much different than before I went back to RangeMan. Connie and Lula are the same, and I pick up files, turn in body receipts, chat and eat doughnuts with them, or maybe go with Lula for an early lunch.

Afternoons I've been dividing between searches, phone calls, and general investigating, plus picking up whatever skips I've located, always with a partner and a backup team. So far my partner has been Ranger, Lester or Bobby, but I've been wondering who I'll have once my training period is over. Well, I guess time will tell, and strangely enough, I haven't been worrying about it. I completely trust Ranger's judgment when it comes to running RangeMan. He'll make the right decision for me.

Wow, am I finally growing up?

The workday ends around six or seven most days, although the management team will do whatever it takes to get the job done. That means occasional calls during the evening or at night to deal with situations, or evening shifts to supervise special-event security. And I guess I'll be taking my turn at evening and nighttime surveillance and being on call for emergencies, just like the rest of the guys.

Once I accepted the RangeMan job I started worrying about Lula, since she was partnering with me on some of my skips. She wasn't very successful when she tried bounty hunting on her own, but I knew she considered herself my partner, and the share of the bounty I'd been giving her was beneficial.

I was thinking about her on Wednesday morning when Ranger and I woke up in my bed. He always knows when something's bothering me, and as we walked to cool down after running around the high school track he said, "Smell something burning, Babe. What's on your mind?"

"I'm a little concerned about Lula."

"Concerned about what?"

"I'm afraid she'll think I'm deserting her by going to work for you."

"Why would she think that, Babe?"

"Well, you know she considers herself my partner. She likes going after skips with me, plus she kinda needs the extra money."

Ranger smiled his 200-watter at me, and all of a sudden I was wet with more than sweat. "Babe, I just love that you care so much for your friends, always worrying about how people are going to feel. But this is an easy one to resolve."

"Really? How do we resolve it?"

"We'll just put Lula on the payroll. Whenever she helps you with a skip, we can have Nate send her a check."

"Oh, Ranger, that's perfect. But have you done the contract for Vinnie yet? Because there's one more thing I think we should add."

"Haven't had a chance to talk with Peters yet. Going to give him a call this morning. What do you want to add?"

"Instead of having RangeMan automatically handle all of Vinnie's FTAs, I'd like to be able to let Lula have some of them on her own, like Mooner and Dougie, maybe Carol Zabo if she gets picked up again. The real easy ones."

"That's no problem, Babe. We'll just write it in. Do you want her to have skips under a certain bond level, or do you want to decide on a case-by-case basis who to give her?"

"I think I'd rather look at each file and decide. Some of the low bonds are as hard as or harder than some of the high ones, and I don't want Lula to get hurt." Or shoot anyone, I added silently to myself.

"Okay, then that's how we'll do it."

"Thanks, Ranger. I really appreciate you taking care of Lula."

By this time we'd reached my building, and the wolf grin appeared, as predictable as the sunrise. "Babe, I'm ready to take care of you now." I looked down at the front of his running shorts, and sure enough, he was.

_oOo_

Friday around eleven I was just leaving the bonds office with an armful of files when my cell phone sang out the Batman theme.

I dug it out of my bag and flipped it open. "Hey, Soldier, how's it hangin'?"

"A soldier doesn't hang, Babe. A soldier salutes."

"And is your little soldier standing at attention?"

"There's nothing little about me, Babe."

"You've got that right, Soldier." Good thing I was outside and Connie and Lula didn't hear that exchange, or they'd be generating a hurricane with all the fanning and tropical heat. I was feeling a bit warm myself.

"So," Ranger said, "you want to go to lunch?"

"Sure. I just have to stop at the drugstore and pick up a couple things." There was no way I was going to send Ella out to buy tampons for me or pick up my birth control prescription. "What time?"

"Why don't you come back here when you're finished and we'll go together?"

"Okay. See you in a while."

"Bye, Babe."

Omigod! I'm either having a hallucination or Ranger just said goodbye to me! On the phone! I've been bugging him about phone etiquette for years, but it's never worked. What's going on here?

I quickly opened my phone again and called him back.

"Babe?"

"Omigod, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Babe?"

"You just said goodbye!"

"Babe," he said and disconnected.

Well, that was more like it!

_oOo_

Reluctant to go to Pino's for lunch after the confrontation with Joe there on Monday, I suggested Shorty's. Shorty's had the advantage of being well outside the Burg, away from prying Burg eyes, and the pizza was almost as good as Pino's. While I was pretty sure everyone knew I was with Ranger now, I didn't need a bunch of busybodies calling my mom every time he kissed me.

Ranger took the back corner table, of course, and pulled my chair around next to his, so close that our thighs were touching, his left arm around me holding me against him. We ordered pizza, pepperoni for me and veggie for him. Once the waitress walked away his right hand cupped my cheek, bringing my face around and my mouth to his.

The kiss started off gentle, his lips brushing back and forth against mine, and then he sucked my lower lip into his mouth. Tilting his head a little more, he opened his mouth and mine opened in response, the tips of our tongues just barely touching.

What is it about touching tongues that causes such an arousing response, that spark that fires directly to the doodah? For research purposes only, as a small scientific experiment I brushed my hand across Ranger's lap to see if he was equally impacted. Yup.

At the touch of my hand, he jerked and the kiss went ballistic. He alternated thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth with sucking my tongue deep into his. It was an erotic dance mimicking the sex act itself, in and out, give and take. I felt like I was floating away to paradise...

When I came to, Ranger was supporting me in his arms, his hand on the back of my neck keeping my head from lolling back.

"Babe, wake up."

I fluttered my eyelids until they finally opened, seeing his dark, concerned eyes just inches away.

"What happened?" I asked. Jeez, what a cliché. Well, at least I didn't ask where I was.

"Babe, I think you fainted."

"Wow, I've never fainted from a kiss before. That was amazing." I smiled at him.

Just then the waitress returned with our drinks, and Ranger let me loose but still kept his arm around me. I drank some Coke. Caffeine and sugar, the best medicine for what ails you.

"Babe." Ranger was still worried, watching me with anxious eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ranger. I just got a little dizzy. Probably forgot to breathe."

"You sure you're not sick?"

"I'm positive. I'm not sick, not physically, anyway. I'm not sure sometimes about the mental, emotional, and sexual." I winked and grinned at him.

We settled back and talked about work stuff, my skips, his new clients, until the pizza came. There was a pause in the conversation while we ate, and then Ranger turned to me again.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend, Babe?"

"Just the usual dinner with my parents on Sunday night."

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Dinner and dancing."

"Sounds wonderful. What kind of place? Formal or informal?" I was thinking about what to wear, whether I needed to go shopping tomorrow.

"It's a nice place. Comparable to Rossini's, although a bit bigger. If you're thinking about what to wear, I would really love it if you'd wear that blue dress. You know, the one you wore last Friday."

"But Ranger, I just wore it. I can't wear the same dress two weekends in a row. Besides, it needs to be cleaned before I can wear it again."

"Ella took it to the cleaner and is picking it up today. And I guarantee you that nobody that saw you last weekend will be there tomorrow."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"Because the place we're going isn't in Trenton."

"So where is it, then?"

"Up north of New Brunswick. So will you wear the blue dress? For me?"

I really wanted to please him, but I didn't want to be too much of a pushover. "I'll wear it if you tell me why you want me to."

"Two reasons, Babe. One, because you looked absolutely breathtaking, amazingly beautiful, and I loved seeing you in it. And two, because last Friday night was the beginning of the best week of my life, and I want to remember that and relive it."

Awww, pitter-patter pitter-patter went my heart, and I felt a little welling up in my chest. "Okay, Soldier, I'll wear it for you."

"Thanks, Babe. Love you," and he pressed his lips to mine.

"Love you, too, Carlos."

_TBC_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24—Doing Business  
**

Ranger was driving the Cayenne today, and as we walked out of Shorty's he asked me, "Do you have some time for me right now?"

"Sure. Time for what?"

"Les Sebring wanted to talk with me this afternoon, and since you're now managing the bonds business I thought you should come along." Les Sebring ran True Blue Bonds, the largest bail bonds office in Trenton, head-and-shoulders above Vinnie's small neighborhood operation.

"What does he want?" I asked. I met Les a while back when our paths crossed on an investigation I was doing. He cooperated as much as he could under the circumstances, and seemed like a decent guy.

"Dunno, Babe. Let's go find out."

_oOo_

"Welcome, Ranger, Stephanie. Thanks for stopping by. Come in. Sit down. Can I get you coffee, tea, water?" Les Sebring had a vigorous handshake and a politician's smile. He was welcoming, polite and dignified, the complete opposite of Vinnie. It was hard to believe they were even in the same city, let alone in the same business.

Les looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him, well-groomed, white hair, shiny white teeth, shiny black shoes. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a blue shirt and a red-and-blue striped tie. Patriotic, and very respectable.

We sat there in our black RangeMan windbreakers, t-shirts and cargoes looking somewhat less respectable, I suspected.

"Nothing for me, Les, just finished lunch," Ranger told him, then looked at me. "Babe?"

"No thanks, I'm good." I smiled, being polite but feeling out of place. I was more used to barging in on people and asking uncomfortable questions than I was to this civil, professional give and take.

"Well, let me get right down to business," Les said, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers under his chin. "I'm looking to get out of the skip tracing business. It's just too much trouble trying to hire and maintain competent bounty hunters."

We both nodded in agreement. I could appreciate where he was coming from. I remembered the crazies that applied to Vinnie's when we were trying to hire someone there. Everyone watches _Dog the Bounty Hunter_ on TV and thinks what a kick-ass job it would be.

"Ranger, I heard you hired Stephanie to manage your bond enforcement business, and I was hoping we could work out a contract for RangeMan to handle fugitive apprehension for True Blue."

Holy shit! True Blue was probably three or four times the size of Vinnie's, and didn't have the Burg connection.

I leaned forward. "Les, on average, how many skips would you say you have a week? I know it probably varies a lot from week to week, but what's your best estimate?" I wanted to get an idea of the kind of numbers I'd have to deal with if we decided to take this on.

"Actually, I have last year's figures right here," he answered, pulling a file out of the drawer of his desk. Now I was positive he was the anti-Vinnie. Vinnie probably had farm animals and sex toys in his desk drawers.

Les grabbed the calculator from the side of his desk, punching in numbers. "Last year we averaged four point seven FTAs a week, and this year to date it's, uh," click, click, click, "five point one, but the holidays will bring the yearly average down a bit." The courts were closed for Thanksgiving weekend and for about ten days at Christmas, except for an emergency judge for arraignments and so on. No scheduled court cases, voila, no FTAs.

I was surprised that a bonds agency that was so much bigger than Vinnie's would have fewer skips. But in considering it, I knew that Vinnie wrote bond in a lot of cases where he shouldn't take the risk. Comes of being a small, neighborhood operation where everyone knew everyone else. And the fact that his mobster father-in-law gave him lots of repeat business didn't help, either.

"Babe, do you think you could handle the additional workload?" Ranger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could if you'd assign me some help, maybe an assistant or a partner who could do some of the research."

Ranger inclined his head slightly at Les. "Sounds like Steph is saying yes. I'll fax you over a proposal with our requirements and you can let us know then."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Les said, shaking both our hands and walking us to the door.

As we walked to the car Ranger asked me, "Have you given any thought at all to a possible partner, Babe?"

"Well, I figured I'd get one sooner or later, but I hadn't considered who it might be."

"How do you feel about Manny?"

"Manny's a sweetheart, but what about Zero? You aren't going to fire him now, are you?" Not that I had forgiven Zero for being such an asshole, but I thought between Ranger and me we'd punished him pretty well for his disrespect.

"Zero's not physically cleared for fieldwork, and won't be for at least a month, until the cast comes off his wrist, so Manny will need a partner until then. Do you want to give it a try?"

"Sure. I'll try anything once, Soldier."

Wolf grin.

_oOo_

The rest of the afternoon went great. I located the highest bond FTA of the week by calling his Burg-resident mother, who'd put her house up to finance his bond. As soon as she heard that he'd skipped she ratted him out. Sick of paperwork and office time, Tank volunteered to be my partner, and we grabbed Brett and Binkie, who were still working the afternoon shift.

Sure enough, the guy was exactly where his mother said he'd be, and we nabbed him with no fuss, no muss. It helps to have Tank standing next to you when you go to put the cuffs on. I decided I wanted to take him in myself, so Tank and I shackled him in the back of Tank's big black Hummer and blasted to the station, music blaring.

I hadn't seen any of the cops all week, since taking skips in and waiting around for a body receipt was usually the job of the most junior team. I hadn't been in Pino's all week, either, because of the scene there on Monday, and I hadn't had any mishaps that required the cops to show up.

Since I was feeling great about my week and didn't think even Joe could put a damper on my good mood, I wanted to share the love. I greeted Eddie Gazarra with a hug, asking about my cousin Shirley the whiner and seeing the latest pictures of their demon spawn. I grinned and joked with Carl Costanza and Big Dog, and I even had a greeting and a smile for Picky Gaspick.

I was feeling so good that I got Carl to give me the odds on my next disaster and had him put me down for a hundred dollars at ten-to-one that I wouldn't get in a situation that required the cops for at least another seven days. I was feeling in control of my destiny for the first time in a long time, maybe ever.

Tank and I got the body receipt and headed out to the truck, both of us smiling. I'd been happy to find that Joe wasn't at the station, but as we walked across the parking lot he climbed out of his piece-of-shit plain car and headed straight for us. Crap.

"Cupcake, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I exhaled deeply, feeling my shoulders sag and my good mood dissipate. I really didn't want to deal with Joe's shit right now, but figured I might as well get it over with. I gave Tank a miniscule nod and he continued on to the Hummer. He didn't get in, though, just stood leaning against the door watching us, expressionless, arms crossed on his chest.

"What do you want, Joe?" I knew what I wanted. To get the hell out of here and go home.

"I heard you took a job with RangeMan."

"Yup, you heard right."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and my hands went to my hips automatically. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Cupcake, I know you worked for Manoso and his goons before, but it was just office work. I'm worried you're getting in over your head. You don't have the training to play with the big guys on an equal basis. I'm afraid you're just setting yourself up for a fall."

"Joe, this is why I'm with Ranger and not with you. Ranger builds me up, helps me fly, while you always try to shoot me down. I'll have you know that since I started with RangeMan on Monday _my_ bond enforcement department, yes, the department that _I_ am the manager of, has brought in over two hundred thousand dollars worth of skips. _I_ found the skips, and _I_ led the team that captured them. I have a bachelor's degree in business and three years of experience as a bounty hunter. Ranger thinks I'm ideally suited to manage his bond business, and I accepted the job. So no, Joe, I don't think I'm in over my head, and I don't think I'm setting myself up for a fall. Now is there anything else before I go home to Ranger?"

Joe seemed a little taken aback at my words, not used to the new, take-charge Stephanie. "I just want what's best for you, Cupcake," he said, sighing and shaking his head, his mouth turned down.

"_Ranger_ is what's best for me, and the sooner you can accept that, the sooner we can put our differences behind us and maybe be friends. Good night, Joe." I walked away from him and over to Tank.

As he started up the Hummer Tank glanced at me. "Well done, Bombshell."

"Thanks, Tank."

When we arrived back at RangeMan it was almost seven. I hurried up to the fifth floor to get my desk, well, table, cleared for the weekend. Ranger wasn't there, but I found a note:

Babe,

I'm upstairs. Ella's making dinner.

Come up when you're ready. Please.

Love, R

As I organized my paperwork to make it easy to get going on Monday morning I thought about Ranger upstairs, waiting to kiss me hello after a long, exhausting work week. A delicious dinner from Ella for us to share together… Yummy.

And then… Yummy.

_TBC_


	25. Chapter 25

_WARNING: Smut!_

**Chapter 25—Friday Night Lights**

I rode the elevator up to the seventh floor, and just as I was reaching for the apartment doorknob the door jerked open. Ranger grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside, slamming the door and flattening me against it with his body. His hair was down and damp, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants low on his hips. The need for him leaped in me, took me prisoner.

He pressed his forearms against the door on each side of my head, both of his hands wrapping into my hair and pulling my head back. His mouth covered mine, his tongue probing, seeking, taking.

My arms wrapped around his powerful body, one hand sliding up his neck into his hair and the other creeping down inside the waistband of his sweats to palm the muscles of his ass as they flexed with his hips pumping against me. He pushed a knee between my legs so that his hard-muscled thigh was tight against my groin, and I began rotating myself against him. The thrill whipped through me, and my thighs trembled as the desire built. Omigod, what he does to me!

His lips worked over to my ear, licking and biting at the lobe. Pulling my head further back to expose my neck, he dipped down and his mouth savaged my throat, sending my pulse into overdrive and soaking my already damp panties. And the climax burst over me, sudden and staggering, gasping and shuddering through every inch.

"Babe," Ranger rumbled against my neck, holding me tight to the door so I wouldn't fall.

I couldn't speak, but I held him as if my life depended on it, and perhaps it did. In the three years I'd known him, and especially during the past week we'd been together, this man had come to mean more to me than my own life. I loved him so much that I felt as if my heart had been torn from my body and inserted into his chest, beating only for him.

He leaned back to look at my face, and I knew he read every thought, understood every emotion. And I could read his eyes, too, and the love I saw there brought tears gushing out and running down my cheeks.

I finally found my voice, thick and tear-filled. "Carlos, I love you so much." The words seemed too small, somehow, but I couldn't find any way to convey the depth of my feeling for him.

He understood, though. "Stephanie, tu es mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida. You are my heart, my soul, my life. Te amo, Babe."

We stayed there, bound together, for long moments until finally Ranger stepped back. "Hungry, Babe?"

"Starved," I answered, but I wanted him more than I wanted food. That must be true love, when my heart overrules my stomach.

He gave me the wolf grin, knowing what I was thinking as always. "Ella will be here with dinner in fifteen minutes, and what I want to do to you will take much longer than that. So why don't you go take a quick shower and get comfortable before dinner?"

I pouted, but he took my hand and pulled me toward the bedroom, pausing only to grab a glass of wine that was sitting on the breakfast bar. As he pushed me into the bathroom he handed the wine to me and gave me a quick kiss before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

I was a little surprised he didn't offer to join me in the shower. He's always telling me how good he is there, and I knew from the past week how very true that was. Just as well, I supposed, since Ella would be up with dinner.

I took a sip of wine before stripping off my clothes and clipping my hair up on top of my head. Adjusting the shower, I sipped the wine again before stepping in.

It felt marvelous, the hot water washing away all the tension of a long and busy week. Not that I really had any tension left after that orgasm, I thought. But I'd been a little stressed, worrying about the new job, dealing with my family and Joe, beginning to adjust to my new relationship with Ranger.

When I stepped out of the shower in a cloud of Bulgari-scented steam, my clothes were gone from the floor where I dropped them. Instead, there was an exquisite rose-colored silk negligee with matching peignoir on the vanity next to my wine glass.

After drying off with one of Ranger's sinful towels and slathering lotion on every inch of my skin, I slipped into the lingerie. It fit perfectly, and was just diaphanous enough to be alluring without being too revealing. I studied myself in the mirror, turning from side to side to admire the graceful fit. I felt beautiful, and the silk caressed my skin like the petals of a rose.

Checking my face, I decided the post-orgasmic glow was enough that I didn't need any further enhancement. Letting my hair down I styled it with my fingers, knowing Ranger would like the absence of makeup and the wild curls flowing down over my shoulders.

As I stepped out into the bedroom carrying my wine I gasped. It was lit only by candles, at least a dozen of them, adding warmth to the normally cool minimalist décor. I continued out into the living area of the apartment, and there also candles abounded. It looked like something out of a movie, the flickering light casting dancing shadows on the walls and ceiling.

Dinner was laid out on the dining room table, with candles burning there as well. Ranger stood holding a chair for me, still shirtless and barefoot in his sweatpants, the fluctuating illumination emphasizing his magnificent muscle definition.

"Babe," he said, gesturing to the chair. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"So do you, Soldier. And so does the apartment. Why all the candles?"

"I had Ella get them. It's our one-week anniversary and I wanted tonight to be special. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It was, it _is_ a great idea."

_oOo_

I have no memory of what we ate for dinner. Since Ella made it, I'm sure it was delicious, but I had no thoughts for anything other than the man sitting across from me, his eyes dark and blazing in the candlelight.

I put down my fork.

"Dessert, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"No, thanks."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "No dessert? That's not like you, Babe."

"I've had enough food. I'm hungry for something else. Take me to bed. Now."

In a nanosecond he was around the table, sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me into the bedroom. He stood me in front of him and removed the peignoir, leaving me in the sheer long negligee only.

I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head down, kissing him like it was end of the world. I wanted him so much I thought I'd pass out from lust if he didn't take me right away. I rubbed my body against his and pushed as if I were trying to crawl inside him, to be assimilated into him, to become part of him.

I moaned and tried to pull him onto the bed. "Carlos, please, I need you so much."

His eyes dipped down my body and then back up to my face, and they were glittering obsidian orbs, darker and deeper than I thought possible. My nipples were steel bayonets trying to puncture the fabric of the gown. I couldn't hold back another moan.

"Babe, my plan was to undress you very slowly, taking my time and tasting every inch of you. But where you're concerned my plans just seem to fly apart." Ranger slid his hands down my sides to my hips, grabbed the gown and yanked it up over my head.

He stepped back and looked at me, naked before him, my skin very pale next to his darkness in the candlelight. I reached for the waistband of his sweats, jerking them down so they fell to his ankles, exposing an enormous erection.

Kicking the pants off, he lifted me onto the bed, laying me on my back and climbing to brace himself over me. I pulled his weight down onto me, and after a very brief resistance he conceded defeat and lowered himself between my legs.

Sliding a hand between us he stroked my slickness and groaned, "Dios, Babe, you're so wet you're dripping."

"It's all for you, Carlos," I choked out, almost sobbing with my need for him. "Fuck me… _right now_."

The sound that came out of him was somewhere between a whimper and a wail as he slid easily into my depths, tearing a cry from me as well. He tried to pause, but I wouldn't allow it. I needed his hardness driving into me, stretching me, filling me, and I grabbed his ass with both hands and thrust my hips up to meet him.

He responded instantly, hammering into me, making that whimper-wail groan with each breath. His eyes were closed, his beautiful face tense with the effort of trying to hold on, to make it last. The feeling of him was buzzing through my blood, the taste of him, the smell, and we flew over the peak together..

"Stephanie!" he cried out, his cock jerking and throbbing, pouring his heat inside me. I came with a cry that was almost a scream, the climax crashing over me, sending billows of ecstasy from my center outward until my whole body was overcome with it.

_oOo_

Sometime later we were lying side by side on our backs, watching the candlelight wavering on the ceiling, our breathing finally back to normal. Ranger rolled toward me, his hands grabbing my wrists and raising them up over my head as he kissed me, his tongue exploring my mouth, teasing and playing. I could feel the need for him beginning to build again.

Ending the kiss, he said to me, "It's time, Babe."

"Time for what, Soldier?"

"Time for me to get my control back," and before I knew what was happening my hands were cuffed to the headboard.

I gasped, pulling against the cuffs. It was a pair of leg shackles, and the longer chain between them was wrapped around a metal bar that was part of the bed frame. "Ranger," I said, "I thought you didn't need handcuffs to enslave a woman."

He gave me the wolf grin as he hopped off the bed. "Babe, where you're concerned all the rules go out the window. You made me lose control. Now I'm going to make you lose it."

He disappeared through the bedroom door, and I yanked at the cuffs, trying to see if I could get free. Nope, nothing loose, no give.

I rolled first to one side, then the other, looking at the nightstands for a key. Nothing in sight.

I was swinging my body to the side, reaching for the drawer of the nightstand with my toes when he came back through the door sporting a colossal hard-on and carrying a couple bottles of water and a plate. He grinned at me again. "Looking for something, Babe?"

I flounced back to the center of the bed, at least as much as you can flounce when your hands are cuffed above your head. "Let me go." Death glare.

The grin remained firmly in place. "Not a chance."

Fucking useless death glare.

I decided to try a whine. "Raaangerrrr…"

"Baaaabe…"

Damn! He's got my exact whiny tone down.

Time to pout. "If you don't let me go, I'll be mad at you."

"You can't stay mad at me, Babe. You love me too much."

Arrogant bastard!

But I couldn't deny he was an amazingly beautiful, hot, sensual arrogant bastard, and I wanted him so much I thought I might die without him. My whole body was tingling under his long, focused look, and a thrill fizzled through me at the thought of what he might do.

His eyes heated, and in an instant the grin was gone. His lips parted a little and I could see the tip of his tongue between his sharp, white teeth. He looked fiery and dangerous, sexy and scary. He had a face made for candlelight, the planes and angles of it cutting into me, tearing me apart.

I shivered as he set the plate and one bottle of water on the nightstand and twisted the cap off the second bottle of water, taking a deep drink.

"Thirsty, Babe?" he asked, his voice low and dark.

I nodded, my voice having deserted me at the staggering male beauty of his face.

He held the bottle to my lips, allowing me to drink, and then bent down to lick the wetness from my lower lip. Bringing the bottle back up he tilted it so that water dribbled onto my throat and chest. I shivered again at the cold, wetness on my overheated skin.

He set the bottle on the nightstand and turned back to me, his eyes black as a thousand midnights. I was quivering with need, and one of the drops of water started to roll down the side of my neck.

Quick as a cat he was on the bed beside me, his tongue capturing the drop before it could hit the bed. The heat of his mouth combined with the velvet of his tongue forced a gasp from me, and I panted as his lips traced the path of the water droplets to the hollow of my throat.

He lapped up the water that had collected there and licked around the side of my neck where he'd marked me last weekend. Deliberately he sucked hard at the faded mark, renewing it, and the pain of it sent waves of pleasure all through me. My nipples were as hard as diamonds, and I arched my back and pushed my chest up, my actions begging him to lick them, suck them, devour them.

He took his sweet time licking his way down the center of my chest, then circled a breast with his tongue, swirling around in ever-decreasing circles until he reached the aureole. I was tense all over, just waiting for him to latch onto the tip, but instead he circled back out, round and round and round, until he reached the center of my chest.

I whimpered, and he knew what I wanted, but instead of relieving my tension he turned to the other breast. This one he treated with long licks from the outer edge toward the center, but never quite reaching the aching peak.

I was moaning and thrashing, trying to get my nipple into his mouth, but he was adroit in avoiding touching it. When I was exhausted from trying and finally relaxed back into the bed he abruptly switched back to the first breast, sucking the nipple hard into his mouth, biting down gently and prodding the peak with the tip of his tongue.

He hadn't even touched me below the waist yet, but the orgasm exploded, my body going rigid and erupting into spasms. The juices flooded from my already wet pussy, soaking my thighs and dripping down my ass onto the sheet below me.

Ranger's eyes never left my face as I came, their blackness like deep space with burning embers within. "When you come it's like watching the doorway to heaven open," he told me, his voice thick and husky. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"Carlos, I need you inside me, please," I begged unashamedly.

"Not yet, Babe. We haven't had our dessert yet."

_TBC  
_


	26. Chapter 26

_WARNING: More smut!  
_

**Chapter 26—Doomsday**

Ranger reached for the plate on the nightstand, bringing it over and setting it in the center of my chest. I gasped as the coldness of the china hit my overheated chest. My left nipple was tingling and throbbing where he'd bitten and tongued it, but the right was still aching for attention.

I looked at the plate. Cheesecake and fresh strawberries. It looked delicious, but I wanted Ranger more.

"Can I just have you for dessert instead?" I pleaded.

"It's not time for that, Babe. I'm not even close to being finished with you."

I stared at him. "Okay, dessert then. But you'll have to uncuff me so I can eat it."

He just grinned his wolf grin and grabbed a strawberry by the stem, taking a small bite off the end, chewing and swallowing. I watched the shadows shimmy over his Adam's apple as he swallowed, and my tongue slipped out to lick my lips as I thought of the flavor of his throat, of his chest, of his…

I jumped, almost upsetting the plate of cheesecake as he swiped the juicy bitten part of the strawberry over my right nipple. "Oh God, Carlos, please…" I begged.

He lowered his head and gave the nipple several quick cat-licks, finally sucking it gently to remove the last of the juice. "Mmmm, that's delicious," he said, and I knew he wasn't talking about the strawberry.

He traced the juicy berry over my lips and followed with his mouth, cleaning my lips and then pressing between them, his tongue finding mine and dueling with it. And then he repeated the whole procedure again and again, small bite of strawberry, nipple treatment, lips, kiss, until I was dizzy and sobbing, begging him for release, from the cuffs and from my frustration.

"Not yet, Babe. I'm still in control, and we're doing things my way."

Ranger took a forkful of the cheesecake and waved it over my mouth, and I strained my neck up, trying to reach it. Keeping it just out of my reach he swept it over to the underside of my arm where it was exposed, depositing it there.

The coldness of the dessert gave me goosebumps all over, and I turned my head toward it, stretching out my tongue for a taste. I could just reach it, and I sucked it into my mouth, swallowing it and licking clean the spot on my arm.

"Oh, Dios, Babe, you're weakening my control again," he said. "It's my turn."

He scooped up some cheesecake on a finger and painted it down my body, rubbing some onto each nipple, and drawing a line down my belly. Last night while he was demonstrating how good he is in the shower, Ranger shaved me down there, leaving me bald as a cue ball.

The sensation as he smeared cheesecake all over my smoothly shaved mound was beyond exquisite, making me thrash and jerk against the handcuffs. Moaning, I spread my legs wide, aching for him to touch me down there. He smeared sticky sweetness everywhere except that spot, prompting me to beg, "Ranger, please, I need you to touch me."

"I will, babe, as soon as I finish my dessert."

I cried out again and again as his mouth followed the path, cleaning the cheesecake from my chest and belly, going back up to lave and suck my nipples. When he finally cleaned off all around my center, his tongue stroked across my clit, and I screamed out his name in violent climax, my legs twitching and my body flailing.

"Babe," he wrenched out, licking at the flood of wetness between my legs. "You taste like ambrosia, like the nectar of the gods." And he applied his mouth to me, licking me over and over, sucking my clit into his mouth, then thrusting his tongue into my depths. Groaning, he repeated his actions again and again, until I wasn't sure where one orgasm left off and the next began.

My breath was coming in gasps and short sobs. "Please, Carlos, please, I need you inside me. Please."

Finally, _finally_ he said to me, "It's time," and rolled on top of me, entering me abruptly. I was so wet that his cock just skated in without any resistance at all, and I could feel myself clench around his heat as another orgasm overtook me. "Carlos," I cried out.

"Babe." He tensed and held very still as my body contracted around him.

He waited until my writhing slowed and then began to move slowly in and out. I was still short of breath and with each withdrawal I gasped in, with each push in I huffed out. As my breathing evened out, he increased the pace, until finally, after some unknowable period of time, he was pounding into me.

I could feel the mother of all orgasms building deep down in my womb when all of a sudden he stopped.

"No! Don't stop now!" I wailed.

"I've been fooling myself to think I have any control where you're concerned," he said, reaching to the nightstand drawer for a key and uncuffing me. "You've got all the power, Babe."

He rolled us over, still joined, so that I was on top, telling me, "You're in control."

I was on my knees straddling him, and I sat upright, my hands on his shoulders for balance, and began pumping my hips as his hands held them. We watched each other's faces as I arched my back and moved my hands around behind me to grasp the top of his thighs.

I continued moving up and down, sliding his impressive length in and out of my drenched pussy, circling my hips to rub him against both my clit and my g-spot. With a roar, he threw his head back, eyes closing, using his grip on my hips to lift me higher and higher with each stroke, bringing his cock all the way out and then slamming it back in.

I arched even more, my head thrown back so far my hair was tickling my ass, brushing across his thighs. All at once he raised his head and shoulders, bringing his mouth to my nipple and sucking so hard I screamed out, "Carlos," exploding with the force of a hydrogen bomb. I was so overwhelmed with it that I was barely aware of him crying out my name and erupting inside me again and again. Time just seemed to stop, and I was mindless, conscious of nothing but the cyclone sweeping through me, lasting for hours, forever, my body floating away into nirvana.

_oOo_

"Babe… Babe." I became aware of Ranger's voice floating through the haze that enveloped me. I was lying on my back, and I struggled to open my eyes, to respond to his voice. I finally dragged my eyes open and blinked, seeing his face only inches from my own. He was beside me, but up on his elbow, hovering over me, holding me close, his hand cupping the back of my head.

"Too early," I managed to mumble. "Don' wanna get up."

"Babe, wake up and talk to me."

"Tired. Need sleep."

"Babe, I need you to wake up first. I need to know you're okay."

"I'm okay, I'm awake." I tried to sit up, but dizziness forced me back down. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight."

"Midnight! I must have just gone to sleep."

"Babe, you didn't go to sleep. You fainted again."

Oh. I tried to remember. I remembered being handcuffed to the bed, Ranger making me crazy for him. I remembered him releasing me and flipping us over. I remembered the doomsday orgasm, and that was it.

"Water?" I asked. I was really thirsty.

Ranger grabbed the unopened bottle from the bedside table and twisted the cap off. His arm slid under my shoulders and helped me sit up so I could drink.

I tilted the bottle up and started gulping, but Ranger tipped it down and pulled it away. "Babe, wait, slow down a little. Just sip it. One swallow at a time."

I slowed down, but kept taking swallows until the bottle was almost empty. Even after all that I still felt kind of thirsty, but I was now awake enough to notice the stickiness between my legs and underneath me. I needed a shower.

"Thanks. That's better," I told Ranger. "I need to clean up a bit."

I swung over to the side of the bed and stood up, but the dark spots appeared in front of my eyes and I dropped back down, putting my head between my legs. Feeling Ranger's warm hand on the back of my neck pressing down, I knew to push up against it, and the dizziness cleared.

This time I took my time standing up, and Ranger was right there next to me, his arm around me, helping me into the bathroom.

"I'm okay now," I said, smiling at his still-concerned face. "Really, all better. I just need to get cleaned up a bit."

"Okay, Babe, but if you're in here too long I'm coming in after you." Wolf grin.

When I got out of the shower, for the second time that night I found nightwear on the vanity. This time, however, it was one of Ranger's black t-shirts and a pair of black cotton-knit panties with the RangeMan logo embroidered across the front in purple. I smiled. He knew me so well. Sexy negligees were for fun, but his t-shirts were for serious sleeping.

The candles were no longer burning in the bedroom, and Ranger was back in his black sweats, just finishing making the bed. Awww, he changed the sheets. That was so sweet. He'd probably get all badass and military if I told him he was sweet, so I just nodded toward the bed and said, "Thanks."

He pulled back the covers, propped some pillows up and lifted me in as if I weighed nothing, sitting me up and covering my legs with the sheet. "I called Bobby. He's going to take a look at you."

"Ranger, I'm perfectly fine. I feel normal now."

"Babe, most women don't pass out from being kissed or having an orgasm."

"How do you know? Are you an expert on the subject of women's orgasms?" He started to open his mouth, but I quickly interrupted. "Wait, never mind, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"Just yours, Babe. Now humor me for once. Let Bobby check you out. Please."

Damn him, using the one word he knew I couldn't say no to. "All right, but just to make you happy."

He gave me the full 200 watts, then walked to the bedroom door and ushered Bobby in.

"Hey, Steph, what's up?" Bobby was carrying his black leather medical bag, and his professional eye looked me over, evaluating, doing whatever it was that medics did.

"I'm fine, Bobby. Ranger's just a little bummed because I fell asleep on him."

Bobby choked, and then slapped on a blank face, careful not to look at Ranger. "Well, let's just make sure everything is okay."

He gave me a rapid exam, checking my temperature, blood pressure, pulse, and who knows what else. Then he pulled a syringe and some vacuum tubes out. "I'm just going to take a couple of vials of blood so we can check your blood sugar, blood count, stuff like that."

"Raaangerrr," I whined, giving him my pleading puppy dog eyes.

Ranger climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me over to sit between his legs, wrapping his arms around me and holding my back tight against his chest. "Come on, Babe, you won't feel a thing."

I pouted but gave my arm to Bobby, and with Ranger's lips on my neck and his voice whispering Spanish in my ear, I barely noticed the blood drawing.

When Bobby was finished packing up his bag he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Steph, your blood pressure is pretty low, so I want you to drink some Gatorade tonight to get some electrolytes into you. And it wouldn't hurt to keep drinking it over the weekend."

He paused for a moment and had some kind of ESP conversation with Ranger. Then he continued, "Since you need to have a physical as part of your employment here at Rangeman, I'm going to schedule it for Monday. That way we'll know for sure there's nothing else wrong."

I started to open my mouth, but Ranger spoke first. "Babe, every RangeMan employee needs to have a physical when they start, and then one every year after that. It's part of your employment contract."

He knew damn well I didn't read the employment contract. I didn't even know what my salary was, just that it was enough to piss off Zero.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well, if you two overprotective nannies are finished with me, can I go to sleep now?"

Bobby got the hint and headed for the door with a "Good night."

Ranger slipped out from behind me, walked Bobby out, and came back with a bottle of Gatorade. "Drink this, Babe," he told me, disappearing into the dressing room and reappearing a few seconds later wearing his silk boxers.

I was still thirsty, so I drank about half the bottle before capping it and setting it on the nightstand. "Okay, _boss,_ I drank as much as I could. Now can I go to sleep?"

"Smartass." Climbing into bed, he flicked off the lights and pulled me over to him, his kiss light and lingering. "Good night, Babe. I love you."

"Love you too, Carlos. Night."

It was so perfect lying there in his arms that it took me all of about thirty seconds to fall fast asleep.

_TBC_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27—Another Date**

When I awoke on Saturday morning I looked over at the clock and was shocked to see it was almost ten. I dragged myself to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and went in search of Ranger.

Finding him sitting shirtless in his office, his fingers beating out a rapid rhythm on his laptop, I stopped in the doorway for a second to admire his broad muscular back and beautifully sculpted mocha latte shoulders. I took note of the scars that peppered his body, wondering what had caused them but not really wanting to know, just wanting to kiss them and make it all better.

The thought of all the missions he'd been on, all the danger he'd faced in his life, scared the hell out of me. God, I could have lost him any time in the past three years, or never met him at all. My heart ached at the possibility.

"How are you feeling this morning, Babe?" he asked without turning. Of course he knew I was there. I always knew when he entered the room where I was, too. There was some kind of connection between us, and each of us could feel the other's presence in some subliminal, yet physical way.

"Hey, Soldier, what's the idea of letting me sleep so late?" I said from behind him, sliding a hand down a granite bicep and leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

Before I could straighten up, I found myself in his lap, coffee cup on the desk, his hand under my shirt and his lips locked with mine.

"Good morning, amante," he said after a while, lifting his head back to examine me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm feeling ju-ust _fine_." I gave him a lecherous wink and wriggled my ass in his lap, feeling his cock hard against my hip.

He produced a wolf grin modified by a look of concern. "Any dizziness?"

"Nope, none at all."

"You know, Babe, I had a thought." He paused.

"And?" I urged.

"Don't get mad at me, but is there any chance you might be pregnant?"

"Not mad, Soldier. It's a legitimate question." I thought about it. "Mm, I really doubt it. I'm on the pill, and I haven't been with anyone for months until you this week. And my period is due in a couple days, so no, I don't think so."

He had a faraway look in his eyes and an expression that I didn't recognize as he stroked my belly underneath my t-shirt. Wait, was it possible… could it be… disappointment?

I'd never seen disappointment on his face before. And one of the things he frequently told me was that I _never_ disappointed.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked, trying to stay as expressionless as I could.

His eyes came back to my face. "Babe, I'm honestly not ready to start another family yet, so no, not really." He lifted my t-shirt and tipped me back like a child in his arms, ducking his head down to plant several kisses on my stomach. "But I was just thinking that someday… someday I'd love to watch you grow big with my child."

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter went my heart. I agreed with the not ready part for right now, but the thought of a piece of him, a piece of _us_ growing inside me someday generated an unexpected feeling of longing. It was without a doubt the first time that I'd ever felt something akin to the biological clock everyone was always talking about.

"Someday, Carlos," I said, sitting back up, wrapping my arms tight around his neck and placing my open mouth over his.

It only took him a fraction of a second to take over the kiss, plunging his tongue in to stroke mine. After a while he said, "Dios, Stephanie, I love you so much. I just can't get enough of you."

"I don't think I could live without you now that I've had a taste of what we're like together. Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I promise, Babe."

My stomach took that as a cue to announce its need for sustenance, and Ranger's mouth curved in a sweet smile. "Let's go feed the beast, Babe. Since it's so late, how about a nice big brunch? That should be enough to hold us both until dinner."

"Sounds perfect, Soldier."

_oOo_

It was 5:30 and I was rushing around in a lacy black bra and thong and thigh-highs, putting the finishing touches on my hair and applying light makeup. We needed to leave by six, and I didn't want to make us late for whatever he had planned.

We'd spent most of the afternoon just relaxing, something I didn't know Ranger knew how to do until last weekend in Cape May. After an absolutely incredible brunch served by Ella, we sat and cuddled and watched a DVD on the huge plasma TV in the living room, an action movie, of course, with lots of shooting, car chases, and the requisite heart-warming, yet amusing, ending.

Afterward I was feeling like I needed to do something active, and I suggested going down to the gym.

"Babe, I don't want to discourage you from exercising, but until you get your physical on Monday I wish you'd take it easy."

"I'm really fine, Soldier, but if it'll make you happy… But how about the gun range? I only got in two half-hour sessions this week because of going to Atlantic City and all."

He couldn't disguise his shock that I would suggest such a thing, but readily agreed, and we spent a companionable hour shooting the shit out of little paper men. I was already getting more comfortable with both my S&W and the Glock, and Ranger let me try out several of his guns to work on getting used to different types. And still worried about my dizziness, he made me drink a whole quart bottle of Gatorade while we were at the gun range.

We returned to the seventh floor just in time for me to begin my extensive beauty ritual in preparation for our big date tonight. Showering, shaving, exfoliating, moisturizing, hot rollers, manicure, pedicure—it takes a lot of time to get ready for a date with Ranger.

The blue dress was laid out on the bed, and I stepped into it, pulling it up so as not to mess up my hair. I felt Ranger behind me, and his fingers stroked up my back, followed by his lips before he zipped me up.

I slid my feet into four-inch black FMPs and then turned to face him. The sight almost stopped my heart. He looked delectable in a black suit, snowy white shirt, and a blue tie just a shade darker than my dress.

"Yum," I said, looking him over. "You look good enough to eat, Soldier. Are you sure you really want to go out? I wouldn't mind eating you, er, eating in." I winked at him.

"Don't tempt me, Babe. Playing with fire." Wolf grin, but then his expression turned serious as he reached into his pocket. "I have a something for you."

"Carlos, you shouldn't have," I said as I saw in his large brown hand a small, black, oblong box with a pale blue ribbon tied around it. "What is it?"

"Open it and see, Babe," and he gave me a brief kiss and handed me the gift.

I pulled off the ribbon and opened it, gasping as I saw the sparkling gem inside.

"Omigod," was all I could say. I was speechless.

The emerald-cut stone was a clear, pale blue and glittered in the light of the room. It seemed huge to me for a precious gem, the size of the end of my thumb, and I later found out it was almost eight carats. It was in a very simple platinum setting on a short, sturdy-yet-delicate platinum chain, and when Ranger fastened it around my neck the stone nestled right in the hollow of my throat.

I stepped over to the mirror to see it, and it refracted the light, seeming almost to glow. I finally found my voice. "Carlos, it's incredible! What kind of stone is it?"

"Blue diamond, Babe. Rare and beautiful, just like you."

"Omigod, it must have cost a fortune! You shouldn't have, really."

His eyes were wild and wicked, holding me captive. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me, and I wanted you to know it. And I thought it would be perfect with that dress."

"Thank you so much," I burst out, throwing myself at him, hugging and kissing him. After a moment I started to worry. "But Carlos, what if I lose it, or it gets stolen? You know the kind of things that happen to me. Maybe we should just lock it in the safe."

"You won't lose it, Babe. The chain is strong and won't break easily. And if something happens to it, it's well insured. I don't want you to be afraid to wear it. It's a very small symbol of how much I love you."

How could I argue with that?

Ranger helped me with my black pashmina wrap and we took the elevator down to the garage. I settled into the luxury of the Turbo and he settled into his driving zone as we drove off.

I couldn't help but notice that he took a circuitous route, driving down side streets and turning a lot of corners before we finally got on the highway.

"Are we being followed," I asked, watching in the side mirror but not seeing any sign of a tail.

"No, just making sure," he told me before lapsing back into his zone.

We went north on the Turnpike and then turned west onto I-287, exiting at Somerville. I didn't know the area at all, but it seemed to me Ranger again did some evasive driving maneuvers before turning in to a large hotel with a restaurant attached.

Leaving the car for the valet, we entered the restaurant hand-in-hand.

"Manoso," Ranger said to the maitre d', who directed us to the Sunset Room, down a short corridor to the right.

Ranger pulled me to a stop as we entered the hallway. "I need to tell you something before we go in."

"What?" I asked him, wondering what was going on, starting to worry.

"It's nothing to worry about, Babe," he began, but just at that moment a gorgeous, dark-haired woman wearing a bright red dress stepped out of the Sunset Room. As soon as she saw us she cried out, "Carlos!" and flung herself at Ranger.

_TBC_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28—The Party**

Ranger put an arm around the beautiful woman in red and kissed her cheek, but didn't let go of my hand. Releasing her, he said to me, "Babe, this is my sister Celia. Celia, this is Stephanie Plum."

"Stephanie!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around me, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Omigod, I've been dying to meet you for ages! It's about time Carlos brought you to meet the family."

She grabbed my left hand and pulled me toward the doorway. "Come on. You have to meet Mama and Papa and everyone."

I gave Ranger a look, and he held tight to my hand, sucked along by the irresistible force that was Celia. She hauled us both into the Sunset Room, which was decorated in sunset shades of yellow, orange, pink, and rose. It was a fairly large room with round tables around the perimeter, a dance floor in the middle, and a small stage set up for a band at the far end. There was a bar in the corner to the left with several dark-haired men clustered around it.

"Mama, Papa, Carlos brought Stephanie," Celia called across the room, and conversation hushed as everyone turned and looked our way. I could feel the heat staining my face and chest as dozens of brown eyes and mocha-latte faces took us in.

"Carlos," I squeaked, my heart pounding and fear fluttering in my muscles.

His strength calmed me as he snaked an arm around my shoulder. "It'll be fine, Babe. Just brace yourself for a few minutes and meet everyone and then things will settle down."

An attractive couple of about sixty hustled over to us. The woman, handsome, dark haired, medium height and buxom, burst out, "Carlos, I'm so glad you came. We weren't sure if you were going to make it." She planted a kiss on Ranger's cheek and then turned to me, wrapping me into a motherly hug and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Stephanie, querida, I'm so happy to finally meet you. I'm Maria and this is Ricardo. Having you and Carlos here makes our anniversary absolutely perfect."

"Welcome, Stephanie. We're so happy you could make it," Ricardo said, taking his turn to hug me and then kissing me on both cheeks. He was gray-haired, tall and distinguished, and it was easy to see where Ranger got his good looks. There was a very strong resemblance. This was how Ranger would look in another thirty years, I was positive.

"Happy anniversary," I responded, giving Ranger a small sideways glance, hoping his ESP would pick up on the fact that he should have told me ahead of time.

Ricardo shook Ranger's hand and they did the man-hug thing, clapping each other's shoulders. "Carlos, it's about time you brought Stephanie to meet your family. We were beginning to fear that you were hiding her from us." He spoke with a very slight Spanish accent.

"Come, come, meet the rest of the family," said Maria, grabbing the hand that Celia had released when the hugging started and pulling me up to what appeared to be the head table in front of the stage. I had Ranger's hand in a death grip, not wanting to be abandoned to his family, and he followed along.

"Mama Rosa, this is Carlos's girlfriend, Stephanie," said Maria. "Stephanie, this is Abuela Rosa, Ricardo's mother, Carlos's grandmother."

Abuela Rosa was small, birdlike, dressed all in black with gray hair in a tight bun. In a superficial way she reminded me of Joe's Grandma Bella, but she was smiling, her eyes twinkling. No danger of her giving me the eye, at least I hoped not.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Mrs. Manoso," I said, shaking her hand.

"Call me Abuela, por favor, querida," she said in a heavy Spanish accent, turning the handshake into a hug and cheek kisses. "You are family."

I smiled and nodded my acquiescence. I was relieved that she spoke enough English that I could understand her.

As we turned back toward the dance floor we were surrounded. Maria made introductions, and everyone hugged Ranger and then hugged me. I met his brother Eduardo and three more sisters besides Celia, all of their spouses, several aunts, uncles and cousins, and a swarm of children. Even Ranger's youngest sister Isabella was married, hugely pregnant with her second child.

After twenty minutes of being the center of attention I was desperate for a break for a chance to review names and try to match them with faces. Sometime during the fray Ranger had said a few words to Eduardo, who disappeared for a moment and reappeared to hand us each a glass of wine. I just pretended to sip mine in case I really was pregnant, and also not wanting to have too much and embarrass Ranger.

Just when I thought my brain was about to explode from an overload of information, the chiming of silverware tapping on crystal glasses turned all our attention to the main table. "Time to sit down, everyone. Dinner will be served in a few minutes," called out Celia.

"Here, Carlos, you and Stephanie sit here," Maria said, pulling us over to the head table.

"Mama," Ranger began, but Maria interrupted him.

"Don't argue with your mother, Carlos. You and Stephanie will sit with us."

Ranger gave a slight nod of acquiescence and we sat down. I stifled a grin, thinking I'd finally met Ranger's match. Every situation I'd seen him in, he was always the voice of authority. It was quite illuminating to see him concede to someone else's command.

I was beginning to think this whole family thing was going to be fun.

_oOo_

The evening passed in a kaleidoscope of images. Dinner began with a prayer from Abuela Rosa in Spanish. Ranger whispered a translation of thanks to God for the lives of Ricardo and Maria, the blessings of their children and grandchildren, and welcome to a new member of the family, Carlos's Stephanie. I blushed as he murmured those words into my ear and kissed me on the side of my head.

Then Eduardo stepped to the microphone. He was very handsome, looking a lot like Ranger, just a hair shorter and a bit softer. As oldest child, he toasted the anniversary couple, and we drank to their forty years of happy marriage, wishing them forty more.

As dinner was served I elbowed Ranger and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me it was an anniversary party? I'd have gotten them a gift."

"I've got it covered, Babe," he whispered back, pulling his jacket open to show me a white envelope sticking out of the inside breast pocket. "It's from both of us."

A small band had taken the stage and played soft music to accompany our dinner.

After dinner Maria and Ricardo stood together, hand in hand, to cut a three-tiered cake and feed each other bites, just like at a wedding. When that was finished Ricardo stepped to the microphone. "Tonight is about love and romance, and forty years of happiness together."

He went on to talk about their years together, telling how he and Maria met in Miami after both of their families fled Cuba, how they got married and moved to Newark to raise their family.

Ranger and his brother and sisters were attentive, nodding at familiar parts of the story and looking surprised at other things. I found it fascinating, and I had to admire the couple for making a good life for themselves and their children.

Finally the dancing began. Maria and Ricardo started it by dancing alone to the classic Flamingos hit, _I Only Have Eyes for You._ Ranger had his arm around me and kept his dark eyes focused on me, murmuring, "I only have eyes for you, Babe."

The next dance, the band leader announced, was for the couple and their children. Ranger pulled me up into his arms and we danced to an old Sinatra song, _The Way You Look Tonight._

After a few more golden oldies for the older folks, the band broke into a salsa. Ranger gave me a wicked grin and spun me out, back in again, and we were off!

I'd have bet anything that Ranger was a good dancer, and good was a major understatement. He was fabulous, so good that I followed him through step after step that I'd never done before. Don't get me wrong, I loved to salsa and was pretty good at it, but his expertise took me to a whole new level.

After four fast dances the band swung into a slow song in Spanish, and Ranger wrapped me tight to him, hard against me, whispering the lyrics into my ear. "And now you're mine. Rest with your dream in my dream. No one else, my love, will sleep in my dreams. We will go together over the waters of time. No one else will travel through the shadows with me, only you."

The tears were running down my cheeks by the time the dance was over, and Ranger handed me a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe them away. I excused myself to the ladies' room to repair the damage. Lucky for me there was nobody in there and I wiped my eyes and touched up my makeup.

When I came back out Ranger was standing in the hallway waiting for me with a stemmed goblet filled with ice and a clear liquid.

"Here, Babe, drink this."

"What is it?" I asked, sniffing at it suspiciously.

"Gatorade Rain," he said with a smile. "Don't want you to get dehydrated from all the dancing."

"Where did you get this from, Soldier?" I asked, taking a gulp. He was right, I was thirsty.

"Magic, Babe," he said with a smile. "If I told you all my secrets it would take the mystery out of our relationship and you'd dump me for someone more interesting."

"As if," I told him, pouting. "No, Soldier, I think you may be stuck with me."

"Good, because you're mine, and there's no escape."

We went back to the table and sat with Ranger's parents while the band took a break and they opened gifts, the whole family gathered around to watch. The last thing they opened was the envelope from Ranger's pocket, and Maria gave an exclamation of joy when she saw what was inside.

"Oh, thank you so much, Carlos and Stephanie. How wonderful of you."

"What is it, Mama," asked Elisa, Ranger's oldest sister.

"It's two weeks in Hawaii," Maria answered. "We've always wanted to go there. Thank you, thank you, everyone. For the gifts, for the party, for everything. We love you all so much."

After the gift opening I finished my Gatorade like a good girl and we danced for a bit longer before the party began to wind down. Some of the younger children were sleeping on parents' laps, so Ricardo and Maria thanked everyone again and with another round of hugs and kisses the party was over.

As Ranger was holding my wrap for me, Maria and Ricardo came over to say goodbye.

"Thank you both so much for the wonderful gift," Maria said.

"You're welcome, Mama," Ranger answered. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure we will. And Stephanie, I'm so happy you could come tonight. We're so glad to finally meet you, and I hope this means that we'll be seeing both of you more often."

She pulled me away from the men and spoke in an undertone. "We have hardly seen Carlos at all since he went into the service so many years ago, and when we have seen him he has been distant and far too quiet. He seems so different tonight, and I think you are the reason. I pray with all my heart that you two will be very happy together for the rest of your lives."

"Thank you so much, Maria," I told her. "It was a wonderful party, and you really made me feel like part of the family. Thank you for being so nice."

"No, thank you, hija, for making Carlos happy." She gave me another hug and kissed both my cheeks.

We bid them goodnight one more time and made it out the door, the Turbo magically appearing just as we exited.

As we settled in for the drive home, I turned to Ranger. "Why did everyone say they were glad to _finally_ meet me? How did they even know I exist?"

He was silent for a moment, and I thought at first he wasn't going to answer, but he did. "Three years ago I went up for Thanksgiving dinner at my parents'. Someone asked me if there was a woman in my life, and I told them no, but that I'd met someone interesting. A female bounty hunter who needed a mentor."

He drove in silence, and I thought he was finished, but then he spoke again. "I don't see them very often, and I always take special precautions when I go up so that my enemies don't find them. I've only seen my parents maybe three times since then, but each time they've asked about you and I've told them a few stories about your escapades."

"Oh, God, I hope you didn't tell them about the Boxter and the garbage truck!" I exclaimed.

"No, Babe, only good things."

"Thanks for bring me to meet them, Soldier."

"You're welcome, Babe."

_TBC_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29—The Office**

Monday morning I woke up with my period. I wasn't pregnant. I rubbed my belly and frowned. Stupid to feel sad over a baby that never existed.

I felt kind of crampy and out of sorts. I really needed to get that birth control where you only had a period every three months. I vowed to myself that I'd ask the doctor about it when I went for my next annual visit.

There were several cabinets below the vanity in the bathroom, and I opened the one that had been "mine" ever since I worked at RangeMan the first time. Since there was no ladies' room on the fifth floor or ladies' locker room in the building, I always came up to Ranger's apartment to shower or use the facilities.

I rummaged around and resurfaced with the box of tampons I stashed there last week. I used to keep a few tampons in a small brown bag hidden way in the back behind some hair products and a cosmetic bag. But if I was going to be practically living here I wasn't going to worry about the possibility of Ranger coming across them.

I emerged from the bathroom in sports bra and panties and pulled on my sweats and a sweatshirt. It was a pretty nice mid-October morning and I wanted to run outside.

I strolled out into the kitchen. Ranger was also wearing sweatpants, but was bare-chested. I was going to have to do something about this saliva problem if I was going to spend so much time with him. His chest was to die for. All I wanted right now was to lick it, taste it, to put my mouth all over him, to…

"Everything okay, Babe?" Ranger asked with a tiny twitch of his lips.

I blinked a couple of times, coming back from my spur-of-the-moment fantasy. "Yup, everything's fine. Do you have some ibuprofen? I, umm, got my period."

His blank face slammed down.

"Hey, Soldier," I said softly, sliding a hand up and down his bicep. "Don't hide your feelings from me. If we're going to be together you need to let me in."

"Sorry, Babe. Long years of habit." He gave me a rueful smile.

"So how do you feel about it?"

He trailed his fingers across my abdomen. "My head knows the time isn't right yet for you to have my baby, but my heart…"

"It's okay, Soldier. I feel it, too." I pulled his head down for a brief but tender kiss.

"Babe, I don't think you should run this morning. I want you to be checked by the doctor before you do any heavy exercise."

"I'm really fine, Ranger. You know I've always been kind of dizzy. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Still, I'd rather you went back to bed for an hour."

He got me the ibuprofen from a high kitchen cabinet. I popped a couple with some Gatorade, and he loped to the door, on his way out for his run. I got back in bed, but was too wide awake to go back to sleep.

So I lay in bed and thought about the weekend. Ranger's whole family had been so nice to me Saturday night, really making me feel like a part of the family. Wow, if only my own family treated me so well!

We spent almost the whole day Sunday in bed, making love, eating, making love, reading the Sunday papers, making love, watching a football game on TV, and making love. Ranger had been gentle and tender, treating me as if I were made of fine china and yet bringing me to orgasm after orgasm. It doesn't get much better than this, I thought.

We finally forced ourselves into the shower to get ready for Sunday dinner with my parents. Valerie and her brood were there, so the evening was utter chaos, with neighing, little Lisa crying off and on, and Valerie talking baby talk to her snuggy-uggums Kloughn.

After dinner Ranger and my dad again retired to the garage, Albert took the girls into the living room to watch TV, and I helped Mom, Grandma, and Valerie clean up. Hungarian Inquisition Round Two.

Mom went first. "Stephanie, I've been getting calls all week. Emily Restler's sister-in-law's aunt lives in your building, and she says you were only home one night last week, and a handsome man dressed in black stayed over with you."

Grandma jumped in. "I see you have more love bites on your neck. Are you sure you and the bounty hunter are just _friends_?"

Even Valerie had something to add. "Carmela Antonio told me her sister saw you and Ranger and Joe all sitting together at Pino's on Monday and none of you looked happy. And Cousin Shirley told me Eddie saw you and Joe talking out in the parking lot of the police station."

I held up my hands. "Stop, everyone. I'll tell you what's going on, but this is just between us. I don't want it all over the Burg tomorrow. Okay?"

They all nodded their agreement, even Grandma, although I knew she wouldn't be able to resist spilling her guts at the beauty parlor on Wednesday.

"I accepted a temporary job at RangeMan, in the bond enforcement department. I'll still be bounty hunting, but as part of a team for RangeMan."

"What do you mean, temporary?" asked my mom. "For how long? And what will you do when it's over?"

"It's temporary until the end of the year. Then we'll decide if I stay there or go back on my own."

"What about Ranger?" asked Grandma. "Have you had a close encounter of the best kind with that package?"

"_Mother,_" warned my mom exasperatedly.

I jumped in with both feet. "Ranger and I are dating."

"How serious is it?" asked Val. "Are you going to get married?"

"You know, the church is booked for weddings a year in advance." In a split second my mom shifted into wedding planner mode. "If you want to reserve a date for next year, we need to call them now. I'll call the Elks Lodge in the morning and see if they still have any openings for a reception and then check with the church and see if we can match up dates."

I held up a hand. "Mom, stop it _right now!_ You will _not_ call the church or the Elk's Lodge tomorrow! Ranger and I have only been dating for a week, and _there will be no wedding_!" I huffed out a breath, furious. "I don't even want you to think about a wedding. It's not going to happen!" I looked her straight in the eye. "And if you say _anything at all_ about weddings to Ranger, we will _not_ be back here for dinner again."

God, that felt good! Where did I ever get the self-confidence to tell my mother off? I'd let her make all the plans and push me into marrying Dickie Orr, and look how well that turned out. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Ranger finally let me into his life, wanted a relationship. He seemed open to the idea of having children sometime in the future. But we'd both had pretty bad experiences with marriage, and I wasn't sure if either of us would ever want to get married again.

Besides, it was way too soon to even consider it.

Chastened, my mom stopped talking, although I caught her looking longingly at the pantry where the liquor was stored. At that point Ranger came strolling back in through the back door and rescued me.

My hero.

_oOo_

After about a half hour lying in bed I got in the shower to prepare for my second week of work at RangeMan. Ranger returned about the time I was finished with my hair and took a quick shower. After sharing a couple of Ella's delicious yet healthy blueberry muffins, we went down to the fifth floor for the eight o'clock meeting.

Ranger told the guys that he'd decided to have Manny act as my partner while Zero was on restricted duty. I'd learned that partners at RangeMan were somewhat fluid, and could be switched around for various reasons, such as injuries, or matching particular skillsets to particular jobs.

Ranger said Zero would be restricted to monitor duty until his cast came off. Monitor duty is the most boring job at RangeMan. First having to face Ranger in the gym then four to six weeks of monitor duty. Bet Zero was thinking things couldn't get much worse.

Besides handling personnel deployment, Tank was also responsible for the building, and one of the things he reported at the meeting was that my new office was finished up over the weekend. So when the meeting broke up a few minutes later, we all walked down to inspect it.

I knew they were turning the storage room into an office for me, so I wasn't surprised to see a plaque reading "Bond Enforcement" outside the door. The room was painted the same neutral cream color as the rest of the walls in the building, with two large windows covered by vertical blinds. It started as an office, but when Ranger bought the building they didn't need it so he had it filled with shelves and used it for storage.

The office contained two standard metal desks, both with computers and phones, a shared work table, and a couple of file cabinets. Looked like a good place for me and a partner to work.

Then Ranger took me through a new doorway on the right side of the room. _Another_ office! He'd given me an office suite!

"Oh, Ranger, you gave up your private conference room for me!" I exclaimed. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Never used it anyway, Babe." He gave me a wolf grin. "Besides, I like having you close to me."

The room was formerly Ranger's personal conference room, accessible only through his office. He never used it, and it ended up being a catchall area for files and unused equipment. But still…

I looked around, gasping at what a perfect office it was. The room was in the corner of the building, large and bright with windows on two sides. It was painted the same cream color as the outer office, with the same neutral vertical blinds at the windows. Covering the standard commercial carpeting, however, was a large oriental rug in jewel-toned shades of royal blue and gold, gorgeous and unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

The furniture was stunning, a polished mahogany desk with a matching credenza, plus a matching lateral file cabinet and lawyer-type bookcase with glass doors that raised and slid back above the books. The furniture matched what was in Ranger's office, except the styling was just a little more delicate, more feminine. There was even a leather guest chair and a comfy-looking couch, just like Ranger's except blue.

My laptop was sitting on the desk, and my leather armchair was positioned behind it. And on the side connecting to Ranger's office there was a new partition. I wandered over to see what was behind it.

"Omigod," I shrieked. "A private bathroom!" It was small, but they'd managed to squeeze in a glass-doored shower stall as well as the standard toilet and sink.

"Well, Babe, since there's no ladies' room on this floor, it was the least I could do for you," Ranger told me with a smile.

"But Ranger, it's too much. It's bigger and nicer than even Tank's office, and even better than yours, what with all the windows and the bathroom and everything. It's not fair that my office should be better than anyone else's."

"Babe, judging by the way you pulled in the skips last week, and with the additional bounty work we'll be getting from Les Sebring, I have no doubt that your department is going to be the most profitable in all of RangeMan. And your partner and maybe an assistant can be in the outer office so you can all be close together. So I think it's just right."

I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" As my lips sought his for a hard kiss, his arms came around me and pulled me tight. I could feel his soldier beginning to salute and I couldn't supress a moan.

Throat clearing from behind me drew us out of our lip-lock, and as I turned Tank said, deadpan, "If you'll give me an office like this I'll kiss you, too, Range-man."

"You can kiss my ass anytime, Tank," Ranger shot back, causing Lester and Bobby to burst into laughter as the three of them proceeded back through the outer office and exited the suite.

I turned back to Ranger, glancing out one of the windows. "Omigod, I can see the river." It was the same view as from Ranger's office. "And I just love the desk. It's gorgeous."

"Babe, the moment I saw it I knew it would be perfect for you. And if it wasn't for your, uh… condition… I'd be christening it with you right now." Wolf grin.

I wolf-grinned back. "Just a few days, Soldier, and then I'll be right on it."

He looked far away for a moment and then he closed his eyes and shook his head like a dog throwing off water, I guess trying to pull his mind back to business.

"Oh, one more thing, Babe." I tried to raise an eyebrow at him. "There's no security camera in here, just like my office. I didn't want everyone to be able to watch you. But the outer office is monitored, the same as all the other offices in the building."

"Thanks, Ranger. I really appreciate that."

"You're very welcome, Babe. Now, are you ready to get partnered up?" He winked at me, and his wild wicked eyes gave me a rush that tingled my nipples and sent a pulse through my nether regions. He was so damn hot that even routine business between us took on a torrid undertone.

"I'm ready for anything, Soldier."

_TBC_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30—Partners**

Ranger pulled out his phone and dialed. "Manny, could you please come into Stephanie's office?"

I sat down behind my desk, opening drawers and checking out the contents. The usual office stuff, pens and pencils, stapler, tape, et cetera. A box of five hundred of my new RangeMan business cards. A deep drawer with a metal frame and hanging folders for files. And in an otherwise empty top drawer a gold-wrapped package with a cream-colored card that said, "Babe."

"Ranger!" I exclaimed, pulling it out and examining it. "A present! Is this from you?"

"Just a little something to welcome you to the management team, Babe."

"But you've already given me so much!"

"This is something that will help you with your work."

I shook it. No rattling. It was bigger than a jewelry box, but smaller than a shoe box. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and see?"

Duh… I ripped the paper off. "Omigod, a Blackberry! Wow!"

"It's the best PDA-phone-camera combination on the market today, Babe. You can do your e-mail on it, surf the net, take high-resolution pictures, and listen to music. And it has a built-in GPS so you'll never get lost and I can always find you if something happens."

"Oh, Ranger, it's wonderful!" I jumped up from my chair and threw myself at him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, mouth finding his. His hands automatically cupped under my ass and pressed me hard against him.

Tap-tap-tap. "Ahem."

For the second time in just a few minutes throat-clearing pulled our lips apart. I can understand me being unaware of my surroundings, but not Ranger.

"I knew he was here, Babe. I just needed that kiss," Ranger whispered into my ear as he set me down. He turned me so that I was facing the door but kept me in front of him, his hands around my waist, the bulge in the front of his pants pressing against my butt.

Manny was standing in the doorway, blank-faced, but I was willing to bet he was scared shitless catching us in a tongue twist. Other than the core team, I couldn't think of a single Rangeman who wasn't terrified of Ranger.

Manny was about six feet tall and built like a typical Rangeman, that is to say, he had muscles on muscles. His eyes and buzzcut hair were both brown, his skin was a medium tan, and he had the good looks that I'd decided were a RangeMan requirement.

"Have a seat, Manny," I said, gesturing to the couch and blushing a little. I turned and backed Ranger into the leather guest chair and then seated myself behind my desk.

"Manny, while Zero is on restricted duty I'd like you to partner with Steph," Ranger said. "You should learn everything you can about the bond enforcement business, what searches to run and how, what data will best help you locate skips, and who to call for different types of information. You'll also accompany Steph to pick up files and make whatever contacts you can in the community as sources of intel."

Manny's eyebrows, both of them, had gotten higher and higher as he listened, looking from Ranger to me and back again. Eventually the forehead relaxed and he sat back, nodding.

"Okay, boss."

Ranger gave him that almost nonexistent head motion that passed for a nod, got up and stepped to the door that led into his office. Looking back over his shoulder he added, "Steph's in charge. Watch and learn from her. And if she gets hurt…" With a dark look at Manny he was gone.

After checking to make sure the door to Ranger's office was closed, Manny looked at me. "Well, after all, we were married. It only makes sense that we should be partners."

A laugh came bubbling out of me. "Guess you're right about that." When Manny was in St. Francis after being shot by Edward Scrog I pretended to be his wife so I was allowed see him.

"So where do we start?" he asked.

"First let's get you settled in," I said, getting up and leading him to the outer office. "You're my partner so I think you should probably take this desk," I indicated the one closest to my door. "I think the other one will be for an assistant eventually, not sure who or how soon."

"Looks good to me," Manny said, sitting down at the desk.

"Why don't you boot up the computer and get it all set up for your e-mail and whatever. You'll need authorization to use the advanced search programs, so I'll take care of that. Your username for RangeMan is mramos, right?" The first initial and last name was standard for RangeMan, with only Tank and Ranger being exceptions.

"Right."

"Okay. When you're done come on back into my office and we'll get started with today's work."

"Thanks, Ms. Plum."

"Please call me Steph or Stephanie, Manny."

"Okay, Steph."

I left Manny to it and went back into my office, leaving the connecting door open. The first thing I did was pull out the Blackberry and its user manual to get familiar with it. At least I needed to be able to figure out how to answer it if it rang.

Lucky for me it was already set up with all the phone numbers from my old phone programmed into it. How the hell did Ranger do that? He truly was magic.

As I was punching buttons, trying to figure out how to check my e-mail from it, it rang in my hand, making me jump. Batman theme, same as my old phone. Had to be Ranger.

"Yo," I said after punching the right button to answer it.

"Hey, Babe, just making sure the phone number got switched over okay this morning." Ranger's voice came through with surprising clarity.

"Yup. Now I just need to figure out all the other bells and whistles."

"I just heard from Bobby. Your appointment with the doctor is at one o'clock today, down in the infirmary."

The RangeMan infirmary was on the first floor. It was equipped like a doctor's office, with myriad drugs, syringes, alcohol wipes, blood-drawing paraphernalia, bandages, EKG equipment, an x-ray machine, and two hospital-type beds for injured Rangemen. Bobby had a small office in the infirmary, as well as an office here on the fifth floor, and he spent a lot of time down there.

"Okay, Ranger, I'll be in the infirmary at one. Oh, and Manny will need higher access to be able to use the advanced search programs."

"Already done, Babe. Need anything else?"

"Nope, it's all good." And three, two, one… yup, he was gone.

_oOo_

Manny and I headed for the bonds office, since I had to turn in the body receipt for the high-bond skip we dropped off Friday afternoon. We took one of the Explorers in case there was a skip to be picked up, and I asked Manny to drive.

Before hitting the bonds office we made a stop at the Tasty Pastry. It was, after all, Monday morning, and I told Manny that Connie and Lula tended to be cranky on Mondays unless bribed with sugar and caffeine.

We walked in carrying a dozen doughnuts and a cardboard tray holding four coffees plus sugar packets and little creamers. The girls fell all over us to get at the goodies, but as soon as they had their first sip of coffee and a bite of sugary goodness they started in.

"So where Batman this mornin'?" Lula began, mumbling through a mouthful of doughnut. "Thought he takin' good care o' you."

"Ranger has his own work to do. This is Manny, Manuel Ramos. He's going to be my RangeMan partner for the next few weeks, so you'll be seeing a lot of him. Manny, this is Connie," I gestured, "and Lula. They keep the bonds office going."

"RangeMan partner," grumbled Lula under her breath. She and I had a talk last week about what me working for RangeMan would mean for our partnership. I'd reassured her that she and I would still partner on some of the low-bond skips, and she'd seemed okay with it.

"Manny is just my partner for RangeMan skips," I reiterated. "And he bought the doughnuts and coffee this morning." He'd insisted, and I finally gave in and let him pay.

"Hmph, well, guess he can be part o' the team," Lula muttered.

Then it was Connie's turn. "So I heard you spent the weekend with Ranger again. What's going on with you two?"

All last week I'd refused to answer questions. I didn't want the whole Burg to know everything. But now that I'd told my family, it was going to be public knowledge as soon as Grandma hit Dolly's Clip'n'Curl, so…

I took a deep breath and blurted out, "Ranger and I are dating."

"You go girl," Lula shouted.

"We knew it!" Connie exclaimed. "So what's it like? Is he as perfect naked as he is with clothes on? Tell us everything."

"There's nothing to tell," I told them.

"But you sleepin' with him, right?" Lula put in. "Cuz you totally got that orgasmic glow… that satisfied look… and that little smile." Both Lula and Connie fanned themselves vigorously.

"I'm not going to discuss my relationship with Ranger, so stop asking questions. Here's the body receipt for Sammy Bianchi. Check to RangeMan, as usual. Are there any skips this morning?"

Connie sighed as she took the check and handed me a thick folder. "Just Norvil Thompson. We have a bunch of cases scheduled this week, though, so be sure to check in every day."

I had Manny watch as I signed RangeMan's part of the contract, and then I asked Connie to give me a blank authorization form for Ranger to fill out so that Manny could sign for RangeMan.

"Lula, do you want to ride along?" I asked, adding to Manny, "Norvil's a regular."

"No way," Lula asserted, smoothing down her hot pink spandex dress. "This here's a brand new outfit and it don't need no corn dog batter on it."

"Norvil has a habit of throwing food when we try to bring him in," I said to Manny. "He also tried to pee on a bounty hunter, not me, thank God. But he's almost certainly at home right now, so we probably oughta go get him."

I directed Manny to Sloan Street and glanced through the file, summarizing the information for Manny. "He's old, sixty-five, and always drunk. He's got respiratory problems and a pacemaker, so no pepper spray and no stunning," I told him. "He won't come voluntarily, so we'll have to cuff and carry."

We knocked on Norvil's apartment door, provoking a cry of "Lousy fuckers!"

"Crap, he must have seen us coming through the window… Norvil," I shouted. "You don't want us to have to break your door down again, do you? Open up." I jiggled the door and tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Devil whore!"

"Norvil, I'm counting to three and then we're coming in." The front door was the only exit, so we didn't have to worry about him escaping out the back.

"One… two…" I turned to Manny. "If he goes for his dick, let's both jump him really fast…"

Manny put a boot to the door and it sprang open. Norvil was standing on the far side of the room and just as we stepped in he let fly a jar of Ragu spaghetti sauce. It was a wild throw, but it hit the wall above the door and broke, spraying us both with broken glass and sauce.

We shot across the room and had him before he could throw anything else. We cuffed his hands behind his back, shackled his legs and hauled him backwards down to the Explorer, one on each side holding him under the arms, his legs dragging along.

Once we got him chained to the security bar in the backseat, I turned to Manny. "I can't take him in looking like this. Let's swing by my apartment so I can get the glass and this sauce out of my hair before it dries."

By the time we hit my parking lot Norvil was curled up on the backseat snoring to beat the band, so we locked him in the car for a couple minutes while I took Manny upstairs and gave him a towel. He had the standard duffle bag from the back of the Explorer. It contained a RangeMan T-shirt, pair of cargoes and windbreaker for him to change into.

I went back to the parking lot and waited outside the Explorer for five minutes until Manny came back down, showered and dressed in clean clothes. Hey, a military buzz cut was a lot easier to take care of than my mop.

Manny knew how to turn in skips at the station, so I sent him off with Norvil while I went upstairs to shower and change. An hour later when Manny returned, I was all clean and dressed in black, although I didn't have a clean uniform at home. I settled for black jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. At least I was clean, my hair done, a little makeup on.

"Normally I'd take us out to lunch to make up for getting covered with sauce," I told Manny. "But I have an appointment at one, and it's already 12:30, so we need to go straight back to RangeMan. I owe you a lunch, though."

As we turned into the garage at RangeMan I said, "Go ahead and get some lunch, and if I'm not back by the time you're through you can take the body receipt back to Connie. Check and see if there are any other files, and then I'll meet you back here."

"Okay, see you later," Manny said. "Oh, and Steph…"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really glad you and the boss finally got together."

"Thanks, Manny."

Me too.

_TBC_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31—Doctors and Patience**

I walked up the steps from the garage to the first floor and met Ranger on the landing. He grabbed me and gave me a kiss that was so hot I thought my whole body was going to burst into flames. I read somewhere that the human body is made up of ninety-some percent water, and every drop of mine was boiling.

"Babe, how was your morning?" he asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked toward the infirmary.

"Manny and I picked up Norvil Thompson."

"And you're still clean?"

"Only because we stopped at my apartment so I could shower. That's why I'm not in uniform. I didn't have a clean one at home."

"No problem, Babe. You can go upstairs and change when you're done here."

"How was your morning? Any excitement?"

"Paperwork. Nothing interesting."

"Well, here's more paperwork for you." I handed him the authorization for Manny to be able to sign for files from Vinnie and he stuck it in a pocket.

We entered the infirmary to find Bobby and a middle-aged man with gray-speckled brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a handsome face covered with very sexy stubble. He was wearing a white lab coat with 'David M. Homer, M.D.' embroidered in red above the breast pocket.

"David," said Ranger, reaching to shake his hand. "Thanks for coming over today. This is Stephanie Plum, our new manager of bond enforcement. Babe, this is David Homer, the RangeMan physician."

"Pleased to meet you, doctor," I said, shaking his hand.

"Please call me David. And may I call you Stephanie?"

"Stephanie or Steph," I responded.

"Well, Steph, the first thing we're going to do is take a comprehensive medical history, so if you'll have a seat in here…"

Ranger gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going upstairs, Babe, but I'll be back when you're finished."

David led me into Bobby's little office and closed the door, sitting down at the desk. Twenty minutes later he knew everything about me and my family's medical history, which wasn't anything particularly interesting or out of the ordinary. He knew I was having my period, took birth control pills, and had regular annual gynecological exams.

He did question me closely about fainting twice on Friday. I tried to downplay it, but he seemed to already know all about it. He was very clinical in his questions, but I was still blushing furiously by the time he finished questioning me about fainting after having "intercourse."

We then moved back out into the main infirmary room.

"Usually at this point I just ask the guys to remove their shirts so I can do a physical exam," David said, "but I'm going to ask you to take off your clothes and change into a gown. You can leave your underpants on, but everything else off."

Bobby took me to the second of the two hospital beds and pulled a curtain around to give me privacy while I changed. I came out and sat on the edge of the examination table, covering my legs with a sheet that was there for that purpose.

It was a pretty normal physical exam, except that David took my blood pressure a whole bunch of times in a whole bunch of positions, lying down, sitting up, and standing.

When it was over, I got dressed and came out from behind the curtain. Ranger was back, and he hugged me. "Babe, do you mind if I hear this with you?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm glad you're here with me, Soldier."

Bobby pulled out a folding chair for Ranger and we again sat in the little office. Bobby backed out and started to close the door, and I impulsively said to him, "Bobby, wait. Please stay. I'd like you to hear, too."

David got right to it. "Stephanie, overall you're in very good health. The physical exam shows nothing wrong with you at all." I heaved out a big sigh of relief, and I felt Ranger relax beside me.

"There are a couple of things about you that are most likely causing the fainting. First of all, your blood pressure is on the low side. This is good and bodes well for your longevity. But it means when you're lying down and stand up suddenly, you can get what we call a postural drop in your blood pressure, and that can cause dizziness or even fainting."

I nodded. I knew that feeling. It had often happened to me when I was younger, and still affected me once in a while.

"In addition to the postural drop, stress can be a problem. Stress raises blood pressure, and when the stress is relieved you can get a sudden drop, producing dizziness or fainting. I believe this is the reason you fainted Friday evening."

Ranger and I exchanged little smiles. Yeah, I bet my blood pressure got pretty high when he had me handcuffed to the headboard. And the doomsday orgasm…

David continued, "Lack of oxygen, hyperventilating, can also cause fainting. From what I've heard, it appears you're prone to hyperventilating when under pressure. I think that's what happened at lunchtime Friday." No shit, Sherlock.

"So there are some things you can do to minimize the dizziness and fainting." David started ticking items off on his fingers.

First finger. "Whenever you arise, especially from lying down to standing, just take a moment to give your blood pressure time to regulate. Sit on the edge of the bed for a minute before standing up. Just slow down a bit and that should help with that problem."

I nodded. Ranger was paying close attention. I half expected him to whip out a pad and start taking notes.

Second finger. "You should also avoid getting dehydrated, because that can cause your blood pressure to go down. Bobby was exactly right to have you drink Gatorade the other night. And you should try to eat regularly. Don't skip meals if you can help it. That will help keep your electrolytes in balance."

Third finger. "And just remember to breathe slowly and evenly, especially when you're upset or under pressure, so you don't hyperventilate."

David looked at some papers in his hand.

"I have the lab results from the blood Bobby took Friday night. Your bloodwork was all within normal range, and I've ruled out anemia and hypoglycemia. I've done basic cardio and neuro exams, which don't indicate any problems. However to be certain, I'm recommending you see a cardiologist and a neurologist to rule out hidden heart abnormalities and neurological causes."

Oh, crap. More doctors. I hated having to go to the doctor. I was getting ready to refuse, since his exam indicated nothing wrong, but I saw Ranger nodding in agreement. I sighed. If Ranger wanted me to see more doctors, there was no doubt I'd see more doctors.

David was still talking and I tuned back in. "…I've already called the clinic and they're expecting you in about an hour."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You mean I have to go _now_?"

"Might as well get it over with, Babe," said Ranger. "Why, do you have a bunch of skips today?"

"Well, no," I admitted, pouting. "I don't actually have any skips at all right now unless Connie has something new this afternoon." I sighed again. "All right, let's get it over with. But remember, David says I should eat regular meals, so I need lunch first."

_oOo_

I was sure the specialists were going to find nothing wrong. I'd lived with occasional dizziness pretty much my whole life and figured it was just my nature.

I accused Ranger of being a nervous Nelly on the way to the private clinic in Princeton, and his response had been, "Babe." Of course.

But I was right, there was nothing wrong with me. Once I'd been pronounced fit the relief I could read in Ranger's eyes in spite of the blank face made me a little sorry I'd teased him.

By the time we were finished at the clinic it was after six, and Ranger took me out to dinner to celebrate my clean bill of health. We went to a small Mexican restaurant in Princeton where the host greeted Ranger like a long-lost brother, shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder, telling him it had been far too long.

"Babe, this is Julio Santos, Lester's cousin. Julio, Stephanie Plum."

"Stephanie, welcome to Casa Julio. Right this way." Julio seated us at a booth in a private alcove in the back of the dining room. There were no menus, and a waiter was at the table within seconds delivering bottles of Corona with lime wedges and a basket of warm tortilla chips with salsa.

"Mmmm, that's so good," I murmured, scooping up spicy salsa on a chip.

"Babe, if you keep making those sounds I'm going to throw you onto the table and have my way with you right here." Ranger's eyes were dark and his mouth was open, tip of his tongue showing as he watched me dig in.

The dinner was delicious, the best Mexican food I'd ever had. Dishes kept appearing as if by magic, and I was so focused on the food that there was very little conversation until we were finished.

When I finally sat back and discreetly popped the button on my jeans, Ranger said, "Watching you eat is one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced." The corners of his mouth were quirked up in a small smile, and his eyes belonged in the bedroom.

I blushed, uncertain how to respond.

He reached across the table and took both of my hands in both of his, continuing, "Babe, I wanted to talk with you about this weekend."

"What about this weekend?" Saturday was my birthday, normally an occasion for going out somewhere with Mary Lou, Lula, and Connie. The past two birthdays I was with Joe, and he wasn't big on celebrations. He gave me a gift each year but sent me out to party with my friends.

"I have an idea, and if it goes as planned you won't be able to go to dinner at your parents' house on Sunday. Will that be a problem?"

"Nope, I'll just let my mom know. So what are you planning?" My curiosity was running amok, considering and discarding possibilities rapid-fire, and I knew Ranger was reading my thoughts by his smile.

"You'll find out Friday night, Babe."

"But I need to prepare. Are we going away somewhere for the weekend?"

"You won't need to do a thing except relax and go with the flow."

"But do I need to pack? How about clothes? What should I wear? I need to know so I can be ready."

"Patience, Babe. Friday evening you'll know all."

Patience was by no means one of my virtues, and I was starting the twenty questions routine when Julio stopped by our booth.

"How was your dinner, my friends?" he asked, glancing at our hands, still joined across the table.

"Absolutely wonderful," I told him truthfully. "It was the best Mexican food I've ever had." He beamed in response.

"Tell that good-for-nothing cousin of mine that it's been too long since I've seen him."

We assured him we'd let Lester know, and he wished us a good evening.

As we got in the Mercedes for the short drive back to Trenton, I inundated Ranger with questions about the weekend, positive I wouldn't make it through the week without knowing where we were going. His eyes gleamed as I attempted to convince him to tell me, but all he said, again and again, was, "Patience, Babe."

Sure, patience. I'll have patience. When pigs fly.

_TBC_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32—Getting to Know You**

Because of all the medical tests I never got back to the office on Monday afternoon. I'd called Manny from the car on the way to Princeton to tell him I might not be back, and he'd been on his way to the bonds office to drop off the body receipt for Norvil Thompson. He told me Ranger had already filled out the authorization so he could sign for FTAs, and I told him if there were any new skips to go ahead and run them through whatever search programs he knew how to use.

When I popped into my office before the eight o'clock meeting Tuesday morning, Manny was there with searches already done on the two new skips from Connie. And not just the basic searches. He'd gotten Vince to show him the more advanced search programs, like dipping into the credit card databases, accessing medical records, and checking military service, and he had the two skips thoroughly profiled.

It looked like Manny was going to be a real asset to the bond enforcement department, and I reported that at the morning meeting.

After the meeting Manny and I sat on the couch in my office going through the reports together, using yellow highlighters to mark any information that might be relevant to locate the two skips. Turned out one of them, Johnny Bailey, had an ex-wife from the Burg, Anita Greco. I didn't know her, but I probably knew some people who did.

We chatted for a few minutes about the importance of having sources of information like my Burg connections and Hector's gang contacts. Manny lived in a primarily Latino section of Trenton and was dating a girl from that neighborhood, so he thought he could find some good sources from his area.

And then he remained sitting on my couch listening to me make some phone calls. I could see the intelligence in his melted-chocolate eyes as he watched me call Mary Lou, get some names from her, and get some info on the ex-wife from one of them.

"Let's go see if she's home," I said finally. "Maybe she'll have some suggestions where to look for Bailey."

We took my Escalade, and I drove since we were headed into the Burg. As we rode I asked Manny about his background, and he told me he grew up in a poor section of Los Angeles with six brothers and sisters. He was raised by his mother and grandmother, who'd come from Mexico when his mom was a teenager, pregnant with his older sister.

His family was poor, and his mother had worked hard as a maid for a well-to-do family during the week and in a McDonald's on weekends. His grandmother took care of the kids and earned what she could taking in sewing and ironing. Manny quit school at 16 for a fulltime job with a landscaper, cutting grass and trimming hedges at the beautiful homes in Beverly Hills.

I asked him why he didn't finish school, and he looked solemn as he answered. "We needed the money. I really liked school and was hoping to go to college, but I couldn't let my mother keep working two jobs to put food on the table."

It made me feel lucky and a little guilty that I'd had the opportunity to go to college and hadn't put all my effort into it, preferring to party, never really taking my studies seriously.

Manny continued, "I got my GED so I could enlist, and the Army was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was able to send most of my pay home to my mother, and I probably learned more there than I would have in college."

"Did you meet Ranger in the Army?" I asked, curious how an LA boy had ended up in Trenton.

"No, I was a Green Beret with the 7th SFG, operating in Central and South America. When I finished my tour and decided not to reenlist, one of my officers sent me to Ranger. He was hiring, and here I am."

By this time we'd arrived at Anita Greco's small row house. She was home with a toddler and willing to talk with us once I mentioned several common acquaintances. She didn't have much to tell us, but one small piece of information tickled my Spidey sense. Bailey used to hang out at the Step-In bar until it burned down.

Thanking Anita, we hopped back into the Escalade. Before starting it up, I pulled out my phone and dialed Valerie. After a brief greeting I got right to the point.

"Val, I heard Evelyn Soder moved back to the Burg a while ago. Is Annie in school with Mary Alice? Do you have any idea where they're living?"

"Yes, Mary Alice talks about Annie all the time. I think they live somewhere off Chambers, but I don't know exactly where."

"Can you look up Carol Nadich's phone number for me?" I repeated the number to Manny, who jotted it down in a little notebook, thanked Valerie and dialed Carol. After a few minutes I had an address and phone number for Evelyn and we were on our way.

Evelyn also was home. You gotta love the Burg, filled with homemakers and stay-at-home moms.

After friendly greetings all around, during which Evelyn assured me that Annie was doing great, I asked her to give me a list of her deceased ex-husband Stephen's former business partners and associates. Thanking Evelyn, and wishing her and Annie well, we got back in the car.

I turned to Manny. "I owe you a lunch. Where do you want to go?"

"How about Big Jim's? I'm in the mood for ribs and greens."

"Perfect."

_oOo_

While we were at lunch my phone rang. Batman theme.

"Yo," I mumbled indistinctly through a mouthful of meat and barbeque sauce.

"Yo yourself, Babe. Are you eating lunch?"

I swallowed. "Yup. Manny and I are at Big Jim's."

"Oh. I was hoping to meet you for lunch, but I'll get something here."

"Are you in the office?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, Soldier, I'd be happy to meet you for lunch on seven if you'll tell me what to pack for this weekend."

"Nice try, Babe. Patience, remember?"

"We're coming back after lunch, so I'll see you in a while," I told him. A moment of silence, and then the beep-beep of my phone told me he was gone. Damn. No phone manners, and I couldn't figure out a way to get him to tell me what he had planned for the weekend. I drifted off for a moment, thinking about the things I could do to him to get him to tell me. Maybe a stop at Pleasure Treasures was in order. Fur-lined handcuffs, feathers, flavored oil, maybe a whip…

When I came back to myself, Manny was watching me with a small smile on his face. Oh, crap, I wonder if he has ESP, too. I sure hope he couldn't tell what I was thinking.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, feeling the heat in my cheeks. "I was just thinking about the names Evelyn gave us. Let's go back to the office after lunch and see if they turn up anything interesting in a search."

Manny's smile got a little wider, but he just nodded.

_oOo_

Back at RangeMan Manny started on the searches, and I settled in at my desk to look over some reports. One of the disadvantages of being a manager, I was fast learning, was the paperwork.

I'd already begun tracking skips on a spreadsheet, with columns for names, dates, bond amounts, my time spent, other people's time spent, computer searches done, expenses in apprehension, etc. Manny would be tracking his time, as well, and I added a column to the report for him specifically.

My desk phone buzzed.

"Ms. Plum, this is Henry down at the front desk. There's a Mr. Les Sebring down here asking to see you."

"Send him up to five, Henry. Thanks."

I walked over and tapped on the door connecting to Ranger's office and at his "Yo," stuck my head in. He was seated at his desk with two big piles of papers in front of him. No wonder he used to jump to my aid whenever I called. It was probably as much to get away from all the paperwork as because he wanted to help me.

"Les Sebring's on his way up to see me. Do you want to sit in?"

"If it has anything to do with the contract, yes. Just let me know." He'd given me a copy of the contract he faxed over to Les yesterday, so I knew what RangeMan offered in the proposal.

Closing the door, I went through the outer office, telling Manny, "We've got a visitor."

I arrived at the elevator just as it opened to disgorge Les Sebring. We shook hands, greeting each other with warmth, and I took him into the bond enforcement suite.

"Les, I'd like you to meet my partner, Manuel Ramos. Manny, this is Les Sebring of True Blue Bonds." Manny stood and they shook hands. "Please join us," I told Manny, leading Les into my office and seating him in the leather client chair. Manny took the couch and I sat at my desk.

"What can we do for you today, Les?" I asked.

"I've looked over your proposal," Les began, "and it looks fine. The terms are all acceptable, but there's one small thing I'd like to change based on the advice of my attorney." He handed me the contract, and there was a sentence hand-written at the end. Something to do with liability and insurance.

I hopped up from my desk and tapped on Ranger's door again, poking my head in and asking him if he could step in for a minute.

Ranger came strolling in and shook hands with Les. I handed Ranger the contract, pointing to the end.

"No problem, Les, that's acceptable," he said after looking it over. "Shall we execute it now?"

At Les's nod, Ranger reached for the pen I handed him and signed with a flourish. Les stood beside him at my desk and signed as well.

"I'll have a copy for you in a minute," Ranger told Les, shaking hands again. "I'm sure this will be a productive partnership for both of us."

"I'm looking forward to working with RangeMan, and with Stephanie in particular," Les responded.

Ranger nodded, strolling back through the connecting door into his office, and Les sat back down, pulling a file out of his briefcase and handing it to me.

"Here's your first FTA for us," he said. I scanned through the paperwork as he gave me a quick synopsis of the file. It was very high bond, armed robbery, but I hid a smile as I saw the name and picture. A Burger. I knew him and his whole family, and I thought I could get a line on him pretty fast.

"Okay, Les, the file looks complete. If I have any questions I'll give you a call." I signed the RangeMan part of the authorization to apprehend and handed it to him. "Oh, and I'd like to add Manny to the list of persons authorized to sign for RangeMan. He may be picking up files at times instead of me."

"No problem," Les said, pulling a piece of paper out of his briefcase. "Just fill his name in and sign it." I signed and returned it to Les.

There was a tap on the open door between my office and Manny's, and I looked up to see Zero. Zero was scheduled for monitor duty all week, the most boring job at RangeMan. His shoulder was no longer strapped, but he had an even larger splint taped over his nose, and the bruising on his face was spectacular. He handed me two photocopies of the signed contract.

"Ms. Plum, here are the copies Ranger asked me to make for you and Mr. Sebring."

"Thank you, Zero," I said, polite but cool. Zero nodded at me and shot a look at Manny sitting on my couch before turning and leaving.

I handed one copy of the contract to Les and kept one for myself. He rose and thanked me for my time, shaking Manny's hand and, politician-like, telling him how great it was to meet him, and that any partner of Stephanie's was a partner of his. I walked him to the elevator and bid him goodbye.

_oOo_

Manny and I turned back to the Bailey case. His initial searches on Soder's contacts turned up the fact that two of them were co-owners in a bar called the Dewdrop Up. It was almost four so Manny and I cleared our desks, powered down our computers and drove over there to watch the after-work crowd come straggling in.

In order to blend in we'd both changed out of our uniforms into business casual, for Manny khakis and a polo shirt, for me slacks and a sweater. We sat at the bar and ordered drinks, taking slow sips to make them last, chatting casually about work, families, likes and dislikes. We both kept one eye on the door, hoping Bailey would come in.

Two hours later Manny was on his third drink, showing no effects whatsoever, and I'd switched to club soda with lime. It was just after six, quitting time, and I was just getting ready to call it a night when the door swung open and Bailey walked in, blinking to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting.

Before he got three steps in, Manny and I were on each side of him, snapping on the cuffs. Yes!

By the time we finished at the station it was after seven. Bidding Manny goodnight in the garage, I went straight up to the seventh floor, throwing myself on Ranger as he met me just inside the apartment door. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him, pressing myself against him.

"Is that a cannon in your pants or are you just happy to see me, Soldier?" I asked in a sultry, Mae West voice, rubbing my lower body in circles against his immense erection.

"I'm _very_ happy to see you, Babe," he sighed, grinding back.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and undid his pants, freeing him and licking my lips. He groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall, his hands splayed on each side of him.

"So," I said taking a small lick, "where are we going this weekend?"

"Babe," he groaned.

I took another lick. "Just tell me, Soldier, and I'll take really good care of you."

"Patience, Babe," he moaned.

"You really expect me to be patient?"

"You're not going to get it out of me, no matter how much you torture me."

Rats. So now what do I do? I really wanted to continue, but if I did he'd know my threats were meaningless.

I licked again, with a little swirl at the end. "How about you give me a hint?"

His whole body was tensed, his hands now closed into fists pushing back into the wall. I swirled again.

His voice was choked. "Warm, Babe. It's warm."

"There, now, Soldier, see how easy that was?"

I settled in to finish what I'd started.

_TBC_


	33. Chapter 33

_WARNING: Smut!_

**Chapter 33—Settled In**

It was Friday, the end of my second week at RangeMan, and things were going really great. Manny and I had both settled into our new roles, and together we were turning into a well-oiled skip-tracing machine.

We'd picked up Les Sebring's skip before noon on Thursday, finding him at a buddy's apartment. So this morning we went together to take the body receipt to True Blue, since it was the first one and we needed to meet some people and get used to going there.

Les met us in the outer office, surprised and pleased that we picked up the skip so quickly. He introduced us to his assistant Wesley; Les and Wes, I thought with a smile as I shook Wesley's hand. Wesley looked at Manny like he was lunch, and Manny stepped behind me, trying to look casual about it. Chicken.

Wesley would be the coordinator for our FTA work, and he'd call us whenever there was a new file. He handled the files the same way Connie did for Vinnie, although for certain skips Les would want to talk with us himself, the same way Vinnie did with Ranger.

As we bid them goodbye I thought to myself that I'd probably want to pick up the files myself for a while, at least until I could develop a good relationship with Wesley. And, I reminded myself, a little glum, my partnership with Manny was temporary.

I was still thinking about losing Manny when I got back to my desk, and I dug through my drawers looking for a Tastykake. When you're feeling down nothing can cheer you up like a Krimpet. Ranger had given up trying to control me when it came to contraband snacks in the office.

The connecting door opened and Ranger poked his head in. "Lunch, Babe?"

"Definitely," I said, grabbing my big shoulder bag and standing up. I poked my head out to tell Manny I'd be back in an hour or so, and we exited through Ranger's office so he could tell the control room the same.

"Looking a little crazy there, Babe," Ranger commented as we rode down in the elevator in our usual pose, with him leaning against the back wall and my back to his front, his arms wrapped around me.

"I was just thinking about Manny."

"Is there a problem?"

"Mmmm…" I didn't really answer him, still running through my mind all the possible partners I might get when Zero was fit for field duty.

He took my shoulders and turned me to face him, his brow furrowed and concern touching his eyes. "I thought things were working out with Manny. What's changed?"

I jerked back to the present. "Oh, no, there's no problem with Manny at all. In fact, he's perfect. We've been getting along really well together, and I can see he's going to be an outstanding investigator once he gets a little more experience."

"So what has you looking so serious, Babe?" Ranger asked as he held the door of the Turbo for me.

I waited until he walked around and got in. "I was just thinking about how I'll hate to lose Manny when Zero's ready for fieldwork and they go back to being partners."

"Babe, that won't be a problem. I assigned Manny to you because I thought he'd be good at skip tracing. He's one of the brightest employees at RangeMan, a very quick learner, and he's not afraid to take the initiative if the situation calls for it."

"You mean it wasn't just because Zero was out of commission?"

Ranger started the car, but didn't yet put it in gear, turning to face me. "Babe, you should know me better than that. When it comes to RangeMan I always make decisions based on what's best for the business. That's why I hired you, and that's why I assigned Manny as your partner."

"But what about when Zero is ready to go back to fieldwork? Who will be his partner?"

"I've been thinking about that. I originally made Manny and Zero partners because I thought Manny's intelligence would balance Zero's impetuosity, and it worked out pretty well. Over the next couple of months I'm going to be evaluating all the personnel and making some partnership changes. So don't worry about Zero. And as long as Manny's satisfied working with you, I'll keep him there."

It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and my smile was huge as I leaned across the console to give him a kiss on the cheek. Quick as a flash my seatbelt was unbuckled and I was on his lap, straddling him, our groins pressed tightly together, our tongues tangling.

Finally breaking the kiss I said, "I'm sorry to be such a pain in the ass, Soldier."

Ranger gave me a serious look. "Babe, I don't want you to worry about things. I have enormous respect for your abilities and your value to RangeMan. If you have any concerns, please talk them over with me, anytime."

Awww… I smiled at him again. "Thanks, Soldier."

He lifted me off his lap, swinging me back over into the passenger seat. "Now, where shall we go to lunch? You haven't been to Pino's lately. You wanna go there?"

The thought of Pino's pepperoni pizza made my stomach roar.

Ranger grinned. "Guess that's my answer."

_oOo_

After greeting all my cop friends at Pino's and reminding Carl Costanza that I only had a few more hours to go in order to win my bet on myself, I waited for my pizza to arrive and pestered Ranger about the weekend.

Thanks to the pill and short, light periods, I was back in the saddle again last night, and I'd done my best to torture more information out of him with no success. It had only been moments before he took over control of our lovemaking, and as a result I was walking kind of funny but wearing that little smile that just wouldn't go away.

"But you said I'd find out on Friday," I whined, picking up my first piece of pizza. "It's Friday."

"Tonight, Babe. I told you Friday night." Ranger forked up some salad.

"Mmmm," I moaned with my eyes closed, savoring the taste of the best pizza in Trenton, maybe in the whole world.

I finished chewing and opened my eyes to not one, but two pairs of dark, liquid eyes watching me. Oh, crap. Joe. I hadn't seen him all week. Dammit, why did he have to show up every freakin' time I came in here? I wondered if some idiot cop had called him when we came in. Oh, yeah, this is the Burg. He probably got ten calls.

I heaved out a big sigh. "Hi, Joe."

"Hey, Cupcake. Saw you back here and just wanted to say hi, that's all."

Ranger cut a look at him. "Anything else, Morelli? We're eating."

Joe ignored him, staring at me. "I just wanted to ask you if what I heard is true. Have you moved in with him?"

I was annoyed and didn't try to hide it. "Joe, dammit, it's none of your business if I have or haven't moved in with Ranger." And I wasn't really sure if I had or hadn't. "What I do is no longer your concern."

"Stephanie, I care about you, about what happens to you. I think that makes your well-being my concern."

"My being is perfectly well, thank you very much." I picked up my piece of pizza again. "And now my pizza is getting cold, so see you around."

Joe started to move, dragging his feet, then stopped and opened his mouth as if to speak again.

"Morelli," Ranger growled with his most intimidating look.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. See you, Cupcake."

I gave him a curt nod and went back to my pizza.

But his question made me wonder. Have I moved in with Ranger?

I considered it while enjoying my delicious greasy goodness. I'd stayed at Ranger's apartment with him every night since we returned from Cape May, except for the one night we slept at my apartment. Gradually over the past two weeks all my clothes, makeup and personal items had migrated to Haywood; the only things remaining at my place were out of season or out of style. If I were going to stay there I'd have to pack an overnight bag.

And most telling of all, I now thought of the seventh floor apartment as home. Rex was there, my cookie jar was on the counter in the kitchen, and the really important part, Ranger was there. Hmmm, without realizing it, I'd moved in with him. And it wasn't even scary.

I smiled at him across the table, feeling my heart swell with love. He knew exactly what I needed, and he always gave it to me. He was perfect.

"Babe, if you keep looking at me like that and licking your fingers, I'm going to turn into a caveman and drag you off by the hair to have my way with you."

"If you tell me where we're going for the weekend, I might just drag _you_ off," I shot back.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

I gave him a heated look and murmured in a husky voice, "So burn me, Soldier."

He stood up abruptly, threw some bills on the table, and grabbed my hand, yanking me out of the booth and flinging me up over his shoulder.

"Omigod, Ranger, put me down," I said, laughing. "My mother's going to get eighty-seven phone calls about you carrying me out of Pino's."

"Should have thought of that before you ignited me, Babe. Too late now."

By that time we were out the door and at the Turbo. He yanked open my door, flipped me in and before I could take a breath we were careening toward Haywood Street. Home.

When we arrived in the garage, Ranger pulled me across the console onto his lap, rising easily from his seat with me wrapped around him. He strode to the stairs and jogged up seven flights as easily as I could walk across the room.

He burst out of the stairwell and had the apartment door open in a flash, flipping it shut as we passed through. And then we were on the bed, tearing at each other's clothes, greedy hands and mouths everywhere, grabbing, taking.

He was on his hands and knees next to and partially on top of me, his head buried between my legs, tongue flicking at me making me cry out with pleasure. I grasped his hips and thighs, pulling at him until he finally lifted his leg over to straddle my head. I reached up and wrapped a hand around his cock, pulling it down into my mouth, lapping at the pre-cum, running my tongue around the head.

Ranger gasped, groaned, and thrust two long, gifted fingers inside me, clamping his teeth down on my clit and making me come with a shriek as waves of pleasure cascaded over me. My mouth still surrounded him, and when I stopped convulsing he flipped us over.

My full weight was on him as I slid a little to wrap my arm around his thigh, squeezing his ass. I slid a finger up and down until my hand settled on the underside of his balls, massaging gently, rolling them with my fingers. His mouth was still on me, voracious, feasting on the juices that were pouring out.

I relaxed my throat and took him deep, my hand gripping the base of his cock as he moaned into my pussy. We thrust against each other, and it was only moments before I came again. He was right with me, shooting burst after burst of hot cum into the back of my throat. I was barely coherent enough to back off a little so I could swallow before I choked.

After a long time, when we were coming down from the orgasms Ranger spun me around so my face was nestled in his neck. I settled into him, exactly where I belonged.

"Stephanie, amante," he murmured, "what you do to me."

"Carlos, that was incredible."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Soldier."

_TBC_


	34. Chapter 34

_WARNING for really bad language.  
_

**Chapter 34—Assistant to the Manager**

Ranger and I lay holding each other for a few minutes until we got our breath back. After a while I said, "I wish we could stay here like this all afternoon, but I've got skips to catch. We'd better go."

My knees were rubbery and I trembled as I stood up. Ranger's workout in bed on top of my workout this morning in the gym combined to leave me weak as a newborn lamb, and I sank back down on the side of the bed.

Ranger was in front of me in a flash, hand under my chin tipping my head back to study my face. "Are you dizzy, Babe?"

"No, no, not at all. Just a little wobbly from all the, uh, exercise. I'll be fine in a minute."

The core team had divided up my physical training, and this morning Tank tossed me around like a ragdoll on the mats for forty-five minutes working on takedown techniques. I felt great right afterward, full of endorphins, but now I was beginning to experience the aftereffects of the unfamiliar exercise.

Ranger took care of my unsteadiness by swinging me up into his arms and carrying me into the bathroom, supporting me in the shower until the hot spray eased away my weakness. Then he helped me wash and in the process his dexterous hands had me screaming his name again.

After a while we made it out of the shower and walked down the stairs to the fifth floor together, his hand under my elbow for support. Manny was sitting at his desk when I entered the bond enforcement office, and a small smile touched his mouth as he saw my still-flushed face and slightly parted lips. Hard as I might try, I can't hide that orgasmic glow.

"How…" My voice was hoarse and I had to clear my throat. "How'd you do with the searches on Diaz?"

"Got a couple of leads. Want to hit the streets?"

"Sure, just give me a couple minutes to check my e-mail."

As I was checking e-mail and flipping through the papers in my in-box, my desk phone buzzed the intercom sound and I picked it up. Ranger.

"Do you have a minute, Babe?"

"Anytime, anywhere, Soldier."

A couple minutes later I heard him in the outer office asking Manny to join us. I let my eyes rake up and down Ranger's body as he walked through the door, licking my lips at the sight. Tall, dark, gorgeous, and a body that sent little lust demons dancing their way toward my epicenter. Damn, I was a nympho. I wanted him again.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to get my mind out of the bedroom and when I opened them I squeaked and started, almost leaping out of my chair in shock. Zero was standing at parade rest right in front of my desk staring at a point just over my left shoulder. Oh, shit, what now?

Ranger pulled the client chair around to my left but at an angle, taking a seat with his back to the corner of the room so he could see us all. Manny leaned casually against the wall to Ranger's left.

"Babe," Ranger began, looking at me with his blank face, but I thought I could read a spark of amusement in his eyes. "It has come to my attention that Zero has been bored and unhappy on monitor duty this past week."

Uh-oh, Zero must have been mouthing off again and Ranger must have overheard.

Ranger gave him a look that would have made me pee my pants if it were directed at me, and I could see the fear in Zero's eyes. Holy shit, now I knew why all the men were afraid of Ranger. I don't think I'd ever seen him look this menacing.

He continued talking to me. "Since I wouldn't want any of my employees to be bored or unhappy…" I could see Zero's throat work as he tried to swallow—I bet he had a serious case of dry mouth. "…I've decided that until Zero is fit for field duty again he will be your assistant."

Zero's mouth dropped open and of course he immediately put his foot in it. "Assistant Manager?" he asked.

"Assistant _to the_ Manager," Ranger fired back, his tone harsh.

I bit the inside of my cheek hard to keep from bursting out laughing. Shades of Dwight Shrute! Who knew Ranger watched _The Office_? Manny was swiping the back of his hand back and forth over his mouth to hide a smile, too.

"Therefore," Ranger continued, his face still beautiful in spite of a forbidding scowl, "beginning Monday morning you will report here to Stephanie. Your hours will be standard weekday, 8:30 to 5:30 with an hour for lunch. You will strictly obey every order Stephanie and Manny give you, and if I hear of _any,_ repeat, _any_ failure to comply you will be instantly terminated. Understood?"

"Y- yes, sir," Zero managed to say, looking as if he were struggling not to throw up. I felt just a smidgeon of sympathy for him. If Ranger threatened me with termination in that tone of voice I'd be worried he meant the kind with extreme prejudice.

"Good. Now get back to the control room and finish your shift."

Zero couldn't get out of there fast enough, and as I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall I clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter.

"Oh, God, Ranger." The amusement finally came spurting out of me. "I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

Ranger's lips curved up a tiny bit at the corners. "Babe, you know I can't tolerate any kind of insubordination. If I don't deal with it immediately and harshly, I'll lose the respect of my men. And any time anyone questions my orders there's the potential for disaster."

I couldn't stop giggling. "I know, I know, but did you see the look on his face?"

By this time Manny had stopped trying to hide his grin. "Someday Zero will learn not to let every thought that crosses his mind come flying out of his mouth."

"Especially not in front of me," Ranger added, rising and heading for his office. He stopped in the doorway, turning to me. "Babe, see you upstairs around six?"

"Yes, and you'd better be ready to spill it, Soldier."

_oOo_

_Zero's pov_

Oh, shit, shit, shit. Fuck me with a fork. I don't care how boring monitor duty is, it's better than being assistant to a snatch. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

And goddam Manny, he was my partner and now he's going to be my fuckin' _boss_? How the hell did he get stuck with the almighty _Babe_, anyway? What god of the universe did he piss off?

Do I really need this job? Maybe it would be better if I just quit.

But the pay is outstanding, even if that cock-suckin' cunt is making more than twice as much. I could never make this kind of money anywhere else.

What am I really fit for, anyway? Bouncer at a club? I wonder if I could get into the police academy. I'm good at cuffing and carting. Hell, I'd probably make a damn fine state trooper.

But it'll be a month before I get this fuckin' cast off my arm. I need to stay at least that long. Nobody will hire damaged goods.

Fuckin' Manoso. Who the hell does he think he is? Who died and made him king of the world? Yeah, he's the boss, he owns the business, but what right does that give him to beat the crap out of me and then make me do menial jobs until I heal? It's his fault I'm in the fuckin' cast.

And goddam Stephanie fuckin' Plum, trying to do a man's job. She may be smart, and beautiful, and so sexy she gives every fuckin' one of us a colossal boner, but that's no reason to give her a management job.

She and Manoso are so fuckin' hot together. It's like you can get burned by the sizzle between them just being in the same room with them. Every time they're together I get a motherfucker of a stiffie.

Shit, I've got a big beef bazooka just thinking about her. That curly hair that should be spread out on my pillow underneath me. Those lips, just made to be wrapped around my dick. That body, pale and perfect, begging to be fucked.

What I wouldn't give to fuck her. I don't know how Manny can stand working with her all day every day without pitching a fuckin' tent in his pants all the time. I don't know how I'm gonna manage it. Gonna hafta lock myself in a stall in the bathroom twice a day to take care of that problem. At least twice. Maybe three times. Fuck.

And the worst thing about it is, she's so fuckin' _nice._ That's why three-quarters of the guys in the company are fuckin' in love with her. She's friendly and outgoing, always kidding around, making us all feel like a million bucks, like we're fuckin' important. She makes me feel like I'm somebody, like I could take on the fuckin' world.

God, if only she wanted me. I'd have my ring on her finger in a second, and have her flat on her back in my bed a second after that. Just to kiss her, to hold her, to sink my dick into her…

Oh, shit-pissin' cock-suckin' fuck me up the ass sideways, I'm in goddam fuckin' love with her…

_TBC  
_


	35. Chapter 35

_WARNING! A bit of smut.  
_

**Chapter 35—Birthday Countdown**

I came bouncing into the seventh floor apartment feeling like a million bucks. As I came down the hallway Ranger stepped out of the kitchen and I slid both hands into his hair, yanking out the leather cord that tied it back and pulling his head down for a hard kiss.

His arms came around me and his lips parted for me, and I felt the wetness already pooling between my legs.

Breaking off the kiss I said, "So it's Friday night, Soldier. Time to tell me where we're going for the weekend."

"You're full of piss and vinegar tonight, Babe. Did you have a good afternoon?"

"The best! God bless Friday happy hour. No matter how careful the skips are, no matter how much they try to hide, they just can't resist the pull of two-for-one drinks at their favorite bar on a Friday afternoon."

"I gather you picked up Diaz."

"Caught, cuffed and conveyed. _And,_ when we dropped him off at the station I collected a cool grand from Costanza on my bet."

"Proud of you, Babe." Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Ranger's praise always warmed my heart. "What are you going to do with your winnings? Shop? Party?"

"Oh, I don't care about the money. I told Carl to donate it to the Widow's Fund. I just care that I won. _And,_ Carl told me bets have been down the last couple months since I decided to take charge of my life. My win pretty well cleaned them out, so he's closing the book." I was so excited I was practically jumping up and down.

A full-on smile graced his face, and I had to take a step back to avoid being stupefied by it. Damn. If the electricity went out, Ranger's smile could provide light for all of New Jersey.

"_And,_" I continued, shaking off the smile spell, "it's Friday night and now you have to tell me where we're going. So where are we going?"

"To the dining room. Ella just brought up dinner."

"No, no, wait just a minute, Buster." I grabbed the neck of his t-shirt. "No dinner for you until you tell me where we're going."

"Ella's crab cakes, Babe," he said in a sing-songy voice, and my traitorous stomach responded with an audible growl.

"No, not until you tell me." I kept my grip on his neckband.

"Well, I'll just have to eat without you, then." He scooped me up against him, strode into the dining room and sat down at the table with me on his lap straddling him, still holding on to his shirt.

He lifted the cover off his plate. "Mmm, doesn't that smell delicious?"

There was an already uncorked bottle of wine on the table and he poured two glasses. He handed me one, picked up his own, said, "To you, Babe. Happy birthday eve."

We sipped and he set both glasses on the table. Picking up his fork, he took a bite of crab cake. I was salivating, and my stomach was practically screaming.

"Dammit, Ranger, did anyone ever tell you that you are absolutely _infuriating_?" I complained.

"Here, Babe, you're just cranky because you're hungry." He fed me a forkful of crab cake.

"Mmmm," I moaned as I tasted it. Crab cakes are one of my favorite foods, and Ella's are the best. And I was truly starving. It seemed like a really long time since lunch at Pino's.

Ranger took another bite, and then fed one to me and I moaned again.

"Babe, if you keep moaning like that I'm going to have to take you to bed and you'll never find out where we're going." And the evidence of his desire was right there pressing between my legs.

Giving in, I released his shirt and swung myself around sideways, staying on his lap. He held me in one strong arm and continued to feed us both, bite of crab cake, bite of steamed vegetables, sip of wine. I relaxed back into his chest, enjoying being taken care of, and even eating the vegetables just because he was feeding them to me.

When we finished his plate I reached across the table and grabbed mine, and we continued to share until everything was gone, including the wine. Since I'd had two glasses I was feeling quite relaxed, but not enough to forget my mission. I swing my leg back around to face him again.

"Mmmm," I moaned again, rotating my pelvis against him. I ran my hands up his perfect chest and around the back of his neck to his hair, winding my fingers into its fine softness.

His hands came around to cup my ass, grinding me against him, and his mouth sought mine. Our tongues tangled, sending a surge of heat through me, but I fought against it, pulling back from the kiss. I brought my hands to his chest and slid back off his lap, dropping to my knees in front of him.

I ran my fingers over his pecs, tweaking his nipples and feeling them tighten through the snug black t-shirt. His head was tipped back now, and I stretched up to lick from the base of his throat up the side of his neck and back down while continuing to pinch and fondle his nipples.

After a few minutes of that I moved my attention further down, unbuttoning and unzipping his cargoes and taking him into my hand.

"Mmmm," I moaned yet again, dropping my head to place soft kisses up and down his length, using my lips to nibble along the ridges and veins.

"Babe," he groaned.

I lifted my lips from him and slid myself back up his body, licking up his neck again until I got to his ear. Huffing humid breath into it, making him shiver, I whispered, "Where are we going, Soldier?"

I got a hint out of him this way on Monday, and now I was going for the whole ball of wax. What can I say? When I find something that works I stick with it.

My fingers shimmied along his hardness and I breathed softly into his ear again, whispering, "It's time, Carlos. Tell me."

"Babe," he whispered again, barely audible. I pressed my cheek against his, my lips at his ear, his at mine.

"Where, Soldier?"

I felt his lips part, heard the hiss of his inhalation and stilled myself to listen as the word finally came out.

"Batcave."

I jerked my head back to look into his eyes. "The Batcave!" I shrieked. "I thought the Batcave was a myth!"

Ranger grinned, pulling me back up into his lap. "It is, Babe. If there's really a Batcave, it's this building. But I do own a house."

"Where?"

"Let's go," he said, lifting me with him as he stood, setting me down on my feet, fastening his pants, and grabbing my hand.

"But the dishes…" I began.

"Ella will be up to take care of them. I told her we were leaving right after dinner." He pulled me toward the door.

"But I want to shower and change. And I need to pack."

"All packed, Babe. And you can shower later." By this time we were at the door. I reached out and snagged my big shoulder bag with one hand as we passed the hall table.

Before I knew it we were in the elevator, and not in our normal back-to-front position. Rather, Ranger backed me into the corner, pressed himself against me and put his hands under my butt to lift me up to him. My arms and legs automatically wrapped around him as his mouth commandeered mine, hot and hungry and demanding. I barely heard the ping as the elevator doors opened, but then the kiss ended and we were walking across the… lobby?

"Good evening, sir, Ms. Plum," I heard.

"Good evening, Henry," Ranger responded. I just gave a weak wave, blushing furiously, my legs still around Ranger's waist, arms around his neck, big black Coach bag hanging down his back.

We walked straight across to the front doors. I almost always entered and exited the building through the basement garage, only using these doors when I was walking across the street to the little corner store for Tastykakes, or down the block to the deli for big corned beef sandwiches with coleslaw and Russian dressing.

"Good evening Mr. Manoso, Ms. Plum," I heard, swiveling my neck to see who it was.

"Good evening, James," Ranger said as he deposited me onto the seat of the limo and climbed in after me.

Again, I finger-waved as James made sure we were in and then slammed the door.

I had a million questions for Ranger, but he already had me lying on the seat and he was on top of me, invading my mouth with his tongue, thrusting himself against me. My head went back and my eyes closed and the only thing that penetrated my consciousness was the friction of his granite hardness on my center. Just as I was about to come from the pressure of him between my legs he lifted off.

"No, don't stop," I managed to gasp out, but he raised his body enough to pull off my t-shirt and unhook my bra, pushing it up so he could attack my breasts. I was moaning and rotating my hips at him, trying to get back into contact, but he slid to his knees on the floor beside me.

His teasing fingers on my nipples, squeezing, rolling, pinching, generated a tantalizing heat. When his mouth replaced his fingers I swallowed a scream at the waves of urgency that expanded outward until my whole body was vibrating.

I whimpered when his mouth left my breast, moving up to suck my neck, and then going back down, and up, and down, and again and again. I thrashed around, frantic, my hands struggling to get under his shirt, anticipating the velvety friction of his skin on mine.

He turned a little and caught the waistband of my black RangeMan cargoes with a hand on each side, sliding them and my panties down to my ankles, where they snagged on my boots. I spread my knees and pushed his head that way, desperate for him to touch me down there, but instead he grabbed both of my wrists in his right hand, holding them up over my head.

"Carlos, I need you," I moaned.

"You've got me, Babe."

"I need your body, I need you inside me," I whimpered.

"Patience, Babe."

"No!" I wailed. "No more patience! I need you now."

His mouth covered mine, cutting me off before I could say more, and his left hand explored my body, in no hurry. It butterflied over me on gossamer wings, grazing and skimming, enticing and tantalizing. His mouth eventually followed, tasting and teasing, driving me almost insane with need.

I was his captive, my hands imprisoned by his strong fingers and my feet by the pants, and he took his time exploiting my helplessness. By the time his fingers finally pressed against my center I was so ready I exploded, my back arching and my eyes squeezed so tight I saw stars.

The juices were pouring from me, and he released my hands to bring his mouth to me, sucking me in and bringing on a second orgasm before the first was even close to ending. Then two fingers slid inside me, and I cried out his name and twisted my fingers in his hair, holding him to me as I came and came and came.

_TBC_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36—The Jet**

It was a long while before I was coherent again. Eventually I felt the motion of the limo beneath my back and opened my eyes to the sight of Ranger's perfect face. He was still kneeling beside me, and his cheek was resting on my lower belly, his breath tickling my navel, his eyes fixed on mine.

"Better get yourself back together, Babe. We're almost there," he said, sitting back on his heels and reaching for my shirt with one hand while sucking on the fingers of his other. "Mmm, you taste like honey."

I lifted my hips to pull my pants back up over my soaked thighs and sat up to hook my bra, which was still across my upper chest. I looked around as I slid my arms into my t-shirt. It looked like an industrial area.

"Where are we?" I asked, but then I saw the signs and arrows. Philadelphia Northeast Airport. "What are we doing here? Are we flying somewhere?"

"Yup." As articulate as Ranger could be when talking about business, he was still master of the one-word answer.

I started to quiz him but got distracted as we drove through a gate onto the airfield itself. We drove right over to a hangar and the limo stopped. As James opened the door Ranger scooped me up again, still managing to get out of the car with grace and panache in spite of holding me. His strength was amazing to me, making me feel small and weak in comparison.

He carried me around the side of the hangar and up the steps of a medium-sized corporate jet. The jet was a glossy white with a horizontal black-and-gray swirly lightning bolt streak going all the way across the side, and an additional smaller streak sweeping up the tail. Classy looking.

When we got inside we were greeted by a pilot and co-pilot. Ranger set me on my feet long enough to shake hands with them and introduce me, and they then moved into the cockpit and closed the door.

Ranger picked me up again and I giggled, protesting, "I can walk, Soldier. You don't have to carry me."

"I like to carry you, Babe."

"So where did the plane come from? Is it yours?"

"Bought a share in it, along with four other companies. It's much easier than flying commercial, and no airport security, so it's easy to bring along weapons."

I remembered the gun in my handbag. My utility belt and most of my weapons were in a locked cabinet in my RangeMan office, but I'd gotten in the habit of always carrying a gun in my big shoulder bag, even when I wasn't working.

Ranger carried me back to a small galley. All the wood-paneled cabinets had latches on the doors to keep things from falling out while the plane was in flight. Ranger opened a large cabinet door that turned out to be the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of Gatorade, and handed it to me.

"Drink, Babe," he said. "Don't want you getting dehydrated. I'm not even close to finished with you tonight."

A shudder rippled through me at his words. I opened the Gatorade and gulped some down.

The co-pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Please take a seat and fasten your seatbelts. We'll be taxiing for takeoff momentarily."

Still holding me, Ranger opened a door by the galley to reveal a wood-paneled bedroom containing a queen-sized bed covered by a black-and-gray spread with the same swirly lightning bolt design as the plane. Pulling back the covers, Ranger laid me on soft, smooth white sheets and followed me down.

"Where are we flying to, Soldier?" I asked, but his mouth was on mine and the intensity of his kiss made me forget all about my question. As his kisses trailed across to my ear and down my neck, I had a vague awareness of the plane's motion, but in no time the sensation of his mouth on my body overcame any conscious thought.

_oOo_

A couple hours later we were lying naked side by side on the bed. I was an exhausted puddle of total contentment, and I still didn't know where we were flying. Ranger's respiration had dropped back to normal levels and he stirred beside me.

"Babe, if you want to shower before we get there now's the time." He stood and pulled me up into his arms. My legs were a little shaky, so he picked me up again, carried me to the small bathroom, and started the water running.

"I'm good in the shower, Babe. Need some help?" he asked with a wolf grin.

"I think I've had enough of your kind of help for the moment, Soldier." I grinned back at him. "Besides, I don't think we'd both fit."

The shower was small, but the water was nice and hot, and I quickly cleaned up using the Bulgari shower gel that just happened to be there. Mmm, the scent both turned me on and comforted me.

When I emerged, wrapped in a towel, I found a naked Ranger pulling clean clothes for both of us out of a duffle bag. I had to stop in the doorway and admire his body, all gorgeous brown skin, ripped muscles, and silky hair. No matter how many times I saw him there was always the drool factor.

I finally tore my eyes away and looked at the clothes on the bed. For me he'd laid out jeans, a light blue sleeveless blouse and stack-heeled sandals, plus a Victoria's Secret blue lace bra and matching thong that I'd never seen before. Ella must have gone shopping for me again.

While I got dressed, Ranger hit the shower and was out in no time. He dressed quickly in his faded jeans and navy blue t-shirt and then watched while I made use of the hair products and makeup that were also in the bag. Someone knew exactly what to pack for me. Ella, probably. That woman was a complete gem.

Just as I finished applying lip gloss and a light coating of mascara, the co-pilot's voice came over the intercom. "We're beginning our descent into Kendall-Tamiami. Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be landing momentarily."

"Aha! Miami," I said to Ranger as we walked out to the main cabin to buckle into comfortable leather recliners. "Your secret is out. And I should probably have guessed, since you come down here to the office and to see Julie. Will we see Julie this weekend?"

Since the Scrog mess last year I knew Ranger had increased his visits to Julie from the once a year he'd been doing since he split up with Rachel. I asked him about Julie a couple of times over the past year, and although he didn't specifically say so, I got the feeling he was struggling to develop a real relationship with her. He was so used to keeping his emotions shuttered that I expected he was having a hard time opening up.

"I don't know, Babe. I didn't make any plans."

"I'd love to see her. It's been over a year, and she must have grown a bunch."

Ranger looked pleased. "If you really want, I can give Rachel a call and see if Julie will be around tomorrow or Sunday."

"Yes, please. I'd like that very much."

He nodded, and as soon as we touched down he pulled out his phone.

"Rachel, it's Carlos. Sorry to be calling so late." It was a little after ten. "I'm in town and Stephanie's with me. We were wondering if we could see Julie either tomorrow or Sunday."

He listened for a moment. "Just for the weekend… Sunday evening… At my house… Yes, we're together." He listened a little more. "Okay, sounds good."

He flipped the phone shut. Guess it doesn't matter who he's talking to, he still doesn't say goodbye.

He turned to me. "Julie's in bed, but Rachel will talk with her tomorrow and see when would be a good time. She'll call in the morning."

"Great."

_oOo_

The plane taxied to a stop, and we unbuckled and arose. Ranger grabbed the duffle bag from the bedroom and a small rolling suitcase from a closet and we descended into high humidity and heat.

"This way, Babe," Ranger said, shifting both bags to one hand and snaking an arm around my waist.

Parked at the side of a small building was a gorgeous black Jaguar XKR convertible with the top down. I looked at it and had to wipe a little drool off my lower lip. The car was bold, muscular, sexy and gorgeous, just like Ranger, and I wasn't at all surprised when he led me to it.

There was a tall, well-built man in dark khakis and a tan shirt with a RangeMan logo standing next to it. As we approached he opened the trunk and then handed the keys to Ranger, who'd moved his arm from my waist to my shoulders to take them.

"Sir, Ms. Plum," the Rangeman said, nodding and studying me with curiosity and a little smile, no doubt reading my flushed face and satisfied expression.

"Thanks, Dawkins," Ranger said, dropping the bags into the trunk and opening the passenger door for me, kissing me on the side of the head before helping me in. After slamming the trunk, he angled into the driver's side and started the engine.

He grabbed a couple of leather ties from the console and handed one to me, saying, "Here, Babe. It might get a little windy."

I quickly braided my curls and tied off the end while Ranger tied his hair back as well. "Okay, Soldier, I'm ready," I told him, and he leaned over to give me an affectionate kiss before putting the car in gear.

Dawkins was still standing to one side watching. I wondered how he knew my name, and if RangeMan Miami had the same kind of grapevine that Trenton had. Would everyone in the Miami office know by Monday that Ranger brought a woman down for the weekend?

Or was it a common occurrence? I wondered, feeling a sharp pang in my chest. For all I knew he could have brought a different woman with him every time he came down for years. Or even worse, the same woman.

I don't know how the hell he knew what I was thinking. "You're the first woman I've ever brought here with me, Babe," he said quietly, leaning toward me to be heard. "You're the only woman I've wanted since I met you, and there hasn't been anyone else."

The ache in my heart quickly turned to a pitter patter and I smiled at him, silently thanking him for his explanation. He always knew exactly what I needed, every single time. It made me love him all the more. It also made me regret all the times I'd gone back to Morelli, even if Ranger was the one who sent me.

We took off smoothly, the engine oscillating from a powerful rumble to a throbbing roar and back down again as he shifted through the gears.

I leaned back, relaxed. The warm humid air caressed my body, feeling just like Ranger's breath on my sensitive skin. As satisfied as I was from the mile-high-club experience, the vibration of the car's formidable motor resonated through me, ruining my clean panties. I slid a hand over to Ranger's thigh and rested it there.

He was in his driving zone, but he dropped a hand over mine and drew it further up his lap onto a throbbing erection that pulsated in time with the engine. Him, too, huh?

He moved my hand back down to his thigh and held it there, only releasing it when he had to change gears. After about a half hour we were in a residential area and we turned into a gated community. Ranger pulled a key card out of his wallet and waved it in front of the card reader and the metal grillwork whirred smoothly open.

We drove down a winding road until we reached a high iron gate between thick stone pillars attached to a stone wall running off in both directions. Typical Ranger security, having a gated house within a gated community. Ranger clicked a remote at the barrier and we watched it swing open, passing through to follow a long, curving driveway lined with tall trees.

In front of us was a large house with lights blazing. Ranger pulled around the circular drive to the front door, stopped the car, and pulled me against him for a blistering kiss.

"We're here, Babe."

_TBC_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37—Happy Birthday, Babe**

Ranger walked around the car and opened my door for me, extending a hand to help me out and pulling me against his side as we turned and looked at the house.

The floodlights surrounding it revealed a creamy stucco home trimmed with peachy beige around the windows and double front doors. It was three stories high with a separate four-car garage back behind us and to the side, set back from the driveway.

On the front left corner stood a circular tower, all windows, and halfway back on the right side I could see a semicircular bump-out from the side wall that was constructed of glass block. Interesting architecture, not at all like anything I'd seen in Trenton.

I could hear the ocean and smell its salty tang, so I looked along the sides of the house, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of the water through the darkness. The cool, damp ocean breeze kissed my face and bare arms, causing a little shiver and goosebumps. My nipples were hard and my panties were ruined from the drive, or at least in need of a good Woolite soak, and I couldn't believe I wanted Ranger yet again.

Ranger ran his warm hands up and down my arms, wiping away the goosebumps. "Cold, Babe?" he asked.

"No, not really. The breeze feels wonderful."

"Ready to go inside?"

"Yes, please."

Ranger kept one arm around my shoulders, keys in hand, and bent to catch me behind my knees with the other arm, scooping me up like a bride and swooping me up the steps. I laughed with abandon at the sensation of soaring and wrapped my arms around his neck.

With a click of his remote one door unlatched and he kicked it open, turning us sideways to get through. Kicking the door shut behind us he walked through a marble-floored foyer, stopping to punch four digits into a security panel on the wall.

"I just set the system for the night, Babe. If you need to set or disarm it the code is 2-2-2-3." It only took a split second before I realized that was B-A-B-E, and my heart went pitter-patter, pitter-patter. "And your key fob will work on the locks, the same as the seventh floor in Trenton."

Still carrying me, Ranger strode two steps at a time up a wide circular staircase carpeted in beige Berber. The stairway was in the glass block semicircular bump-out on the side of the house.

We reached the second level and I caught a glimpse of a granite-countered open kitchen and a living room with an entire bowed wall of windows facing what I guessed was the ocean. I only had time for a quick glance, though, before we turned the corner and continued up another curved flight of stairs.

At the top was a set of French doors standing open, and through the doors was a huge bedroom done mostly in cream and beige but with a few tropical accents of aqua and apricot, turquoise and salmon. Like the living room below, the curved end wall was entirely windows and I could see a couple of chairs outside with a tan wrought-iron railing beyond.

Ranger walked straight to the bed and balanced me on his knee while he yanked the covers down. He laid me down on soft cotton sheets of pale peach, typical Ranger quality, about a million thread count, and they caressed my skin like silk.

His lips came down on mine and before I knew it we were both naked and he was sliding inside me, stretching my swollen inner walls with velvety stiffness. I was dripping wet, ready for him again, even after multiple orgasms in the limo and on the jet, and he groaned at how primed I was.

He paused for a moment, giving me time to adjust to his substantial size. He was huge and thick, seeming even larger than his normal generous nine inches. I didn't know if he was bigger than usual or if it was just my own heightened sensitivity, but I could feel every millimeter of him and I wanted it all.

I began rotating my hips just a little bit, and that spurred him to begin a gentle in-and-out motion.

"Carlos…" I whispered.

"Stephanie…" he responded.

Our lovemaking was sweet and lengthy, and it was almost one a.m. by the bedside clock when we finally climaxed together, crying out each other's names.

When we'd come down from the orgasms Ranger turned me to our usual starting position for sleep, my back to his front, both of his arms wrapped around me. He rested his face on my hair and I snuggled back until we were completely touching, from his cheek on my head to my feet resting on top of his. We were a perfect fit in every way, I thought, loving the feeling of his skin on mine, loving him with all my heart.

"Goodnight, Babe," he rumbled. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Soldier. Good night."

_oOo_

Dawn was streaking the sky when I awoke in our usual waking position, lying completely on top of Ranger, my head snuggled into his neck, my forearms tight against his sides, my hands curved under and around his shoulders. His arms were wrapped around me, one large hand in the center of my back and the other splayed across my ass. My right leg was between his legs and his right leg was clasped between my thighs, his morning wood pressing into my right hip.

I carefully extricated myself from his embrace and arose, wandering over to the arc of window wall to look out at the ocean. I could see land far out and I wondered what it was.

"Key Biscayne, Babe," Ranger said, his voice rusty from sleep. "That's Biscayne Bay."

"Where are we, anyway? That's Miami up there, isn't it?" I was looking to the left and could see the tall buildings in the distance.

"Coral Gables."

"It's nice here."

I turned back to look at the opposite side of the room where there were three doors.

"Bathroom's on the right," he said, and that was all I needed to know.

The bathroom was amazing. On the right as you entered was a huge glassed-in shower with eight, yes I counted them, eight shower heads. Just beyond that was a gigantic round Jacuzzi tub, set into the round tower area at the corner of the house, windows all around it.

To the left was a vanity with double sinks, and tucked behind a partition beyond the sinks were the toilet and a bidet.

When I emerged a few minutes later, hair tamed into a ponytail, face washed, teeth brushed and female parts cleaned up, Ranger was sitting up against the pillows, the sheet covering him to the hips.

"Happy birthday, Babe." He held his arms out to me and I climbed back in bed. It was still early, 6:30, I noted as I glanced at the clock, and I wouldn't have minded sleeping a little longer. Seemed Ranger had other ideas, though, and an hour later he got up to shower, leaving me slack and satiated on the bed. Happy birthday, indeed.

_oOo_

I desperately needed coffee, so I peeked into the center of the three doors, finding a huge dressing room filled with clothes, half of them women's. I looked closer. All new, tags still on, my size. Someone's been shopping, I thought.

I found a beautiful plush terrycloth robe hanging on a hook to one side, slipped it on, and jittered down the stairs on feeble legs. I craved coffee so badly I swear I could smell it. And bacon and eggs and toast.

I walked around the corner into the kitchen and almost ran into a small, buxom woman with short, gray-streaked dark hair and bright, button eyes.

"Omigod, I'm sorry," I exclaimed, stopping just in time.

She gave me a very warm, somehow familiar smile and held out a hand. "Good morning, dear. You must be Stephanie. I've heard so much about you from my sister."

I shook her hand, and my befuddlement must have been obvious, because she let loose a little burbling laugh and explained, "I'm Lena, Ella's sister."

"Ohhhh," I said, the light dawning. "Oh, I'm very happy to meet you, Lena. Ella is one of my favorite people in the world. I keep hoping she'll adopt me."

Lena's smile was incandescent as she poured a cup of coffee and handed it to me, pushing a sugar bowl and cream pitcher toward me. "You're one of Ella's favorite people, too. She talks about you all the time."

I blushed as I fixed my coffee. "I didn't know you worked for Ranger down here."

"Well, it's only been about a year since he bought this house and we came to work for him. It was right after all that… trouble… last year."

She must have been referring to Julie being kidnapped by Edward Scrog. Hmmm, so Ranger just bought this house. So maybe the Batcave really was a myth.

"Batcave?" asked Lena.

"Oh, nothing." My cheeks got warmer. "I must have been thinking out loud."

Suddenly all the hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I knew Ranger was behind me.

"Hey, Carlos," I said without turning around. Ha, who has ESP now! "Lena and I were just getting to know each other."

"Yes, Ranger dear," Lena put in. "It's about time you brought Stephanie down here. I was feeling quite jealous of Ella, getting to shop and cook for her. I had a perfectly wonderful time this week getting ready for your visit."

"So it's you I have to thank for all the beautiful clothes in the closet upstairs?"

"Well, dear, and Ranger, of course. He told me to get whatever I thought you might need, and I got your sizes and tastes from Ella, so I did the best I could."

"Everything is perfect, Lena. Thank you so much." And I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. It's funny how different I feel about hugging since I've been with Ranger. His whole family was very touchy-feely last weekend, and it made me feel welcome, like part of the family. Being with Ranger somehow eased my touching comfort level so that now I could easily hug Lena. I loved her already.

"Breakfast is in the oven keeping warm, so you should eat. Just leave the dishes and I'll be back later to take care of them." Lena bustled toward the stairs, turning one last time to say, "Have a nice day, dears. And Stephanie, make Ranger relax. He works too hard." And she disappeared.

"Wow," I said to Ranger. "She's quite a dynamo. And she reminds me so much of Ella."

"I was lucky to be able to hire her and Jorje, her husband, when I bought this house last year," he told me. "The family that employed them for over ten years moved to California, so I jumped at the chance."

"Where do they live?"

"There's an apartment over the garage. Lena takes care of the house and Jorje oversees the maintenance and landscaping crews, and keeps his eye on the security system."

We got our plates from the oven and sat at the breakfast bar looking out through the living room window wall at the ocean, excuse me, bay, beyond.

"Rachel called a few minutes ago, Babe. Julie is free this morning, so we'll head over there around ten to say hi."

"Oh, that's great," I said. "Can we maybe take her out to lunch somewhere?"

Ranger's blank face put in an appearance and he didn't answer.

I laid a soft hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

His eyes showed a trace of what looked like pain. "No, Babe, not at all. It's just that I've never taken Julie anywhere. I've always just seen her at her house, with Rachel and Ron there. I'm not sure how they'll feel about me taking her out."

"It's okay. I just want a chance to say hi, see how she's doing."

"No, Babe, you're right. I should be able to take my daughter places, maybe even have her come here sometime."

He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Rachel, it's Carlos. I was just talking with Stephanie, and we'd really like to take Julie out to lunch. Is that okay with you?"

He listened for a few seconds. "Okay, ask her." There was a pause and then Rachel apparently came back on the line. "Good. We'll pick her up at noon, then. Thank you."

His face spread into the most beautiful smile. "Julie needed to go to the mall and get supplies for a school project, but Rachel said she'd take her this morning. They'll be back by noon and then we can take her out to lunch."

He pulled me to him and gave me a bruising kiss. "Thank you, Babe. I never would have thought of asking to take her out if you hadn't suggested it. But I can see it will be a lot more comfortable for both of us than sitting in their living room with Rachel and Ron listening to every word we say." He kissed me again and released me.

"So Soldier," I said, "I haven't really seen the house. Is it okay if I explore?"

"Of course, Babe. Would you like the grand tour?"

"Yes, please."

_TBC_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38—Lunch with Julie**

Ranger and I walked hand in hand on our tour of the house. The lower level contained a huge media room with a gigantic plasma TV and a beautiful wet bar covered with the same black granite as the kitchen counters. Right outside the sliding glass doors was an amazing, naturally landscaped swimming pool with rock ledges on the sides and a waterfall at the end. "Omigod, what a beautiful pool," I exclaimed.

"We'll take a swim later, Babe. Swimming is good exercise." Yeah, right. My idea of swimming is to sit in one of those floating chairs sipping a tall drink with a little umbrella and lots of fruit.

The rest of the house was gorgeous, three more bedrooms on the main level, each with its own bathroom, and a large, fully equipped office on the other side of that third door up in the master bedroom.

Ranger looked at the bed and then at me, and then at his watch. "It's going to take almost an hour to get to Julie's, Babe, and it's nine o'clock now. Do you want to go for a swim before you have to start getting ready?"

"No, Soldier, you go ahead and do whatever you want. I'm going to take a shower and wrangle with this mop for a while. The humidity is hell on my hair."

A little while later I emerged from the bathroom in my robe with a towel around my hair and wandered out onto the high balcony. The sea air was invigorating and there were sailboats skimming along on the bay. Walking out to the railing I looked down and saw Ranger in a tight black Speedo, swimming laps, every muscle in his body clearly defined and rippling as he cut through the clear blue water.

Oh my, I thought, watching his ass flexing under the stretchy black suit, licking my lips, my nipples hardening, feeling that little buzz between my legs. Maybe I should have taken a swim after all.

I closed my eyes for a second to try to clear my head, then, with one last longing look at my Soldier, the love of my life, I went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

_oOo_

At promptly twelve noon we pulled up in front of a nicely maintained medium-sized tract house in a middle-class suburb of Miami. We were driving the Jaguar again. It was in the garage when we exited the front door, moved there by magic, apparently, after we arrived last night. Standing in the bays next to it were a black Mercedes and a black Porsche Cayenne, plus a silver Toyota Camry that Ranger said belonged to Lena and Jorje.

I was starting to see a pattern in Ranger's car ownership. I wondered if the garages in Boston and Atlanta also housed a Mercedes, a Cayenne, and a fancy sports car.

Ranger wanted to bring the Mercedes to give Julie more room in the back, but I convinced him that she'd much rather be squished in the tiny backseat of the Jag with the top down. He didn't really understand the workings of the mind of an eleven-year-old girl.

I'd fought with my hair and the Florida humidity for a half hour before finally giving in and French braiding. For the windy ride I rammed on a white Florida Gators cap that I found on Ranger's side of the closet. It coordinated nicely with the natural colored three-inch sandals, orange tank top, short tan skirt and matching tan lightweight hooded sweater I was wearing.

Ranger was corporate casual in black Dockers, a cream silk t-shirt and a gorgeous black lightweight silk jacket to cover his shoulder holster. He looked amazing, but then he looked amazing in everything, or especially in nothing at all.

I left the cap on my seat as we exited the car. Ranger grabbed my hand on the way to the front door. If I didn't know that nothing fazed Batman, I'd think he was a little nervous.

Just as we walked up onto the front stoop the door opened and Julie was there. "Hi, Ranger. Steph, it's really great to see you. When did you get here? How long are you going to stay? Where are we going for lunch?"

"Whoa, hold on a second, young lady." Rachel appeared in the doorway behind Julie. "I need to talk with Carlos and Stephanie before you leave." She smiled at us. "Please come in for a minute."

Ron met us in the hallway and we went into a very neat living room furnished with comfortable fittings. Ron nodded at Ranger and then turned to me. "It's very good to see you again, Stephanie."

"Yes," Rachel added, "and we'd like to thank you again for all you did for Julie last year. We realize that if not for you…" Her voice trailed off.

Ranger and I were sitting on the couch with Julie sitting next to me. "I just did what I could," I said to Rachel, "but you're welcome." I put an arm around Julie and gave her a squeeze, saying, "It's so great to see you again, sweetie. I think you've grown at least three inches since last year."

Julie looked exactly like a feminine version of Ranger, except for skin that was two shades lighter. She was beautiful, even at that awkward pre-teen age when so many girls are going through extreme gawkiness. It was easy to see she'd be fighting off the boys with a club in another couple of years.

She'd bounced back remarkably well after the kidnapping last year. I knew from Ranger that she saw a psychologist several times, but she hadn't suffered from nightmares, flashbacks, or any of the other symptoms associated with post-traumatic stress disorder. She'd inherited more than her looks from Ranger, apparently, exhibiting an unusual toughness for such a tender age.

Julie was bouncing up and down. "Where are we going to lunch?"

Ranger answered her with a question. "Have you ever been to Calle Ocho, chica? Little Havana?"

"No, but I've heard of it. Is that where we're going?"

"If it's okay with your mom and dad."

"Of course," Rachel answered.

"Can we go now?" Julie asked.

We all looked at Rachel. With a smile and a small sigh she nodded.

As we arose Ranger asked, "What time do you want her home? We'll probably do some sightseeing after lunch."

"Whenever you get tired of her is fine," Rachel answered. "Anytime this afternoon. We'll be here."

We hopped in the car and I gave Julie an elastic ponytail holder to keep her long, straight hair from flying around too much. Waving at Rachel and Ron in the doorway, we took off into another world.

_oOo_

We started with a traditional Cuban meal at Versailles, which sounds French but is one of the most famous Cuban restaurants in Little Havana, attracting locals and tourists alike. Ranger's fluent Spanish came in handy, and he ordered a huge selection of delicious spicy foods. We ate and ate, and I was glad to see that one thing Julie hadn't inherited from Ranger was the healthy food fanaticism.

I went to the ladies room after lunch, and when I came out Ranger and Julie were huddled together. I hesitated, studying the matching profiles, the two dark heads almost touching, the silky straight hair. My heart ached with sadness for them both, having to wait until a tragedy brought them together to begin to develop a real relationship. And I felt a vague longing deep in my womb for a son or daughter that looked so much like the man that held my heart.

Then the two identical faces saw me and two identical smiles appeared. I smiled back, hoping they both could feel my affection, my love for them.

After lunch we walked down Calle Ocho, Eighth Street. It was an interesting place, and Ranger showed me a side of himself that I'd never suspected. The man of few words was apparently a teacher at heart, and he told us a fascinating series of stories, interspersing Cuban history with the personal reminiscences of his parents and grandparents. I think he said more words that afternoon than in all the time I'd known him.

I was charmed, and it was easy to see that Julie was, too. She walked between us, holding both of our hands and asking innumerable questions. She was particularly interested in hearing about Ranger's family, her aunts and uncles and cousins that she'd never met.

She'd met Ranger's parents just once when they visited Miami and accompanied Ranger to one of the stiff annual visits several years before. She told him she'd really like to see them again, and he promised to fly them down sometime during the winter to visit.

The afternoon was wearing on, and Julie and I were both getting tired.

"One more stop," Ranger said, "but it's on the way to the car."

He paused in front of a small sidewalk café and chose a table. "Babe, Julie, sit down. I'll be right back." He disappeared inside and came out with a bottle of water for himself and two tall, citrus-y drinks for us. We sipped. Mmm. Like a mojito without the alcohol.

"Babe, would you mind waiting here for a few minutes? Julie and I have some business to attend to."

Ranger capped his water bottle, Julie abandoned her half-full glass and they disappeared hand-in-hand down the street. I wondered for a moment what they were up to, but soon relaxed and sipped my drink, thinking about what a lovely afternoon it had been. I must have drifted off for a minute, because the next thing I knew they were sitting down again.

"Happy birthday, Steph," Julie said, handing me a small white box with a bright red ribbon around it.

"How'd you know it was my birthday, sweetie?" I asked. "Is someone telling tales behind my back?" I gave Ranger's hand a squeeze.

"Never mind, just open your present." Julie was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

I opened it to find a necklace on a leather thong. The necklace had several pink quartz beads and silver discs on each side of an old coin in an enameled setting. It was unique and beautiful.

"Oh, Julie, how gorgeous! I love it! Thank you so much!" I gave her a hug and as I released her she grinned and pulled an identical necklace out from the neck of her Hannah Montana T-shirt.

"Ranger bought one for me, too. These are genuine old Cuban coins, twenty centavos. They were designed by Jimmy Quiroga, a famous Cuban jewelry designer. Ranger knows him."

"Help me put it on, sweetie." Julie fastened the necklace around my neck.

"Ranger said it's to remind me of my Cuban ancestors, and to remind you of the Cubans who love you." She leaned close to my ear to whisper, "That's Ranger and me."

I hugged her again. "And I love you both, too. What a perfect present and a perfect day."

"And now it's time for the perfect ride home," Ranger said, holding his hands out to help us up.

Both Julie and I fell asleep in the car on the way back, waking to Ranger's soft voice telling us we were there. We all got out of the car and I hugged Julie tight, thanking her again for the beautiful necklace and telling her I hoped I'd see her again soon.

She turned to Ranger to thank him for the nice day and the necklace, spontaneously reaching up to give him a hug. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to his chest and holding her tightly.

"We'll see you again soon, querida. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Ranger," she responded, her arms tight around his neck, and he kissed her on the cheek before setting her down.

Apparently possessing that mother-daughter radar, Rachel was standing in the doorway waiting as Julie raced up the walk. "Guess what, Mom, we saw a bunch of old guys playing dominos, and we ate Cuban food, and Ranger bought me this necklace with a real old Cuban coin, and…" Her voice trailed off as she disappeared into the house, and with a wave to us and a smile Rachel followed her inside.

We climbed back into the Jag and headed for home. As Ranger shifted through the gears I said, "Thank you for a wonderful day, and for your part in getting me this beautiful necklace."

He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm and then holding it on his thigh. "No, Babe, I need to thank you. Today I felt like a real father. For the first time, Julie and I found a connection, and that's completely thanks to you."

"Carlos," I began, but he interrupted.

"Don't be modest, Babe. You really care about people, and it brings out the best in them. Your love brings out the best in me, and I'm forever grateful."

Tears were pooling in my eyes and I blinked to keep them in. My voice was thick with them as I answered him. "You're welcome, Soldier."

_TBC_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39—Birthday Presents**

I slept all the way home after dropping Julie off, and Ranger carried me into the house again. I hadn't actually walked in on my own power yet, I thought as I buried my face in his neck.

He carried me up to the bedroom, but instead of taking me to the bed he opened the sliding glass doors and dragged a large cushioned chaise outside. He sat down, holding me in his lap like a child, and we looked out at the bay together. I sighed with contentment, snuggling up to him.

"Babe, are you too tired to go out to dinner?" he asked. "It's been a busy day, and if you're tired we could just stay here and have Lena cook something for us."

"No, that little nap in the car was just what I needed. Where are we going?"

"A little club not too far from here. Good food and a better band if you feel like dancing."

"I definitely feel like dancing with you, Soldier, so it sounds just perfect."

I decided a bath in that big beautiful tub was exactly what I needed after our day of sightseeing, so I spent an hour soaking and pampering myself. I finished off with a shower, going through my whole beautification routine to get ready for dinner with Ranger.

After my preparation ritual I came out of the bathroom to find clothing laid out on the bed for me. A bright blue backless halter dress with a flippy skirt, matching blue thong, and four-inch Manolo FMPs. No bra.

I slipped into the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous, and I looked great in it. It was a perfect dress for salsa dancing, with just a hint of the traditional Cuban look, longer in the back than in the front, and yet totally contemporary.

As I twirled in front of the mirror, the skirt flaring out around me, Ranger came into the room and I stopped looking at myself to gaze at him.

Wow! He was wearing a long-sleeved white linen shirt that hung loosely over casual black pants. The snowy whiteness of the shirt made his skin look even darker, and his soft, thick hair hung loose, just touching his shoulders.

He looked so edible that I reconsidered dinner, thinking all I really wanted to eat was him.

His eyes darkened as he looked me over, and then I could see him shaking it off. With a brilliant smile he held up a hand, dangling the blue diamond necklace he'd given me—wow, was it just last weekend?—in one hand. I smiled as he turned me back to face the mirror and stood behind me to fasten the necklace around my neck, his lips trailing along the nape and around the side of my neck when he was finished. A tremor swept through me, from my neck all the way to my toes, with major heat in the middle. Oh, God, how I wanted him. I just couldn't get enough.

He stood half behind me looking at our reflection. I had to admit, we made a striking couple, a study in contrasts with my curly hair, his straight; my pale skin, his dark; my slenderness and his broad shoulders; my bright blue dress and his black and white attire.

He planted a kiss on my curls and reached into his pocket, pulling out two small black boxes tied with pale blue ribbons. They looked like the box my blue diamond necklace had come in. "Happy birthday, Stephanie," he said with a smile, handing them to me.

With a box in each hand I turned to face him and flung my arms around his neck. In my heels I was still several inches shorter than him in his dress boots, but I pulled his head down to kiss him.

"I love you, Carlos," I said, kissing him again.

"I love you too, Babe. Now open your presents."

Kissing him one more time I pulled him over to a big plush easy chair in the corner by the windows, pushing him down and perching on his lap. I opened the longer box first to find a tennis bracelet completely composed of perfectly matched blue diamonds set in platinum, obviously a companion piece to the necklace.

"Omigod, Carlos, how beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Here, let me put it on you," he said, and proceeded to do so. I held my arm out to admire the glowing stones. "Open the other one, Babe."

I slipped the ribbon off the smaller square box and popped it open to reveal matching earrings, sparkling blue diamond studs with separate, detachable dangling platinum bars with another blue diamond at the end of each.

Tears were stinging my eyes, and I buried my face in his neck, mumbling, "Carlos, they're so incredible." I was feeling a bit overwhelmed by such expensive gifts. "You really shouldn't have. They're just too perfect, too beautiful."

He put his hands on each side of my face, bringing it up so I met his eyes. "Babe, today you gave me something more valuable than all the diamonds in the world, and I don't think I can ever repay you, ever thank you enough."

"Huh?" I responded, eloquent as always.

"You gave me Julie, a real daughter, not just some stranger with my DNA." He blinked a couple of times, and his eyes were shiny as he continued.

"I want to shower you with beautiful things, but their beauty doesn't hold a candle to yours. Stephanie, you're beautiful, both inside and out, and you're a priceless gift to me."

Now the tears were running down my cheeks. "Carlos…" I began, but he interrupted.

"You might as well get used to getting gifts from me, Babe, because I have no intention of stopping with your birthday. It's no good having money if I can't spend it on the love of my life."

I pressed my lips to his again, and the kiss sparked and then caught and flamed. By the time it ended I was panting and Ranger's breathing was heavy, too.

He stood, lifting me with him and setting me on my feet. "Now go wipe your eyes and put those earrings on, because if we don't get out of here soon I'm going to drag you into bed by the hair and forget about dinner."

The look in his eyes had my hormones raging, and I was thinking that bed wasn't a bad idea at all, but my stomach rebelled and emitted a loud growl.

Ranger threw back his head and laughed. "See, Babe, your stomach thinks we should get going, too."

Damn traitorous stomach.

_oOo_

We took the Mercedes out of deference to my temporarily tamed curls, driving south to Coconut Grove and arriving at the club about twenty minutes later.

The host greeted Ranger by name, shaking hands and telling him how happy he was that he'd finally honored them with his presence. And who was this beautiful lady?

Ranger's arm was around me and he drew me closer. "Babe, this is Antonio Rivera, an old friend. Tonio, this is Stephanie Plum."

"Ah, Stephanie, it's a pleasure to meet you," Tonio said, bringing my hand to his mouth, his lips lingering on the backs of my fingers. He was a very hot Latino, with dark hair waving over his ears and deep, liquid eyes.

"Mouth off my woman, Tonio," Ranger growled, "or face the consequences."

Tonio grinned, releasing my hand. "Your woman, huh? Well, it's about time, Carlos. I've been wondering when you were finally going to get bitten."

Bitten… I drifted away thinking about all the times my mouth had been on Ranger's body in the past two weeks, and his mouth on mine…

The next thing I knew we were being seated in a semicircular booth in the corner of the room. "Enjoy your dinner, Carlos and beautiful Stephanie."

No menus again. What is it with Ranger and no menus? The food just appears, magic, and it's always the best.

And it was. Dinner was delicious, modern Cuban, Ranger told me. And there was even dessert for me, dulce de leche, a thick, caramel-y sauce served warm over rich vanilla custard. It even had a candle in it, and Tonio brought it out himself and wished me a happy birthday.

"It's not exactly birthday cake, Babe," Ranger told me as I took the first mouthwatering bite. "But it's a specialty of the house, and I thought you'd like to try it."

I moaned as I ate, licking the spoon clean, and Ranger watched me with eyes so black they glittered.

The second I was done with my dessert he had me out on the dance floor, inserting a hard thigh between my legs and pulling me tight against him. His hands were on my ass and his mouth was on mine, forcing it open and trying to devour me.

The feeling of his tongue, velvety soft in my mouth, the pressure of his leg, tight and muscled on my center, and the firm grip of his hands on my ass swamped me, flooded me with arousal. Thank God it was crowded, because in a matter of seconds I was coming, wetness soaking through my panties and the leg of his pants. I'll always remember my thirty-third birthday as the night I had an orgasm in the middle of a room full of people.

Ranger held me firm in his arms, his body solid against me. I teased him by swaying my belly back and forth against his erection, and his depthless eyes held mine prisoner. Our bodies fit perfectly, just the way they did when we were sleeping. We moved as one, dancing like we were born to be together, and I couldn't help thinking that perhaps we were.

When the band took a break we went back to our table. I was flushed and gasping, as much from arousal as from the dancing. From somewhere, magic again, Ranger produced a bottle of Gatorade and poured it over ice in a tall glass.

"Don't want you to get dehydrated, Babe," he said, handing it to me. "I have plans for later."

I drank thirstily. "Thanks, Soldier. I needed that."

We danced more when the band returned, but at around midnight I couldn't stifle my yawns anymore. It had been a busy day.

"Tired, Babe?" Ranger asked. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, please."

Bidding Tonio goodnight, we headed back to the house on the bay. Again Ranger left the car at the front door, and again he carried me up the steps into the house and all the way up to the bedroom. I was so tired that I didn't argue. Besides, I kind of liked it when he carried me. It made me feel safe, protected.

"Shower before bed, Babe?" he asked. "Remember, I'm…"

"Good in the shower," I finished in unison with him, and returned his wolf grin with one of my own. "Let's go, Soldier."

When Ranger was through being good in the shower my knees were shaking so much that they couldn't support my weight. He leaned me against the vanity and dried me with gentle hands and a fluffy towel, then carried me to the dressing room.

Rummaging around in the drawers on my side he came up with a tiny pink spaghetti-strap top and a cute little pair of white boxers with small pink hearts all over them. He actually dressed me, sliding the top over my head and sitting me on a bench to pull the boxers over my feet and up my legs.

I had to laugh. "I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, you know."

"I know, Babe," he answered, pulling on a pair of black silk boxers and picking me up again.

This time he carried me out to the balcony, to the big chaise that was still sitting out there. We settled into it together and leaned back looking up at the stars, listening to the waves breaking along the beach below, feeling the cool, damp ocean breeze on our skin.

"Thanks so much for the wonderful day, Carlos," I told him. "It's the best birthday I've ever had."

"You're welcome, Babe."

_TBC_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40—Confessions**

Ranger and I sat together in the comfortable chaise on the balcony, quiet for a while, enjoying the balmy darkness of the night. I felt so content, so comfortable in his arms, too happy to fall asleep. I wanted to savor this feeling, to make it last.

I finally broke the silence. "It's just beautiful here. I really love it."

"I've imagined having you here ever since I bought the house, but I have to say the reality is far better than anything I could have imagined."

He kissed me on the side of my head… then on my ear… then my cheek… and finally his lips settled on mine. The kiss was long and tender, gentle and sensual and possessive, and when it ended my heart was pitter-pattering away.

"Babe," he said, nuzzling his lips against my neck, "I know it's too soon, but I want you to know that I'm ready to put a ring on your finger as soon as you say the word."

The pitter-patter suddenly turned to pounding. "But Carlos, your love doesn't come with a ring. And I'm fine with that." I buried my face against his bare satin-over-steel chest. The steady beating of his heart soothed me.

"Stephanie, I'm a fool. I never should have said that. I said a lot of things to you that were stupid and untrue. I've never lied to you, Babe, not intentionally, but I've been deluding myself ever since I met you. I kept telling myself I wasn't in love with you, that it was just chemistry, that I just needed to get you out of my system."

He leaned back and took my face with both his strong hands, lifting my head from his chest so he could look me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I take it all back, every stupid word of it. I love you, and I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you, and have babies with you, raise a family together and grow old with you."

All of a sudden the tears were pouring down my face, and as hard as I tried to stop it, a sob escaped. Damned emotions. I wish I could keep them under control. But my emotions and my hormones were both like my hair, wild and unmanageable.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and drew my head back to his chest. "Babe, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, and if you don't want to get married or have children, that's fine. Just don't tell me I can't spend the rest of my life with you. I need you, Stephanie."

I lifted my head again to meet his stricken eyes, blurry through my tears. "No, no, Carlos, that's not why I'm crying." My voice broke and another sob came out. "I'm crying because I'm so," sob, "happy."

He held me and patted my back while I cried all over him, my tears running down his bare chest. When I finally got myself under control I lifted my head and brushed the dampness off his skin with my fingers.

"I want all the same things you want," I told him. "I want to be married to you, have your babies, raise a family, grow old together. I love you, Carlos."

He used his thumbs to swipe the tears from my cheeks and kissed me, then drew me back down to his chest. Listening to the steady beating of his heart I fell asleep.

_oOo_

I awoke to the faint smell of freshly brewing coffee drifting up the stairs and the feeling of Ranger's skin against mine. My little tank top was missing and his hand was tucked into the back of my boxers, his long, strong fingers cupping my butt. His lips were nibbling on my shoulder and his erection was pressing directly on _that_ spot.

"Morning, Babe," he rumbled, his voice husky and deep.

"Morning, Soldier," I answered sleepily, rotating my hips so that his delicious hardness rubbed round and round my center.

In an instant he'd flipped us and had my boxers off. His were already MIA, so there was nothing between us.

"Uh, Carlos," I said.

He lifted his eyes to mine without removing his mouth from my breast. "Hmmm?"

"I smell coffee. Is Lena downstairs? Because we're not exactly quiet when we… uh…"

"She just left. There's nobody here to protect you now, to stop me from having my way with you. And we definitely won't be quiet this morning, Babe, because my plan is to make you scream."

And he did.

_oOo_

Afterward he suggested a swim, and I agreed it sounded like a great idea. Besides, I wanted to see him up close and personal in that black Speedo.

I rummaged around and found a really cute and very teeny weeny bikini in the closet. It was from Victoria's Secret and was patterned with black and sea-green hearts on a white background. And there were metal heart-shaped cutouts at the cleavage, both front _and_ back.

When Ranger came out of the bathroom in his bathing suit and saw me, both his eyes and his Speedo dilated. And I had a feeling my eyes did the same. His beauty took my breath away and made my throat ache. All he needed was a few drops of water running down his chest for me to lick and I'd be in heaven.

I hope my mother never finds out what a nymphomaniac she gave birth to.

We walked down to the kitchen and fixed cups of coffee to take out to the pool with us. When we got out there I was delighted to find a floating chair sitting off to one side. In moments I was smiling as I floated on the crystal blue water, cup of coffee in hand. It wasn't exactly a tall drink with an umbrella and fruit, but it was, after all, eight a.m.

I watched Ranger swim lap after lap after lap, his muscles working and his hair floating free. I relaxed and sipped, feeling lazy and luxurious. When the coffee was gone I paddled my chair over to the edge of the pool to set the cup down. Then I leaned back and closed my eyes, soaking in the early-morning sun.

Just as I was dozing off, two cold, wet arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down into water that seemed freezing after the warmth of the sun. I shrieked at the sensation, but the hard, hot body pressed against mine soon chased away the cold.

We stood in waist-deep water, and there were those water droplets I'd been fantasizing about.

I trailed my tongue over Ranger's abs and pecs, settling finally on a dark brown nipple. He gasped and arched his back, pressing the nipple more firmly into my mouth. I scraped my teeth over it and then caught the tip, nipping and tugging.

His head was back and a groan burst from him. The vibration of it against my lips sent a surge straight to my center.

I turned my attention to his other nipple, feeling his desire hot and huge against my belly. I couldn't believe I wanted him again, after all the orgasms I'd had this weekend, but there it was.

Ranger took control, yanking off both our bathing suits and lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist. He entered me slowly, an inch at a time, dragging moans out of me with every inch. My back was arched and when he was fully inside me his mouth dropped to my breasts.

Omigod, the sensation of the cool water around me, his scorching cock deep within me and his sharp teeth and supple tongue on my nipples was almost more than I could bear. In just moments an orgasm hurtled through me, shaking and jerking me against him.

And then he began moving, in and out, strong and steady. His whole body was tensed rock hard, trying to maintain control. But my second orgasm did him in, sweeping him right along with me to ecstasy.

_oOo_

After showering, Ranger collected a picnic basket from the kitchen and we set off in the Jag, top down. I couldn't believe how wonderful the weather was here, as perfect as was possible with azure skies and cheerful sunshine. At Ranger's suggestion I covered my face, neck, and bare arms and legs with sunscreen. Even in October my pale skin was in danger from the tropical sun.

We first drove up to Miami Beach to admire the beautiful art deco buildings. But the traffic was crawling, even before noon on a Sunday, so we got on the highway to go back over to the mainland and drove south on I-95, exiting at the Rickenbacker Causeway.

We took the raised road across the bay and passed Virginia Key to get to Key Biscayne. Ranger took a break from his driving zone to resume the teacher persona I'd discovered the day before, pointing out places of interest. He told me a little bit about the fascinating history of the islands, how Virginia Key was separated from the end of Miami Beach by hurricanes back before the Civil War, and how the former Virginia Key Park was reserved for blacks in the first half of the twentieth century when the other parks were whites only.

We ended up in a state park at the southern end of Key Biscayne, where we found a beautiful white sand beach and turquoise water. Laying a blanket on the sand we enjoyed Lena's delicious picnic lunch, including, surprise, surprise, a bottle of Gatorade for me. Ranger certainly was taking the doctor's advice about keeping me hydrated.

After lunch we dropped the basket back at the car and walked hand in hand down the beach to the Cape Florida Lighthouse. It was beautifully restored and a tour was just beginning, so we climbed to the top. The view of ocean, bay, and shore was indescribable.

Ranger was carrying a small pair of powerful binoculars in one of his pockets, and he pointed across the bay toward the mainland. "Look right there, Babe," he said. "You should be able to see our house."

Our house? As in his and mine? Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

I adjusted the binoculars and tried to follow the direction his finger was pointing. After spotting some landmarks with his prompting I finally picked out the house, set by itself on a small spit of land. Cool.

After a long walk around the park it was time to return to reality. We drove back to Coral Gables, where Ranger slung me over his shoulder and carried me straight to the bedroom again.

After our lovemaking we enjoyed a scrumptious early dinner prepared by Lena, and loaded our suitcase and duffle bag into the Porsche for the trip to the airport. I hated the thought of returning to Trenton after the beauty and warmth of Miami, but I guess duty called. Tomorrow was Monday and we both had to work.

As we relaxed into the jet's leather recliners and buckled our seatbelts, I turned to Ranger, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Carlos, I have a confession to make." At his raised eyebrow I continued, "Being here with you was the best birthday present you could have given me. Thank you so much for the gifts and the wonderful weekend. It was just perfect."

"You're welcome, Babe. I wanted your birthday to be special, and I was hoping you'd like it here."

"I absolutely love it, Soldier."

I leaned over to kiss him and then we settled back, holding hands, for the flight home.

_TBC_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41—The Team**

Monday morning I woke up with a smile. Even after dragging myself out of bed to go running with Ranger, I was still smiling. We'd had a wonderful weekend in Miami, it was a relatively warm morning, Halloween was coming up, and the sun rose over the park as we ran.

I felt terrific, like nothing could bring me down. I kept smiling all through my shower and breakfast with Ranger.

"What's the smile for, Babe?" he asked as we poured coffee and sat down with our healthy-yet-delicious Ella muffins and fruit.

"I'm just happy, Soldier. The weekend was so wonderful, it was so great to see Julie, and I love my birthday presents. I didn't realize how nice it was in Miami, and your house there is really great, with the pool and all." And the bed, I thought to myself. And multiple Ranger-induced orgasms…

Ranger returned my smile. "_Our_ house, Babe. I'm really glad you like it, because I bought it hoping to share it with you someday."

Awww… Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

He continued, "Actually, I have to go back down to Miami in November to take care of some business at the office. I'd like you to come with me."

"But what about my job? I can't just take off whenever. Someone has to make sure the skips get brought in."

"I've been thinking about having you spend a week in the Miami office working with some of the guys there. You're the best researcher in the company, and it would be a big help if you could train a few other people to do what you do. And Manny's doing so well that I think by that time he'll be able to handle whatever skips there are."

"But Ranger, _Silvio_ is in Miami. He's far better at the search programs than I am."

"Silvio is a master at the programs, and his hacking ability can't be equaled anywhere, but I'm talking about your talent for interpreting the data. You have amazing instincts, and you have a way of honing in on the little things that end up being significant. I know it's not something you can teach, but there are a couple guys at the Miami office that have some potential, just like Manny. If they got a chance to watch you for a week, to work with you, I think they'd improve tremendously."

"Well, I'm not so sure I'd really be any help, but if you think it's a good idea I'll do whatever I can for RangeMan. For you."

"Thanks, Babe. You never disappoint."

The smile stayed on my face through the eight o'clock meeting.

Ranger reported that he'd had a message in his voicemail from a bail bondsman in Princeton asking us to come and talk about contracting for his skips, too. Yikes! I was going to need more help!

But I was still smiling. No emergencies at RangeMan over the weekend, that's why I was smiling, I told myself.

Every time I looked at Ranger he'd smile, too. Yeah, it was a Ranger smile, a teeny tiny tilt of his lips at one corner. But I was as happy as a pig in shit and I was pretty sure Ranger was, too.

After the meeting Ranger walked me to the bond enforcement office door. "See you later, Babe," he said, pulling me tight against him and kissing me hard, with lots of tongue, right there in front of the cameras. I smiled a whole lot as I watched that fine, fine ass walk down the hallway and around the corner to his own office.

Smile still on my lips, I walked through the door into Manny's office, ready to bid him good morning and get to work. What I saw there stopped me dead, my smile vanishing like it never existed.

Right in front of me, sitting at the desk by the door, was Zero.

Well, I thought, life is a war. To survive is a struggle.

Oh, crap.

Denial is a wonderful thing, and I hadn't thought about Zero coming to work for me all weekend. But here he was, and now I had to figure out how to deal with him.

"Good morning, Steph," Manny said from his desk.

The smile came back to my face. "Good morning, Manny, Zero." I nodded at both of them.

"Good morning, Ms. Plum," said Zero, his face and his voice flat and expressionless.

"Please call me Steph," I told him. "If we're going to be working together there's no need for formality."

He didn't say anything, but nodded his acquiescence.

"I see you're settling in," I babbled, just for something to say, my smile starting to fade.

Zero still didn't say anything, but Manny answered, "I've got him all set up. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Thanks, Manny."

I started to walk past into my office, but something made me stop and turn back. Maybe it was those damn Burg manners that my mom grilled into me, or maybe it was what Ranger calls instinct and I call my Spidey sense.

"Zero," I said, "I'm happy to have you here working with us and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. You and Manny have been partners for quite a while, so I'm sure you guys know how to work together."

I looked at Zero and waited until he inclined his head in response before continuing.

"As you've probably heard, we're handling FTAs from Les Sebring as well as from Vinnie, and this week Ranger and I are meeting with a bail bondsman from Princeton about possibly contracting for some of his skips as well. The bond enforcement area is going to be busier than ever and we're really going to need you if we're going to be able to keep up. I hope we'll be a team," I circled my arm around to indicate all three of us, "a partnership of three."

A small smile began to form on Zero's face, and he nodded.

"So welcome to the team, partner," I said, smiling and holding out my hand to him.

"Thank you, Steph." He gave me a full smile and stood, offering me his left hand, since his right one was in the cast. I brought my left hand up to take his hand in both of mine and we shook on it.

_oOo_

After I read through my emails and the various assortment of papers that had accumulated in my inbox since Friday, I pulled up my department tracking spreadsheet, cursing as I realized I hadn't updated it for a couple of days.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

I didn't realize that Manny and Zero could hear me cursing until they both appeared in my doorway.

"Something wrong, Steph?" asked Manny. Zero's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised in astonishment, as if he'd never heard a woman curse before. Thinking about it, I guessed he'd never heard me curse before. I hoped he wasn't offended by it.

"Oh, no, it's nothing," I answered Manny. "Just this damn record keeping. I didn't have time to do it for a couple of days and now I'm going to have to backtrack to get it up to date."

Fucking record keeping, I thought. At the amused look on Zero's face I was guessing I might have said that out loud. Oops.

"How are you doing it?" Zero asked.

"Just an Excel spreadsheet with all the skips and bond amounts with columns for time spent and other expenses."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Knock yourself out," I said, turning my laptop at an angle so Zero could come around the side of my desk and see.

After scanning the column headings, he said, "You know some of these fields could be picked up directly from the central accounting system. All you'd have to do is write a little query and it would bring in the data automatically."

"Hmmph, easy for you to say," I muttered, then brightened. "Could you do it? Do you know how?"

"Sure. I worked in procurement for a couple of years when I was in the Marines, before I began Special Forces training. There was a lot of bookkeeping involved, plus some computer programming, and I got to be pretty good at it. As a matter of fact, that's where I got my nickname."

"Really?" I asked.

"Back in procurement it was important to be precise, and I got in the habit of always using exact numbers. So when people would come in and ask me how many rifles we had, or how many boxes of a certain type of ammo, instead of saying none, I'd say zero. Some of the guys used to kid me about it, and then they started calling me Zero and it just stuck."

I giggled. "I always wondered why you were called Zero. That's funny. Thanks for sharing."

"Why don't you email that file to me and I'll set up the query table. When I finish I'll arrange for some dedicated server space for bond enforcement and we can keep it there. Then you and Manny can each enter your own time and I'll take care of the rest."

I sighed with relief. "Thanks a million, Zero. I'm really glad to have you on board here."

_oOo_

Monday mornings I always took doughnuts over to Connie and Lula and got the weekend news from them while checking for skips. I decided that since Zero was now on the bond enforcement team I wanted him to meet them, too.

I tapped on Ranger's office door and at his "Yo" slipped through, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, Soldier," I said, sinking down into his comfy leather client chair.

"Hey, Babe. How are things going with Zero this morning?"

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about."

"Is he causing trouble already?" Ranger suddenly looked very scary and put both hands on his desk as if he were going to stand up.

"No, no, no," I hurriedly responded. "No, Zero's been great so far."

Ranger looked surprised, which for him is an infinitesimal widening of his eyes, almost imperceptible. He relaxed back into his chair. "Good to hear. So what is it?"

"I know Zero isn't cleared for fieldwork, but I was wondering what constitutes fieldwork. Does that mean he can't leave the office at all, or is it just that he can't do anything that might get physical?"

"What do you want him to do, Babe?"

"I was thinking I'd take him with me to the bonds office to meet Connie and Lula."

"No problem that I can see. He's not allowed to drive on duty, though, because of the cast. I know he drives his personal vehicle, but the company's liability insurance won't cover him if there's an accident, so he's prohibited from driving."

Poor Ranger. I knew he'd much rather be out kicking ass than dealing with issues like liability insurance and what constitutes being fit for duty. But they were things a successful business owner had to deal with, and he did it well, like it or not.

"Okay, I'm going to take him along with Manny and me. If there are skips we want to go after right away we'll bring him back here first. And I'll drive."

I stood up and walked around the side of his desk to lay a hand on his shoulder, bending to kiss him goodbye. The next thing I knew I was smashed against the wall, my arms and legs wrapped around him, his lips crushing mine, our teeth clashing.

I moaned as I felt the size of him pressing between my legs. I wanted him to tear my clothes off right here and now and take me on his desk, and I knew he wanted it too.

But he used his superhuman abilities to tear himself away and set me down carefully. "Dios, Babe, I can't get enough of you."

"Me too, Soldier." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him one last kiss, gentle and lingering, and then walked back through into my office. I stopped in my little bathroom to smooth down my hair where it had gotten mussed and to touch up my lip gloss. My lips were red and swollen though, and it was pretty obvious I'd been thoroughly kissed.

Figuring there wasn't much I could do about it and not wanting to waste any time before heading to the bonds office, I grabbed my shoulder bag and went out to get Manny and Zero.

"You guys up for going to the Plum bonds office?" I asked them.

"Sure," Manny said, getting up from his desk.

Zero's eyes were fixed on my mouth. Damn, I should get a little mini-fridge for my office and keep some ice in there. Five minutes of ice and my lips would have been back to normal. Or popsicles. Yeah, I could go for a popsicle right now.

"Zero, are you coming?" I asked him. "I'd like you to meet Connie and Lula and see what we do when we pick up files."

He got up slowly, picking up a big pile of papers from his desk and fanning them out loosely in front of him. "Yeah, just let me drop these in the control room first and grab my jacket. I'll see you down in the garage in a couple minutes."

_TBC_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42—The Hero**

Manny and I walked down the stairs to the garage, and Zero was there a minute later. We climbed into my Escalade, Zero going straight for the backseat and letting Manny have the front. Well, that's good, I thought. No squabbling for shotgun.

After stopping at the Tasty Pastry for doughnuts and coffee, which I let Zero pay for, telling him it would get him on the girls' good side, we hit the office.

"What up wi' you, white girl?" Lula immediately wanted to know. "You got another stalker, or you just collectin' Rangemen?"

"Lula, Connie, this is Zero." I saw Lula's eyes widen and her mouth start to open and quickly jumped in. "Zero's the latest addition to the RangeMan bond enforcement team. He's going to be partnering with Manny and me. And he bought you guys doughnuts and coffee today."

Lula and Connie both knew there'd been some kind of problem with Zero, but not exactly what. Even though Tank and Lula were hot and heavy, Tank knew how to keep his mouth shut about RangeMan business.

I was pleased that they both took my hint and didn't say anything, easily distracted by the doughnuts. Connie came out from behind her desk to get coffee and stood by Zero.

"Well, now, aren't you a tall drink of water," she murmured, her voice sultry, and tilted her head back to look up at him. Connie has this Betty Boop thing going on, big hair, big curves, and big cleavage, and Zero looked a little dumbfounded. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she sipped her coffee through ruby-red lips, holding the cup with ruby-tipped fingers.

I looked at Zero through Connie's eyes. He was very good-looking, which I believed was a prerequisite to get hired at RangeMan, and of course very well built. He was tall, probably six foot three or four, with crew-cut light brown hair and hazel eyes. He reminded me a little of Howie Long, the football analyst guy. I could see why Connie was talking to him.

"Anything interesting happen over the weekend?" I asked.

That set Connie and Lula off, and we got fifteen minutes of nonstop gossip. Then they started in about me going away for my birthday, and I had to promise to go out with them Friday night to make up for it.

Finally we got down to real business. No skips this morning, which was fairly normal for before noon on a Monday. And I picked up another authorization form to get filled out for Zero.

Before we left Lula told me about picking up Mooner on Friday. It was the first time she'd picked him up without me, and Mooner hadn't been quite as cooperative as usual.

He was satisfying his munchies with a bag of Cheez Doodles, and Lula made the mistake of trying to take the bag away from him. He grabbed a handful and smashed them all over the front of her dress, covering her with orange dust. So she got him right back, crushing Doodles on him. And they went back and forth like that until the bag was empty and they were both completely orange.

Once the Cheez Doodles were gone Mooner went with Lula, as docile as a lamb, and she took him in.

Shaking with laughter, I bid Connie and Lula goodbye and strolled toward the door.

Zero went out first, holding the door open, and Manny gestured me through, following. When we got outside I was still laughing from Lula's story, and as we passed in front of the large plate glass window I looked through to wave goodbye to the girls.

Suddenly Zero turned and threw himself at me, hitting me with his body and knocking me to the ground, twisting as we fell and wrapping an arm around my neck to cushion my head from the sidewalk. We landed hard, Zero half on top of me.

The huge window above us shattered as we were falling, and shards of glass rained down on us. Zero sheltered me as much as possible from the bombardment, his cheek against mine and his body covering me.

I was dazed and only belatedly registered the sound of gunfire. Lots of gunfire. It sounded like the shootout at the OK Corral.

And then, blissful silence.

Zero groaned.

"Zero, are you okay?" I asked.

He groaned again and mumbled, "Fine."

He didn't sound fine to me, and he wasn't making any attempt to get off me. I struggled to pull my arm out from between us. Once both arms were free I ran my hands over his shoulders and one came away sticky with blood.

"Manny," I called.

"Right here, Steph." I couldn't move my head because the weight of Zero's head was holding me down. And I didn't want to roll him off me because we were surrounded by sharp slices of glass from the window. Goddam Vinnie, anyway, going for the cheap glass instead of the safety kind.

"Zero's hit. Call 911."

"Done, Steph. Don't move. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I could already hear sirens screaming their way down Hamilton Avenue. They would be here momentarily. I wrapped both arms around Zero's waist, holding him tight, whispering in his ear, "Hang on, Zero. Help is coming."

_oOo_

Within seconds after the police arrived and before the ambulance, Ranger was crouched by my head, holding my hand and whispering in Spanish. Since I had no idea what he was saying, I didn't know if he was talking to me or Zero or both of us, but it was soothing and I relaxed at the sound.

Manny was holding towels from the office on each side of Zero's shoulder, telling us it looked like a through-and-through but there was heavy bleeding.

After what seemed like hours the paramedics carefully rolled Zero off me onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance, Manny following to ride along. I was finally able to sit up and look around.

It looked like the end of a _Die Hard_ movie, broken glass everywhere, at least a half dozen cop cars with flashing lights parked at crazy angles all over the street, a couple fire trucks, and another ambulance.

"Don't move, Steph, I want to check you over," said Mitch, one of the EMTs. He was Burg and I'd known him for years, had gone to school with one of his sisters.

"I'm fine, Mitch," I told him, "or at least I will be once I get my breath back after being squished for a half hour."

"Humor me, Steph. You've got a lot of blood on and around you, and I want to make sure none of it is yours."

"Her head," Ranger said, still crouched next to me, running his hands over my body. "She's bleeding."

He parted the hair on the side of my head with careful fingers.

"Ouch," I said, feeling the burning pain now.

Ranger's mocha latte face turned surprisingly pale and then blank. He sat down hard behind me in the spot my upper body had sheltered from the glass and pulled me onto his lap facing him.

"Ranger, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. This wasn't Ranger-like behavior at all.

He took my face in both his hands, and I could see the emotion in his eyes in spite of the blank face. "Babe, you've got a bullet track on the side of your head."

"Bullet…?"

"An inch to the right and…"

I felt the color drain from my face, and my vision began to fade out. I put my head down onto my lap and fought it, wanting to stay conscious for Ranger, worried about him.

After a minute the light came back and I sat up.

"If Zero hadn't jumped on me… Zero saved me, Ranger. He took the bullet that was meant for me."

"He was aware of his surroundings, Babe," Ranger told me, adding under his breath, "Thank God."

Mitch was pulling things out of his medical bag, and he came over with packets of sterile pads and a roll of gauze bandage. "I'm just going to bandage this up for now until we can get you to the hospital, Steph. It's not too bad, but you need stitches and to be checked over."

"I'm not going in the ambulance," I told him as he placed a couple of gauze pads over my still-bleeding wound and wrapped bandages round and round my head. "Ranger will drive me over."

"Okay, no problem. Just make sure you get it taken care of. Otherwise you'll have a big, ugly scar in your hairline right above your ear, and I'm sure you don't want that."

Damn Mitch! He knew that would be enough to make me go in and have it taken care of. Otherwise I'd never be able to wear my hair up again.

As soon as Mitch was done with the bandaging and making sure I didn't have any other injuries, Ranger stood, lifting me up into his arms.

"Hey, Soldier, I'm fine," I said, "but let's get to the hospital. I want to make sure Zero's going to be okay."

As Ranger strode toward his Turbo still carrying me, Morelli appeared. "I'll need to take a statement from Steph," he said.

"Going to the hospital. You can talk to her later," Ranger growled without breaking stride.

_oOo_

Zero was in surgery and we found Manny in the surgical waiting room. They expected it to take a couple hours, so I popped out to the emergency room, Ranger following, and found Gail Mangianni on duty.

Thank God for friends from the Burg. I managed to convince Gail not to shave the side of my head and she spent twenty minutes carefully sorting out the hairs around the wound so it could be stitched up. A nice young intern came in to do the stitching, and one look from Ranger convinced him that shaving my hair wasn't necessary and Ranger could stay and hold my hand while the intern sewed me up.

In a short half hour we were back in the waiting room with Manny. Bobby and Tank were there as well, waiting for word, and it was a relief when the surgeon came in and told us Zero would be fine. They'd repaired the damage to his shoulder and he was in recovery.

Bobby knew the surgeon, and after a brief consultation the doctor agreed to release Zero to the RangeMan infirmary if he was doing well after several hours in recovery. He wrote prescriptions for antibiotics and painkillers for Zero, giving them to Bobby and wishing us all a good day.

An hour later a nurse came to get us. As legal medical proxy Ranger was allowed to go to the recovery room and he took me along with him, telling the nurse that we were Zero's next of kin. He smiled at her and she was too bedazzled to argue, leading us right in and finding an extra chair so we could sit side by side next to Zero.

I took Zero's left hand, holding it gently because of the injury to his left shoulder. He looked at me through drug-hazed eyes. "Steph…"

"Shhh, everything's fine, Zero. Just relax and rest. We're going to take you back to RangeMan in a little while and Bobby will take care of you."

"Your head…"

My head was all wrapped up again because I'd also convinced Gail not to put any tape on my hair. Without any shaving, tape would have yanked clumps of hair out when I removed it. So I looked like one of those war-movie veterans, the top of my head swaddled in gauze.

"I'm fine, Zero. Just a couple of stitches, that's all." Twenty-four, to be exact, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"You okay?"

"I'm great, thanks to you. You saved me, Zero, and I won't forget it."

"Steph…" he slurred, his voice fading, and I knew he was almost out. I stood and leaned close so I could hear him.

"What, Zero?"

"Love you…" His voice trailed off and he was asleep. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back down, still holding his hand and reaching my other hand to take Ranger's.

"Looks like you've made another conquest, Babe," Ranger said with a smile.

"It's just the drugs. He didn't know what he was saying."

Ranger stood and picked me up, sliding underneath so I was sitting in his lap. He held me tight in his arms while I held Zero's hand, and we remained like that until the doctor came back to release Zero.

_TBC_


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43—Back to Miami**

_A few weeks later_

It was early on a Friday afternoon in mid-November and I was rushing around my office, packing up my laptop and throwing files in the side pocket of the computer bag. We were leaving for Miami in an hour, and I wanted to be sure to take all the things I needed to work down there for a week.

I was a little nervous about the trip. In spite of Ranger's opinion, I really didn't know what I could teach the Miami guys about skip-tracing that they didn't already know.

But the thought of a week, actually nine days counting the weekends, down in Miami with Ranger had my heart soaring. Our weekend there had been one of the best of my life.

And I couldn't wait to see Julie again. Ranger talked to Rachel and we were actually going to be able to have Julie overnight next weekend. She and I exchanged a few emails about what she wanted to do during our time together, and I was hoping we'd have lots of fun.

I walked out of my office weighed down by my computer bag.

"Okay, I'm heading out," I told Manny and Zero. "Are you guys good for next week?"

"No sweat, Steph, we'll be fine," Manny said.

"We'll miss you, but we can handle things," Zero added with an ear-to-ear grin. Zero was thrilled because the doctor checked his shoulder and took the cast off his wrist this morning, and he was cleared for fieldwork. He and Manny would be running the bond enforcement department while I was away.

"Just remember, if anyone from the Burg turns up FTA talk with Connie and Mary Lou or give me a call. One of us will be able to steer you in the right direction."

"We will," Manny said. "Have a good week in Miami."

"Have fun," Zero echoed.

_oOo_

Zero was back in the office three days after the shooting, pale, with his left arm in a sling. I'd protested, trying to send him back down to the fourth floor apartment he was staying in for a few days, but he wouldn't give up and I gave in.

"I can't stand watching another game show or movie," he told me. "I want to finish up your department tracking sheet and I've done all I can downstairs. I need to be here."

I was reluctant, but allowed him to stay, extracting a promise that he'd go back down and take a nap if he felt tired. He managed to type on the computer pretty well, even with his left arm in a sling and his right wrist in a cast.

I'd been sitting with him every evening for an hour or so, first in the infirmary and then in his temporary apartment. We played cards, watched TV, and talked, getting to know each other and becoming friends.

Connie called him every day, and when he moved back to his own place the Friday after the shooting she went over to make sure he was going to be okay. She ended up spending the weekend with him and in the process they'd become a couple.

God moves in mysterious ways, I thought. If Zero hadn't mouthed off and gotten in trouble, Ranger wouldn't have broken Zero's wrist and I might not have gotten Manny for a partner. And if Zero hadn't mouthed off again complaining about monitor duty, he might not have been assigned to me. Connie wouldn't have met him, and they wouldn't be dating now.

And I'd probably be six feet under with a bullet in my brain, I thought with a shudder.

I'd stopped by the TPD the day after the shooting and lucked out that Joe wasn't there. I gave my statement to Phil Panchek and discovered that the cops had picked up the last of the shooters just a few minutes before. Alonzo Washington, the drug-dealing FTA we caught in Atlantic City, was responsible. His associates saw me with Ranger at the casino and realized I'd had a hand in the capture. So as soon as Washington was back out on bail, he came after me, staking out Vinnie's office.

While Zero was saving me, Manny saved the day with some exceptional shooting. Washington and one crony were dead, the second crony was wounded and the third got away, only to be picked up by the cops the next morning. Both of the surviving shooters were now being held without bail, awaiting trial on attempted murder charges. They were lucky to be in jail, I thought, because if they were out on bond Ranger… I didn't want to think about what he might do to them.

My Escalade had taken the brunt of the bullets in the shootout. I was relieved it didn't blow up, because I didn't want another car explosion to start the cops betting on me again. It turned out there was no danger of that. The SUV was fully protected, including armored cladding and bulletproof glass. The only damage was superficial, and Al had it fixed up and back to me in less than a week.

I confronted Ranger about it, and he just shrugged. "All my personal vehicles are equipped the same way, Babe. I was only giving you the same protection I give myself."

How could I argue with that?

_oOo_

"Babe?" Ranger came out of the bathroom wearing a towel, droplets of water adorning his chest. "Are you going to take a shower before we leave?"

He was a work of art, a sculpture by Michelangelo in mocha latte granite, and I struggled not to lick my lips. His body was so perfect that I wanted him every single time I saw him, with or without clothes. I knew that it was much more than his body that made me want him, but the sight of that divine smooth skin, the perfectly formed muscles, the thick straight hair, the beautiful face…

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'd like to get out of this uniform and into something comfortable for the flight."

"Need some help in there?" Wolf grin.

"No, I think I can manage on my own this time, Soldier. If you come help me we may never get to the airport." I wolf-grinned back at him. "I'd rather save your kind of help for later, when we get to Miami."

We took the Cayenne to the airport. Ranger said they'd keep it in the hangar there so it would be waiting for us when we returned home.

On the plane we buckled into the comfy leather seats for takeoff, both pulling papers out of our briefcases and settling back with pens in our hands. The perfect corporate couple.

After the plane leveled off our eyes met and I couldn't help it. I licked my suddenly dry lips. Ranger's eyes darkened. The next thing I knew we were back in the bedroom, naked, both moaning and crying out with pleasure. I was really glad we didn't have to fly commercial.

The three-hour flight seemed much too short, and it was with reluctance that we cleaned up and re-dressed for landing. Dawkins, this time dressed in black, was there with the Jag again and I greeted him by name. He took one look at me, blushed furiously, and mumbled a response. There was no way I could hide that thoroughly fucked look.

We arrived at the house in Coral Gables and I walked through the front door under my own power this time, smiling as I remembered Ranger carrying me across the threshold a few weeks ago.

Lena served us a delicious dinner of grilled chicken and grilled veggies that we ate outside at the table on the large balcony off the living room. When we finished dusk was falling and we sat close together, sipping glasses of wine and watching the twinkling lights of Key Biscayne far out across the water.

I really love this place, this house, I thought, filled with contentment as we got ready for bed. And especially the man that goes with it.

_oOo_

Monday morning came all too soon, and I was nervous about going to RangeMan Miami. "Are there any women working in the office here?" I asked Ranger as we dressed in our normal black uniforms. They wore black in the winter, I'd found out, November through March, and the tan uniforms during the hot weather, April through October.

"Not any employees. There are women working for the cleaning service, but they come in after hours."

"Cleaning service? Isn't there an Ella at the building here?"

"No, Trenton is the only location that has live-in housekeeping. In Boston, Atlanta, and here in Miami I contract with maintenance services to take care of the building, do the cleaning, and so on."

I had another question. "If there's no Ella, what about food?" I was always planning ahead, and wondered if I should pack some snacks to take along.

"A local deli delivers trays of sandwiches and salads at lunchtime every day and keeps the refrigerator stocked with drinks and snacks."

"What about an apartment? Do you have an apartment in the building?"

"I used to have a setup similar to Trenton but when I bought the house I had the top floor of the building renovated. I still have an efficiency apartment for my use in case I need to stay overnight there for some reason, but I mostly stay at the house."

"What happened to the rest of the top floor?"

"There's an apartment there for Raptor, the manager in charge. He's been living there for about six months. And there's a sleeping area with kitchenette for times my men need to stay in the building."

"Aren't there employee apartments like in Trenton?"

"No, all the employees have their own places and commute to work."

In the Cayenne on the way to the office I broke Ranger out of his driving zone, asking, "Can you tell me a little more about the managers here, just so I don't go in completely clueless?"

"Raptor, Ramon Flores, is in charge. He's half Native American and was a recon expert with Delta Force. I met him on my first Ranger mission, so I've known him almost as long as I've known Tank and Lester.

"Will Metzgar handles personnel preparation and training for all of RangeMan, plus manages the security systems and contract personnel areas here in Miami. He's a former Air Force SERE specialist."

"Sear specialist?"

"S-E-R-E, Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape. It's just what it sounds like. He trains personnel who are at high risk of capture to survive and escape, and to resist interrogation. He actually trained me when I was in the Army. He's a bit older than most of our guys, put in his full twenty before retiring and coming to RangeMan."

I mulled that over for a minute. It made my heart hurt to think that Ranger and others serving our country had to be trained to resist torture if they were captured.

After a moment I asked, "Okay, who else?"

"Silvio heads up bond enforcement and the personal protection division."

"Oh, I'm so glad there's someone there I know." Silvio trained me when I first worked at Rangeman doing research. "It'll be good to see him again. I didn't know he was a manager."

"I promoted him shortly after he moved down here from Trenton."

"Any other managers?"

"Not here in Miami. But I want you to get to know all the managers at all the offices, Babe. Each year in January we do a managers' conference, where we take a long weekend offsite for team building and information exchange. This year we're going to Cancun. You'll be attending, of course."

"Really?"

He smiled and took my hand. "Really, Babe. You're a very important part of RangeMan management."

I lapsed into silence to do some thinking. I hadn't forgotten that I was still working at RangeMan on a trial basis, and I wondered if I'd still be there in January. And if I didn't work for RangeMan would I still be able to live on the seventh floor with Ranger?

My heart ached as I looked sidelong at his amazing profile and worried about the future.

_TBC_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44—RangeMan Miami**

We pulled into the garage entrance of a four-story white building with large stone columns at each end. It was in an industrial-park type area, but was set off from the other buildings, surrounded by grass and trees. Sprinklers were watering the lawn, creating a rainbow effect around each spray.

The building was slightly raised, with the parking garage about a half story underground and the first floor a half story above grade. Ranger clicked his remote and when the gate opened we pulled into an empty parking space right by the elevator.

The parking garage would have been open to the outside from about five feet up, but the open areas had been enclosed with thick glass panels, allowing light to come in but distorting the view through them.

Ranger noticed me looking at the glass. "Bulletproof glass, Babe, to keep the parking area secure."

Exiting the car I tried to be aware of my surroundings, noting the security cameras, the location of the stairwell, and the dozen or so cars parked in the garage.

"Come on, Babe." Ranger put a hand on the back of my neck and guided me to the stairs.

We walked up three flights side by side, his hand remaining on my neck, and entered the third floor together. About twenty big, good-looking, muscular guys in black were milling around in the reception area and at our appearance they all stopped and stared.

"Good to see you, boss." A tall, hawk-nosed man with dark reddish-brown skin and very long straight black hair braided down his back stepped up to us. This must be Raptor. He looked Native American for sure.

Ranger let go of me to shake his hand, saying, "Good to be back, Raptor." He then pulled me forward with an arm around my shoulders. "Babe, this is Raptor Flores. He tries to keep these guys under control. Raptor, Stephanie Plum."

Raptor held out a huge hand, which engulfed my own. "Very glad to meet you, Stephanie. Welcome to Miami."

"Thanks, Raptor," I said. "Good to meet you, too."

Raptor stepped back. "The guys have been anticipating your arrival ever since we heard you were coming. I'm going to let them all introduce themselves so they can," his voice got low and gruff, "get back to work."

One by one the guys stepped forward, shaking my hand and giving me their names, saying things like, "Welcome to Miami, Ms. Plum," and "Very happy to meet you, ma'am." Ranger stayed a little behind me, keeping a hand on my shoulder, his touch telegraphing a comforting feeling of support.

"Silvio, how great to see you again," I responded when his turn came. And I took special note of Will Metzgar, the other manager, so I'd remember him.

I was never going to remember all the names.

The last one in line was Dawkins, the Rangeman who brought the Jag to the airport both times we'd flown down. I knew this meant he was probably lowest on the totem pole here. All the other guys had remained surrounding us, and they watched with eager eyes as Dawkins shook my hand.

"Dave Dawkins. It's good to see you again, Ms. Plum," he said, and then continued. "We heard from some of the Trenton guys that you've blown up a few things. Would you mind telling us how many cars you've had explode?"

Crap. I really didn't want to be the entertainment here in Miami. I could see that the other guys had put him up to this by the smiles and the looks of eager anticipation. I also heard a small sound from Ranger indicating Dawkins was in trouble, so I jumped in quickly before Ranger killed him.

"First of all, everyone please call me Steph or Stephanie. Dave, the answer to your question depends on what you count. Only seven of the cars that exploded actually belonged to me. And not a single one of them was my fault."

The group responded with a lot of grins and a smattering of applause.

"Ma'am, we heard you blew up the boss's Boxter." Dawkins just didn't know when to quit.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I didn't blow it up. I was using it and someone planted a bomb."

"And I heard a garbage truck squashed it flat."

I could feel my cheeks burning as I nodded.

The grins were wider, and there was a full round of applause with a few exclamations of "Yeah, Bombshell!" and "You go, girl!"

"Enough," Ranger growled, and the group scattered like a flock of birds at the sound of a shot, leaving Ranger and me standing with Raptor, Silvio, and Will. "Meeting in five minutes," Ranger said to Raptor, who nodded.

"Come on, Babe, let's put this stuff in our office before the meeting," Ranger said, picking up my computer case from where I dropped it when the hand-shaking began. He led me into a large office on the front corner of the building. It was furnished with beautiful polished mahogany furniture, much like his Trenton office, with the addition of a small, round conference table and three chairs in the corner.

He set my bag on the conference table. "You can work here whenever you're not with the bond enforcement guys." He gave me the wolf grin. "I like having you close to me."

A hot flash swooped in, and now my red face was no longer from embarrassment.

I opened up my case and pulled out my computer, some files, my notebook and a pen, arranging things on the table. Ranger shuffled through a huge pile of papers on his desk, glancing at them and sorting them into different stacks according to some internal organizational plan.

I watched him as he studied one of the documents from the pile and wondered what the hell I was doing here in this strange place. I'd been practicing my avoidance techniques and not thinking about the fact that I was supposed to be some kind of expert, coming in here to impart wisdom to people I didn't know.

The panic was bubbling up in my chest, and I wondered if I could get the car keys from Ranger and just go back to the house. I could spend the week by the pool, relaxing and working on my tan.

Ranger glanced up, and before I even had a chance to register the expression on his face he had me up against the wall. His kiss was gentle and supportive, soft and soaring, and I closed my eyes and gave in to the flight.

"Babe," he rasped into my ear, "you're one of the brightest and most intuitive people I've ever met. Don't worry about what's going to happen this week. Just follow your instincts and everything will be fine." He released me, but held my eyes. "Time for the meeting. You ready?"

He loved me. He had confidence in me and made me want to do my best for him. I squared my shoulders. "I'm ready, Soldier."

_oOo_

The eight o'clock meeting in Miami was almost exactly like Trenton's, so I felt right at home. Ranger began it with a single word, "Report," and that's what the managers did.

I paid careful attention when Silvio reported. I was surprised to find they only had about a seventy percent capture rate for skips they contracted for. When I asked about it, Silvio told me that was actually considered pretty good, and there was plenty of demand for their services.

There were two RangeMen assigned to bond enforcement full time, plus Silvio's oversight. Ranger explained that he was hoping to improve the profitability of that business area, and he thought I could help them.

I got the distinct impression that they weren't expecting much from me, but were going to let me hang out with the bond enforcement guys because Ranger said so. I wasn't sure if I'd be of any help to them, but it pissed me off that they were patronizing me.

The meeting ended and Silvio took me to the tiny office that was used for bond enforcement. It was filled to overflowing with one desk, a table and a couple of file cabinets. There was one phone, one computer, and one chair.

Silvio introduced me again to Pete Peterson and Darius Wood, the two Rangemen assigned to skip tracing. Pete was tall and round-faced with tanned skin, thinning dark hair, and surprising green eyes. He had the desk chair. Darius, compact and muscular with skin and eyes almost as dark as Tank's, was perched on the edge of the work table.

"Do you need me here, Steph?" asked Silvio, obviously itching to get back to his own office. "Because I've got a ton of work to catch up on."

"Since you're the manager in charge of this department, Silvio, I'd prefer to have you stay here for a while to help me understand your procedures and methods," I answered him. I wasn't letting him dump me on a couple of guys who didn't know me and had no reason to respect me other than fear of the boss. "I'm here to try to help you improve your capture rate, and I can't do that without an overall view of how you're running the business."

"Our capture rate this year to date is over seventy percent," Pete put in. "That's pretty darn good, and I don't think there's that much room for improvement. Tell me, what's your capture rate in Trenton?"

"For the first nine months of the year, RangeMan Trenton had a ninety-one percent capture rate. Since I took over five weeks ago we've been at one hundred percent."

"Yeah, we've had months that were a hundred percent, too," said Darius. "But you've been a bounty hunter for several years, right? What's your personal capture rate?"

"Since I started bounty hunting three-and-a-half years ago, my capture rate has been ninety-eight-point-seven percent. I've brought in over six hundred skips in that time."

That floored all three of them. They didn't have to know about Mooner and Dougie, and Eula Rothbridge the bag lady, I thought.

"So tell us about the hardest skip you ever brought in," said Pete.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not here to tell stories or entertain you. I'm here to look over your methods and see if I can make some recommendations. So let's start with your current skips. How many files do you have? And I'd like to see whatever research you've done on them. Let's get to work."

_oOo_

Friday afternoon came far too soon, I thought as I packed up my computer, ready for a relaxing weekend with Ranger and Julie before flying back to Trenton. We'd accomplished a lot, although I would have liked another week to really get their bond enforcement operations in shape. Oh, well, good excuse for coming back down sometime during the winter.

"Steph, I can't thank you enough," Silvio said, shaking my hand and then pulling me in for a hug. "I really like your style."

"It's been a real pleasure working with you, Stephanie," added Pete, picking me up and twirling me around before handing me to Darius.

"Steph, you really are da bomb," Darius said, hugging me tight and kissing my cheek before putting me back on my feet. "Come back down and work with us anytime."

I'd made believers out of the three of them. We'd gone over their research, which was haphazard at best, and I'd pretty much forced Silvio to become part of the team. The four of us had researched, analyzed, made phone calls, interviewed family and friends of the skips, and picked up every single skip on their plate.

In the process I clarified and documented my own methods. I'd never tried to analyze my skip-tracing techniques before; I'd always just gone ahead and done things without actually dissecting how I did them. But in order to teach how I worked I was forced to quantify my procedures, and I'd learned from it, too.

I tried to explain some of this to Ranger in the car on the way back to the house, and found that he understood, better than I had myself up until this week.

"You've always pretty much flown by the seat of your pants, Babe," he said to me. "But you wouldn't have been so successful as a bounty hunter without a very high degree of intelligence, investigative ability, those amazing instincts, and what I consider your biggest asset, your communications skills. You genuinely care about people, and they can tell. That's why they talk to you, and that's much of the reason for your success."

I blushed as I answered him. "I really learned a lot this week. Thanks for bringing me here and letting me fly, Soldier."

"Proud of you, Babe."

_TBC_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45—Questions and Answers**

"That looks great, Babe. I'm sure she'll love it," Ranger said.

"Well, it's better than before," I said.

I placed the framed picture of Ranger, Julie and me on the dresser. A kind stranger had seen me taking digital pictures of Ranger and Julie when we were in Little Havana a few weeks before and offered to take a picture of the three of us. Ranger had his arm around me and Julie was standing in front of Ranger, his hand on one of her shoulders and mine on the other. We were all smiling and looked like a happy family. I loved the picture, and I hoped Julie would, too.

It was Friday evening and we were putting the finishing touches on Julie's room. I'd told Ranger that the bedrooms were too sterile for a pre-teen and searched out new bedding and some pictures to try to make the room more comfortable for her.

I knew from my emails with Julie that she liked pink, but not little girlie pastels or bubble gum pink. So I chose a comforter and accessories from the Seventeen Collection. It was a patchwork of pink, magenta, and purple in velour, satin and textured fabrics.

I picked the pattern out by searching the internet, and the brilliant Lena went out and bought it, along with a set of those sinful sheets that cover all Ranger's beds, only in a pale pink for Julie. Then I dragged Ranger to the mall last night to pick up some coordinating accessories.

The bright colors were a perfect contrast to the simple white furniture and white walls of the room. I didn't want the room to smell of paint when Julie arrived, so I nixed the idea of painting. It wasn't exactly a decorator's dream, but it looked pretty good, I thought.

We were picking Julie up Saturday morning. When I asked her in my emails what she wanted to do, she said the Seaquarium. She was apparently going through a marine biology phase and loved dolphins and other sea creatures. After the Seaquarium we'd hit the Science Museum, where there was a special exhibit on whales.

Ranger and I decided we'd bring her back to the house for dinner so she could meet Lena. If we spent all day out we'd probably be tired, so we planned to play it by ear for the evening, maybe rent a movie or something. Sunday morning we could swim if Julie wanted to, and then we'd get her home by lunchtime so she'd have the afternoon to see her friends and work on whatever homework she needed to get done.

_oOo_

As we pulled up in front of the Martine's house Julie burst out through the front door. She was wearing the Cuban coin necklace from Little Havana, as was I, and she flung herself into my arms for a hug, talking a mile a minute.

"Hey, Steph, how was your week working in Miami? Did you like it? Do you think you might wanna move here?"

"Whoa, there sweetie," I exclaimed, laughing and releasing her from the hug. "One question at a time."

She turned as Ranger came around the car and hugged him, too. "Hey, Ranger, are you ready to go to the Seaquarium? Can we swim with the dolphins? I hear it's a lot of fun. You know how to swim, right? I read on the internet that all Special Forces soldiers have to go through the Navy SEAL training. Did you have to do that? Are you an expert in lifesaving and rescue at sea?"

Ranger face creased in a broad smile. "To answer your last question, querida, I'm not an expert, but I did have to do some SEAL training so I could handle marine conditions if necessary."

Rachel and Ron reached the car, with Ron carrying an adorable little pink-and-purple wheeled suitcase and Rachel bringing a backpack. Ranger took the luggage and put it in the back of the Cayenne.

"Have you got your bathing suit, querida?" he asked Julie. "I made us a reservation at the Seaquarium for the Dolphin Adventure."

"Oooh, I can't wait to swim with the dolphins!" Julie squealed. "I think I've got everything I'll need, and my suit and a towel are in my backpack." Giving Rachel and Ron hugs and kisses, she climbed into the backseat and we were off.

_oOo_

The weather was perfect for swimming, warm and sunny, and we changed into our bathing suits and locked our belongings in one of the lockers. Because Julie was with us, both Ranger and I had brought conservative swimwear, mine a Victoria's Secret magenta one-piece with a square neck and high-cut legs, and Ranger's a pair of long navy board shorts with dark red trim.

Somehow Ranger had arranged a private Dolphin Adventure, just us and a "Dolphin Guide." The guide was a graduate student in marine biology at the University of Miami and was supposed to teach us all about dolphins. As soon as she caught sight of Ranger she stripped off her wetsuit, revealing an extremely skimpy bikini and a slim, hard body.

"I'm Mimi, and I'll be _taking care of you_ today," she said in a low, sexy voice, her eyes raking up and down Ranger's body. "Follow me."

She took Ranger by the arm, pressing the side of her breast against it as she led us toward the dolphin habitat. When we got to the water Ranger politely extricated himself from her grasp, pulling Julie and me close and introducing us.

"Nice to meet you all," Mimi responded. "Let's get in the water and I'll give you your first lesson in dolphin care and training."

As she led us around the edge of the tank and down a shallow ramp into waist-deep water, she managed to insinuate herself between Ranger and me, taking his arm again and pressing herself against his side.

Julie pulled me back. "Do women always chase after Ranger like that?" she muttered. "Doesn't it make you mad to see her throwing herself at him?"

"Sweetie, if I got mad every time a woman threw herself at Ranger I'd be mad all the time," I told her. "Just watch and wait."

Ranger looked over and saw us whispering together and his full two-hundred-watt smile appeared. He turned to Mimi and leaned in confidentially, talking into her ear in a low voice. The enticing smile on her face vanished as she listened to him, and after a moment she turned and flounced away back up the ramp, leaving us standing there in the water.

"Wow, what do you think he said to her?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. He probably just told her he's with his girlfriend and his daughter and isn't interested." Or threatened to cut her hand off if she touched him again.

After a few moments another dolphin guide, a guy this time, came over and started again, explaining exactly what we should expect and what we should do when the dolphins were released into our part of the habitat.

Finally they let the dolphins in, and we frolicked in the water with them, giving them belly rubs and learning training techniques to get them to do handshakes. We got wet, fishy kisses and even gripped their dorsal fins and got towed around the tank.

The rest of the day was perfect. We stayed at the Seaquarium until early afternoon, and then stopped for lunch on our way to the Science Museum. It was nearly six when we were ready to leave the whale exhibit, and Ranger called Lena to tell her we'd like dinner at seven-thirty.

Arriving at the house a little before seven, Ranger parked at the front door.

"Wow," Julie said. "What a big house."

"Come on, querida," Ranger said. "Let's take your suitcase to your room."

We stopped for a quick look at the media room and Julie spied the pool through the curved window wall.

"Omigod, what a great pool!" she exclaimed. "I love the waterfall. Can we go swimming after dinner?"

"Whatever you want, querida," Ranger answered, smiling at her.

We went up the stairs to the main level and found Lena in the kitchen getting dinner, so we introduced her to Julie.

"I've heard so much about you, Julie," Lena said, "and I'm very happy to meet you at last."

"I'm happy to meet you, too, Ms… uh…"

"Just call me Lena, dear. Everyone does. And I hope you like chicken, because I'm making a special recipe."

"I love chicken, Lena. Thanks for cooking dinner for us."

Julie's bedroom produced another wave of exclamations. "Omigod, I love the colors in here!" Then she spied the picture of the three of us on her nightstand, framed in hot pink to complement the bed cover. "What a great picture! That's the one that nice guy took with your camera, isn't it? Can I get a copy to take home with me?"

"You can take that one, querida," Ranger answered. "This is your room, and you can do whatever you want with it. Next time you come you might want to bring some pictures of your own."

"Can Brittni come over here with me someday?" Brittni was Julie's best friend.

"Of course, anytime, as long as it's okay with her parents."

We left Julie to get cleaned up for dinner and headed up to our room to change. When we reached the top of the stairs Ranger closed the double doors and pulled me tight against him, kissing my neck and the side of my head.

"Mmmm, I've been wanting to do this all day, ever since I saw you in that bathing suit," he murmured husky voiced, nipping at my earlobe, his hands exploring underneath my shirt. "Your body excites me beyond belief."

I moaned and relaxed into him. "God, that feels so good. If we didn't have company I'd skip dinner and drag you to bed."

But at the reminder that Julie was downstairs, we dragged ourselves apart. I went to take a quick shower while Ranger washed up and went back down.

When I finished showering I found them in the kitchen, Ranger doing something at the stove with veggies and a deep, wok-like frying pan and Julie stirring. Lena had gone downstairs and I could smell the delicious aroma of grilled chicken wafting up through the open balcony doors.

I didn't go in, preferring instead to let Ranger and Julie bond for a bit. Julie seemed to naturally gravitate to me when I was around, and I really wanted Ranger to have his own time with her.

When they finally spied me, I strolled over, saying, "What's cookin' good-lookin'?"

Julie grinned as she answered me. "We're making stir-fried vegetables to go with the chicken. Ranger puts all kinds of stuff in them to make them taste good." She gestured to the counter, which was covered with bottles and jars of spices, olive oil, and who knows what else.

"It's a good thing Ranger knows his way around the kitchen," I told Julie, "because I'm hopeless. I can barely boil water without burning it."

We ate out on the balcony, our usual spot when the weather was good. Dinner was delicious, of course, and we sat at the table for quite a while afterwards. Ranger and I sipped our wine and Julie drank a Coke and asked countless questions about our families, our work, life in Trenton.

Around nine we decided we were all too tired to swim, so we headed down to the media room and had Julie pick out a pay-per-view movie. The romantic comedy was cute and funny, but Julie fell asleep leaning against Ranger about halfway through, and I was almost asleep when it finished.

"You awake, Babe?" Ranger said, hugging me and kissing the top of my head. "We need to get Julie up to bed."

Ranger picked her up without strain, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping both arms around her. Together we walked up the stairs to her room. I pulled the duvet back and Ranger gently laid her down, removing her shoes and socks.

"Good night, querida. I love you," Ranger whispered, kissing her on the cheek as I covered her up.

"Love you too, Ranger," she murmured sleepily, rolling to her side. "Night."

_TBC_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46—Fly with Me**

I awakened slowly Sunday morning, reaching out for Ranger but finding his side of the bed empty. I rolled over and stretched, looking at the clock. Wow, eight-thirty.

A few months ago eight-thirty would have been early for me, but after I broke up with Morelli and decided to take charge of my life, I started getting up early at least three times a week to run. And since being with Ranger I was in the habit of waking up at 5:30 with him.

Before Ranger I'd have been appalled at the thought of arising at 5:30 every morning. But I liked waking up with him. It just seemed so right to gradually drift to consciousness, feeling him underneath me, his arms around me, hand on my ass. My butt felt chilly and lonesome waking up without him.

I got up and slipped on a long robe to cover my nakedness. Ranger loved to sleep skin-to-skin, and even when I started the night wearing pajamas or a t-shirt, usually I'd wake up without them. Most of the time I didn't bother anymore, although last night in deference to Julie being here I'd begun with a beautiful black silk teddy I found in the closet.

As I walked out of the bathroom Ranger's eyes had gone deep-space dark, and he'd taken a very long time to remove the teddy. With his teeth.

I was smiling at the memory as I walked out of the bathroom. Hearing shouts and laughter coming from outside I stepped out onto the balcony, walking to the edge to look down.

Ranger and Julie were in the pool. Julie was floating on her stomach, Ranger beside her. As I watched, he put a hand under her midsection and lifted her completely out of the water, holding her one-handed high over his head. She arched her back and stretched her arms out in front of her.

"All systems go," Julie exclaimed. "Supergirl is ready to fly."

Ranger grabbed her legs with his other hand and flung her halfway across the pool. She flexed her body and entered the water in a neat dive, coming up laughing and catching sight of me high overhead.

"Steph," she called. "Did you see me fly?"

"Sure did, sweetie," I answered. "That was quite a launch."

"Come on down. We have breakfast here."

"Coffee, Babe," Ranger added with a smile.

"Be right down."

I slipped into a bathing suit, a purple-and-white tankini. Lena must have bought out Victoria's Secret, I thought. And the suit had a built-in miracle bra that made the most of my B-cups.

Pulling on a long sheer cover-up shirt I hustled down the stairs and out to the pool. I poured a cup of coffee and settled down in one of the poolside chaises, first pulling it back into the shade of the house. I'd gotten a lot of sun the previous day at the Seaquarium in spite of copious amounts of sunscreen, and I didn't need to get burned.

Ranger and Julie continued their pool antics for a while, and I watched contentedly, sipping my coffee. It warmed my heart to see Ranger so relaxed and open with Julie. He looked ten years younger, laughing and at ease in the water.

I set my coffee down and leaned my head back, closing my eyes and thinking about how incredibly happy I was. The next thing I knew I was being swept up into cold, dripping arms and swooped across to the edge of the pool. Julie was in the water just below us, watching and giggling.

"No, no, don't throw me in," I protested, laughing.

"What do you think, querida?" Ranger asked Julie. "Should I let Steph fly or give her a break?"

"Well…" Julie put a finger to her temple and tilted her head, pretending to think about it. "I guess you can let her stay dry. For now."

Ranger set me on my feet and drew me tight to him, kissing me, but with only a hint of tongue in deference to the fact that Julie was watching. "Good morning, Babe," he murmured, his voice husky. "Time for breakfast?"

We each reached a hand down to Julie and lifted her straight up out of the pool, setting her on her feet in front of us. As we moved toward the table that held our breakfast Julie said, "You guys really love each other a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, querida, we do," Ranger answered as we sat down, and I nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to get married?"

Ranger and I both answered at the same time.

"Yes," he said.

"Maybe someday," I said.

Julie looked from one of us to the other, a small smile on her face. She looked so much like Ranger it made my heart ache.

"Well, when you get around to it I'd really like to be there."

"Of course, sweetie," I said. "When it happens you'll be there for sure. You can be a bridesmaid."

"Omigod, really?" she squealed. "Oh, I can't wait! Do you think it will be soon?"

"Yes," Ranger answered positively before I could even open my mouth. I stared at him. Soon? It scared me a little, remembering my history of relationships, a cheating husband, three years of Morelli on-again off-again with no real commitment.

But then it hit me. This isn't Dickie, or Joe. This is Ranger, Carlos, the love of my life, the man I want to spend eternity with. I smiled. "Okay, soon."

Ranger and Julie had both been watching me, reading my mind no doubt. In our couple of days together Julie had already proved that she possessed the Manoso ESP. Beautiful, two-hundred-watt smiles appeared on both of their faces at my words, and my own smile grew wider.

After grinning like fools for a minute, we were interrupted by my stomach's loud growl, and they both laughed. "Time for breakfast," Julie pronounced, and we began passing around the fruit and basket of breads and croissants.

We spent the rest of the morning swimming and relaxing, and before long it was time to take Julie home. As we dropped her off she hugged me tight. "Don't forget, I'm ready to be a bridesmaid any time."

"Okay, sweetie. We'll see you again soon. Love you lots."

She turned to Ranger and he picked her up for a hug and a kiss as I turned to greet Rachel and Ron, who were walking down the sidewalk toward us.

"I'll call you, querida," I heard Ranger say as he set Julie down.

"What were you and Julie whispering about?" I asked Ranger as we got in the car for the drive back to Coral Gables.

"Nothing much, Babe," he answered absently. "Just saying goodbye." And hello driving zone, goodbye conversation.

_oOo_

When we arrived back at the house Ranger tossed me over his shoulder and carried me up to the bedroom. I took the opportunity to stretch both hands down to his ass, my whole body tingling at the feeling of his glutes flexing under my hands as he climbed the stairs two at a time.

He sat me on the edge of the bed and dropped to both knees in front of me, sitting down on his heels, his hands at my waist.

"Babe," he said, lifting my shirt up a little so his lips could touch my stomach. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He gently sucked at the skin of my belly. "I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone."

I tried to put all the love I felt for him in my eyes. "Ranger, in these past few weeks together you've given me something that nobody can ever take away. You've helped me fly. I love you with all my heart."

He dipped his tongue into my navel, making me gasp and lean back on my hands, eyes closed. When the mouth action ceased I gave a murmur of protest and sat back up, reaching for him.

Ranger had lifted up off his heels but was still on his knees between my legs. Our faces were almost level, and he cupped mine in both hands, holding my eyes captive with his dark ones.

"Stephanie, fly with me forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me. Please."

"Yes, of course, Carlos," I answered without hesitation.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. A ring box.

My breath caught. Omigod, omigod, omigod, I thought, he really means it. It wasn't just the aftermath of Julie's questions. He's serious.

Thoughts were rocketing through my head, and Ranger watched my face, undoubtedly reading every one. He waited with his usual patience.

My mother, I was thinking. She's going to be thrilled, so thrilled that she'll have the church and the Elks' Lodge reserved and yellow roses ordered. She'll have me in some big, poufy white dress with a long train and a veil completely covering me. She'll have a gigantic shower with every woman from the Burg, and I'll have to wear a stupid paper plate on my head covered with the bows and ribbons from the gifts.

No, I thought, positive in my refusal. I won't allow it. This wedding will be the beginning of forever for me, and I can't let my mother take it over like she did with Dickie, and with Val's weddings. I want to make my own decisions. This time it will be the way Carlos and I want it.

My mind came back to the man in front of me as he spoke.

"Babe," he said, "if you want to delay announcing our engagement until you've had a chance to make some plans that's fine with me."

Oh, God, I love this man! I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes, Carlos, yes. I'll marry you. We'll fly together."

He deepened the kiss, making love to my mouth with his for a long minute before pulling back to flip open the ring box. It was an emerald-cut blue diamond solitaire set in platinum, matching the necklace, bracelet and earrings he'd already given me.

As he slipped it on my finger I gasped. "Omigod, Carlos, it's gorgeous!" It was probably about three carats, large but not overpowering on my hand.

I looked into the depths of his eyes, trying to read him. "Do you really mind if we wait to tell people? I don't want my mother interfering in the wedding plans. This is for us, and it's forever, and I want us to make our own decisions, not be forced into someone else's idea of a proper wedding."

"Babe, as far as I'm concerned we could fly to Vegas tonight and get married right away. I want you to be completely mine, legally as well as physically and emotionally, and how it happens isn't important to me."

A quick Vegas wedding, very tempting. But… "I just promised Julie she could be a bridesmaid."

His eyes were warm and crinkled at the corners as he smiled at me. "How about we plan a big party for New Year's Eve and invite all our friends and our families? We can announce our engagement then. That gives you about six weeks to get some things in motion and make some decisions."

"Six weeks isn't very long. Do you think Ella would help?"

"I think she'd be more than happy. She's a great planner, and if you just tell her what you want she'll pull it all together."

"That sounds perfect."

Ranger kissed me with tenderness and hunger, and all of a sudden our clothes were history. Wearing nothing but the huge solitaire, I pulled him on top of me.

We made slow and passionate love, reveling in taste and texture, scent and sensation, and the intensity of it was overwhelming, like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was as if our united bodies meshed our hearts together, too. I always had this feeling of oneness with Ranger, every single time we made love, but knowing we were going to get married, to be together forever, took it to a new level. I lost myself in him, found myself in him, and the rightness of it gripped me, making me cry out again and again with fervor and rapture.

We spent the whole afternoon in bed, stopping only when it was time to pack up and catch the plane back to Trenton.

_TBC_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47—RangeMan Celebrations**

_A month later_

After running a full five miles with Ranger my knees were a little shaky so I took the elevator up to seven while he went to the weight room. As I entered the apartment I looked around. I'd been living here with Ranger for over two months, and the apartment looked quite a bit different than before I moved in.

Ranger used to keep nothing personal at all around, not even a picture of Julie. Other than the food in the fridge and the clothes in the closet, it could have been a furnished rental, ready to let, dim and cool and neutral.

Now it looked like people lived here. There was a Christmas tree with multicolored lights in the corner of the living room, wrapped presents beneath. I had a bright, multi-colored fleece throw and pillows on the couch for when I got chilly or fell asleep watching TV. There were small framed pictures of my nieces, and a larger one of the snapshot of Ranger, Julie and me from Little Havana.

My brown bear cookie jar was on the kitchen counter, and Rex's aquarium was at the end of the breakfast bar. In a small bowl on the dining room table was a collection of shells and shiny stones Ranger and I had picked up from the beaches we'd been to together, Cape May and Key Biscayne.

On the dresser in the bedroom was a framed picture of us that someone had taken at Ranger's parents' anniversary party. I was wearing the blue dress, the one I bought for our first date, and the blue diamond necklace and Ranger was wearing his black suit and the blue tie that almost matched my dress. We were dancing, our bodies turned slightly toward the camera but our eyes locked together, both of us smiling. We looked perfectly happy, and just seeing it made me smile.

The seventh-floor apartment looked like home. It _was_ home.

A couple weeks after Ranger and I got together I took my check for November rent to Dillon, and he gave me a surprising piece of news. My rent was all paid through June, the end of my lease.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Who paid it?"

"I got a company check in the mail from RangeMan with a notation that it was for your rent."

I'd been intending to talk with Dillon about the possibility of either sub-letting or getting out of my lease early, but this made it a moot point. I could keep the apartment or move out, whatever I felt like doing.

I was a little bit pissed at Ranger for not talking with me before paying my rent, and I confronted him, asking why he'd done it. He said, "Babe, I didn't want to put any pressure on you. I want you here with me, but if you feel like you need to keep your apartment, that's fine. I just wanted you to have the option to make your own choice."

I was so touched by his words that I didn't have the heart to argue with him. He knew I could afford to pay my own rent, but he didn't want me to have to think about it every month when I wasn't even staying there.

A few weeks ago Grandma announced that she had a new "hottie" and she was moving in with him. I offered her the apartment rent-free until June, and Ranger and I helped her and Arthur move in last week. My mother was distraught and my father was delighted. They finally had an empty nest again.

The few things of mine that remained in my old apartment were moved into storage in the basement of the RangeMan building. It was official. I lived at Haywood.

_oOo_

"Good morning, Stephanie," Ella said as I walked into the kitchen in my robe, my hair wrapped in a towel.

"Good morning, Ella. How are you this morning?"

"Just fine, dear. I picked up your dress for New Year's Eve, and it's down in my apartment. Would you like to come down later and try it on, just to make sure it doesn't need any last-minute alterations?"

"Definitely. Thanks so much for taking care of it for me."

Ella and I spent an entire day in New York a couple weeks ago. I must have tried on every wedding dress in the city, including some that cost more than I used to make in a year. None of them seemed right to me. It was one of those cases where I didn't know exactly what I wanted, but I'd know it when I saw it.

The one benefit of that day in New York was that I found the perfect dress for our New Year's Eve party. It was pale blue, strapless, with clean lines and embroidered beading on a sheer overlay. I wished I could find a wedding dress like that. If I didn't need it for New Year's Eve I'd be tempted to just save it for the wedding.

Ella said her cousin in Newark was an excellent seamstress, and we were going to take the blue dress to her after the party and see if she could make me a similar wedding dress. Not white. I refused to wear white again. Maybe ivory.

"Is everything ready for this afternoon?" I asked Ella. It was two days before Christmas, the day of the annual RangeMan holiday party, and Ella had made all the arrangements. "Do you need me to do anything this morning?"

"No, dear, everything's under control. I checked with the caterers late yesterday, and they're all set."

Ranger came in, and while he was in the shower my cell phone rang. I glanced at the ID and answered with a smile. "Hey, sweetie, how ya doin'?"

"Guess what, Steph," Julie replied. "I found a dress for New Year's Eve."

We'd called Rachel and Ron and explained about the big family New Year's Eve party. After I swore Rachel to secrecy and let her in on the planned engagement announcement she agreed to let Julie come.

Since Ranger and I would be busy working and doing last-minute planning for New Year's Eve, Mama and Papa Manoso were getting Julie. They were going to stay at the Coral Gables house for a couple days and then bring Julie back in the RangeMan jet on Tuesday the 30th. She'd stay one night with us in the Haywood apartment and then go back to Newark for a couple days with Mama and Papa after the New Year's Eve party. She was really looking forward to meeting all her cousins.

"So what does your dress look like?" I asked Julie.

"It's blue, almost the same color as yours, except it's kind of plain, not all fussy." I'd emailed Julie a digital picture Ella took of me when I was trying on my dress. "But it's not really plain, if you know what I mean. It has a ribbon and some rhinestones, and Mom says it's elegant. I love it! It's my first formal dress, and I can't wait to wear it!"

"I can't wait to see it, sweetie."

We talked for another minute, and then she had to go to school, and I had to get ready for work. Today was going to be a big day and I couldn't wait.

_oOo_

"Babe, do you have a minute?" Ranger poked his head through the door connecting our offices.

I gave him my evil grin and winked. "I've always got a minute for you, Soldier. Or an hour… a day… a lifetime…"

His eyes darkened and he walked across my office to close and lock the door to the outer bond enforcement office. Manny and Zero were out after a skip, hoping to catch him visiting his mother for Christmas, and I was holding down the fort at the office while trying to catch up on the never-ending paperwork.

Ranger stalked over and pulled me out of my chair and into his arms, kissing me until I was dizzy and swaying. More than two months together, and his kisses still made me weak in the knees.

"You know, Babe," he murmured into my ear, his cheek against mine, "we never did get around to properly christening your desk."

His mouth moved to my neck, straight to that sweet spot that he knew sent torrents of desire coursing through me. My panties were instantly soaked and I moaned and ground my pelvis against him. He pushed me backwards onto my desk and unbuttoned my cargoes, slipping a hand down the front.

He leaned over, his mouth still on my neck and his talented fingers working. He'd always known exactly how to satisfy me, even on that first night so long ago, but in our two months living together he'd honed his skills. "Oh God, Carlos," I cried out as I came.

_oOo_

When my brain began functioning again, I found myself sitting in Ranger's lap in the leather client chair. I blinked myself back to awareness and looked at him.

"Jeez," I said, "What the hell was that?"

He looked amused. "Well, Babe, I'm about ninety-nine point nine percent certain that was an orgasm." He winked at me.

I could feel him hard beneath me and I squirmed a little, trying to get up before I ripped his clothes off and had my way with him.

"Stay here, Babe. I want to talk with you about Cancun."

"What about Cancun?"

"I'm setting up the agenda for the manager's conference, and I'd like to have you lead a session on skip tracing, what to look for in the searches and how to interview people to get the information you need. Kind of like what you did in Miami, only condensed."

My heart was just getting back to normal after our little desktop interlude, but it jumped right back into high gear. Lead a session?

"Ranger," I said, "you remember that I haven't finished my trial period at RangeMan, right?"

"Babe, in the past two months you've accomplished what I thought was impossible."

Huh?

"You've taken the bond enforcement business completely off my plate, for which I'm deeply grateful. Your two-month capture rate for Trenton is a hundred percent, and since the week you spent in Miami they've been at a hundred, too. You've doubled the Trenton business by doing skips for Les Sebring and Carter in Princeton, and in the fourth quarter for the first time in five years, bond enforcement is the most profitable business area in RangeMan."

Wow. I was floored. I'd just been doing my job to the best of my ability. I knew I was doing pretty well, but I didn't realize just how well.

"Stephanie," Ranger continued, his face and voice serious, "there's no way I'm going to let you go, from my life or from RangeMan. So just tell me now that you'll stay on permanently, because I won't accept any other answer. Please, Babe."

I sat there with my mouth open for a few seconds, staring at this man that I loved so much. It didn't really require any thought. I lived for him. I'd die for him. I'd do anything he wanted.

"Okay," I said and kissed him hard.

"Good," he said after a minute. "Now, about Cancun…"

_oOo_

"Good afternoon," Ranger said in his best commanding officer voice, causing everyone to quiet and straighten up a bit.

It was five p.m., and the entire RangeMan staff was crammed into the largest conference room on the third floor, some seated and some standing around the walls. Contract workers were manning the monitors for the annual holiday party so that everyone could attend.

The entire floor was beautifully decorated, and I spent a few minutes with Ella before the rest of the staff came down, making sure everything was set with the caterers for the buffet table and the bar. Ella had made all the arrangements, but she'd consulted with me and I'd pretty much assumed the role of hostess to Ranger's host.

"As you know," Ranger continued, "it's been an excellent year for RangeMan, and I want to thank all of you for your outstanding efforts."

There were nods and a few murmurs of acknowledgement.

"Although the final figures aren't in yet, Nate and I have done a preliminary run-through of the numbers." Everyone glanced at Nate Conners, chief of finance, and he inclined his head at us.

"I'm very happy to announce that our profitability has reached its highest level ever, and each employee will receive a bonus in the amount of fifty percent of his or her salary."

Pandemonium broke out, cheering and clapping and back-slapping.

Ranger held up a hand to quiet the crowd. "You've all done an outstanding job this year, and I'd like to thank everyone for their contributions. I want to especially thank the management team, Tank, Lester, Bobby and Stephanie, for their leadership."

The guys and I were all sitting together at the table on each side of Ranger, who stood at the head. We all nodded at him and grinned at each other.

"I want to say a special thanks to Stephanie, who in just two months has turned the bond enforcement business into the most profitable department at RangeMan."

I felt my face burning as the entire staff applauded me.

"Just one more thing before we begin the party," Ranger said, breaking into the murmuring and congratulations. "It's time to announce the employee of the year."

Employee of the year was something Ranger had begun doing the first year he had more than a couple employees. He realized how important it was to publicly acknowledge outstanding work, so he'd made it an annual event. The employee of the year got his name on a plaque that hung outside the control room and received a substantial bonus.

"As most of you know, the employee of the year is a decision made by the whole management team. The award goes to an employee who has gone above and beyond the call of duty, or in some way made an extraordinary contribution to the success of the company."

Ranger paused and looked around at all the anticipation-filled faces. "This year was a very difficult choice since there were two men who fulfilled all the criteria, and both made outstanding contributions to RangeMan."

A little ripple went through the crowd.

"Stephanie was actually the deciding factor in this year's choice. She gave us the outside-the-box thinking that we needed in order to finally name this year's honorees."

Curious faces turned to me, and I knew my cheeks were pink again. In actuality, I'd argued long and hard for a dual award, unable to choose between the two.

And then Ranger's use of the plural hit the group and I heard the questions being muttered.

"Yes, I did say honorees," Ranger continued. "This year RangeMan is proud to present fifty-thousand-dollar bonuses to co-employees of the year. And they are…"

The anticipation was killing everyone, I could tell. Hell, I knew who they were and it was killing me, too!

"…Manny Ramos and Zero Lewis. Gentlemen, thank you."

Manny and Zero were both standing behind me, and I stood and turned to congratulate them. As Ranger reached out to shake Manny's hand, Zero wrapped both arms around me and spun me in a circle, my feet dangling high above the ground. He then handed me to Manny, who hugged me tight while Zero reached for Ranger's hand.

Congratulatory words from around the room were hushed as Ranger raised a hand again. "Manny and Zero were chosen because of their exceptional work with Stephanie in creating the bond enforcement department and so quickly turning it into the most profitable business area RangeMan has ever had. In addition, I want to publicly thank them for their awareness and quick action in the shooting incident back in October. There is no doubt in my mind that they saved Stephanie's life, and for that I am eternally grateful."

Ranger's voice was a hair hoarse, and he stopped and cleared his throat before ending the meeting. "Now, everyone enjoy the party, and happy holidays to you all."

As the guys gathered around Manny and Zero to shake their hands and clap them on the shoulders, Ranger pulled me over to the corner of the room, wrapping both arms around me and burying his face in my neck.

_TBC_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48—Merry Christmas**

I drifted awake in the early morning darkness, luxuriating in the feeling of the body beneath my own. I rolled my hips from side to side against the hardness pressing against me, drawing a groan from Ranger that vibrated my cheek and shoulder where they rested on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Soldier," I said in my husky morning voice.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." His voice was equally husky.

Ranger's face was shadowed with an overnight growth of beard, and the angles and planes of his face were dangerous and scary in the dark. But the streetlight that stole into the room lit the caring in his eyes.

I kissed my way down his body, his skin supple and delicious under my tongue. When I reached his thighs I settled between his legs and ran my tongue from the base of his balls all the way up his length to the top, lapping up the drop of pre-cum that glistened there. The cry my actions wrenched from him encouraged me, and I continued.

But he wasn't content to let me play for long. After a few minutes he sat up and pushed me backwards, my legs flying up in the air, our positions reversed. His mouth dropped to my center and suddenly I was the one crying out with pleasure.

_oOo_

The next time I woke up the sun was slanting in through the blinds, casting long bars of light across the carpet. I stretched and reached out, but no warm body.

I lay there for a few minutes, thinking back. The RangeMan party was a huge success on Tuesday, with plenty of delicious food and the liquor flowing freely. As hosts Ranger and I drank sparingly, but Lester and Bobby imbibed freely and entertained us with their antics.

Wednesday morning, Christmas Eve, I exchanged gifts with Manny and Zero in our office. I got each of them a Blackberry like mine so they could check email and stay in touch even when they were out on surveillance or picking up skips.

They'd chipped in together and bought me a Bose Wave music system for my office. I was thrilled with it, and I hugged them ecstatically. I'd been using the old clock-radio from my former apartment to listen to music while doing my paperwork, and the Bose was infinitely better.

I sent them home at noon. Manny was planning to propose to his girlfriend Marisol, a lovely young woman that he'd been dating for almost a year. Ranger and I ran into them one evening at a restaurant, and she impressed me with her poise and quiet dignity.

Zero had plans for Christmas Eve with Connie, and on Christmas Day she was introducing him to the Family, capital F. He was nervous, but I reassured him that Connie's immediate family ran a legitimate business and were only loosely connected. Nothing to worry about, I told him.

After lunch together on the seventh floor Ranger and I spent some time wrapping gifts for our families. We were going to see both of our families on Christmas Day, going up to Newark for the noontime meal and coming back for dinner at six at my parents' house.

We stayed together at the monitors for the evening shift, four until midnight. Ranger had said he'd get contract workers to cover, but when I found out he usually took Christmas Eve himself I insisted that we do it together.

The control room was dim and quiet, and all the monitored businesses were deserted for the holidays. We sat close together, holding hands and talking about the future—the visions Ranger had for RangeMan, our future together, the house we wanted to build for the family we expected to have—hopes and dreams and love.

When the contract workers took over at midnight we went upstairs and showed each other with our bodies all the hopes and dreams and love we'd shared with our words.

_oOo_

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty has awakened."

Ranger strolled into the bedroom carrying a tray.

"Coffee?" I asked hopefully, staring at his beautiful body covered only by his black silk boxers. I could never get tired of looking at him, I thought.

"Coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon and muffins, amante."

"Wow, did you make all that yourself?"

"I'm good in the kitchen, Babe." Ranger gave me the wolf grin.

"I thought that was the shower, Soldier."

"There, too." He winked at me and then admitted, "But the muffins are Ella's. She left them for us."

Ella and Luis had left yesterday morning and were in Miami visiting their son and his family for a few days. They were coming back on Monday so Ella could help with the final arrangements for New Year's Eve. I was really glad. Even though everything was all arranged, nobody was better than Ella at dealing with last-minute changes and averting potential disasters.

Ranger settled onto the bed with the tray. I was feeling a little naked wearing nothing but my engagement ring, so I fished around on the floor, bare ass in the air, for the t-shirt I'd started with last night. Ranger took the opportunity to nip my bottom, and I shrieked and tumbled off the edge of the bed. My shirt was right there under the bed and I slipped it on before climbing back in.

"Mmmm," I moaned as I savored the last piece of bacon. Yeah, it was turkey bacon, but I'd learned to love it. The way I looked at it, turkey bacon was better than no bacon at all.

"Babe, if you don't stop moaning, I'm going to have to take that shirt back off you and we won't have time to open our presents before we have to leave for Newark."

"Okay, I'll be good," I told him, pouring a second cup of coffee and then fluttering my eyelashes at him. "Very, _very _good."

"Playing with fire, Babe."

I grinned at him. "Okay, okay. Time for presents?"

"Hold that thought. Be right back."

Ranger took the tray and disappeared through the door, reappearing in a few minutes with a small pile of gifts. We'd promised each other not to go overboard, although I'm sure his definition of overboard was somewhat different from mine.

I set my coffee cup on the nightstand and crossed my legs Indian-style, bouncing slightly as Ranger set the presents at the foot of the bed. There were four presents, three large boxes and one small.

"You go first." I was excited and pulled the largest package from the bottom of the pile and handed it to him. "Open this one."

Ranger took his time opening the package and I watched as a wide smile broke across his face. I'd noticed on our trip to Miami that his computer case was worn, and the pockets were so stuffed with his files and paperwork that they were beginning to rip. So I chose a gorgeous black case made of antique leather with expanding pockets and lots of compartments to hold everything he could possibly want to take with him on a business trip. Riveted to the flap was a small oval brass disc engraved with his initials.

"Babe, this is beautiful, and exactly what I needed. How did you know I was thinking about getting a new one?"

"ESP." I grinned at him.

"Okay, now it's your turn." He pulled the next largest package from the bottom of the pile and handed it to me.

Never one for patience, I tore the paper off with enthusiasm. "Omigod, omigod, it's a MacBook Air!" I shrieked. "Omigod, I love it!" It was a super-thin state-of-the-art laptop computer, very sleek and light, perfect for travel.

I threw myself at him, arms around his neck, kissing him all over his face. "It's the coolest computer _ever_! Thank you so much."

As one of my kisses landed on his lips, he slid a hand up the back of my neck, taking over the kiss and holding me captive, his tongue smooth in my mouth. I moaned and shifted until I was straddling him, feeling his hardness against me.

"Oh, God," I moaned as he gently released my lips. Presents? What presents? Who needed presents when they had Ranger?

"Babe." his voice brought me back.

"Oh," I said, dazed, forcing my eyes open and focusing on his face. "Oh, open your other present." I handed him the other large package, sliding back until I was sitting between his legs so I could watch.

I was really excited about this one. When we were down in Miami in November Ranger told me about living with his grandparents when he was a teen after he'd gotten in trouble for stealing a car. One of his fondest memories from that time was his grandfather playing old vinyl records and telling stories about the jazz greats. That had instilled in Ranger a love for those old jazz recordings.

An artist he'd mentioned was Miles Davis, someone even I'd heard of, so I searched the web until I found several old Miles Davis vinyl records in mint condition. I watched Ranger's face as he removed the wrapping and flipped through the old albums. His eyes shone with surprise and joy, and his smile lit up the room.

"My grandfather had all three of these, and he used to play them for me. I can't wait to listen to them. Thanks for remembering, Babe." He set the records aside and pulled me back in for another searing kiss.

After a while we separated with reluctance and Ranger handed me the last gift. It was one of those black velvet boxes, a larger rectangular one, with a light blue ribbon tied around it. I opened it to reveal a choker consisting of three strands of square-cut blue diamonds, perfectly matched, set in platinum.

"Ohhhh," I breathed. "Oh, my."

"Let's see how it looks on you, Babe," Ranger said, taking it and fastening it around my neck, his mouth tracing along its bottom edge. "It's perfect except for one thing."

"What?" I asked, wondering what could possibly be wrong with that beautiful necklace.

"The shirt." He grasped the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing. "The shirt simply has to go." He pulled it up and I raised my arms so he could lift the shirt off over them and toss it to the floor beside the bed.

I sat there in front of him, wearing nothing but the necklace and my engagement ring.

"I think you're overdressed, there, Soldier," I told him, eyeing the way his boxers tented out in his lap.

"I think you're right, Babe," he answered pulling off the boxers and dropping them on the floor on top of my t-shirt.

Symbolic, I thought, his boxers on top of my t-shirt. And then he was on top of me and all my thinking turned to feeling.

_TBC_


	49. Chapter 49

_A really short one, just a brief interlude._

**Chapter 49—Interlude: Acceptance**

"You want me to _what?_" I shouted over the screaming kids and impatient parents. I needed clarification.

"Go over to my house, Cupcake, so we can have some privacy. It's a zoo here, and I already ordered a pizza to go."

Joe was standing at the bar in Pino's surrounded by families milling around waiting for tables. It was the Monday after Christmas, two days before New Year's Eve, and still the holiday break for the schools. It appeared that everyone and their brother decided to stop at Pino's for lunch today before heading for the mall and the Great Christmas Gift Exchange.

"Okay, Joe. I'll wait outside."

I went back out through the door to the parking lot, pulling out my cell phone and pressing speed dial one for Ranger.

"Yo, Babe, what's up?" he answered.

"Pino's is packed, standing room only. We're taking our pizza over to Joe's. Just wanted to give you a heads-up so you won't be surprised when the GPS shows me going there."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just so not looking forward to this conversation, and going to his house is much worse than being in a public place like Pino's." I sighed heavily. "But I guess I'll live."

"Do you want me to come over and rescue you, Babe? I've got my Batman cape on today." I could hear the smile in his voice, and I couldn't help but smile in response.

"No thanks, Soldier, I think I can handle it. See you in an hour or so."

As I flipped the phone shut Joe came out of Pino's carrying a large pizza box. "Do you want to leave your car here and ride with me, Cupcake?"

"No thanks, Joe, no need to make you bring me back here after lunch. I'll follow you."

When I pulled up in front of Joe's he was balancing the pizza on one hand and unlocking his front door. Getting out of my car I braced myself as Bob came bounding out and leaped on me, getting in a big, slobbery lick on my face before I could stop him. I rubbed his ears and pushed him back down to four legs, saying, "Good boy, Bob, good boy. I've missed you, too."

Bob raced back and forth across the tiny front yards, lifted his leg on Mr. Jankowsky's rose bush, and came loping back, almost knocking me over as I walked through the front door.

I looked around as I followed Joe to the kitchen. Nothing had changed. There was even still an empty spot on the kitchen counter where my brown bear cookie jar stood for a short time.

Still balancing the pizza on one hand and holding it high overhead away from Bob, Joe pulled two cans of Coke from the refrigerator. I grabbed the roll of paper towels from the counter and followed him back to the living room.

Joe clicked the TV on to ESPN as we were grabbing slices of pizza. Sports Center was on, and I watched it attentively, hoping to put off "the talk" as long as possible. I may be taking charge of my life, but avoidance and denial are still essential tactics in my arsenal, and I really didn't want to get into a big argument with Joe.

I fed the pizza crust to Bob and tilted my can of Coke to get the last swallow. I could feel Joe's eyes on me, and I leaned back on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at my feet up on the coffee table.

Silence. I tipped my head back against the couch and closed my eyes, waiting for Joe to say something.

Nothing.

I sat up straight again, opened my eyes, and produced a big sigh. "Okay, Joe, you called me. What do you want to talk about?"

He reached over and used the side of his index finger under my chin to turn my face toward him, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Cupcake," he began, and then stopped. He had two little wrinkles where his eyebrows were drawn together, and his whiskey-colored eyes were sad and hurting.

"What?"

He dropped his hand as I continued to hold his eyes.

"I heard your grandma and Arthur Lombardi moved into your apartment."

"Yeah, they did."

"So you're officially living with Manoso now?"

"Yes, I am."

"And you're working fulltime for him."

It was a statement, not a question, but I answered anyway. "Yes."

Joe's brow furrowed. "Steph, are you sure you know what you're doing with him?"

I knew I was going to hurt Joe but knew, too, that it had to be done so that he could begin to accept my choice. "I'm in love with him."

He winced, but kept his eyes steady on mine. "How do you know he's not using you, not going to dump you when he's had his fill?"

"He loves me, too."

"Do you know that for sure? Because some guys will say anything to get a beautiful woman like you into bed."

Yeah, Joe oughta know, I thought wryly. He's the one who told his mother and grandmother we were going to get married just because he wanted to sleep with me.

But I spoke with gentleness. "Joe, I'm going to tell you something that nobody knows yet, and I'm asking you to please keep it to yourself for a few days." I slid my left hand into the inside zippered pocket of my big bag and slipped on my engagement ring. "Ranger asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're going to tell our families on New Year's Eve."

I pulled the hand wearing the ring out of my bag and extended it to him. His flat cop face slammed into place as he took my fingers, looking down at the ring.

After a long moment he spoke. "Okay, Cupcake, um, Steph, I guess there's nothing else to say then." He raised his expressionless eyes from the ring to my face. "I hope you'll be very happy."

"Thank you, Joe. And I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. We just wanted different things out of life."

"Yeah, right," he said, his lips twisting sardonically. I could understand his cynicism. I told him I didn't want to get married and here I was getting married. But to him, getting married meant I had to quit my job, become someone I wasn't meant to be. He might not understand, but it wasn't the same thing at all.

I stood, gently removing my hand from his and reaching into my bag again. "I'd like very much to be friends with you. We've known each other our whole lives, and your support and friendship mean a lot to me."

I handed him a printed invitation to the New Year's Eve party. "I'd really love to have you there New Year's Eve when we make our announcement. And please bring someone. As a matter of fact, I was talking with Robin Russell down at the station the other day, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a date for New Year's Eve. I think she'd enjoy coming with you."

"I'll think about it." Joe rose and walked with me to the door, holding it open as I exited.

I turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for lunch, Joe. See you around."

"See you, Steph."

_TBC_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50—The New Year's Eve Party**

"Oh, wow, that's New York City, isn't it!" Julie exclaimed. "Is that tall one the Empire State Building?"

"Sure is, querida," Ranger answered, smiling at her obvious excitement.

"It just looks so cool, the red and green lights at the top, and all the other buildings all lit up like Christmas decorations. Steph, can we take some pictures? I want to show all my friends that I saw New York City."

"Sure, sweetie. Let's go outside and maybe I can get a picture of you with the city in the background."

It was six p.m. New Year's Eve and we were in Jersey City, in a suite in the Hyatt Regency right on the Hudson River. Julie was right—the lights of Manhattan just across the river were impressive.

We went out on the balcony and I adjusted my digital camera for nighttime photos. Getting as far away from Julie as I could, I took several shots of her with the city in the background.

"Ranger, come on out," Julie called. "I want a picture of you and Steph here, too."

I handed Julie the camera and she snapped away, oohing and ahhing as each picture appeared on the screen.

"Okay, sweetie," I said. "It's time to get changed. We have to be at the party early since we're the hosts."

Just as I was pulling out my cell phone to call Ella, there was a knock at the door and there she was. Ranger had reserved a whole block of rooms, so she and Luis were staying here, as well as Mama and Papa Manoso, Grandma Rosa, my parents, and Grandma Mazur and Arthur. Val had refused the offer of a room, wanting to take the girls straight home after the party since it was less than an hour.

Julie arrived at Haywood at noontime yesterday. Ella served a delicious lunch to the three of us, complete with fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies for dessert. She and Julie took Julie's party dress down to the sixth floor to press it and Julie modeled it for Ella. By the time they were done, they were the best of friends, so Ella was going to help Julie dress.

Ranger and I went into the bedroom to get ready ourselves. Before I headed for the shower Ranger pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine and his hard body tight against me.

"I'm good in the shower, Babe. Need some help?" he murmured, sending shivers up and down my spine with his rough voice and dark bedroom eyes.

"I wish, Soldier. But not with Julie and Ella out there."

The truth was, I was horny as hell, and I wanted him, bad. Having Julie sleeping on a rollaway bed in the small office in the apartment put a crimp in our customary pursuits last night, and I knew Ranger was feeling as deprived as I was. But Julie was going home with Celia after the party to spend the night with her cousins, so I had high hopes for later.

I hurried through my shower and hair routine and slipped into a light blue strapless bra and thong that Ella had picked up for me. They matched my dress beautifully. Since the dress was long I wasn't bothering with hose, and I slipped my bare feet into silver, rhinestone-bedecked Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals with four-inch heels.

I was standing there in my underwear and heels, tucking my engagement ring and other essentials into the small silver evening bag that matched my shoes when Ranger came walking in, his eyes raking over my body and widening with appreciation. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of him in his Armani tux and snowy white shirt. His hair was loose on his shoulders the way I liked it, and his dark good looks hit me right in the heart with a force that made my blood burn and my bones ache.

"Ella's ready to fix your hair," he told me, "and I'm ready to fix the rest of you."

I threw off the pangs of desire and wolf-grinned at him as I slipped into a silk dressing gown. "Later, Soldier. Send Ella in."

Ella did a better than professional job with my hair, pinning it up in loose, tousled curls on top of my head with tendrils left down to curl around my face and neck. She zipped up my dress for me and helped me with my blue diamond jewelry.

At Ella's suggestion I tried both necklaces together and the pendant was a perfect fit just below the choker, looking like they were made to wear together. They probably were, I thought, since they came from the same jewelry designer. Ella fastened the tennis bracelet for me and after I put in the earrings I stepped back to look at myself.

"You look ravishing, dear," Ella told me. "Ranger is a very lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one," I said, my nipples tingling as I thought about how lucky I was hoping to get later.

"Oh, Steph, you look amazing!" Julie squealed, jumping up from the chair where she was sitting prim and proper as I walked out of the bedroom.

"You look amazing, too, sweetie," I answered her, and she did. Her dress was smooth satin, almost the exact same shade of blue as mine, sleeveless, with a ribbon circling her midriff and a bow with rhinestones in the center.

Ranger was leaning against the wall beside the door, hands in his pockets, and his eyes darkened and crinkled at the corners with appreciation. "I must be the luckiest man in the world to have two such beautiful dates for New Year's Eve," he told us.

He pulled a black box out of his pocket. "Julie, Steph and I got something for you. A late Christmas present."

In actuality, Ranger got it, but he showed it to me before Julie arrived and asked what I thought about giving it to her. It was a three-stone diamond pendant necklace in white gold with a matching bracelet.

"Omigod, they're gorgeous!" Julie exclaimed. "Are they real diamonds? They're just what I need with this dress."

I fastened the necklace and bracelet for her and she hugged us both, saying, "I feel like a princess going to the ball. Do you think Prince Charming will be there?"

"I think he's right here," I said, taking Ranger's arm. "But I'm afraid I'm going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight."

Julie giggled as she took Ranger's other arm and we headed for the party.

_oOo_

James was waiting with the limo to drive us the short distance to Liberty State Park. The Liberty House, located in the park, is one of the most unique restaurants in New Jersey. Surrounded by water on three sides, its glass walls afford sweeping views of the Manhattan skyline, Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty.

I fell in love with the Liberty House when Ella and I came up to have lunch and work out the menu and other details for the party. I found out Ranger booked the Grand Ballroom for New Year's Eve over a year in advance, so he'd been planning this party long before we got together.

When I asked him what he was thinking about when he reserved it, he said simply, "You, Babe." His answer took my breath away, knowing that he'd loved me for so long but hadn't felt that he was in a position to have a relationship. Men can be so stupid sometimes.

After seeing the Liberty House I talked with Ranger about having our wedding here, and I was elated to find they'd just had a cancellation for Saturday, October 10. It was perfect, really, a year to the day from our first date. I was especially happy that I'd be able to tell my mother that, much as I appreciated her help, my arrangements were all made. Now if I could just figure out how to stop her from giving me a big shower…

And speaking of the devil…

"Hi, Mom, Dad. You both look great." They did, too. My mother had found a beautiful dove-gray lace-trimmed gown from Tina's Bridal Shop that set off her curly gray-streaked brown hair and pale skin to perfection. Dad looked as handsome as I'd ever seen him in a black tux.

"Stephanie," my mom said, pulling me a little ways away from Ranger. "You know, Tina told me she's having a big winter sale on wedding gowns starting next week. You and Ranger have been dating for a while now. Wouldn't it be fun to just go over and look?"

Crap. "I'm not in the market for a wedding dress right now, Mom," I said to get her off my back. But double crap. Once we made our announcement she'd be dragging me over there for sure, no matter how many gowns I was having Ella's cousin make for me.

"Your table is right over there," I continued, pointing her in the right direction. "You're sitting with Grandma and Arthur and Val and Albert."

"Come on, Helen, let's go get some of them there hors d'oeuvres," Grandma said, dragging Arthur behind her. She was a vision in black sequins, sparkling and glittering as she teetered across the room on four-inch stilettos. Arthur, looking very distinguished with his white hair and tux, kept grabbing her to keep her from falling off her shoes.

Ranger and I stood near the Grand Ballroom door and greeted people as they came in. Julie started out the evening standing with us, mimicking our hand-shaking and making polite conversation as we introduced her to friends and family. But once Celia arrived with her three children, Julie abandoned us to go sit with them.

The party started at nine, and by ten pretty much everyone was there, both our families, every single employee of RangeMan with their dates, and all my best friends. The buffet was delicious, the booze was flowing and the dance floor was crowded thanks to Sally Sweet, Lula and the What. I was glad they'd been free to play tonight. Their music gave me a sense of familiarity and comfort in what I was afraid was going to turn into a stressful situation.

It's not that I didn't want to marry Ranger. I did, more than anything. It's just that my mother and all the family crap she associated with weddings infused in me a sense of dread. Probably some kind of flashback to my first wedding and the horrific end to that marriage.

"Babe, come with me for a few minutes. I want to talk to you about how we're going to do this."

Gulp.

It was an hour to midnight, and we'd eaten, danced, and talked with just about everyone there, all two-hundred-plus guests. The music was loud, the wine was plentiful, the dancing enthusiastic, and everyone appeared to be having a wonderful time.

Ranger took my hand and led me out the ballroom door and down the stairs. As we walked into the lobby, Joe Morelli and Robin Russell were showing their invitation to the security guards at the door. Ranger had hired outside contractors to provide security for the party and also to cover the monitors back at RangeMan so all his employees were free to come and enjoy themselves.

Joe and Robin were holding hands, and Robin was looking just a touch disheveled, her lipstick a bit smeared. I smiled at them, pleased that Joe had taken my advice and that he seemed to be moving on.

"Hey, Joe, Robin, I'm so glad you came," I said.

"Wouldn't miss it, Cupcake," Joe said with a smile, and Robin nodded in agreement.

Joe held out a hand to shake Ranger's. "Congratulations, Manoso. You're a lucky man."

Ranger gave him a small nod of acknowledgement and agreement.

"Go on upstairs and grab some food, guys," I told them. "Eddie and Shirley and Carl and Rosalie have seats at their table for you. We'll be back up in a few minutes."

Ranger and I stood there with our arms around each other, watching them ascend the stairs.

_TBC_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51—Happy New Year**

Ranger led me into a small, dim room with a half dozen tables. It had the same breathtaking view of the city as the ballroom above, but a nice feeling of intimacy.

"I'm surprised there aren't people using this room tonight," I commented. "And I don't think there's anyone in the Liberty Room across the hall, either."

"I was concerned about security for such a big family event, so I reserved the whole building. With you, Julie, my parents and the entire RangeMan staff in one place, I wasn't taking any chances."

He sat down in an armchair and pulled me into his lap, nuzzling my neck. When I moaned in response, his lips crashed down on mine and his hand slid up my leg under my skirt.

"Oh, God," I moaned as his fingers traced along the edge of my thong.

"Babe, I want you so bad I think I'm going to explode," he rasped into my ear.

His fingers slid underneath my thong, stroking through the wetness that had been building all evening beginning the moment I got out of the shower at the hotel. I was on fire for him, wanting him so much that I was shaking, my skin sizzling for his touch, my loins aching for him to fill me.

I leaned to the side and reached down to unbutton and unzip his trousers, his hard length springing free. Hoisting up my skirt and swinging a leg around to straddle him, I exhaled in a long, slow sigh as he shoved my panties to the side and glided into me.

Oh, God… That had to be the best feeling in the world, that stretching, soaring entry, filling me to repletion. I tipped my head back and closed my eyes, allowing myself to luxuriate in his hot hardness. After a few moments I opened my eyes again, looking deep into his dark chocolate ones, and began to move. He held my hips in both hands, helping propel me up and down with a slight rotational motion. I was suddenly reconsidering what the best feeling in the world was.

We'd both been feeling deprived since Julie arrived, and it was only a few minutes before we were pounding together. A moment, or maybe an eternity later our bodies were twitching and convulsing in unison.

_oOo_

"Omigod, Carlos," I said when my mind began functioning again. "To hell with the party. Let's just go back to the hotel."

"Whatever you say, Babe." But he knew I wasn't serious, that I wouldn't leave in the middle of our own party.

"Crap, I'm really dreading making this announcement. My mother is just relentless when it comes to weddings."

"Having second thoughts about marrying me, Babe?" Ranger smiled. He knew me so well, and my every thought and feeling was obvious to him.

"More like having second thoughts about waiting until October. Vegas is looking better and better." I brightened. "Maybe we can just take Julie to Vegas with us so she can be a bridesmaid."

"We don't have to wait until October, Babe."

"What do you mean? You mean Vegas?"

"No, Babe, I mean right here, right now. Tonight."

"God, if only we could. That would solve all my problems. But we need a license, and a priest …"

"Remember all those papers you signed for Jeff last week?" Jeff Griffin was Ranger's attorney, and we'd made new wills and signed a bunch of papers pertaining to RangeMan that I didn't even try to understand.

"Yeah?"

"There was a marriage license in there."

"What?! I didn't see a marriage license!"

"And Father Carolli is waiting in the Liberty Room, just in case."

"What?!" I was beginning to feel like Alice as she fell down the rabbit hole, looking about and wondering what was going to happen next.

"And," Ranger continued, "Ella ordered the flowers you liked, and the cake, and the photographer is already here, taking pictures upstairs."

"But… rings! What about rings?"

Ranger pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and flipped it open to reveal two rings, an eternity band of sparkling blue diamonds set in platinum for me and a larger plain platinum band for him.

Okay, maybe it wasn't Wonderland. Maybe it was Neverland. Because I sure felt like I was flying. Or Shangri-La. Oh, hell, I had no idea where the hell I was anymore. All I knew was that this was where I belonged. With him.

"Carlos, are you sure? It's so sudden…"

"Babe, this is all I've wanted for years, ever since the first time I made love to you—hell, ever since I met you. It's going to happen one way or another. We're going to fly together. Why not tonight?"

Why not, indeed? I thought. "Okay, I'm all in. Let's fly."

Now it was his turn to ask, "Are you sure, Stephanie? Positive? Because this is forever. I'm never letting you go."

I grinned at him and repeated something he once said to me. "We're going to do this, Soldier. It's going to be good."

His face lit up with the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen.

_oOo_

The Liberty Room looked beautiful, with rows of white cushioned chairs set up on each side of a center aisle and huge arrangements of white lilies and roses standing on white pedestals with pale blue ribbon accents. A string quartet played softly in the corner.

Ranger had some of his men direct everyone down the stairs to the Liberty Room, telling them that there would be a special event downstairs leading up to the midnight celebration.

While that was happening, Julie, Val, Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou joined me in the small gallery room. They screamed and jumped up and down when I broke the news, and then they made sure I had the requisite something old, something new, something borrowed, and of course my dress and jewelry were blue.

I looked at my three best friends and my sister, all dressed in black, and wondered if it was coincidence or they'd somehow coordinated it. And Julie's dress matched mine. It couldn't have been more perfect if we'd planned it that way.

Ella was with us, too, fixing my hair and helping me touch up my makeup. I pulled her away from the others for a minute.

"Ella, did you know this was going to happen?"

"I hoped, dear. Ranger told me what he wanted, and I was praying that you'd agree."

I hugged her. "Thank you so much for everything. Any time you're ready to sign the adoption papers, I'm all yours."

"I think Ranger might have something to say about that, dear. He seems to think you belong to him." She hugged me back. "Much as I love my sons, I've always wanted a daughter, and it looks like I've found one in you. I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

_oOo_

The evening had taken on a dreamlike quality, and afterward I could only remember flashes, little vignettes of happiness.

Julie walking down the aisle in her blue dress, holding a nosegay of white flowers and smiling…

The expression on my father's face as he gave me his arm…

Ranger, standing tall and straight and handsome with Tank, Lester, Bobby, and his brother Eduardo, waiting for me with that radiant smile…

Father Carolli. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends…

Ranger's voice, deep and serious. I, Carlos, take you, Stephanie…

My voice, strong and clear. I, Stephanie, take you, Carlos…

With this ring I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth…

I now pronounce you husband and wife…

The sweetest kiss of my life…

And then Sally Sweet was leading the crowd in counting down the seconds… Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…

Happy New Year!

The shouts echoed around us, and the confetti flew.

"Happy New Year, Babe."

"Happy New Year, Soldier."

And the strong arms of my husband enfolded me.

_And they lived happily ever after._

_Nice long epilogue to follow._


	52. Epilogue

_This is the second thing I ever wrote, right after the prologue to this story. It was in response to a 21st birthday challenge on pp and done as a stand-alone. But I've tweaked it, and it's definitely a part of the same story arc, so here it is. This is what the future looks like for R/S.  
_

**Epilogue—Ten Years Later**

_Ranger's pov_

"Babe, don't you think you're going a little overboard here?" I asked, looking at the multitude of decorations and the mountain of gifts Steph had piled in the living room.

"You only turn twenty-one once in your life, Carlos. I want to make tomorrow an unforgettable day for Julie," she replied, adjusting some of the hanging ornaments… what the hell were those things, anyway? Silver squiggly balls that turned and reflected the light. It was an interesting effect. The room looked great.

"Okay, Babe. You just go ahead with your plans. I'm going to call the dealership and make sure the car is delivered this afternoon so it will be waiting for her when she arrives in the morning." Rachel and Ron were flying in tonight with Sarah and Sam, and Julie was driving down from Yale in the morning to celebrate her birthday with all of us.

I couldn't wait until Julie saw the Porsche I'd picked out for her. Not black, that was an absolute according to Steph, so it was a gorgeous deep blue, the color of Stephanie's eyes when I'm making love to her. A lot has changed in the ten years we've been together, but not that.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I made for Julie!" shrieked Carlita, skipping into the room with a package wrapped in birthday paper, covered with ribbon. Curly-haired and beautiful like her mother, even at six she knew she could twist me around her little finger. Talk about a Daddy's girl…

"That's beautiful, chica. Um, what is it? What's underneath all that beautiful wrapping?"

"It's a jewelry box! I made it myself with shells from the beach," she responded, smiling Steph's smile and leaning against my leg. I scooped her up into my arms, marveling at the joy she'd brought to my life.

"Mommy, Mommy, Aunt Ella is here with the cake!" Ricky came racing in as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him, the excitement of the coming celebration written all over his cherubic face. He grabbed Steph's hand and tugged her toward the doorway. I couldn't help but smile at our son, his straight hair and dark eyes making him look like a clone of me, but with an appetite for cake inherited directly from Stephanie.

"Okay, sweetie, let's go check it out." With a quick grin at me she allowed herself to be dragged to the kitchen. I thought for the thousandth, maybe millionth time how lucky I was to be married to the love of my life and raising two perfect children.

I never thought birthdays were that big a deal until I met Steph. For the past ten years every single birthday I've had has been a special memory. And I've tried to do the same for her, mostly by showering her with exquisite jewelry, expensive cars, and exciting vacations. Nothing in my life means a thing without her, and I've tried to make sure she realizes that.

As I carried Carlita into the kitchen to see the cake, Steph's phone rang. After checking the caller ID she grinned and answered. "Jules! Where are you? What time will you be here tomorrow? Wait until you see what Ranger got you!"

_oOo_

After duly admiring Ella's beautiful birthday cake creation I headed to my office to call the Porsche dealer. Steph and I were both technically on vacation from RangeMan this week because of the birthday party, but we'd each had several phone calls to deal with. It's one of the disadvantages of running a successful business.

Steph had cut back her work schedule after Carlita was born, but she was still able to oversee all the bond enforcement for RangeMan while working on a part-time basis. And it was still the most profitable business area in the company. I'd cut back my work schedule, too, wanting to spend more time with my family, and I often worked out of my home office.

I picked up the phone to make sure everything was perfect for Julie when she arrived in the morning. After all, a twenty-first birthday was an event of a lifetime. I just hoped she didn't drink so much when she turned twenty-one at midnight that she was hung over, or worse, still drunk for the drive down from Connecticut.

After assuring myself that the Porsche for Julie would be delivered this afternoon, I put my feet up on my desk and thought back to my own twenty-first birthday, a whole lifetime ago it seemed. It had been a day to remember, all right, although not in a party-and-gifts kind of way.

It was my first day of Ranger training. I'd finished basic training eight months previously and spent the intervening time in Indianapolis at the Defense Finance Academy. Interesting and educational, but no action, and I'd been impatient to get to Ranger school. I knew that everything I'd done my whole life—all the getting in trouble, the gangs, the time spent at Yardville, the Garden State Youth Correctional Facility—had brought me to this point, and that this was where I was meant to be.

As I walked into the bunkroom with my gear, I looked around curiously at the other guys. They would be my team, my brothers, not only for training, but also possibly for my whole career.

I particularly focused on a very large black man. He was joking around, his huge booming laugh ringing out as he talked with some of the other guys. He appeared to be the leader of the group, and if I was going to make something of myself here I needed to let him and everyone else know who the alpha dog was. It was early, but never too early to establish dominance. I was quite an ass in those days.

I swaggered into the room, located the prime upper bunk instantly, and tossed the pack from it onto a bunk across the way. I slung my own pack up and turned to face the group.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, asshole?" snarled a good-looking Latino, about my height but just a bit thinner than me. "That's my bunk." Well, at least I was picking on someone of my own race and size. Wouldn't want them to think I was prejudiced, or a bully. Not characteristics of a good leader.

"Not any more, grunt." I gave him the blank-but-intimidating stare that had served me so well in the 'hood and in basic. Coupled with my size and obvious fitness, it should have made him retreat, but I guess anyone picked for Ranger training had more balls than the average GI.

"I'm going to need my bunk back, and I'll give you to the count of three to get your stuff the hell off it," he ground out in a tense voice. "Don't make me make you."

I laughed loudly, but without any real humor. "Make me if you can, grunt."

I loosened my stance and turned just a little sideways, ready to take him down if he tried anything. As he stepped toward me, the very large black man moved between us. "Okay, men, let's take this thing outside so we don't wreck the place."

All the years of being told what to do and how to do it boiled up inside me, and I turned and brought my fist up into his face, smashing his nose, blood spurting. "Okay, bring it on, big guy. I can take anything you and your buddies can dish out."

A couple of guys grabbed me by the arms, trying to hold me back, but my ferocity overwhelmed them. It finally took five of them to stop me, and both the Latino and the big guy were on the floor.

"Okay, I'm done. Let me go," I told them, pulling away, shaking my arms free. I held out my hand to the Latino and pulled him to his feet. "Carlos Manoso," I introduced myself. "Newark, New Jersey."

"Lester Santos," he replied with a grin. "Tallahassee, Florida."

We both turned to the big guy and each offered a hand to pull him up. "Carlos Manoso," I said again.

"Tank Sherman. Delacroix, Louisiana," he responded. As he reached his feet, I saw a huge, ham-sized fist just before it hit my face, and that's the last thing I remember for a while.

"Well, that's a hell of a birthday present," I muttered as I came back to consciousness. I was lying on the good bunk, the one I had ousted Santos from, and I could taste blood in my mouth and feel my eye swelling shut.

"Shit, is it your birthday, man?" Santos. Sitting on the bunk across the aisle. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one today."

"Have you had a chance to celebrate? Did you go out at midnight for your twenty-one shots?"

"No. I was en route here. No chance yet."

"Guys, did you hear that?" Santos called out to the room at large. "It's Manoso's twenty-first birthday today and he hasn't even had a legal drink yet."

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that," boomed out Tank. And the entire bunkhouse took me out to a little local dive and bought me my twenty-one shots.

My face was so swollen and multi-colored from Tank's punch that I didn't have to worry about women hitting on me. We sat and talked and drank and got to know each other, my new brothers and me.

That was a birthday to remember. I woke up the next morning with a huge shiner, suffering from a skull-splitting headache and cotton-mouth, but feeling great in spite of it. I had a family now…

I shook off the memories. It was a long time ago. Now I had Steph, Julie, Carlita, Ricky. I'd rather think about today, Julie's birthday tomorrow, tonight in Steph's arms. Planning what I was going to do to her once the kids were finally in bed, I walked out of my office in search of my Babe.

_oOo_

_The Next Day_

"Omigod, omigod, omigod," squealed Julie, leaping out of her Acura MDX and racing toward the Porsche in the driveway. Guess she knew it was for her because of the big bow on top.

I'd decided to get her the brand new GT-5, the one that just came out last month. It was the hottest thing on wheels, maybe a bit powerful for a 21-year-old, but I knew Julie was mature enough to enjoy it without killing herself. She'd grown into an amazing young woman.

Of course Steph had given me a hard time about the bow. "Jeez," she commented the previous afternoon as we walked out the front door to inspect the just-delivered vehicle. "Are we in a Porsche commercial? Is that why there's a big-ass bow on the roof?"

"Babe," I said.

"No, really, Carlos, I didn't think those big bows were real. I thought they were just on TV." She poked me in the ribs, giggling. "Of course I know nothing's impossible for Batman."

I pulled her tight against my side, wrapping both arms around her. The feeling of her body touching mine had the same effect it always had, I guess always will. I felt a stirring in my cargoes.

"Babe," I said again, skimming a hand up her back, tracing the ridges of her spine, cupping the softness of her neck, and then sliding my fingers further up into her curls. Pulling her head back gently by the hair, I tipped my face down to hers and captured her mouth with mine, using my lips to part hers and slipping my tongue between them. Now the stirring down below had turned into a throbbing, and I pressed myself against the softness of her belly.

"Carlos," she murmured against my lips. Lucky for me the kids were in the kitchen with Ella and Lena, baking cookies for the party. Our examination of the Porsche had turned R-rated, fast approaching XXX if I had anything to say about it.

I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back up the front steps, through the door, and up the main staircase to our bedroom. The inspection of the new Porsche would have to wait an hour… or two… or three…

I pulled my mind back to the moment. The kids were racing down the driveway toward Julie, yelling her name and competing for hugs. Sam and Sarah followed more sedately, trying to maintain the image of cool and sophisticated teens, but obviously happy to see their big sister.

Steph and I stood together on the porch, giving Rachel and Ron their chance to greet Julie. She saw them briefly last month when she went to Florida for spring break, but spent most of that week in Daytona Beach with her friends. She was here for a weekend after that, and since she'd been going to Yale, we now saw her more often than Ron and Rachel did, except during the summer. I was really glad she'd decided to come north for college.

Finally it was our turn to greet her. She and Steph hugged and jumped up and down together, screaming over the Porsche, her birthday, who knows what, their dark heads close together. They looked more like sisters than stepmother and stepdaughter, similar in size and build, both dressed in jeans and snug little t-shirts.

After the hugfest, Julie turned to me and threw herself into my arms. "Thank you so much, Ranger. That is the best birthday present _ever!_"

I hugged her gently, trying to communicate to her how much I loved her, how glad I was that she was here. As horrendous as the Scrog kidnapping experience was for all of us, I was almost grateful to him for bringing Julie back into my life.

And I was even more grateful to Steph. Without her prodding and urging and advising I would never have been able to show Julie how I felt about her, would never have developed a real connection with her. We would have lapsed back into the distant biological parent/child once-a-year relationship we'd had before Scrog.

"I love you, querida," I whispered to Julie. "Happy birthday."

_oOo_

"Thank you for including us in Julie's birthday party." Helen Plum's Burg manners were out in full force. Although Steph would never be a real Burg wife, cooking meals for her family and washing her windows until they sparkled, Helen was very glad to have Steph married off with children. And Steph continued to accept her mom's occasional criticism and barrage of advice on housekeeping and child rearing with equanimity.

Frank, as always, grunted and nodded and headed for the family room with its huge plasma TV. My father was already in there watching the Phillies play the Mets. The two of them had developed a healthy rivalry over Philly versus New York sports teams, as well as an alliance based on their fondness for Carlita and Ricky.

A few years ago Grandma Mazur went on to that great beauty parlor in the sky. I know Steph missed her intensely; they had a unique connection because of their shared longing to fly. And surprisingly, I missed her, too. My relationship with Grandma Mazur changed drastically once Steph had a serious talk with her about appropriate behavior with your granddaughter's husband. The groping and inappropriate comments about my 'package' stopped and we became fast friends.

Valerie, Albert, and their five girls arrived sedately. Angie had mellowed out and loosened up in high school and now college. She was attending the College of New Jersey, studying to be a teacher, and I'm sure she'll make a good one. Mary Alice was a senior in high school and had finally gotten over the whole thinking-she-was-a-horse thing. She retained her love of horses, though, and is planning to be a veterinarian, beginning her study of animal sciences at Rutgers in the fall.

My reflections were interrupted by Shelley Morelli charging in and skidding to a stop in front of me. "Where's Ricky?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Out back," I answered, gesturing toward the kitchen and the back door.

"Thanks, Uncle Ranger." As she motored on, I greeted Joe and Becky, helping Joe add their gifts to the mound in the living room and gesturing Becky toward the kitchen with her large pan of lasagna. It didn't work out with Robin Russell, but Joe found his perfect Burg wife at last, and they both seemed happy.

Tank, Lula, and little Stephan Carlos, known as Stevie, arrived next. They were expecting another baby, a girl, in just a couple months, and Lula was big and beautiful.

My family was, as usual, numerous, noisy, hectic.

The day was perfect, like a dream thanks to Steph's planning and hard work and the talented assistance of Ella and Lena. Ella and Luis still managed the Trenton building, and Ella kept the seventh-floor apartment perfect for the rare night Steph and I spent there nowadays. Lena and her husband Jorje had moved up from the Miami house to live with us when Carlita was born, and I don't think we could get along without them now.

_oOo_

Finally at ten p.m. Steph and I were alone. Julie had headed back to Yale at about eight, with Sarah riding shotgun in the new Porsche, and followed by Rachel, Ron, and Sam in her Acura. They were spending a few days in New Haven with Julie, since she was staying at school for the summer this year, taking some advanced business courses and interning for an international law firm. She was majoring in international business and preparing to apply to law schools in the fall. Her studies kept her so busy she didn't have time for guys, or at least that's what she kept telling me. Smart girl.

Everyone else cleared out shortly after Julie left, and we got to the task of bathing the kids and getting them ready for bed. After stories and cuddling, we kissed Carlita and Ricky goodnight and headed for our suite down the hall.

As I walked into the bedroom with my arm around Steph, I was thinking about the day, how well everything had gone, how lucky we were. Always aware of my surroundings, I immediately spotted the plate of cake sitting on our bed.

"Babe," I said, "more cake? Didn't you have enough at the party?"

"Oh, this piece is for you, Soldier," she replied, eyes twinkling.

"You know I never eat cake," I told her, adding our running joke about junk food. "That stuff will kill you."

"Lula told me all the world is birthday cake, so take a piece, but not too much or your ass will get fat." Her grin was wicked. "Besides, I know how to get you to eat cake."

She pulled off her top, dipped her finger into the frosting and stroked it diagonally across her throat, trailing her finger down her chest into the cleavage created by her wonder bra.

I hustled over to lock the bedroom door and returned to Steph in three long strides. Grabbing her and pulling her close, I kissed her with passion, growled, and began licking the trail of frosting down her body. When I reached the barrier of her bra, I finished undressing her and reached for the plate.

She was right. She did know how to get me to eat cake.

_Finis_


End file.
